Deseo Oscuro
by Chocofresas
Summary: El un cárpato, enterrado vivo durante 7 años, cuando un dia la mujer que comparte su mente su compañera lo encuentra. sumari pesimo ultimo cap
1. Chapter 1

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Había sangre, un río de sangre que manaba de su interior. Había dolor, un mar de dolor en el que se hallaba inmerso. ¿No terminaría nunca? Miles de cortes, quemaduras, el constante sonido de una risa mofándose de él, diciéndole que aquello continuaría por toda la eternidad.

No podía creer que estuviese tan indefenso, no podía creer que su increíble fuerza y su magnífico poder se hubieran agotado, dejándole reducido a ese miserable estado. Envió una llamada mental tras otra a la noche, pero ninguno de los de su especie vino a ayudarle. La agonía continuaba, implacable.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Por que no venían y acababan con esto? ¿Había sido una conspiración? ¿Lo habían dejado deliberadamente en manos de estos carniceros que usaban sus cuchillos y antorchas con tal deleite? Había sido alguien conocido quien le había traicionado, pero su memoria estaba curiosamente debilitada, apagándose debido al interminable dolor.

Sus torturadores habían conseguido atraparle de alguna manera, inmovilizándole de tal modo que podía sentir pero no moverse, ni si quiera las cuerdas vocales. Estaba totalmente indefenso, vulnerable ante esos despreciables humanos que estaban destrozando su cuerpo.

Oía sus burlas, sus interminables preguntas, percibía la rabia en su interior cuando se negaba a reconocer su presencia o el daño que le inflingían. Quería morir, dar la bienvenida a la oscuridad, pero sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, nunca se apartaban de sus rostros, nunca parpadeaban, eran los ojos de un depredador... esperando, vigilando, prometiendo venganza. Eso les enfurecía, pero se negaban a administrarle el golpe final.

El tiempo ya no significaba nada para él, su mundo se había reducido a la nada, pero en cierto momento percibió otra presencia en su mente. El contacto era lejano, una mujer, joven. No sabía cómo, inadvertidamente, su mente había conectado con la suya, de manera que ahora ella compartía su tormento, cada abrasadora quemadura, cada corte del cuchillo que dejaba correr su sangre, su fuerza vital.

Trató de recordar quién podía ser ella. Debía estar cerca si compartía su mente. Estaba tan indefensa como él, soportando su mismo dolor, compartiendo su agonía. Trató de evitar que conectara con él, la necesidad de protegerla era muy fuerte, pero estaba demasiado débil para bloquear sus pensamientos. El dolor emanaba de su cuerpo, como un torrente, navegando directamente hasta la mujer que compartía su mente.

Su angustia le golpeó con una fuerza increíble. Él era, después de todo, un hombre de los Cárpatos. Su primera obligación era siempre proteger a una mujer, aún a riesgo de su propia vida.

Fallar en eso también se añadía a su desesperación y a la sensación de fracaso. Captó breves imágenes suyas en la mente, una figura pequeña y frágil, acurrucada en una esfera de dolor, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a la cordura.

No creía conocerla, aunque la veía en color, algo que no le había ocurrido en siglos. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para obligarla a dormir, ni así mismo, no había nada que les librase de aquella agonía. Apenas podía captar los pequeños fragmentos de pensamientos en los que ella pedía ayuda desesperadamente, tratando de descifrar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Las gotas de sangre empezaron a filtrarse por sus poros. Sangre roja. Veía claramente que su sangre era roja. Sabía que eso tenía un significado muy importante para él, pero se sentía aturdido, incapaz de discernir por qué era importante y qué significaba.

Su mente se estaba volviendo borrosa, como si un gran velo empezara a extenderse sobre su cerebro. No podía recordar cómo habían conseguido capturarle. Se esforzaba por _ver_ la imagen del miembro de su propia especie que le había traicionado, pero no lograba nada en absoluto. Sólo había dolor. Terrible, interminable dolor. No podía emitir ningún sonido, ni siquiera cuando su mente estallaba en un millar de fragmentos y ya no podía recordar a qué o a quién estaba intentando proteger.

Sakura Kinomoto estaba acurrucada en su cama, la lámpara le proporcionaba apenas la luz suficiente para poder leer la revista médica. Recorría las páginas en pocos segundos, trasladando la información a su memoria, como venía haciendo desde que era una niña. En esos momentos estaba terminando la Residencia, la interina más joven, según las estadísticas, y era una tarea agotadora. Se apresuró a terminar de leer el texto, esperando poder tomarse un respiro.

El dolor la atravesó inesperadamente, golpeándola con tal violencia que la arrojó de la cama, con el cuerpo contorsionándose por la agonía. Trató de gritar, de arrastrarse a tientas hasta el teléfono, pero sólo podía retorcerse indefensa sobre el suelo.

Tenía la piel bañada en sudor, de sus poros salían gotas de sangre. Nunca había experimentado un dolor igual... era como si alguien le estuviera cortando la piel con un cuchillo, quemándola, torturándola sin descanso. Seguía y seguía... horas, días, no lo sabía... Nadie venía a ayudarla y no podrían hacerlo... Estaba sola, en realidad ni siquiera tenía verdaderos amigos. Al final, sintió un dolor desgarrador en el pecho y perdió la conciencia.

Cuando creyó que sus torturadores habían acabado con él, que habían terminado con su sufrimiento, dándole muerte, descubrió lo que era realmente el infierno. Pura agonía. Malignos rostros que le miraban fijamente. Una estaca afilada cerniéndose sobre su pecho. Un latido, un segundo. Podría terminar ahora. Tenía que terminar. Sintió la gruesa estaca de madera sobre su carne, internándose a través de músculos y tendones.

El martillo cayó con fuerza sobre la estaca, introduciéndola aún más profundamente. El dolor iba más allá de todo lo que había conocido. La mujer que compartía su mente perdió la conciencia, una bendición para ambos. Él continuaba sintiendo cada golpe, la enorme estaca penetrando en su carne, introduciéndose en su cuerpo mientras la sangre manaba a chorros, debilitándole aún más. Sentía que la vida le abandonaba, no le quedaban fuerzas para resistir, le había llegado la hora.

La muerte... casi podía tocarla, abrazarse a ella. Pero no podía ser. Era un hombre de los Cárpatos, un inmortal, no era tan fácil deshacerse de él. Su voluntad era poderosa, decidida. Una voluntad que luchaba contra la muerte incluso cuando su cuerpo suplicaba un final para aquel terrible sufrimiento.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ellos, en los dos humanos. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, su sangre, líneas rojas trazadas sobre sus ropas. Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban, las últimas, y logró que fijaran su mirada en él, atrapándoles en la profundidad de sus ojos. Inmediatamente, cubrieron sus ojos con un paño, no podían afrontar la oscura promesa que escondían, su poder les asustaba, a pesar de que se hallaba completamente indefenso ante ellos. Reían mientras le encadenaban dentro del ataúd y lo colocaban boca abajo. Escuchó su propio grito de dolor, pero el sonido estaba sólo en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, burlándose de él.

Se obligó a detenerse. Ellos no podían oírle, pero eso no le importaba. Todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad. De amor propio. No le derrotarían. Era un hombre de los Cárpatos.

Podía escuchar cómo la tierra golpeaba la madera del ataúd a medida que le enterraban en la pared del sótano. Cada palada. Estaba completamente a oscuras. Envuelto en el silencio.

Era una criatura de la noche, la oscuridad era su hogar. Pero ahora, en su agonía, se había convertido en su enemigo. Sólo había dolor y silencio. Antes, siempre era él quien decidía cuándo permanecer en la oscuridad, en la tierra sanadora. Ahora estaba prisionero, encerrado, con la tierra fuera de alcance. Podría aliviarle, estaba muy cerca, pero la madera del ataúd le impedía alcanzar aquello que, con el tiempo, hubiese curado sus heridas.

La sensación de hambre comenzó a infiltrarse en su terrible agonía. El tiempo pasaba, y ya nada tenía importancia salvo el hambre insaciable que creía y crecía... hasta convertirse en lo único que sentía. Agonía. Hambre. No existía nada más.

Descubrió, algún tiempo más tarde, que podía inducir el sueño en su cuerpo. Pero haber recuperado su don ya no significaba nada. No recordaba nada. Esta era su vida. Dormir. Despertar tan sólo cuando alguna curiosa criatura extraviada pasaba demasiado cerca. La insoportable agonía consumiéndole con cada latido de su corazón. Intentaba conservar la mayor cantidad de energía posible para lograr atraer comida hacia él. Había pocas fuentes de alimento... y estaban lejos. Incluso los insectos aprendieron a evitar aquel oscuro lugar y a la malvada criatura que habitaba en él.

Durante algunos momentos de aquel interminable sufrimiento, pudo susurrar su nombre. Shaoran. Tenía un nombre. Era real. Existía. Vivía en el infierno. Vivía en la oscuridad. Las horas se convirtieron en meses, y más tarde en años. No podía recordar ninguna otra forma de vida, de existencia. No había esperanza, ni paz, ni escapatoria, no había final. Sólo oscuridad, dolor, hambre eterna. El tiempo pasaba, no tenía ninguna importancia en su limitado mundo.

Tenía las muñecas esposadas, de modo que tenía pocas posibilidades de maniobra, pero cada vez que una criatura se acercaba lo suficiente para despertarle, arañaba las paredes del ataúd, en un vano intento de escapar. Estaba recuperando su poder mental, así que eventualmente podía obligar a su presa a dirigirse hacia él, sólo lo suficiente para sobrevivir. No había ningún modo de recuperar su poder y su fuerza sin remplazar el inmenso volumen de sangre que había perdido. No había ninguna criatura subterránea lo bastante grande como para que eso fuese posible. Cada vez que se despertaba o realizaba algún movimiento, volvía a brotar sangre de las heridas. Sin la cantidad necesaria de sangre para remplazar su pérdida, su cuerpo no podría curarse a sí mismo. Era un círculo vicioso, aterrador, un horrible círculo que duraría toda la eternidad.

Entonces comenzaron los sueños, despertándole cuando estaba hambriento y sin manera de aliviar el vacío de su estómago. Una mujer. Pudo reconocerla, sabía que estaba ahí fuera, viva, sin esposas. No estaba bajo tierra, como él, sino sobre la superficie, con total libertad de movimiento. Estaba casi fuera del alcance de su mente, pero aun así podía casi tocarla.

¿Por qué no venía a buscarle? No podía ver su rostro, ni su pasado, únicamente sabía que estaba ahí fuera. Intentó llamarla. Rogó. Suplicó. Hervía de cólera. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué no se acercaba a él? ¿Por qué permitía que continuase su agonía cuando incluso su mera presencia en su mente podía acabar con aquel terrible sentimiento de desolación? ¿Qué había hecho él tan horrible como para merecer esto?

La furia inundó su mundo. Odio, incluso. Un monstruo comenzó a formarse en su interior. Crecía más y más. Mortal. Peligroso. Crecía y se alimentaba del dolor, con una fuerza imparable. Cincuenta años, un centenar... ¿Qué importaba? Viajaría hasta las mismísimas puertas del infierno para vengarse. Ahora vivía allí, estaba atrapado en él cada momento que pasaba despierto.

Ella vendría a él, se juró a sí mismo. Se obligaría a encontrarla. Y una vez que lo lograra, se transformaría en una sombra en su mente hasta que se acostumbrara a su presencia, y en ese momento se doblegaría ante él. Ella vendría a él. Podría consumar su venganza.

El hambre le corroía las entrañas cada vez que despertaba, de manera que hambre y dolor se fundían en una única entidad. Concentrarse en la manera de llegar hasta la mujer, sin embargo, disminuía en parte su agonía. Su concentración era tan absoluta que bloqueaba el dolor por un tiempo. Al principio sólo durante algunos segundos. Luego unos minutos. Con cada despertar, volvía el deseo de encontrarla. No tenía otra cosa que hacer. Meses. Años. No importaba. No podría huir de él eternamente.

La primera vez que rozó su mente, después de un millar de desafortunados intentos, la sensación le pilló completamente desprevenido, e inmediatamente perdió el contacto. La euforia provocó que su sangre manara alrededor de la estaca, profundamente enterrada en su cuerpo, agotando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Durmió durante mucho tiempo, intentando recuperarse. Una semana quizá. Un mes. No había necesidad de medir el tiempo. Ahora sabría cómo llegar hasta ella, a pesar de que se encontraba muy lejos. La distancia era tan grande, que requeriría toda su concentración alcanzarla a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Shaoran hizo un nuevo intento cuando se despertó. Esta vez, no estaba preparado para las imágenes que encontró en la mente de ella. Sangre. Un pequeño tórax humano desgarrado y abierto. Un corazón latiendo. Tenía las manos inmersas dentro de la cavidad del pecho, cubiertas de sangre. Había más gente en la habitación, y ella controlaba los movimientos de los demás con su mente. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba completamente concentrada en aquella horrible tarea. La facilidad con la que dirigía al resto del personal sugería que lo hacía a menudo. Las nítidas imágenes que aparecían en su mente eran espantosas, y supo que ella era una de las que le habían traicionado, uno de sus torturadores. Estuvo a punto de perder el contacto, pero logró imponer su voluntad. Ella sufriría por esto. Sufriría mucho. El cuerpo que estaba manipulando era tan pequeño... debía ser un niño.

Había poca luz en el quirófano, como le gustaba a la doctora Kinomoto; tan sólo el cuerpo que yacía sobre la mesa estaba fuertemente iluminado. Su excepcional sentido del oído le permitía escuchar las voces de fuera: una enfermera consolando a los padres del paciente

—Han tenido la gran suerte de que la doctora Kinomoto esté de guardia esta noche. Tiene un don, de verdad. Cuando parece que ya no hay nada que hacer, ella consigue salvarlos. Su pequeño no podría estar en mejores manos.

—Pero parecía encontrarse tan mal... —esa era la voz de la madre, parecía aterrorizada.

—La doctora Kinomoto hace milagros. En serio. Tengan fe. Nunca se rinde hasta que les salva. Parece como si les obligara a vivir...

Sakura Kinomoto no podía distraerse en esos momentos, y menos con una enfermera que les estaba prometiendo a unos padres que ella podría salvar a su hijo, que tenía el tórax aplastado y los órganos internos como un rompecabezas.

No cuando ella se había pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas investigando y su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso y alimento. Bloqueó todos los sonidos, todas las voces y se concentró por completo en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo. No podía perder a este niño. No podía. Así de simple. Nunca se permitía dudarlo.

Alejaba cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Formaban un buen equipo, sabía que sus compañeros trabajaban a gusto a su lado, cada uno realizando su tarea en perfecta armonía con el resto.

No hacía falta que mirara para ver si hacían lo que ella quería o necesitaba, siempre estaban preparados cuando requería su ayuda. Si era capaz de salvar a sus pacientes cuando otros no podían, no era únicamente por su esfuerzo.

Se acercó más al niño, olvidando todo salvo el deseo de que consiguiera salir adelante. Mientras cogía el instrumental que la enfermera extendía hacia ella, tuvo la impresión de que algo la golpeaba.

El dolor la atravesó al instante, consumiéndola, incendiando su cuerpo. Sólo una vez había experimentado semejante sufrimiento, un par de años antes. Jamás había descubierto la causa. El dolor había desaparecido sin más al cabo de veinticuatro horas. Ahora, con la vida del pequeño pendiente de un hilo, totalmente en sus manos, no podía permitirse el lujo de desmayarse. Sentía un dolor inmenso retorciéndole las entrañas, apenas podía respirar.

Sakura se esforzó por mantener el control, por bloquear el dolor con su mente, como tantas otras veces, y lo consiguió.

Como con el resto de las distracciones, se obligó a expulsar el dolor de su mente, respiró profundamente y se concentró en el niño.

La enfermera que estaba a su lado miró a la doctora completamente asombrada. En todos los años que llevaba trabajando con ella, admirándola, casi idealizándola, jamás había visto a la cirujana perder la concentración, ni por un segundo. Esta vez, Shea había permanecido completamente inmóvil durante unos instantes, nada más, pero la enfermera no pudo evitar darse cuenta. Era algo completamente inusual.

Le habían temblado las manos y sudaba profusamente. Inmediatamente, la enfermera estiró un brazo para limpiar el sudor de la frente de la doctora. Horrorizada, comprobó que la gasa estaba llena de sangre. De sus poros brotaban gotas de sangre. La enfermera secó la frente de la doctora una vez más, intentado ocultar la gasa a los demás. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Al momento, Sakura volvió a ser de la de siempre, recuperando automáticamente su concentración. La enfermera se tragó todas las preguntas y volvió al trabajo.

Las imágenes de lo que la doctora Kinomoto necesitaba llegaban tan deprisa a su mente que no tenía tiempo de pensar en aquel extraño fenómeno.

Hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a percibir lo que quería la doctora antes incluso de que lo pidiera.

Sakura sintió una presencia desconocida en su mente, una oscura malevolencia que latía en su interior, justo antes de bloquear la conexión para concentrarse totalmente en el niño y en su tórax destrozado. No podía morir. No lo permitiría.

— ¿_Me oyes, pequeño? Estoy a tu lado, y no dejaré que te ocurra nada. –_prometió en silencio. Tenía que decírselo. A todos. Era como si una parte de ella se fusionara con sus pacientes y, de algún modo, consiguiera mantenerles vivos hasta que la medicina moderna pudiera hacer algo por ellos.

Shaoran durmió durante algún tiempo. No importaba cuánto.

El hambre le estaba esperando. Y el dolor. Le esperaban el corazón y el alma de una mujer. Disponía de toda una eternidad para recuperar sus fuerzas y ella nunca escaparía, ahora que conocía el camino hasta su mente.

Durmió el sueño de los inmortales. Los pulmones y el corazón se detuvieron mientras él yacía en su ataúd, con el cuerpo muy cerca de la tierra que tan desesperadamente necesitaba para curarse... sólo una delgada capa de madera más... Al despertar, continuó arañando pacientemente las paredes de su ataúd. Algún día conseguiría llegar hasta la tierra, y ella le curaría. Había conseguido hacer un pequeño agujero para permitir que sus presas llegaran hasta él. Podía esperar, ella nunca lograría escapar. Aquella mujer era lo único que le mantenía vivo.

La seguiría. De día o de noche. No tenía importancia. Ya no distinguía entre una cosa y otra, algo que antes había sido tan importante para él. Vivía para intentar apaciguar su eterna hambre. Vivía para la venganza. Para asegurarse de que se castigaba a los culpables. Vivía para convertir la vida de ella un infierno durante las horas en que se encontraba despierto.

Se hizo un experto en eso. Tomaba posesión de su mente durante unos minutos cada vez. Era imposible entenderla. Era demasiado compleja. Había cosas en su cerebro que no tenían ningún sentido para él, y los escasos momentos durante los que podía permanecer despierto sin perder la escasa sangre que le quedaba, no eran suficiente para comprenderla.

Había momentos en que estaba asustada. Podía saborear su miedo. Sentía su corazón latiendo de tal manera que el suyo propio igualaba aquel terrible ritmo. Aun así, su mente permanecía serena en el ojo del huracán, rápida e inteligente, procesando los datos procedentes de su entorno a tal velocidad que casi no podía seguirla.

Dos extraños la acechaban, burlándose de ella. También vio la imagen de sí mismo. Su abundante melena colgando en mechones sobre su maltrecho rostro, con el cuerpo destrozado por aquellas brutales manos. Distinguió claramente la estaca profundamente insertada en su pecho, atravesando los sus músculos y tejidos.

Esa imagen apareció por un momento en la mente de ella, que hizo una mueca de dolor, y entonces perdió el contacto.

_Sakura nunca podría olvidar sus rostros, sus ojos y el olor de la transpiración... Uno de ellos, el más alto, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. _

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Les miró fijamente, sorprendida, inocente, totalmente indefensa. Sakura sabía que parecía joven y desvalida, demasiado insignificante para darles problemas._

— _Jeff Smith —dijo el alto bruscamente. La devoraba con los ojos—. Éste es mi socio, Don Wallace. Necesitamos que venga con nosotros para responder algunas preguntas._

— _¿Me necesitan para algo? Soy médico, caballeros. No puedo simplemente recoger mis cosas y largarme, tengo que estar en quirófano dentro de una hora. Quizás puedan hacerme sus preguntas cuando mi turno haya terminado._

_Wallace le sonrió. Le parecía encantadora. A Sakura él le parecía un tiburón. _

—_No podemos hacer eso, Doc. No se trata sólo de nuestras preguntas, hay todo un comité deseando poder hablar con usted –rió en voz baja, una película de sudor le cubría la frente. Le divertía causar dolor y Sakura era demasiado fría, demasiado arrogante. _

_Sakura se aseguró de que el escritorio quedara entre ella y los hombres. Poniendo mucho cuidado en moverse lentamente y en aparentar despreocupación, observó su ordenador, tecleó la orden para destruir los datos y apretó "enter". Entonces, cogió el diario de su madre y lo metió en el bolso. Consiguió llevarlo todo a cabo con bastante naturalidad._

— _¿Están seguros de que no se equivocan de persona? _

—_Sakura Kinomoto, su madre era Nadeshko Kinomoto, de Japón. —recitó Jeff Smith— Nació en Rumania, de padre desconocido —había una nota de burla en su voz. _

_Los ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en el hombre. Parecía tranquila, mientras que él se retorcía de inquietud... y se consumía por el deseo que ella le inspiraba. Smith era mucho más susceptible que su compañero. _

— _¿Se supone que eso debería disgustarme, Sr. Smith? Soy quien soy. Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con ello._

— _¿No? —Wallace se acercó más al escritorio—. ¿No necesita sangre? ¿No la ansía? ¿No la bebe? —sus ojos resplandecían con odio._

_Sakura__ soltó una carcajada. Su risa era suave, atractiva, una melodía que uno desearía escuchar durante una eternidad. _

— _¿Beber sangre? ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma? No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías..._

_Smith se humedeció los labios. _

— _¿No bebe sangre? —Su voz tenía un matiz de esperanza._

_Wallace le dirigió una mirada indignada. _

—_No la mires a los ojos —espetó—. Deberías saber eso ya._

_Sakura__ arqueó las cejas. Rió de nuevo, invitando a Smith a unirse a ella. _

—_A veces me hace falta una transfusión. No es nada raro... ¿No han oído hablar de la hemofilia? Caballeros, están haciéndome perder el tiempo —su voz bajó un tono, una suave seducción de notas musicales—. Realmente deberían marcharse._

_Smith se rascó la cabeza. _

—_Quizá nos equivocamos de mujer. Mírala. Es una doctora. No es como los otros... Ellos son altos, fuertes y tienen el pelo oscuro. Ella es delicada, pequeña, castaña... Y sale a la luz del sol._

—_Cállate –le espetó Wallace—. Es una de ellos. Debimos haberle tapado la boca, te está confundiendo con su voz —sus ojos se deslizaron sobre ella, logrando que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Hablará —sonrió vilmente—. La hemos atrapado. Justo a tiempo. Usted cooperará, Kinomoto, por las buenas o por las malas. Realmente, preferiría que fuese por las malas._

—_Apuesto a que sí... Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieren de mí?_

—_Probar que es usted un vampiro —siseó Wallace._

—_Me están tomando el pelo. Los vampiros no existen. No existe tal cosa —les aguijoneó ella, necesitaba saber de qué iba todo aquello y pensaba conseguirlo de cualquier manera, incluso si eso significaba provocar a dos hombres tan repulsivos como aquellos dos._

— _¿No? He conocido a varios... –dijo Wallace, con esa sonrisa maligna de nuevo— Quizá a un amigo suyo o dos –soltó varias fotografías sobre el escritorio, desafiándola con la mirada a que les echara un vistazo. Su ansiedad era patente._

_Manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, __Sakura recogió las fotografías. Se le revolvió el estómago, le subió la bilis a la garganta, pero no perdió la sangre fría. Las fotografías estaban numeradas, ocho en total. Cada una de las víctimas tenía los ojos tapados, estaban amordazados, esposados y en diferentes estados de tortura. Don Wallace era un carnicero. Rozó con la yema de un dedo la señalada con el número dos, experimentando un repentino ramalazo de dolor. El chico no tenía más de dieciocho años._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Amigas, amigos heme aquí nuevamente a pedido de ustedes trayéndoles la adaptación del segundo libro de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan bueno espero que sea de su agrado la adaptación y disfruten tanto leyéndolo tanto como lo disfrute yo con la única diferencia de los personajes._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Rápidamente, antes de que se le saltaran las lágrimas, echó un vistazo al resto de las fotografías._

_La número siete era un hombre con el pelo castaño... ¡El hombre que aparecía en sueños! No podía creerlo. Pero no se equivocaba. Conocía cada ángulo y cada plano de su cara._

_Su boca perfectamente dibujada, los ojos ámbar y expresivos, el largo cabello... Sintió que la angustia se apoderaba de ella. Por un momento percibió su dolor, la terrible agonía de su mente y su cuerpo, en los que ya no quedaba sitio para otra cosa que no fuese el dolor, el odio o el hambre. Pasó la yema del pulgar por aquel atormentado rostro, lentamente, casi con cariño. Acariciándola. Las sensaciones de dolor y de odio no hicieron más que aumentar. El hambre ocupaba todos sus pensamientos... Las emociones eran increíblemente fuertes, y totalmente desconocidas para ella... tenía la extraña sensación de que algo o alguien estaba compartiendo su mente. Aturdida, Shea dejo las fotos sobre el escritorio. _

—_Eran ustedes dos... los cazadores de vampiros, en Europa, hace un par de años, ¿no?... Mataron a toda esa gente inocente. —acusó Sakura con calma._

_Don Wallace no lo negó._

—_Y ahora la tenemos a usted._

—_Si los vampiros son criaturas tan poderosas, ¿cómo es que consiguieron matar a tantas? —dejó que el sarcasmo se filtrara en su voz para incitarles a hablar. _

—_Sus hombres son muy competitivos —rió Wallace sin rastro de humor—. No se llevan bien entre sí. Necesitan mujeres y no les gusta compartirlas. Se traicionan los unos a los otros, dejándolos en nuestras manos. De todas maneras, son fuertes. Sin importar cuánto sufran, jamás hablan. _

_Eso, de algún modo, nos beneficia, ya que son capaces de confundir las mentes con su voz. Pero usted hablará. Le dedicaré todo el tiempo del mundo... ¿Sabía que cuando un vampiro agoniza suda sangre? _

—_Seguramente lo sabría si fuera un verdadero vampiro. No he sudado sangre en mi vida. Déjenme comprobar si todo esto me ha quedado claro... Los vampiros no sólo son peligrosos para los humanos, sino también para sí mismos. _

_Los hombres de su especie se traicionan entre ellos y les entregan a ustedes, carniceros humanos, a las víctimas de semejante traición porque necesitan mujeres... Sería mucho más cómodo que se limitaran a morder a mujeres humanas y convertirlas en vampiro. —Señalando sarcásticamente cada foto con los dedos prosiguió. _

–_Y quieren que me crea que soy una de esas ficticias criaturas, tan poderosa que sólo con mi voz puedo esclavizar a un hombre tan fuerte como éste. –señaló deliberadamente hacia Jeff Smith, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa— Caballeros, soy médico. Salvo vidas todos los días. Duermo en una cama, no en un ataúd. _

_No tengo mucha fuerza que digamos y no he bebido la sangre de nadie en la vida —miró a Don Wallace—. Usted, sin embargo, admite haber torturado y mutilado hombres, incluso haberlos asesinado. Y, evidentemente, obtiene un gran placer con ello. No creo que sean policías, ni oficiales de ninguna agencia legal. Creo que son unos monstruos —volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia Jeff Smith, dando a su voz un tono suave y seductor—. ¿De verdad piensa que soy un peligro para usted? _

_Él pareció perderse en su atrayente mirada. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. Parpadeó, aclaró su garganta y lanzó una breve y calculada mirada a Wallace. Smith no había visto nunca antes una mirada tan fría y ávida en el rostro de su compañero. _

—_No, no, por supuesto. Usted no es un peligro para mí ni para nadie más._

— _¡Maldita sea, Jeff! Agárrala y vámonos de aquí de una puñetera vez. —gruñó Wallace intentando dejar claro quién mandaba allí._

_Los ojos verdes de Sakura se deslizaron sobre Smith, deteniéndose en su aturdida mirada. Podía percibir su deseo, y se aprovechó de ello, alentando sus fantasías con una mirada insinuante. _

_Sakura había aprendido desde muy pequeña a introducirse en las mentes y manipular los pensamientos de los demás. Al principio, la aterrorizaba tener ese tipo de poder, pero fue una herramienta muy útil en el pasado y le era útil ahora que la estaban amenazando._

—_Es verdad, Don, ¿por qué no se limitan a convertir a mujeres humanas? Podría tener sentido. ¿Y por qué aquel vampiro dejó de ayudarnos? Salimos pitando de allí, y nunca me contaste qué salió mal. —dijo Smith desconfiando._

— _¿Está tratando de decir que uno de esos hombres les ayudó en su campaña para matar a otros de su raza y que por eso tuvieron tanto éxito? —preguntó Sakura, incrédula._

—_Era un tipo desagradable, vengativo. Odiaba al chico, pero despreciaba especialmente a éste de aquí —Smith señaló la fotografía del hombre con la melena larga y negra. –Quería que le torturásemos, que le quemáramos... y quería mirar mientras lo hacíamos. _

— _¡Cierra la boca! –Le espetó Wallace—. Acabemos con esto de una vez. La sociedad nos dará unos cuantos miles por ella. Quieren estudiarla._

_Sakura rió suavemente. _

—_Si en realidad fuese uno de sus míticos vampiros, debería valer mucho más que eso. Creo que su compañero le está timando, Smith._

_La verdad de aquella afirmación podía leerse en la cara de Wallace. Cuando Smith se volvió para mirarle, Sakura hizo su movimiento: saltó por la ventana, aterrizando sobre sus pies, como un gato, y corrió tan rápido como pudo. No tenía objetos personales de los que preocuparse, ningún recuerdo especial. Lo único que le preocupaba era perder sus libros._

Cuando percibió su miedo, Shaoran sintió la necesidad de protegerla. El impulso era tan fuerte como su deseo de venganza. Fuera lo que fuese que él había hecho, y era el primero en admitir que no podía recordar nada, no podía merecerse un castigo tan horrible. Una vez más, el sueño se apoderó de él, pero ésta había sido la primera vez en meses que no había la había transmitido su dolor ni había poseído su mente por unos segundos para asegurarse de que ella percibía su oscura ira y la promesa de venganza. Esta vez no la había castigado. Solo él tenía el derecho de inducir el miedo en su mente, de introducirlo en su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo. Ella había observado su fotografía con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y pesar. ¿Creería que estaba muerto y que era su alma condenada la que la perseguía? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa traicionera mujer?

El tiempo seguía pasando. Despertaba sólo cuando alguna criatura se acercaba. Al final, la tela que cubría sus ojos se pudrió hasta caerse. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Tampoco tenía la menor importancia. La oscuridad era oscuridad. La soledad, soledad. Su única compañía era la mujer de su mente. La mujer que le había traicionado, que le había abandonado. Algunas veces la llamaba, la ordenaba acudir a él. La amenazaba. Le suplicaba. Aunque pareciese perverso, la necesitaba. Se estaba volviendo loco, lo admitía. Pero es que esa soledad total estaba acabando con él. Sin su contacto, estaría perdido, y ni siquiera su férrea voluntad le sacaría adelante.

Y tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo: la _venganza_. La necesitaba tanto como la despreciaba. Por muy retorcida que fuera su relación, necesitaba esos momentos de compañía. Ahora estaba físicamente cerca de él, no había un océano por medio. Había estado tan lejos que casi no había podido alcanzarla a través de la distancia. Pero ahora estaba mucho más cerca. Renovó sus esfuerzos y empezó a llamarla a todas horas, procurando no dejarla dormir.

Cuando conseguía dejar atrás el dolor y el hambre y permanecer oculto, como una sombra en su mente, ella le intrigaba. Era muy inteligente, brillante incluso. Sus esquemas mentales eran los de un ordenador, procesaba la información a una velocidad increíble. Parecía capaz de apartar todas las emociones; quizás es que no era capaz de sentirlas. Se dio cuenta de que admiraba su intelecto, su modo de pensar, el modo que se entregaba por completo a su trabajo. Estaba investigando una enfermedad y parecía completamente obsesionada por encontrar una cura. Quizás era por eso por lo que siempre la encontraba en aquella habitación poco iluminada, cubierta de sangre y con las manos profundamente enterradas dentro de un cuerpo: estaba realizando experimentos. Y aunque le parecía una abominación, ahora entendía por qué lo hacía. Era capaz de dejar a un lado su necesidad de dormir y de alimentarse durante largos periodos de tiempo. Él percibía esa necesidad, pero ella estaba tan absolutamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera prestaba atención a los gritos de su cuerpo, que clamaba por atender sus necesidades básicas.

No había risas en su vida, no tenía a nadie a su lado. Eso le parecía extraño. Shaoran no estaba seguro del momento en que eso comenzó a molestarle, pero así era. Estaba sola, concentrada únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, él no habría tolerado la presencia de otro hombre en su vida, habría intentado destruir a cualquiera que se le acercara. Se decía a sí mismo que eso se debía a que cualquier hombre que se le acercara estaba seguramente implicado en la conspiración que le mantenía en ese estado de sufrimiento. A menudo, se sentía asqueado por su necesidad de hablar con ella, pero le intrigaba aquella mente tan compleja. De todos modos, ella lo era todo para él. Su salvación. Su verdugo. Sin su presencia, sin el contacto de su mente, se habría vuelto completamente loco, y lo sabía. Ella, inconscientemente, compartía su extraña vida con él, dándole algo en lo que concentrarse, algún tipo de compañía. De alguna manera, todo aquello era una ironía. Ella le creía encerrado bajo tierra. Pensaba que estaba a salvo de su venganza. Pero había creado un monstruo, y le mantenía con vida, logrando que recuperara una parte de su fuerza con cada contacto de su mente.

Volvió a encontrarla un mes más tarde, quizá un año... No estaba seguro, pero eso no tenía la menor importancia. Su corazón latía frenético por el miedo. Como el de él. Quizás había sido la sobrecogedora intensidad de sus emociones lo que le había despertado. El dolor era insoportable, el hambre le envolvía, pero aun así los latidos de su corazón igualaban el ritmo alocado del de ella, y no era capaz de encontrar fuerzas suficientes para respirar. Ella temía por su vida. Alguien la estaba intentando atraparla. Quizás sus compinches, los que le habían ayudado a traicionarle, le habían dado la espalda. Se concentró en sí mismo, esperando, bloqueando el dolor y el hambre como había aprendido a hacerlo a través de los años. Nadie le haría daño. Ella le pertenecía. Sólo él debía decidir si ella vivía o no, nadie más. Si consiguiera "ver" al enemigo a través de sus ojos... Sintió cómo aumentaba el poder en su interior... una furia tan inmensa y poderosa ante la idea de que alguien pudiera apartarla de él, que le sorprendía.

La imagen apareció claramente ante sus ojos. Ella estaba en algún tipo de refugio... Había ropas y muebles tirados por el suelo, como si hubiera habido una pelea o alguien hubiera estado rebuscando entre sus pertenencias. Ella recorría las habitaciones, cogiendo algunas cosas por el camino. Captó imágenes de una masa de pelo castaño, sedoso, brillante. Quería tocar ese pelo. Introducir sus dedos en él. Enredarlo alrededor de su cuello y estrangularla con él. Enterrar su rostro en aquel cabello y percibir su fragancia... Entonces la imagen desapareció, se agotaron sus fuerzas y se derrumbó, impotente, en su prisión, incapaz de alcanzarla, de ayudarla, de saber si estaba a salvo. Eso no hizo más que aumentar el tormento de agonía y hambre. No hizo más que incrementar la deuda que ella tenía con él.

Permaneció inmóvil, reduciendo los latidos del corazón al mínimo, tan sólo bombeando lo suficiente para permitirle pensar y replegarse sobre sí mismo para intentar recuperar sus fuerzas una vez más. Si ella lograba sobrevivir, iba a atraerla hacia él. No podía permitir más atentados contra su vida. La vida o la muerte de ella sólo dependían de su decisión.

—_Ven a mí... ven aquí conmigo. A las Montañas de los Cárpatos. A la región remota y salvaje donde deberías estar, donde está tu hogar, tu gente. Ven a mí —_envió la llamada, llenando la mente de ella con el deseo de obedecer. Había requerido mucho esfuerzo, mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho hasta ese momento. Pero ya estaba hecho. Era todo lo que podía hacer sin arriesgar su propia vida. Estando tan cerca de su objetivo, no podía echarlo todo a perder estúpidamente.

Habían vuelto a encontrarla. Y de nuevo Sakura Kinomoto corría para salvar su vida. Había sido más precavida esta vez, ya que estaba al tanto de que la seguían. Tenía suficiente dinero escondido en distinto lugares, su vehículo, un cuatro por cuatro, tenía una caravana en la que podría vivir si fuera necesario. Tenía todo lo esencial preparado, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era cogerlo y correr. ¿Pero adónde esta vez? ¿Dónde podría perderlos? Conducía rápido, escapando de aquellos que la diseccionarían como a un insecto, de aquellos que la miraban como si fuese algo inferior a un ser humano.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Casi no la quedaban fuerzas para resistir. La terrible enfermedad que padecía estaba acabando con ella, y no estaba más cerca de conseguir la cura que cuando empezó. Probablemente, había heredado la enfermedad de su padre. Un padre al que nunca había visto, que no había conocido, un padre que abandonó a su madre incluso antes de que Sakura naciera. Había leído el diario de su madre muchas veces. Su padre había destrozado el corazón de su madre, y también su vida, convirtiéndola en una mera sombra de lo que había sido hasta ese momento. Un padre al que no le importaban lo más mínimo ni su madre ni ella misma.

En ese momento conducía en dirección a los Cárpatos, el lugar de nacimiento de su padre. Una tierra de leyendas y supersticiones. La rara enfermedad sanguínea que sufría bien podría haberse originado allí. Estaba muy nerviosa, así que intentaba concentrarse en los miles de datos que tenía sobre la enfermedad, procurando disipar el miedo. El origen debía estar allí. Casi todos los mitos de vampiros tenían su comienzo en este lugar. Podía recordar fácilmente cada detalle de todas las historias que había leído. Al fin, debía estar en el buen camino. Las claves siempre habían estado en el diario de su madre. Sakura se reprochaba una y otra vez no haberse dado cuenta antes. Sentía tal aversión al pensar en su padre o en cualquier cosa que tuviera alguna relación con él, que jamás se había puesto a considerar que localizar sus propias raíces le daría la respuesta que buscaba. El diario de su madre... Tenía cada palabra guardada en el corazón.

"_Le conocí anoche... Desde el momento en que le vi supe que tenía que ser él... Alto, guapo, con unos ojos fascinantes. Jamás había escuchado una voz tan hermosa como la suya. Y él sintió lo mismo por mí. Sé que lo sintió. Fue una equivocación, claro, ya que él estaba casado... pero fue inevitable para ambos. No podíamos permanecer separados. Fujitaka. Así se llamaba... Un nombre extraño, como él, como su acento... Los Cárpatos son su hogar... ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin él hasta ahora?_

_Su mujer, Meiling, dio a luz un niño hace dos meses. Sé que a él no le hizo gracia. Por alguna razón, era importante que tuviera una niña. Permanece conmigo a cada momento, aunque estoy a menudo sola. Está en mi mente, hablando conmigo, susurrándome lo mucho que me quiere. Tiene una especie de enfermedad de la sangre que no le permite salir a la luz del sol._

_Tiene hábitos extraños... Cuando hacemos el amor, y no te imaginas lo maravilloso que es, está dentro de mi mente, a la vez que en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo. Dice que es porque tengo dones psíquicos, como él, pero sé que es algo más. Tiene algo que ver con su necesidad de beber sangre. Estoy escribiéndolo aquí porque no puedo decirlo en voz alta. Suena horrible... espantoso... y sin embargo es tan erótico... sentir su boca sobre mí, mi sangre en su cuerpo. Cuánto le amo... Apenas deja ninguna señal, a menos que quiera marcarme como suya. Su lengua cura las heridas rápidamente. Lo he visto, como un milagro. Él es un milagro._

_Su mujer, Meiling, sabe que estoy con él. Me ha contado que ella no le permite dejarla, que es peligrosa. Sé que es verdad por que ella me amenazó... amenazó con matarme. Tenía tanto miedo. Sus ojos eran rojos, y sus dientes brillaban como los de un animal... pero Fujitaka llegó justo antes de que pudiera herirme. Estaba tan furioso... se mostró tan protector... Sé que dice la verdad cuando dice que me ama. Pude deducirlo por la manera en que le habló a ella, ordenándole que se marchara. ¡Y ahora ella me odia!_

_¡Soy tan feliz! Estoy embarazada. Él no lo sabe aún. No le he visto desde hace dos noches, pero estoy segura de que nunca me dejará. Su mujer debe estar furiosa porque él la abandone. Espero que sea una niña. Sé que desea una hija desesperadamente. Yo le daré lo que siempre ha querido, y __Meiling pasará a la historia. Supongo que debería sentirme culpable, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando es obvio para ambos que su lugar está a mi lado. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por que no viene a mí ahora que le necesito tan desesperadamente? ¿Por qué se ha ido de mi mente?_

_Sakura llora constantemente. Los médicos están consternados con los resultados de los análisis de sangre. Necesita transfusiones diarias. Dios, cómo la odio... me tiene atada a este mundo vacío. Sé que él está muerto. El día que Meiling vino a verme, vino después él solo, durante unas maravillosas horas. Me dijo que iba a dejarla. Creo que intentó hacerlo. Pero simplemente desapareció... de mi mente, de mi vida. Mis padres creen que me abandonó porque estaba embarazada, que me usó, pero yo sé que está muerto. Y siento esta terrible agonía, su dolor... Vendría a buscarme si pudiera, estoy segura. Y jamás se enteró de que tenía una hija... Le hubiera acompañado, pero tenía que dar a luz a su hija. Si su mujer le mató, y estoy segura de que es capaz de tal cosa, él vivirá por mí, a través de nuestra hija. _

_La he traído a Japón. Mis padres están muertos, así que he heredado sus propiedades. La habría dejado con ellos, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. No puedo unirme a él. No puedo dejarla cuando hay tantas personas preguntando por ella. Tengo miedo de que traten de matarla. Es como él. El sol quema su piel rápidamente. Necesita sangre, como él. Los médicos susurran sobre su caso y me miran fijamente... tengo mucho miedo. Sé que tengo que llevármela de aquí... No permitiré que nadie haga daño a tu hija, Fujitaka... oh, Dios, ayúdame... soy incapaz de sentir nada. Estoy muerta por dentro. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te mató Meiling como prometió que haría? ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? Sólo tu hija evita que me una contigo... Pronto, mi amor, pronto estaré contigo."_

Sakura dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente. Por supuesto. Había estado delante de sus narices todo el tiempo. Necesitaba sangre, como él. Heredó la enfermedad sanguínea de su padre. Su madre había escrito que Fujitaka bebía su sangre cuando hacían el amor. ¿Cuánta gente había sido cruelmente perseguida y había acabado con una estaca en el corazón sólo porque nadie había podido encontrar un cura para su terrible enfermedad? Sabía lo que era sufrir una cosa así, odiarse a sí mismo y tener miedo de que te descubran. Tenía que encontrar una cura, aunque fuese demasiado tarde para ella, debía encontrarla.

Shaoran durmió durante mucho tiempo, decidido a renovar su energía. Despertaba sólo brevemente, para alimentarse y para asegurarse de que ella seguía viva y cerca. Contenía su euforia para no perder más sangre. Ahora necesitaba toda su energía. Ella estaba cerca, podía sentirla. Estaba tan sólo a unos kilómetros de él. Dos veces había "visto" su cabaña a través de sus ojos. La estaba arreglando, encargándose de esas cosas que hacen las mujeres para transformar un mero refugio en un hogar.

Más tarde, Shaoran empezó a despertar a intervalos regulares, probando su fuerza, atrayendo animales que le proporcionasen la tan necesaria sangre. La acechaba en sus sueños, llamándola continuamente, manteniéndola despierta cuando sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba dormir desesperadamente. Se sentía frágil, hambrienta, débil por la falta de alimento. Trabajaba día y noche, y su mente estaba llena de preguntas y respuestas. No hizo caso de todo aquello, lo único que quería era mantenerla cansada para poder someter fácilmente su voluntad.

Tenía mucha paciencia. Había aprendido a tenerla. Sabía que se estaba aproximando a ella. Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra. No había ninguna necesidad de correr. Podía permitirse malgastar su energía. La acechaba desde su oscuro escondrijo, y cada contacto con su mente era más poderoso. No tenia ni idea de lo que iba a hacerle una vez que la tuviera en sus manos... No podría matarla... después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en su mente, a veces le parecía que formaban una sola persona... Pero seguro que iba a sufrir... Una vez más, se obligó a sí mismo a dormir para conservar la poca sangre que le quedaba.

Estaba dormida delante de su ordenador, con la cabeza reposando sobre un montón de papeles. Incluso en sueños, su mente permanecía activa. Shaoran había aprendido muchos detalles sobre ella. Sabía que tenía una memoria fotográfica. Había aprendido tantas cosas sobre su mente que incluso había olvidado algunas... o a lo mejor es que nunca las había sabido. A menudo pasaba tiempo estudiándola antes de someterla a su acoso. Era una toda una fuente de conocimientos, una fuente de datos sobre el mundo exterior.

Siempre estaba sola. Incluso en los más antiguos recuerdos que captaba, había una niña pequeña aislada del resto. Sentía que la conocía íntimamente. Pero en realidad, no sabía nada personal sobre ella. Su mente estaba llena de cuestionarios y datos, de instrumentos y fórmulas químicas. Jamás pensaba en su aspecto o en esas cosas en que piensan todas las mujeres. Sólo importaba su trabajo. Todo lo demás era rápidamente desechado.

Shaoran se concentró y envió las palabras hasta ella.

—_Ahora vendrás hasta mí. No permitas que nada te detenga. Despierta, y ven a mí mientras descanso y espero._

Utilizó cada gramo de la fuerza que poseía para introducir la orden dentro de su cerebro. En los dos últimos meses, había conseguido atraerla hacia él varias veces, obligándola a acercarse hacia su prisión a través del siniestro bosque que la rodeaba. Pero en cada una de las ocasiones, a pesar de que había venido como le había ordenado, su necesidad de completar su trabajo le había hecho darse la vuelta al final. Esta vez estaba seguro de que había usado la fuerza suficiente para forzarla a complacerlo. Ella sentía su presencia en la mente, reconocía su contacto, pero en realidad no sabía que estaban unidos. Pensaba que él era un sueño... o más bien una pesadilla.

Shaoran sonrió al pensar en ello. Pero no había diversión en aquella sonrisa, tan sólo una salvaje promesa, la promesa de un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presa.

Sakura se despertó de golpe. Su trabajo esta desparramado por todas partes, el ordenador seguía encendido y los documentos que había estado estudiando estaban bastante arrugados, por haber apoyado la cabeza sobre ellos. El mismo sueño otra vez... ¿Es que nunca pararía? ¿Nunca la dejaría en paz?

El hombre de sus sueños ya le resultaba familiar... aquella abundante melena de pelo castaño y el sesgo cruel sobre una boca tan sensual... Durante los primeros años, había sido incapaz de verle los ojos, como si estuvieran cubiertos por algo, pero en los dos últimos años la había observado fijamente, con una oscura amenaza presente en la mirada.

Sakura se echó el pelo hacia atrás y notó las pequeñas gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente. Por un instante, experimentó la extraña desorientación que la invadía siempre después de aquel sueño, como si algo atrapase su mente durante un momento para después soltarla lentamente, con reticencia.

Sakura sabía que alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Aunque el sueño no fuese real, el hecho es que alguien la perseguía de verdad. No debía perder de vista ese hecho, no debía olvidarlo. No volvería a estar a salvo de nuevo a menos que encontrara una cura para ella y para el resto de las personas que sufrían esa extraña enfermedad. La estaban acechando como si fuera un animal, como si careciese de sentimientos o inteligencia. Y a los cazadores no les importaba que hablara seis idiomas con fluidez ni que fuera una cirujana muy competente que había salvado incontables vidas.

Las palabras del papel que tenía delante se estaban volviendo borrosas, se difuminaban. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía en realidad? Suspiró, pasando una mano sobre el abundante cabello castaño, largo y sedoso, apartándoselo de la cara. Lo echó hacia atrás descuidadamente y, como siempre, lo sujetó con lo primero que tuvo a mano. Empezó a revisar los síntomas de la extraña enfermedad sanguínea. Catalogándose a sí misma. Era pequeña y muy delicada, casi frágil. Parecía joven, como una adolescente, ya que envejecía a un rimo mucho más lento que resto de los humanos. Sus ojos eran muy grandes, de un verde intenso, y su voz era suave, sedosa, casi hipnótica. Cuando leía, la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban tan cautivados por su voz, que recordaban cada palabra que había dicho. Sus sentidos eran más sensibles que los del resto de la raza humana, su audición y su olfato eran extremadamente agudos. Era capaz de apreciar los colores nítidamente, captando matices que la mayoría de las personas no distinguía. Podía comunicarse con animales, saltar más alto y correr más rápido que muchos atletas bien entrenados. Desde muy joven, había aprendido a ocultar esos talentos.

Se desperezó mientras se levantaba. Estaba muriéndose lentamente. Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos disponible para encontrar la cura. En algún lugar, entre todas esas cajas y montones de papeles, se encontraba la solución. Aunque cuando diera con la cura fuera demasiado tarde para ella, podía servirles a aquéllos que vivían en la misma terrible soledad en la que había vivido ella durante toda su vida.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno aquí otro cap espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfrute yo adaptándolo… ahora las respuestas a sus reviews._

_Chika-Phantom-Li__: Llegará saku falta un poquito pero llegara jeje._

_cainat06__: Tiene que ver con la anterior lo único que aquí shao pasaría a ser el hermano del príncipe quien vendría a ser eriol ahora ya lo entenderás cuando los personajes del libro anterior vallan apareciendo en este._

_vmi5: bueno aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste._

_Didi: No tengas duda de que yo si la continuare… nadie ayuda a shao porque… mejor dejo que lo leas en los caps sino te estaría adelantando mucho jeje._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus RR bueno nos leemos muy pronto adiós…_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Puede que envejeciera lentamente y tuviese habilidades excepcionales, pero pagaba un alto precio por ello. El sol quemaba su piel. Aunque podía ver claramente en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos lo pasaban muy mal a la luz del día. Su cuerpo rechazaba prácticamente todas las comidas, y lo peor de todo, necesitaba sangre a diario. Cualquier tipo de sangre. No había sangre incompatible con la suya. La sangre animal la mantenía apenas con vida, así que necesitaba desesperadamente sangre humana, y sólo cuando estaba cerca de desplomarse se permitía usarla, y únicamente mediante transfusión. Desgraciadamente, su particular enfermedad requería transfusiones orales.

Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe e inhaló el aire de la noche, escuchando en la brisa los susurros de los zorros, los lirones, los conejos y los ciervos. El grito de un búho que había perdido a su presa y el chillido de un murciélago provocaron que la sangre corriese más rápido por sus venas. Estaba claro que pertenecía a aquel lugar. Por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía en paz.

Sakura salió al porche. Sus ajustados vaqueros azules y las botas de montaña servirían, pero la fina camiseta que llevaba no evitaría el frío de las montañas. Cogiendo una sudadera y la mochila, Sakura se internó en aquel paraje que tanto le atraía. Si hubiera conocido la existencia de este lugar un poco antes… Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Justo un mes antes había descubierto las propiedades curativas de la tierra. Y también conocía el agente curativo que había en su saliva. Sakura había plantado un jardín, en el que cultivaba verduras y varios tipos de hierbas. Le encantaba trabajar la tierra. Un día, por accidente, se hizo un corte, un feo y profundo tajo. Trabajar en la tierra pareció aliviar el dolor, y cuando terminó el trabajo, el corte estaba prácticamente cerrado.

Empezó a vagar por el sendero sin rumbo fijo, deseando que su madre hubiese experimentado la paz de aquel lugar. Pobre Nadeshko. Tan joven. Japonesa. Durante las primeras vacaciones de su vida se había encontrado con un oscuro e intrigante desconocido que la había usado para después abandonarla a su suerte. Sakura sacudió su cabeza, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer. Su madre había hecho su elección. Aquel hombre. Él se había convertido en el centro de su vida, sin dejar espacio para nada más.

Ni siquiera para la carne de su carne, la sangre de su sangre, su hija. No merecía la pena seguir viviendo sólo por Sakura. Únicamente por Fujitaka. Un hombre que la había abandonado sin pensarlo, sin decirle una palabra al respecto. Un hombre que le había contagiado una enfermedad tan espantosa que su hija debía ocultarse del resto del mundo. Y Nadeshko lo sabía. Pero aún así, no se había molestado en investigar, ni siquiera en descubrir algo sobre Fujitaka que pudiera servir de ayuda para saber a qué se enfrentaba su hija.

Sakura se detuvo para recoger un puñado de tierra, dejándola deslizarse entre sus dedos. ¿Estaría Meiling, la esposa según su madre, tan obsesionada con Fujitaka como Nadeshko? En principio parecía que sí. Pero Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de seguir la opción que había provocado la caída de su madre. Jamás dependería tanto de un hombre que llegase a rechazar a su propio hijo para después suicidarse. La muerte de su madre había sido una tragedia sin sentido, y había dejado a Sakura abandonada a una vida sin amor, fría y cruel, sin nadie que la guiase.

Nadeshko sabía que su hija necesitaba sangre... Lo decía bien claro en el condenado diario, cada maldita palabra. Sakura apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Nadeshko sabía que la saliva de Fujitaka tenía agentes curativos. Y aún sabiéndolo, había dejado que su hija lo descubriera por sí misma. Sakura se había curado a sí misma incontables veces cuando era niña, mientras su madre miraba fijamente por la ventana hacia algún lugar que sólo ella veía, viva tan solo a medias, indiferente a los llantos de dolor de la pequeña que se había caído mientras aprendía a andar o a correr... había aprendido todo sola.

Descubrió que podía curarse pequeños cortes y arañazos con su lengua. Pero tardó mucho más tiempo en descubrir que sólo ella podía hacer esas cosas. Nadeshko se comportaba como un robot, sin emoción alguna, atendiendo únicamente las mínimas necesidades básicas de Sakura, sin prestar atención a sus sentimientos. Nadeshko se suicidó el día que Sakura cumplió dieciocho años... Un leve gemido de angustia escapó de la garganta de Sakura. Ya era suficientemente horroroso saber que debía tomar sangre para sobrevivir, pero crecer sin el amor de su madre había sido devastador.

Siete años antes, una especie de locura arrasó Europa. Al principio, no fue más que algo curioso, casi divertido. Desde los inicios de la Historia, la gente supersticiosa hablaba en susurros sobre la existencia de vampiros en la zona de la que su padre era originario.

Ahora, parecía posible que el desorden sanguíneo, quizá originario de las Montañas de los Cárpatos, fuese la base de las leyendas de vampiros. Si la enfermedad era de carácter endémico en esta región, ¿no era posible que aquellos que habían sido perseguidos a través de los años, hubieran sufrido también la enfermedad que Sakura y su padre compartían? Sakura estaba deseando poder estudiar a otros con su misma dolencia.

En los últimos tiempos, los asesinatos de "vampiros" se habían extendido por Europa como una plaga. Hombres en su mayoría, eran asesinados al "estilo vampiro", con una estaca clavada en el corazón. Era algo enfermizo, repugnante y aterrador. Respetados científicos habían empezado a considerar la posibilidad de que los vampiros fueran reales. Se habían formado comités para estudiarlos... y eliminarlos.

Evidencias de fuentes anteriores, combinadas con las muestras de sangre de una niña pequeña (la suya, Sakura estaba segura) habían logrado que la cuestión llegara más lejos. Sakura había estado aterrada, completamente segura de que esos asesinos de Europa acabarían por encontrarla. Y en ese momento, de hecho, estaban tras ella. Había dejado atrás su país y su carrera con el propósito de seguir su propia línea de investigación.

¿Cómo creía la gente, en estos tiempos tan civilizados, en esas estupideces sobre los vampiros? Se sentía identificada con las personas asesinadas, que seguramente sufrían la misma enfermedad que ella. Era médico, una investigadora, y aun así, hasta ahora les había fallado a todas las víctimas, temerosa de que se descubriese lo que ella llamaba "su detestable secretito". Y eso la enfurecía. Tenía talento, incluso era brillante, debería haber descubierto los secretos de este misterio hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánta gente había muerto porque ella no había sido lo suficientemente constante en la búsqueda de información?

La sensación culpabilidad y el miedo alimentaban ahora su incansable y exhaustiva sesión de estudio. Absorbía todo lo que podía encontrar sobre la zona, la gente y las leyendas: rumores, supuestas evidencias, viejas traducciones y los últimos artículos de los periódicos. Comía sólo cuando tenía tiempo, a veces ni siquiera recordaba usar las transfusiones, no dormía casi nunca... buscando desesperadamente la pieza del puzzle que le daría el camino a seguir.

Estudió su sangre un millón de veces, su saliva, su sangre después de transfusiones animales, después de transfusiones humanas...

Sakura había quemado el diario de su madre en un momento de desesperación. Jamás olvidaría una sola de sus palabras, pero aun así sentía profundamente la pérdida. Su cuenta bancaria, sin embargo, era substancial. Había heredado fondos de su madre, y había conseguido bastante dinero ejerciendo su profesión. Incluso tenía una pequeña propiedad en Japón que alquilaba por una buena cantidad. Vivía sin gastar mucho e invertía sensatamente. Había sido fácil mover su dinero a Suiza y dejar unas cuantas pistas falsas a lo largo del continente.

Desde el momento que llegó a los Cárpatos, Sakura se había sentido distinta. Más viva. Más en paz. La inquietud y la sensación de angustia seguían creciendo en su interior, pero se sentía como si estuviera en casa por primera vez en su vida. Las plantas, los árboles, la fauna salvaje y hasta la misma tierra, formaban parte de ella. Era como si, de algún modo, estuviera relacionada con ellos. Le encantaba respirar ese aire, chapotear en el agua y llenar sus manos de tierra.

Sakura captó la esencia de un conejo, y su cuerpo se tensó de repente. Podía oír el latido de su corazón, sentir su miedo. El animal percibía el peligro, había un depredador acechándolo. Un zorro; ella percibió el susurro de su piel rozando los arbustos. Era maravilloso oír esas cosas, sentirlas, sin preocuparse de que los demás pudieran hacerlo o no. Los murciélagos volaban, surcando el cielo para capturar insectos, y Sakura alzó la mirada para observarlos, admirando sus tácticas, disfrutando del simple espectáculo. Empezó caminar de nuevo, necesitaba hacer ejercicio y librarse del peso de la responsabilidad, al menos durante un rato.

Había encontrado su casita de campo, o más bien el armazón de la casa, y la había transformado en su propio santuario durante los últimos años. Había colocado persianas que impedían el paso de la luz del sol durante el día, y un generador de corriente eléctrica que proporcionaba luz y la energía necesaria para su ordenador. Un cuarto de baño decente y la cocina habían sido sus siguientes prioridades. Poco a poco, Sakura había adquirido libros, provisiones y todo lo necesario para atender las urgencias de sus posibles pacientes. Aunque Sakura esperaba no tener que usar sus habilidades en ese lugar (cuantas menos personas conocieran su existencia mejor, además, así tendría más tiempo para dedicarlo a su valiosa búsqueda) era, ante todo, un médico.

Sakura penetró en el denso bosque, acariciando los troncos de los árboles casi con reverencia.

Tenía siempre a mano una reserva de sangre, para lo que a veces utilizaba sus habilidades como pirata informático, lo que le permitía entrar en los bancos de sangre de manera que pudiese efectuar el pago preservando su anonimato. Aun así, había tenido que hacer algunos viajes cada mes, alternando entre tres pueblos que estaban a una noche de viaje desde su cabaña. Últimamente se encontraba más débil y la fatiga era el mayor problema, las heridas se negaban a curarse. Un anhelo, un ansia aterradora crecía en su interior... un vacío que suplicaba ser llenado. Su vida estaba llegando al final.

Sakura bostezó. Tenía que volver a casa y descansar. Generalmente, nunca dormía de noche, dejando su tiempo de reposo para la tarde, cuando el sol le hacía más daño. Estaba a varios kilómetros de su casa, en lo profundo del bosque, a bastante altitud en la parte más remota de las montañas. Tomaba a menudo ese camino, atraída inexplicablemente hacia aquel lugar. Se sentía inquieta, casi angustiada por la sensación de urgencia. Debía dirigirse a alguna parte, pero no tenía ni idea de donde. Cuando analizaba sus sentimientos, se daba cuenta de que la fuerza que le impulsaba a seguir era casi una obligación.

Tenía toda la intención de dar la vuelta y volver a casa, pero sus pies continuaban abriéndose paso a través del arduo camino. Había lobos en esas montañas... los oía aullar a menudo durante la noche. Había tanto deleite en sus voces, tanta belleza en sus canciones... Podía contactar con la mente de los animales siempre que quisiera, pero nunca había intentado hacerlo con una criatura tan salvaje e impredecible como un lobo. Aun así, sus canciones nocturnas le hacían desear encontrarse uno en ese momento.

Siguió hacia adelante, empujada hacia un destino desconocido. Nada parecía tener ninguna importancia, salvo el seguir ascendiendo, cada vez más alto, hacia la más salvaje y deshabitada zona que había visto en su vida. Debería tener miedo, pero cuanto más se alejaba de la cabaña, más importante le parecía continuar. Sus manos se alzaban inconscientemente para frotarse las sienes y la frente. Sentía un extraño zumbido en su cabeza. La sorprendía cómo el hambre estrujaba sus entrañas... No era un hambre normal, era diferente. De nuevo tenía esa extraña sensación de que estaba compartiendo su mente con otro y de que el hambre no era realmente suya. La mayor parte del tiempo, le parecía que estaba andando en un mundo de sueños. La niebla alrededor de los árboles, suspendida sobre la tierra, estaba empezando a espesarse y la temperatura del aire había bajado varios grados.

Sakura se estremeció, y se frotó los brazos arriba y abajo con las manos. Siempre la dejaba asombrada su capacidad de moverse silenciosamente por el bosque, esquivando instintivamente las ramas caídas y las rocas sueltas. De repente, escuchó un susurro en su mente.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué rehúsas venir a mí?_

La voz sonaba como un venenoso siseo de furia. Se detuvo un momento, horrorizada, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era como en su pesadilla... la misma voz que la llamaba, resonando en su mente. Ahora las pesadillas eran más frecuentes, ocupando sus horas de sueño, agobiándola mientras permanecía despierta, deslizándose en su conciencia a todas horas. A veces pensaba que se volvería loca.

Sakura se acercó a un pequeño arroyo. Había distintas piedras planas, de brillantes colores, que señalaban el camino a través del agua cristalina. La corriente estaba helada cuando se inclinó para adentrar sus dedos en ella. La sensación era tranquilizadora.

Algo la ordenaba seguir adelante. Primero un pie, luego el otro. Era una locura seguir alejándose de la cabaña, ya que llevaba muchas horas sin dormir. Y aunque se consideraba a sí misma una especie de sonámbula, se sentía muy extraña.

Sakura se detuvo cerca de un pequeño claro y observó a la noche estrellada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba moviéndose hasta que cruzó el claro y penetró en la espesa arboleda, cuando una rama se enganchó en su pelo, y la obligó a detenerse de nuevo. Sentía la cabeza pesada y la mente aturdida. Necesitaba desesperadamente llegar a un determinado sitio, pero no sabía donde. Escuchar no la ayudaba. Con su extraordinario oído habría podido distinguir si una persona o alguna otra criatura se encontraba herida o en peligro, pero no era así. Sakura olfateó el aire. Lo más probable era que acabara perdida y que el sol la dejara frita al salir por la mañana... Se lo tendría merecido por estúpida.

A pesar de burlarse de sí misma, la sensación de su interior era tan poderosa que Sakura continuó caminando, permitiéndole a su cuerpo tomar el rumbo hacia donde quisiera.

De repente, surgió ante sus ojos un sendero prácticamente invisible, que se extendía zigzagueando a través de los árboles. Siguió andando en esa dirección, completamente segura de que tomaba el camino correcto; estaba intrigada, y se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía la fuerza necesaria para alejarla de su investigación. Los árboles dieron paso a un pequeño prado. Atravesó el claro, y de nuevo, parecía que sus pasos seguían un camino previamente establecido... como si supiese perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Hacia el final del prado, algunos árboles dispersos rodeaban los restos de un edificio. No eran los restos de una pequeña cabaña, sino los de una gran casa, convertida ahora en oscuros escombros y con el bosque deslizándose silenciosamente en su interior, intentando recuperar la tierra que una vez le perteneció.

Caminó alrededor del perímetro de la estructura, segura de que algo la había atraído a este lugar pero incapaz de identificar qué era. En ese lugar había un inmenso poder, podía sentirlo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde procedía ni de cómo usarlo. Siguió avanzando, con el cuerpo agotado y una inquietante presión en su mente, como si estuviera al borde de un gran descubrimiento. Agachándose, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre la tierra. Una vez. Dos. De repente, sus dedos encontraron madera bajo la suciedad. Sakura se quedó sin respiración, con el pulso latiendo frenético por la excitación. Había descubierto algo importante. Esta segura de ello. Cuidadosamente, retiró con las manos la tierra de encima, y descubrió una gran puerta, de unos dos metros por uno y medio, con un firme asidero de metal. Necesitó todas sus fuerzas para levantarla, y tuvo que sentarse durante unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y reunir el valor suficiente para mirar lo que había en el agujero.

Una larga tira de desvencijados escalones, roídos y ajados por el tiempo, conducía a una gran habitación. Tras un momento de indecisión, Sakura descendió por la escalera, impulsada por su cuerpo y su mente, a pesar de que su cerebro le indicaba que debía tomar más precauciones.

Las paredes del sótano habían sido construidas con tierra y trozos de piedra. Se notaba que nadie ni nada había perturbado ese lugar durante años. Levantó la cabeza alarmada, explorando rápidamente el área con los ojos en busca de algún tipo de peligro. No había nada. Ése era el problema. El silencio era total. Siniestro. Ninguna criatura nocturna, ningún insecto. Ningún rastro de animales sobre el suelo cubierto de polvo. No pudo detectar más que alguna rata escurridiza o el brillo de una tela de araña.

Como impulsada por una fuerza interior desconocida, su mano comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de una de las paredes. Nada. Sakura deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes. El instinto de supervivencia la impulsaba a huir de allí... Sacudió la cabeza, era incapaz de escapar, aunque aquel lugar la aterraba. Permaneció inmóvil durante un terrible momento, en el que su imaginación la jugó una mala pasada... sentía que alguien la observaba, esperando... algo oscuro y letal. Parecía tan real que casi salió corriendo, pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta decidida a largarse de allí mientras aún estaba a tiempo, sus dedos encontraron más madera debajo de la pared de tierra.

Intrigada, Sakura examinó la superficie. Algo había sido enterrado deliberadamente justo allí. El tiempo no amontonaba la tierra de esa manera. Incapaz de detenerse, retiró puñados de tierra y rocas hasta que destapó un gran tablón de madera en estado de descomposición. ¿Otra puerta? Tenía por lo menos un metro noventa de alto, quizá más. Reanudó la excavación con más ganas, lanzando con indiferencia los puñados de tierra hacia atrás. Súbitamente, sus dedos rozaron algo espantoso. Se apartó de un salto, retrocediendo mientras los pequeños caparazones secos caían a la tierra. Ratas muertas. Centenares de cuerpos de rata consumidos. Horrorizada, miró fijamente la caja de madera podrida que había destapado. El resto de la tierra la mantenía en su lugar, pero parte de la tapa cayó hacia adelante. Shea se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras, alarmada por su descubrimiento. La presión en su cabeza aumentó hasta hacerla gritar de dolor, y cayó de rodillas antes de conseguir llegar hasta el final de la empinada escalera que conducía hacia la noche llena de niebla.

No podía ser un ataúd. ¿Quién enterraría un cuerpo boca abajo en una pared? Algo, una curiosidad morbosa o una cierta fuerza que no pudo identificar, obligó a sus pies a dirigirse de nuevo hasta la caja. Intentó detenerse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo. Le temblaba la mano mientras la acercaba para tirar de la tapa de madera podrida.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno aquí otro cap espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfrute yo adaptándolo… ahora las respuestas a sus reviews._

_Chii hime chan: bueno algo asi toma en cuenta que lleva mucho tiempo enterrado, tiene la mente destrozada._

_Chika-Phantom-Li__: Este shao en el libro anterior vendría a ser Eriol._

_Chii-hime: Muchas gracias n.n_

_Didi: Ya esta cerca de el más bien ya lo encontró ya veremos que pasa después n.n_

_Joselyn21__: Bienvenida me alegro de que te guste mi adaptación aunque todo el crédito se lo lleva la autora del libro n.n._

_vmi5: Espero que también te guste este cap n.n_

_cainat06__: Es que cuando pregunte en el ficc anterior la mayoría decidió que les gustaría mas que las actualizaciones continuaran con la pareja sxs y sip esta historia sucede mucho tiempo después del primer libro si no me fallan los cálculos unos 25 años después._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus RR bueno nos leemos muy pronto adiós…_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, en ese momento era incapaz de respirar, o de pensar siquiera. ¿Estaba la respuesta a sus preguntas frente a ella, en toda su cruda realidad? ¿Era esta cosa, torturada y mutilada, su futuro, el futuro de aquellos que sufrían esa enfermedad? Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando evadirse de lo que la rodeaba. Tratando de no imaginar la brutalidad necesaria para hacer una cosa así. Se le saltaron las lágrimas pensando en el dolor y el sufrimiento que esta criatura había soportado antes de su muerte. Se sentía responsable. Le habían dado unos dones muy especiales, y a pesar de todo, no había podido descubrir los secretos de la enfermedad que había condenado a los que la padecían.

Respiró profundamente, obligándose a volver a mirar. Aún estaba vivo cuando sus atacantes sellaron el ataúd. Había arañado la madera, hasta conseguir, al final, hacer un pequeño agujero. Sakura sofocó un sollozo... se sentía muy cerca de ese pobre hombre asesinado. Mil cortes cubrían su cuerpo. Una estaca de madera, tan grande como el puño de un hombre, había sido incrustada en su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho necesitaba unas lecciones de anatomía. Tomó aliento, horrorizada. ¡Cuánto debía haber sufrido!

Tenía las manos y los tobillos atados; tiras sucias y trapos en distintos estados de descomposición le rodeaban el pecho, como si fuese una momia. El médico que había en ella asumió el control para permitir un estudio clínico más exhaustivo. Era imposible decir cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto. Por las condiciones del sótano y del ataúd, habría podido especular sobre un determinado número de años, pero el cuerpo todavía no había comenzado a descomponerse. Las líneas de agonía todavía surcaban la cara del hombre. Tenía la piel grisácea, pero firmemente estirada sobre los huesos. Las marcas de sufrimiento se habían grabado en su rostro, estaba claro que su agonía había sido terrible.

Y ella le conocía. Él era el hombre de sus sueños.

Aunque pareciera imposible, estaba segura de que no se equivocaba; le había visto suficientes veces como para reconocerle. Además, era el hombre de la foto que Wallace le había mostrado. Sabía que era una locura, pero se sentía unida a este hombre... sentía que debía haberle salvado. La consumía la pena, una pena profunda e intensa. Era como si una parte de sí misma yaciera muerta con él, en el ataúd.

Sakura acarició suavemente su pelo sucio, tan castaño que parecía tener reflejos dorados. Seguramente habría sufrido la misma enfermedad de la sangre que ella... ¿Cuántos más habían sido atrapados, perseguidos, torturados, y asesinados por padecer esa enfermedad con la que habían nacido?

—Lo siento— susurró suavemente, y lo decía de corazón. —Os he fallado a todos... y también a mí.

Un lento siseo fue su única advertencia. Los párpados se abrieron, y se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos que ardían con venenoso odio. Con una explosión de fuerza, él rompió una de las oxidadas esposas, y aferró su garganta con una mano... como si fuera un torno. Era muy fuerte, y el apretón le cerró la tráquea, así que ni siquiera podía gritar... De repente, todo empezó a girar a su alrededor, como un remolino blanco y negro que amenazaba con tragársela. No había terminado de sentir el pesar por no haber podido ayudarle cuando sintió que unos dientes se clavaban en su garganta.

Simplemente dejó que pasara, esperando que fuese rápido. No forcejeó, sabía que era inútil. De cualquier modo, alguien le debía algo a esta atormentada criatura, y ella ya había aceptado su muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero a la vez, se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Si había alguna manera de proporcionarle algo de paz, deseaba hacerlo. La culpabilidad por su fracaso a la hora de encontrar una cura a la enfermedad era el único sentimiento que había en su mente. Y quizás también algo más, algo elemental, tan antiguo como el propio tiempo. La necesidad de salvarle. Saber que él debía vivir y que ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él.

Sakura se despertó mareada y débil. Le dolía la cabeza, y su garganta estaba tan dolorida que tenía miedo de hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Frunció el ceño, incapaz de reconocer dónde se encontraba. Escuchó su propio gemido... Estaba tumbada sobre la tierra, con un brazo atrapado bajo su espalda y algo fuerte sujetándola alrededor de la muñeca. Intentó soltar el brazo, pero la apretada sujeción amenazó con romper sus frágiles huesos. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, y con la mano libre se palpó la garganta, recordando. Tenía el cuello hinchado y magullado. También había una herida, abierta y dolorosa. Sentía la boca extraña, con un leve sabor metálico en la lengua.

Había perdido mucha sangre, lo supo inmediatamente. Le estallaba la cabeza, y el dolor no hacía más que aumentar. Sabía que aquella criatura era la responsable de eso, al intentar introducirse en su mente. Mojando sus labios cuidadosamente, se echó hacia atrás, acercándose al ataúd para disminuir la presión de su brazo. Los dedos de él encerraban su pequeña muñeca como una esposa, un torno que amenazaba con romper cada uno de sus huesos si hacía un movimiento en falso. Otro gemido se escapó de su garganta antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Ojalá todo esto no fuese más que otra pesadilla... Enderezándose, giró lentamente la cabeza para poder mirarle.

Aquel simple movimiento fue tan doloroso que la dejó sin aliento. Clavó la mirada en sus ojos. Casi sin darse cuenta, Sakura forcejeó, intentando apartarse de él. Sus ojos, ámbar, la abrasaban. Había un odio feroz y una furia venenosa enterradas en la profundidad de aquellos ojos sin alma... Sus dedos apretaron aún más, estrechando su muñeca, amarrándola a él y arrancando un grito de dolor y miedo desde su dolorida garganta. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

— ¡Para!—en la lucha, Sakura se golpeó la frente contra el ataúd— Si me haces daño, no podré ayudarte— levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar. — ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Soy todo lo que tienes— se obligó a no apartar la mirada. Fuego. Hielo. Tenía los ojos más aterradores que había visto en su vida. —Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Soy médico— Lo repitió en varios idiomas, pero dejó de intentar hacerse entender cuando sus ojos continuaron quemándola. Parecía no tener piedad.

Ni alma. Era como un animal. Atrapado. Herido. Confuso. Un peligroso depredador encerrado en un cuerpo indefenso.

—Te ayudaré si me lo permites. — susurró suavemente, como si estuviese tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje. Estaba utilizando el poder de su voz sin ningún tipo de reparo. Hipnótico, suave, sedante. —Necesitaré algunas herramientas y un vehículo. ¿Comprendes?

Se inclinó sobre él y con su mano libre acarició cautelosamente su mutilado pecho. La sangre fresca manaba alrededor de la estaca, deslizándose a través de sus muchos cortes, como si éstos fueran recientes. Su muñeca tenía un nuevo corte, estaba segura de que no estaba allí antes.

—Dios mío, debes estar sintiendo muchísimo dolor... No te muevas. No puedo retirar la estaca hasta que no te lleve a mi cabaña, o te desangrarías hasta morir...— Por extraño que pareciese, él parecía tener ahora mejor aspecto.

La criatura la soltó despacio, reticente, sin apartar jamás la mirada de sus ojos. Escarbó la tierra con las manos, llevándola hasta sus terribles heridas. ¡Por supuesto! La tierra...

Le ayudó, recogiendo puñados de rica tierra y extendiéndolos sobre las heridas. Tenía tantas... Después del primer puñado, él permaneció inmóvil, intentando conservar la energía, con la mirada clavada en ella. No parpadeaba siquiera, sus oscuros ojos no vacilaron ni una sola vez.

Sakura echó un nervioso vistazo hacia arriba, hacia la entrada del sótano. Había pasado mucho tiempo mientras estaba inconsciente. El sol saldría pronto. Se inclinó hacia él y le apartó el pelo de la cara suavemente... sentía que una extraña ternura se apoderaba de ella. Por alguna razón inexplicable se sentía atraída por esa pobre criatura, y esa sensación iba más allá de la compasión natural o la necesidad de un médico por ayudar. Quería que sobreviviera. Él debía sobrevivir. Tenía que encontrar un modo de librarle de ese espantoso dolor.

—Necesito algunas cosas. Me daré tanta prisa como pueda... pero volveré, te lo prometo— Se puso en pie y dio un paso en dirección hacia las escaleras.

Se movió tan deprisa que apenas pudo distinguirle, y colocando su mano alrededor de su cuello, la levantó del suelo de forma que cayó hacia él. Clavó los dientes en su garganta. El dolor era terrible. Se alimentaba vorazmente, como un animal fuera de control. Intentó luchar contra el dolor, contra la inutilidad de todo aquello... Estaba matando a la única persona que podía salvarle. Su mano, a tientas, encontró su pelo castaño. Enredó los dedos en la sucia y espesa cabellera, sujetándose allí cuando se desplomó, casi sin vida, sobre su pecho. La última cosa que oyó antes de desmayarse, fue su corazón. Cosa increíble, su propio corazón intentó imitar aquel ritmo fuerte y constante.

El silencio reinante se interrumpió por el pequeño jadeo que emergió de su cuerpo, luchando por sobrevivir. La criatura miraba con indiferencia la débil y esbelta figura. A medida que iba recuperando las fuerzas, el dolor aumentaba, consumiéndole. Alzó la mano libre, se mordió la muñeca, y colocó la herida chorreante de sangre sobre la boca de ella por una segunda vez. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo... el dolor seguía siendo demasiado intenso. Había estado enterrado durante mucho tiempo, y no recordaba haber visto en su vida otra cosa más que sombras grises y negras. Ahora, el intenso brillo de los colores que le rodeaban hacía que le doliesen los ojos. Tenía que escapar de aquel caleidoscopio de tonalidades... el dolor aumentaba a cada momento y una sensación desconocida amenazaba con ahogarle.

Sakura despertó lentamente, con la cara sobre el suelo. Sentía la garganta en carne viva y el mismo dulce sabor metálico invadía su boca. Estaba enferma y mareada, e instintivamente se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba en lo más alto. Su cuerpo parecía hecho de plomo. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Tenía mucho frío y estaba desorientada. Se puso de rodillas e inclinó la cabeza para evitar desmayarse. Nunca había estado tan débil, tan indefensa. Era una sensación espantosa.

De repente, lo recordó todo y se arrastró a cuatro patas sobre el polvoriento suelo. Apoyando la espalda contra la pared y desde la otra punta de la habitación, miró fijamente el ataúd, aterrada. Él yacía allí como si estuviera muerto. Sin latidos o respiración perceptibles. Sakura se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca para evitar soltar un sollozo. No iba a acercarse a él otra vez, estuviese muerto o no. De todas formas, por inteligente que fuese ese pensamiento, aún sentía la necesidad de encontrar un modo de ayudarle. Había algo en su interior que no la permitía dejarle.

Quizás estaba equivocada sobre la enfermedad... ¿Existirían los vampiros? Él había usado los dientes; tenía unos afilados incisivos y debía tener algún tipo de anticoagulante, de la misma manera que su saliva tenía un agente cicatrizante. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, que palpitaban con fuerza. La necesidad de ayudarle era abrumadora, sobrecogedora, tan intensa que se sentía obsesionada.

Alguien había dedicado bastante tiempo a torturar a este hombre, y había disfrutado con su sufrimiento. Le habían hecho tanto daño como les había sido posible y después le habían enterrado vivo... Sólo Dios sabía durante cuánto tiempo había soportado algo tan terrible. Tenía que ayudarle, sin importar lo que pasara. Era inhumano plantearse siquiera abandonarle en tal estado. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Con un suspiro se puso en pie, apoyándose en la pared hasta que el techo del sótano dejó de girar. Vampiro o humano, no podía abandonarle a su suerte para que muriera lentamente de inanición. Él sentía un terrible dolor, y era obvio que no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba atrapado en un mundo de agonía y locura.

— Está claro que has perdido la cabeza, Sakura— susurró de manera audible.

Sabía que lo que sentía era iba más allá de la compasión y la necesidad de curar. Algo increíblemente fuerte, dentro de ella, se había comprometido a asegurar la supervivencia de este hombre. De alguna extraña manera, había convivido con él durante muchos años. Había estado con ella a todas horas, compartiendo su mente, llamándola, rogándole que viniera a buscarle... Y le había dejado en este lugar de locura y sufrimiento, pensando que no era real. No podía fallarle de nuevo.

El sol brillaba en el cielo. Si tenía los mismos ritmos de sueño que ella, probablemente dormiría profundamente hasta la puesta de sol. Debía marcharse en ese momento o arriesgarse a que la atacara de nuevo al despertar. El sol iba a destrozarle la piel. Encontró su bolso, y buscó sus gafas oscuras.

Atravesar el prado fue una especie de infierno. Incluso con las gafas oscuras, la luz abrasaba sus ojos, llenándolos de lágrimas que nublaban su campo de visión. Como era incapaz de ver claramente el suelo, se cayó varias veces. El sol la azotaba implacablemente. Cuando penetró en el bosque, la sombra de los árboles le proporcionó algo de alivio, pero al llegar a la cabaña no había ni un solo centímetro de piel que no estuviera al rojo vivo o lleno de ampollas.

Una vez en casa, se examinó el cuello y la garganta, totalmente hinchados, los espantosos cardenales y las heridas, aún abiertas. Su aspecto era grotesco: parecía una horrible langosta, golpeada y maltratada. Sakura extendió aloe vera sobre su piel, y a toda prisa, recogió las herramientas, instrumentos y cuerdas y lo cargó todo en el todoterreno. Tenía las lunas ahumadas, pero haría falta taparle para meterle dentro. Volvió a por una manta.

Súbitamente, una especie de mareo la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Estaba muy débil. Necesitaba una transfusión inmediatamente. Si tenía que salvar a ese hombre, primero necesitaba salvarse a sí misma. Tardaría un par de horas en encargarse de aquel hombre y volver a la cabaña, y no podía permitirse desperdiciar el tiempo. Así, sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción, preparó el equipo de transfusión, utilizando una de las unidades de sangre que tenía a mano. Le parecía que estaba tardando una eternidad, cada minuto transcurría tan lento que parecía una hora, dándole demasiado tiempo para preocuparse, para empezar a plantearse preguntas…

¿Estaba el ataúd cerca de la puerta del sótano? ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes? Si le había dejado donde el sol podía alcanzarle, se estaría quemando vivo mientras que ella se dedicaba a cosas sin importancia... Oh, Dios, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo? Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la garganta hecha polvo y, lo más importante de todo, estaba completamente aterrorizada... no quería volver a sentir sus manos alrededor del cuello otra vez. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan descuidada como para dejarle a la luz del sol... Sólo imaginárselo la ponía físicamente enferma.

Una vez terminada la transfusión, Sakura preparó rápidamente la cabaña para la emergencia quirúrgica que se avecinaba, colocando los instrumentos para retirar la estaca y la seda para suturar las heridas. Al menos tenía sangre para darle. Sin permitirse un solo pensamiento más sobre la tarea que tenía por delante, subió al coche y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las ruinas.

El sol se deslizaba tras las montañas cuando aparcó el todoterreno en la entrada del sótano. Utilizando el cabrestante del coche, bajó el cable por el agujero. Respirando profundamente, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, Sakura descendió por las destartaladas escaleras. Al instante, sintió el impacto de aquellos ojos ardientes. Con el corazón latiendo frenético por el miedo, se obligó a avanzar por la habitación hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance. Él la miraba como si fuese un depredador... y ella su presa. Había despertado para encontrarse a solas y todavía atrapado. Estaba atenazado por la sensación intolerable de hambre, y también por el miedo y el dolor. Sus furiosos ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella, acusándola, con una oscura promesa de venganza.

— Escúchame. Por favor trata de entender...— estaba tan desesperada que empezó a utilizar el lenguaje de signos mientras hablaba. — Necesito meterte en mi coche. Va a ser doloroso, lo sé. Y si eres como yo, las drogas no te servirán de ayuda —Estaba empezando a tartamudear, su fija mirada la desconcertaba— Mira, —dijo desesperada— yo no te hice esto. Tan sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte, de verdad.

Sus ojos la ordenaban acercase un paso más. Se llevó una mano al pelo y descubrió que estaba temblando.

— Voy a tener que atarte para que cuando conecte el cable con... —tartamudeó y se mordió el labio— Deja de mirarme así, por lo que más quieras. Esto ya es bastante difícil sin que lo empeores aún más...

Se acercó a él cautelosamente. Le costó cada gramo del valor que poseía dar un paso para acercarse. Él podía oler su miedo, oía el latido frenético de su corazón. Sus ojos reflejaban el pánico que sentía y también su voz... pero aun así, se acercó a él. No estaba obligándola a obedecer. El dolor le debilitaba, así que había decidido conservar toda la energía que pudiera. Le sorprendía que continuara acercándose, a pesar de su miedo. Sentía los dedos fríos sobre su piel, calmándole mientras se enredaban en su pelo.

— Confía en mí. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

El hielo café de su mirada jamás se apartaba del rostro de Sakura. Muy lentamente, intentando no alarmarle, acolchó el área alrededor de la estaca con toallas dobladas, esperando que moverle no le matara. Le cubrió con una manta para protegerle del sol. Él se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, casi con indiferencia, pero ella sabía, por el modo con el que sujetaba, que estaba listo para atacar si era necesario. Cuando le hubo asegurado en el ataúd, para reducir al máximo el movimiento y el sangrado, él le sujetó la muñeca con esa garra de acero con la que ya estaba familiarizada.

Las fotografías que Don Wallace y Jeff Smith le habían enseñado dos años antes, mostraban a algunas de las víctimas con vendas en los ojos y amordazadas. No podía negar que esta criatura era exactamente igual que el hombre de sus sueños, y que el hombre de las fotografías, pero era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido siete años enterrado en este sótano... Había harapos en el ataúd. ¿Una mordaza? ¿Una venda? Se le revolvió el estómago. No podría vendarle los ojos para protegerle del sol. No se atrevía a repetir nada de lo que esos asesinos le habían hecho. Tenía el pelo sucio y muy largo, y le caía alborotado alrededor de la cara. Sintió la fuerte necesidad de apartarlo de sus mejillas, de tocarle suavemente con los dedos, de borrar los últimos siete años con una caricia.

— De acuerdo, dejaré tu brazo libre —dijo para tranquilizarle. Era difícil permanecer quieta mientras esperaba su decisión, con los ojos clavados en su ardiente mirada. Parecía tardar una eternidad. Sakura podía sentir cómo se atenuaba la furia que bullía justo debajo de la superficie. Cada segundo parecía más difícil mantener el coraje. No estaba del todo segura de que él fuera a aceptar.

Reticentemente, dedo a dedo, la soltó. Sakura no cometió el error de tocar su brazo de nuevo. Con mucho cuidado, enganchó el cable en la parte de arriba del ataúd.

—Tengo que cubrirte los ojos con esto. El sol se esta poniendo, pero todavía hay la suficiente luz como para cegarte. Sólo te lo pondré por encima, puedes quitártelo en el momento que quieras.

En el instante en que colocó la venda sobre sus ojos, él la rasgó, y sus dedos apretaron su muñeca una vez más como amenaza. Tenía una fuerza enorme y parecía que no le iba a dejar un hueso sano, pero percibía que su intención no era hacerle daño. Había trazado una línea muy clara entre lo que era aceptable para él y lo que no.

— De acuerdo, está bien, déjame pensar... Nada de vendas —se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y después los dientes. Su oscura mirada la observaba, siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua, y volviendo a posarse después sobre sus grandes ojos verdes. Mirando. Aprendiendo— Ya lo tengo. Puedes usar mis gafas hasta que te metaen el coche —le colocó las gafas oscuras lentamente sobre la nariz. Con los dedos, le acarició suavemente el pelo— Lo siento... esto te dolerá.

Sakura dio un precavido paso hacia atrás. Era peor no poder ver sus ojos. Otro paso. De repente, de su boca salió un poderoso gruñido, dejando ver el destello de unos dientes blanquísimos. Salió corriendo un segundo antes de que su brazo intentara atraparla a la velocidad del rayo. Aún así, sus uñas le dejaron profundos surcos en el brazo. Sakura dio un grito y se agarró el brazo, pero continuó corriendo hasta llegar a las desvencijadas escaleras.

La luz cayó como un torrente sobre sus ojos, cegándola, enviando terribles punzadas hasta su cerebro. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se tambaleó hasta el todoterreno; empezó a accionar el cabrestante... No quería ni mirarle, sabiendo que era ella la que le estaba inflingiendo ahora un terrible dolor... sólo de pensarlo se sentía enferma. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sakura se dijo que no era más que una reacción a la luz... En realidad, sabía que él la había atacado por miedo a que le estuviera abandonando.

El chirrido del cable se detuvo abruptamente. Sakura rodeó el todoterreno, abrió la puerta trasera, bajó la rampa y colocó el cable a través de la cabina. El cabrestante colocó suavemente el ataúd sobre la parte trasera del vehículo.

Sakura necesitaba las gafas de sol para conducir, pero no se acercaría a él hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario. Ahora él estaría sintiendo tanto dolor que probablemente la mataría antes de que pudiera convencerle de que no estaba tratando de torturarle. La verdad es que no podía culparle.

El camino hasta la cabaña duró más de lo que debería debido a que tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados y la visión borrosa. Condujo despacio, tratando de evitar cada roca y bache del estropeado camino. Tal y como estaba, incluso con un vehículo con tracción en las cuatro ruedas era un camino difícil de seguir.

Sakura maldecía en voz baja cuando aparcó el todoterreno prácticamente dentro del porche.

— Por favor... Por favor no me atrapes y me comas viva... —dijo lentamente, casi como si estuviera rezando. Si volvía a abrirle la garganta, posiblemente no podría ayudar a nadie nunca más.

Inspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta trasera del coche y bajó la rampa. Sin echarle un vistazo siquiera, bajó el ataúd y lo arrastró hacia dentro.

Él no emitió ningún sonido. Ni un gemido, ni un sollozo, ni una maldición. Estaba agonizando... se notaba perfectamente en la película de sudor que bañaba su cuerpo, en las líneas claras alrededor de la boca, en la mancha carmesí que había en su frente, y en el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando finalmente le quitó las gafas de sol.

Sakura estaba exhausta, sentía los brazos doloridos y débiles. Tuvo que pararse un momento para descansar, apoyándose en la pared, intentando luchar contra la oleada de náuseas que la embargaba. De nuevo tenía la mirada clavada en su rostro, observándola simplemente. Odiaba que no pronunciase una palabra, ya que sabía instintivamente que aquellos que le habían torturado no habían recibido la satisfacción de oír sus gritos. Le hacía sentirse como si fuera uno de ellos.

El más mínimo movimiento suponía un espantoso dolor para él, así que trabajando lo más rápidamente posible, le colocó sobre la camilla al lado de la mesa de operaciones.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno aquí otro cap espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfrute yo adaptándolo… _

_chii hime chan_

_Didi_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Dianazul_

_vmi5_

_cainat06_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus RR bueno nos leemos muy pronto adiós…_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

— Está bien, voy a sacarte de esta caja —necesitaba escuchar su propia voz, aunque él no la entendiera. Había probado con varios idiomas, pero todavía no había respondido. Sus ojos parecían cargados de sabiduría e inteligencia... No confiaba del todo en ella, pero era posible que supiera que tenía intención de ayudarle.

Sujetando su cuchillo más afilado, Sakura se volvió hacia él para cortar las gruesas ataduras. Instantáneamente, él aferró su muñeca, impidiendo el movimiento. Se le partió el corazón... Él no la había comprendido. Cerró sus ojos, preparándose para sentir el dolor que provocarían sus dientes al rasgarle la piel. Al pasar el momento y ver que no sucedía nada, le echó un vistazo, esperando encontrar la ardiente furia de su mirada.

Él estaba examinando el largo corte que tenía en su brazo, entrecerrando los ojos. Giró el brazo primero hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, como si estuviera fascinado por la larga línea de sangre que recorría la piel desde el codo hasta la muñeca.

Impaciente, Sakura intentó soltarse, pero los dedos de él la aferraron con más fuerza aún, aunque seguía sin mirarla a la cara. Atrajo el brazo de ella hacía su boca, y Sakura pensó que el corazón dejaría de latirle en el pecho.

Sentía su cálido aliento contra la piel. La tocó suavemente, casi con adoración, en una larga y húmeda caricia que eliminó el escozor de la herida. Su lengua como grueso terciopelo, lamiendo la herida con sumo cuidado. La sensación de su lengua contra la piel envió una inesperada oleada de calor que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

Sabía que él estaba intentando reparar el daño que había causado. Le miró asombrada, incapaz de creer que procurara sanar su estúpido arañazo cuando su propio cuerpo estaba tan terriblemente mutilado... Aquel simple gesto le pareció tan conmovedor que los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Acarició su despeinada melena suavemente.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa, hombre salvaje. Estás sangrando otra vez.

La soltó de mala gana y Sakura cortó las cuerdas.

— No me importa que me grites si tienes que hacerlo –dijo, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Le llevó una eternidad quitarle las esposas. Aunque hubiese tenido una cizalla, no era demasiado fuerte. Cuando su muñeca al fin quedó libre, ella le sonrió triunfalmente.

— Estarás libre dentro de nada.

Retiró las pesadas cadenas, revelando la piel oscurecida y chamuscada que le recorría las piernas de arriba abajo y atravesaba su pecho. Sakura soltó un juramento, le asqueaba pensar que alguien podía ser capaz de tanta maldad.

— Estoy bastante segura de que los que te hicieron esto fueron los mismos que me persiguieron a mí también. Es probable que tengamos la misma enfermedad de la sangre —Uno de sus tobillos quedó, por fin, libre de las esposas— Fue algo muy extraño. Hace unos años, un grupo de fanáticos se unieron y decidieron que la gente como nosotros éramos vampiros. Pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes... —Añadió disculpándose.

La última sujeción cayó, y se deshizo de la cizalla.

— Tus dientes parecen más desarrollados que los míos —recorrió sus dientes con la lengua, asegurándose de que realmente no eran como los de él, mientras comenzaba a arrancar los laterales podridos del ataúd de madera— Como no puedes entender ni una palabra de lo que te digo, reconoceré que me alegro de que sea así. No puedo imaginarme mordiendo a alguien. ¡Puaj! Ya me parece lo suficientemente desagradable necesitar sangre extra para sobrevivir... Tendré que cortarte las ropas para poder quitártelas.

De todas maneras, tenía toda la ropa podrida. Jamás había visto un cuerpo tan maltratado antes.

— Malditos sean los que te hicieron esto... —Sakura tragó con dificultad al comprobar los daños— ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte una cosa así? ¿Y cómo has podido sobrevivir? —Retiró el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo antes de inclinarse sobre él una vez más— Necesito colocarte sobre esta mesa. Sé que te causará bastante dolor, pero no hay forma de evitarlo.

Lo que él hizo a continuación parecía imposible. Mientras Sakura sostenía el peso de sus anchos hombros, intentando colocarle, en una inmensa demostración de valor y fuerza, se trasladó él mismo sobre la mesa. La sangre bañaba su frente, deslizándose sobre los lados de su cara.

Durante un momento, Sakura no pudo continuar. Sentía los estremecimientos que invadían su cuerpo y agachó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas. No podía soportar verle sufrir así.

— ¿Terminará alguna vez tu sufrimiento? —le llevó unos minutos recuperar el control, antes de que él le alzara la cabeza para mirarla fijamente con sus oscuros ojos— Voy a tener que dejarte sin sentido. Será la única manera de que pueda continuar con esto. Si la anestesia no funciona, te golpearé en la cabeza o algo así —Y estaba decidida a hacerlo. No iba a torturarle como habían hecho los otros.

Él recorrió su mejilla con un dedo, borrando el recorrido de una lágrima con esa simple caricia. Miró la pequeña gota fijamente antes de llevársela a la boca. Sakura observaba aquel acto, extraño e íntimo, preguntándose por qué su corazón se derretía de ese modo, cuando nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Se lavó meticulosamente y se puso unos guantes estériles y una mascarilla quirúrgica. Cuando intentó colocarle la mascarilla a él también, la advirtió con una silenciosa muestra de colmillos y un puño cerrado que no lo hiciera. Pasó lo mismo cuando intentó ponerle la inyección. Su oscura mirada no se apartaba de ella. Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

— Por favor... No me hagas hacerlo de esta manera, así no. No soy un carnicero. No puedo hacerlo sin anestesiarte –intentó que su voz sonara fuerte y decidida, y no implorante— No pienso hacerlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, enzarzados en una especie de batalla mental. Sus ojos oscuros la abrasaban, ordenando obediencia y su furia, siempre a punto de estallar, comenzaba a salir a la superficie. Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios, mordiendo después el inferior, nerviosa. Un brillo de satisfacción resplandeció en la oscura mirada de él mientras se tumbaba de nuevo, seguro de que había ganado.

— Maldito cabezota... —Limpió el área alrededor de la estaca, se colocó las abrazaderas mientras deseaba contar con la ayuda de una buena enfermera y tener a mano un gran mazo— ¡Malditos sean por hacerte esto! —apretó los dientes y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Él apenas se movió, tan sólo una pequeña oleada de músculos contrayéndose y flexionándose, pero sabía que había sentido un profundo dolor. La estaca no se movió.

— ¡Maldición! Te dije que no podía hacerlo si estabas despierto, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Asió la estaca él mismo y la retiró de su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, empapándola, y ella comenzó a trabajar silenciosamente, desesperada por sellar cada punto de hemorragia tan rápido como podía. No le miró ni una sola vez, estaba absolutamente concentrada en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo. Sakura era una cirujana meticulosa. Trabajaba metódicamente, reparando el daño, a un paso rápido y constante, bloqueando su mente a todo lo que la rodeaba. Tenía puesta toda su concentración en la operación, aferrándose a él con la mente para que no muriera.

Shaoran sabía que ella no era consciente de lo fuerte que se sujetaba a él. Estaba tan envuelta en lo que estaba haciendo, que no parecía notar como armonizaba con él mentalmente para mantenerle a salvo. ¿Cómo se había equivocado tanto con ella? El dolor era insoportable, pero con sus mentes tan fuertemente unidas, conseguía mantener la cordura.

Sakura tuvo que aumentar un par de veces la intensidad de la luz para asegurarse de que estaba suturando bien todos los diminutos puntos de hemorragia. Estuvo suturando durante horas. Cientos de puntos, internos y externos, para dejar el tórax como debía estar. Pero aún no había terminado. El resto de cortes debían ser lavados y cerrados. La herida más pequeña necesito sólo un punto, las más grande, cuarenta y dos.

Continuó sin descanso mientras la noche se cernía sobre ellos. Sentía los dedos entumecidos, y le dolían los ojos de tenerlos continuamente abiertos. Imperturbable, fue retirando la carne muerta de las heridas, forzándose a utilizar la tierra y su saliva como cicatrizante, aunque iba en contra de todo lo que la habían enseñado en la Facultad de Medicina.

Exhausta, casi sin saber lo que hacía, se quitó la mascarilla y los guantes y examinó el resultado de su trabajo. Él necesitaba sangre. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor cercano a la locura.

— Necesitas una transfusión —dijo cansadamente. Hizo un gesto con la barbilla para señalar el aparato de la transfusión. Los ojos ámbar la miraron implacables. Sakura se encogió, demasiado agotada para protestar— Está bien, sin agujas. La pondré en un vaso y podrás bebértela.

La mirada de él no se apartó de su rostro mientras ella acercaba la mesa a la cama y con su ayuda, le trasladó a la comodidad del limpio y suave lecho. Tropezó dos veces mientras iba a por la sangre... estaba tan agotada que prácticamente se dormía de pie.

— Tienes que cooperar, hombre salvaje. Necesitas la sangre, y yo estoy demasiado cansada para luchar contigo —dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche, a unos centímetros de sus dedos.

Como un autómata, se lavó, esterilizó los instrumentos, limpió la camilla y mesa de operaciones y empaquetó los restos del ataúd, los trapos podridos y las toallas ensangrentadas para enterrarlos a la primera oportunidad. Cuando Sakura terminó, sólo faltaban dos horas para el amanecer.

Las contraventanas estaban fuertemente cerradas para bloquear la luz del sol. Echó la llave a la puerta y sacó las dos pistolas del armario. Las colocó cerca del único sillón cómodo que tenía y echó una manta y una almohada sobre el respaldo, preparándose para proteger a su paciente con su propia vida. Sabía que necesitaba dormir, pero nadie iba a hacerle más daño a ese hombre.

En la ducha, permitió que el agua caliente se deslizara sobre su cuerpo, eliminando la sangre, el sudor y la suciedad de su cuerpo. Sakura se quedó dormida de pie. Minutos más tarde, una sensación extraña en su mente, casi como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, la despertó de pronto. Envolvió su largo pelo en una toalla, se puso su albornoz verde menta, y salió a comprobar el estado de su paciente.

Una vez desconectado el generador, caminó hasta la cama. El vaso todavía estaba en la mesilla. Lleno. Sakura suspiró. Con mucha suavidad, le acarició el pelo.

— Por favor haz lo que pido y bébete la sangre. No podré dormir hasta que tú lo hagas, y estoy muy cansada... Aunque sólo sea por esta vez, haz lo que te pido, por favor...

Él trazó con los dedos las delicadas líneas de los huesos de la cara de Sakura, como si estuviese memorizando cada forma, o la satinada suavidad de sus labios. Extendió la palma a lo largo de su garganta, envolviendo los dedos alrededor del cuello. La acercó hacia él suavemente, pero sin permitirle echarse atrás.

— No —La palabra fue más un gemido que una protesta. Él aumentó la presión, pero casi con ternura, hasta que colocó su pequeño cuerpo al lado del suyo sobre la cama.

Su pulgar encontró el punto donde el pulso latía frenéticamente en el cuello. Sakura sabía que debía resistirse pero, por alguna razón, eso ya no le parecía importante mientras yacía indefensa entre sus brazos. Sintió su boca deslizándose sobre la piel desnuda, como un susurro, una tentación. La acariciaba lentamente con la lengua.

Cerró los ojos intentando controlar las oleadas de sensaciones que invadían su cabeza. Él estaba allí. En su mente. Percibiendo sus emociones, compartiendo sus pensamientos. Sintió que el calor la envolvía mientras él colocaba de nuevo su boca contra su cuello. Sus dientes mordisqueaban, su lengua acariciaba... la sensación era curiosamente erótica. El punzante dolor dejó paso a una sensación de somnolencia.

Sakura se relajó contra él, abandonándose a sus caricias. Sería él quien decidiese si vivía o moría. Estaba demasiado cansada para que eso le importase.

A regañadientes, él levantó la cabeza, deslizando su lengua cuidadosamente sobre la piel para cerrar la herida; degustó el sabor de ella: caliente, exótico... una promesa de pasión. Pero algo iba mal en él; podía darse cuenta de ello. Una parte de sí mismo estaba enterrada de tal forma que parecía no tener pasado. Los fragmentos de su memoria parecían esquirlas de cristal que perforaban su cráneo, así que intentó no pensar en ello. Ahora, ella era su mundo. De alguna forma, sabía que ella era su único amarre a la cordura, el único camino que le llevaría fuera de esa oscura prisión de locura y dolor.

¿Por qué no había venido a buscarle la primera vez que la llamó? Él tenía total conciencia de su presencia en el mundo. Había usado toda su fuerza y había logrado dominar su mente, pero aún así, ella había esperado. Shaoran tenía toda la intención de castigarla por haberle forzado a soportar la locura y el dolor... Pero ahora, nada de eso tenía sentido. Ella había sufrido mucho por él. ¿Habría alguna razón para que ella se hubiese resistido a su llamada? Quizás el traidor o los asesinos habían estado siguiéndola. De todas maneras, cualquiera que fuese la razón, ella ya había sufrido demasiado en sus manos. No tenía sentido que le hubiera abandonado deliberadamente, para prolongar su agonía. Había visto la compasión en su interior. Percibió su deseo de intercambiar su vida por la de él. Cuando tocó su mente, percibió sólo luz y bondad. No era la mujer cruel y traicionera que había imaginado.

Shaoran estaba débil, muy vulnerable en su actual estado, así que sería incapaz de proteger a ninguno de los dos en caso de necesidad. Sakura era pequeña y frágil... Había estado tan solo. Sin luz, sin color. Había pasado toda una eternidad en soledad, y no pensaba volver jamás a ese mundo feo y oscuro. Se hizo un corte en el pecho y acunó la cabeza de ella sobre él, ordenándole beber. Unirla a él le parecía una cosa tan natural como respirar. No podría soportar que se alejase de su vista. Sakura le pertenecía, y en este momento, necesitaba tanta sangre como él. El intercambio de sangre estaba hecho. Su lazo mental era fuerte. Cuando su cuerpo se hubiera curado, completaría el ritual, y ella estaría irrevocablemente unida a él para toda eternidad. Era un instinto tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo. Sabía cómo y qué debía hacer.

Tan pequeña como era, sentía que Sakura encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, como si formara una parte de él. Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero en su pequeño mundo, no tenía importancia. Mientras se alimentaba, moviendo su boca suave y sensual sobre la carne rasgada, él levantó el vaso y vació descuidadamente el contenido en su garganta. Cuando había percibido que se había quedado dormida en la ducha, la había despertado, preocupado por la separación. Ahora dormiría a su lado, donde debía estar, dónde podría protegerla si los asesinos les encontraban. Quizá no tenía bastante fuerza, pero el monstruo de su interior era fuerte y letal. Nadie le haría daño a esa mujer.

El único fragmento de la memoria que conservaba, grabado a fuego en su mente, era el olor de los dos humanos y el del traidor que le había llevado mediante engaños a sufrir un infierno en vida. Reconocería las voces y el olor de sus torturadores. Esos demonios. Dios mío... cómo le habían hecho sufrir, y cómo habían disfrutado con su sufrimiento. Riéndose, burlándose, torturándole hasta que la locura se convirtió en el único refugio. Y todavía estaba allí. Sabía que estaba luchando por mantener la cordura.

Nunca olvidaría el hambre que sentía mientras le desangraban. Aquella hambre había perforado agujeros en su cuerpo, recorriéndole de arriba abajo, consumiéndole tanto por fuera como por dentro. Para poder sobrevivir, se había visto obligado a dormir, deteniendo su corazón y sus pulmones para que no escapara la poca sangre que le quedaba, y despertando sólo cuando la comida estaba cerca. Siempre solo, incapaz de moverse, agonizando. Había aprendido lo que significaba el odio.

Había aprendido lo que era la furia. Había aprendido que existía un lugar donde no había nada salvo la terrible vacuidad extrema y el apasionado deseo de venganza.

¿Habían sido esos mismos animales los que habían tratado de atrapar a Sakura? Pensar en ella en sus manos le enfermaba. La acercó hacia él, para sentir su reconfortante presencia. ¿La estaban persiguiendo? ¿Estaban cerca? Si la había castigado injustamente por su fracaso a la hora de ayudarle, jamás podría perdonárselo... Había querido matarla, y casi lo había hecho. Pero hubo algo en su interior que se lo impidió. Y más tarde, ella había dejado de pelear, ofreciendo su sangre y su vida por él. Pensaba que se había endurecido, que jamás volvería a sentir nada, pero algo dentro de él se había derretido con su ofrenda. La manera en que había deslizado los dedos entre su pelo había hecho que su corazón se acelerara.

Maldijo su debilidad, tanto de cuerpo como de mente. Necesitaba más sangre, caliente sangre humana. Aceleraría su curación. Pero había algo terriblemente importante que se le escapaba... Se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su mente, sin dejar otra cosa que dolor y rabia. Si pudiera mantenerlo por un momento, podría recordar, pero nunca permanecía el tiempo suficiente para hacer otra cosa que no fuera volverle loco. Era insoportablemente frustrante no poder acceder a sus recuerdos.

Sakura gimió suavemente, y el ese sonido le atravesó como un cuchillo. Estaba temblando, incluso con su abrigada bata. Dirigió la mirada rápidamente a su rostro. Estaba sufriendo. Podía percibirlo en su mente. Instintivamente, colocó una mano sobre su estómago, con los dedos extendidos. Algo estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo. De nuevo pareció estallarle la cabeza y él trató de atrapar algún recuerdo. Había algo que debía saber. Era importante para ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encogió, aferrando firmemente la zona de su estómago. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba muy asustada. Y sentía un frío increíble... como si no fuese a entrar en calor nunca más. Temblando, sólo era capaz de mecerse de un lado a otro mientras que las oleadas de dolor sacudían su pequeño cuerpo una y otra vez. El calor le abrasaba las entrañas y consumía todos sus órganos internos, oprimiendo su corazón, sus pulmones. Rodó sobre la cama y cayó al suelo, aterrizando duramente, intentando proteger a su paciente de cualquier virus que hubiera contraído. La toalla se desenredó y su pelo se desparramó como oro oscuro alrededor de su cabeza. Sentía el vientre ardiendo. Una fina capa de sudor recubría su cuerpo. Una débil línea de sangre atravesaba su frente.

Shaoran trató de moverse, de cogerla, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, permanecía allí tumbado, pesado e inservible. No podía alcanzarla con el brazo. Con cada movimiento, el dolor le atravesaba, pero durante muchísimo tiempo su mundo había consistido sólo en el dolor, así que ya no conocía otra cosa. Había sido su única realidad en la oscura eternidad de los condenados. El dolor no hacía más que aumentar su férrea voluntad. Viviría para toda la eternidad y encontraría a los que le habían robado su pasado. Y usaría esa misma voluntad de hierro para encontrar la manera de ayudar a Sakura.

El delgado cuerpo de Sakura se contorsionó una vez, se detuvo, y se contorsionó de nuevo. Ella se puso de rodillas, tratando de gatear hasta su maletín médico. No pensaba lo que hacía. El movimiento era ciego, instintivo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de lo que le estaba pasando, sólo sabía que debía detener el fuego que la estaba consumiendo.

Él luchó para ayudarla, enfurecido por la incapacidad de moverse. Finalmente se tumbó, deslizándose hasta su mente como había hecho tantas otras veces en un esfuerzo para salvarse.

—_Ven junto a mí, a mi lado._

Aquel susurro, como un bálsamo de cordura, estaba en su cabeza. Sakura sabía que él no había hablado en voz alta. Seguramente estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Gimió y se dio la vuelta, encogiéndose hasta adoptar la posición fetal, haciéndose tan pequeña como le era posible. No se acercaría a él. Si era contagioso, él no podría sobrevivir a una gripe tan virulenta.

¿Y si ella no sobrevivía? ¿Y si le había traído aquí, y, sin nadie para cuidarle, le dejaba para morir lentamente de hambre? De alguna forma tenía que decirle que había sangre en el congelador. Era demasiado tarde.

Otra oleada de fuego la atravesó, consumiéndola por dentro, propagándose por cada órgano. Sólo podía encoger sus rodillas como un animal mortalmente herido y esperar a que pasara.

—_Debes venir a mí. Puedo ayudarte a aliviar el dolor_.

Las palabras penetraron en su mente durante el siguiente momento de lucidez. Parecía tan tierno, tan distinto a lo que parecía exteriormente... Ya no le importó si se estaba volviendo loca, o si se estaba inventando su voz; la voz de su mente tenía una especie de cualidad calmante... como el contacto suave de unos dedos fríos sobre la piel ardiente.

Sakura estaba a punto de vomitar. Algo en su interior, algún diminuto resquicio de dignidad, hizo posible que se arrastrara hasta el cuarto de baño. Él podía escucharla, luchando por detener los interminables espasmos de su estómago. La agonía de Sakura era peor para él que la suya propia; la furia por su impotencia iba aumentando hasta que le consumió por completo. Las uñas se alargaron hasta convertirse en garras asesinas que desgarraron las sábanas. Fuera, el viento se levantó, aullando en las ventanas, y destrozando los árboles. Un gruñido retumbó en su garganta, en su mente, aumentando de volumen sin cesar. Ella estaba tratando de protegerle.

Él era el macho de su especie, un hombre de los Cárpatos, y su deber era proteger a los suyos, pero ella estaba pasando un infierno y al rechazar su ayuda, de alguna manera, le estaba transmitiendo su enfermedad. Sabía que el fuego que consumía las entrañas de Sakura tenía un significado importante. Ella tenía que ir a él; no sabía por qué, pero cada instinto, cada célula de su cuerpo demandaba la obediencia de ella.

—_Debes venir a mí. No puedo acercarme a ti. No hay peligro para mí, pequeña castaña. Debo insistir en que me obedezcas._

Fue una demanda apremiante, la voz era suave, pero decidida. Parecía sacada de otro siglo, con un acento marcado. Al mismo tiempo, esa voz acariciaba su piel, apaciguándola, ofreciéndole su ayuda.

En el cuarto de baño, Sakura salpicó agua fría sobre su cara y se enjuagó la boca. Tenía un minuto o dos antes de que llegara la próxima oleada de dolor. Podía percibir las revueltas emociones del hombre salvaje. Estaba frustrado por su incapacidad para ayudarla, y determinado a alcanzarla a pesar de que ella no respondía. Le asombraba que él necesitase ayudarla. Era una absorbente emoción que vibraba en la atmósfera de la habitación. Sakura quería hacer lo que él le ordenaba, pero la aterrorizaba infectarle. Por el modo en que su cuerpo se convulsionaba y el dolor que sufría, estaba segura de que podría matarle. Pero a la vez, quería permitirle que la consolara.

— _No puedo ir a ti._

— _Debes venir a mí —_Su voz sonaba grave, una tentación de terciopelo negro, imposible de ignorar.

Sakura se apartó de la pared y, tropezando, regresó al dormitorio, con la cara pálida y sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Las magulladuras y las heridas de su garganta destacaban llamativamente. Parecía tan frágil, que él tuvo miedo de que se rompiera si volvía a caerse. Extendió una mano hacía ella, y la expresión de sus oscuros ojos era una mezcla de amabilidad y demanda.

— Probablemente me hayas contagiado la rabia —masculló Sakura con rebeldía, pero el fuego estaba de nuevo consumiendo sus órganos, propagándose desde los tejidos al músculo, a los huesos, y a la sangre.

— _¡Ven ahora mismo! No puedo soportar tu sufrimiento ni un momento más._

Deliberadamente, usó aquel tono fascinante, para que ella sintiera la necesidad abrumadora de hacer lo que él le pedía. La voz parecía resonar en su mente, incitándola a avanzar hasta que llegó a la cama, acurrucándose sobre sí misma y enterrando la cara en la almohada, deseando morir de una vez.

Apartó el pelo de Sakura de la cara suavemente con la mano, casi con ternura, y deslizó los dedos por su cuello. Se esforzó por buscar en su mente la información necesaria. La clave debía estar en alguna parte, debía haber una forma de acabar con su sufrimiento, pero al igual que su pasado, se le escurría. Sentía que le estaba fallando, después de todo lo que había soportado ella para mantenerle con vida.

Quería gritar como un loco, o destrozar la garganta de alguien. Ellos le habían hecho esto.

Dos humanos y un traidor. Le habían robado su pasado, habían destrozado su mente, y le habían enterrado vivo en el infierno. Pero lo peor de todo era que le hubiesen robado la capacidad de proteger a su _compañera_. Habían creado un monstruo cuyas características no podían ni siquiera imaginar.

Rozó la garganta hinchada de ella, examinando sus heridas. Sakura estaba a su lado, atrapada en su propio mundo de sufrimiento. Algo andaba mal. Le dolía la cabeza. Se maldijo a sí mismo y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, poniéndola lo más cómoda posible. El amanecer se alzaba sobre ellos, y casi sin darse cuenta, hizo la única cosa que podía hacer. Envió una orden tajante que les obligaría a ambos a dormir.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno aquí otro cap espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfrute yo adaptándolo… _

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Joselyn21_

_cainat06_

_vmi5_

_Didi_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus RR bueno nos leemos muy pronto adiós…_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El silencio de la cabaña fue interrumpido por el sonido de las criaturas nocturnas llamándose unas a otras. El sol se estaba poniendo, y la tierra les pertenecía una vez más.

El aire llenaba los pulmones, un pecho subía y bajaba, un corazón comenzaba a latir. La sensación de angustia le envolvió, robándole el aliento, invadiendo su mente. Permanecía tumbado, esperando a que su mente se adaptara a las atrocidades que le habían hecho a su cuerpo. El hambre aumentaba, penetrante, perforando un agujero que nunca podría ser saciado del todo. La furia le desbordaba, consumiéndole con la necesidad de matar, de llenar aquel terrible vacío.

En medio de ese hervidero de intensas y violentas emociones apareció, de pronto, algo dulce y suave. Una imagen. Valiente. Hermosa. Una mujer. No cualquier mujer, sino su mujer, su _compañera_. Toda pelo castaño y cobrizo. Caminaba como un ángel allí donde los hombres temían pisar, donde incluso su propia gente temería aventurarse.

Enroscó un mechón de la sedosa cabellera alrededor de su puño, temiendo despertarla, temiendo que pudiese estar sufriendo. Sakura. ¿Por qué ella nunca empleaba su nombre? Muy a su pesar, dio la orden para despertarla y observó como el aire se introducía rápidamente en su cuerpo, escuchando el fluir de la sangre circulando a través de su corazón.

Parpadeó. Ella se acurrucaba junto a su cuerpo, buscando su calor, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Cautelosamente, tocó su mente, buscando daños. Apenas unos momentos después de despertarse, su mente ya estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, repasando una lista de enfermedades y sus síntomas. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido. Percibió el hambre, la debilidad, y la preocupación por su recuperación, su cordura, el temor por quién y qué era. Se sentía culpable por haber dormido en lugar de vigilarle. También había una necesidad urgente de completar su trabajo, su investigación. Compasión por él, temor de que no pudiese curarse, y que de quizás ella le hubiese hecho sufrir más. Miedo de que les pudiesen encontrar antes de que él estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder seguir su camino.

Las cejas de él se arquearon.

— _Nuestro camino es el mismo_.

Ella se incorporó con mucho cuidado y se echó hacia atrás el pelo, que estaba salvajemente enredado.

— Podrías haberme dicho que hablas mi idioma. ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo puedes hablarme directamente a la mente, en vez de en voz alta?

Él se limitó a observarla con curiosidad, con aquella oscura e insondable mirada. Sakura le miró con cautela.

— ¿No estarás pensando en morderme otra vez, no? Tengo que decirte que no hay un lugar de mi cuerpo que no esté dolorido —Le dirigió una sonrisa apagada— Sólo por curiosidad... Tus vacunas de la rabia están actualizadas ¿no? —Sus ojos producían una extraña sensación en su interior, haciendo fluir calor donde no debería.

Él dirigió la mirada a sus labios. La forma de su boca le fascinaba, junto con la luz que claramente brillaba en su alma. Elevó una mano para rozar su mejilla, trazando la delicada curva de su mandíbula con su pulgar; las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la barbilla hasta encontrar la sedosa perfección de su labio inferior.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón y el calor descendió por su vientre, mezclándose con un dolor diferente. La mano de él se deslizaba hacia su nuca. Lenta e inexorablemente, la forzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia la de él. Cerró los ojos, deseosa, pero temía que él volviese a tomar su sangre.

— Odiaría tener que alimentarte así todos los días —murmuró rebelde.

Y entonces su boca rozó la suya. Ligera como una pluma, un leve contacto que atravesó a Sakura hasta la punta de los pies. Los dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior, jugando, tentándola, excitándola.

Dardos de fuego corrían por sus venas. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron.

— _Abre la boca para mí, pequeña castaña testaruda_.

Los dientes mordían, pero la lengua les seguía en una caricia calmante. Sakura jadeó, un gemido suave y curioso, como la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella. Él aprovechó esa ventaja rápidamente, fijando su boca a la de ella, explorando con la lengua cada milímetro de la suave cavidad.

Se sintió consumida por las llamas, que la envolvían como una tormenta de fuego. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo y Sakura averiguó el significado de la palabra "química". Sentimientos. Puros y simples. Nada tenía importancia, salvo la boca de él sobre la suya, llevándola hacia un mundo que ni siquiera sabía que existiera. El suelo pareció desaparecer bajo sus pies, y Sakura se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros. Él estaba derrumbando todas sus defensas, obligándola a responder y disfrutando de su respuesta, en una marea de hambre y deseo.

De repente él apareció en su mente, todo calor y posesión. Ella era suya. Sólo suya. Siempre suya. Masculina satisfacción.

Sakura se apartó de sus anchos hombros y cayó al suelo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro hasta que la diversión de él se coló en su cabeza. Una risa ronca, masculina, traviesa. Su cara no mostraba ninguna señal... ni siquiera un parpadeo en sus ojos de hielo, pero sabía que se estaba riendo de ella.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que tenía la bata abierta, ofreciéndole una generosa vista de su piel desnuda. Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, Sakura se cerró la bata.

— Creo que deberíamos aclarar algo —dijo sentada en el suelo, intentando desesperadamente mantener su respiración bajo control, y deseando tener a mano un cubo de agua helada para apagar el fuego que corría por sus venas. Sakura temía que no se lo tomara en serio— Soy tu médico. Eres mi paciente. Esto... —agitó una mano mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas— Esto no es ético. Y otra cosa. Aquí mando yo. Y tú debes cumplir mis órdenes, y no al revés. Absolutamente nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hagas eso otra vez —involuntariamente llevó los dedos hasta su labio inferior— No hubiera pasado una cosa así si no me hubieras infectado con algo, lo que sea... la rabia, creo –le miró fijamente para observar su opinión.

Él se limitó a observarla con una mirada desconcertante. Sakura suspiró, arrugó la nariz e intentó dirigir la conversación hacia un tema más seguro. Se suponía que él estaba medio muerto. Debería haber estado muerto. Nadie debería ser capaz de besar así después de haber pasado por un tormento semejante... Jamás había respondido a un beso de esa manera. Nunca. El efecto que él tenía sobre ella le parecía increíble.

Hubo un repentino destello en sus ojos, entre ardiente y divertido.

— _Ningún otro hombre debe hacerte responder así, no me agradaría._

— ¡Deja de leer mi mente! –tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate. Y mirándole furiosa, añadió— Ésta es una conversación totalmente impropia para un doctor y su paciente.

— _Quizás, pero no para nosotros_.

Sakura rechinó los dientes, sus ojos verdes lanzaban llamas.

— ¡Cállate! —dijo con voz áspera, un tanto desesperada.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de recuperar su autocontrol, y él no la estaba ayudando en nada. Inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse e intentar recuperar su dignidad.

—Tienes que darte un baño. Y tu pelo necesita un buen lavado— Sakura se puso en pie y pasó los dedos tentativamente por su espesa cabellera de color chocolate, sin darse cuenta de lo curiosamente íntimo que parecía el gesto— Tú eras el número siete... Me pregunto si habrá alguien más vivo. ¡Dios! Espero que no. No tengo forma de encontrarles.

Al volverse, él le agarró la muñeca.

— ¿_Cómo que era el número siete?_

Sakura suspiró suavemente

— Aquellos hombres, los que me perseguían, tenían fotografías de algunas de las víctimas asesinadas hace unos siete años. Se encontraron ocho cuerpos, pero parece que había más víctimas de las que nadie sabía. La gente se refería a estos casos como los "asesinatos de vampiros", porque a las víctimas las mataron con una estaca de madera, atravesándoles el corazón. Las fotos que me mostraron estaban numeradas. La número siete era la tuya... Tú... Eras tú.

Los oscuros ojos le hacían más preguntas. El hambre estaba aumentando, hasta llegar a transformarse en un agudo y profundo dolor. Él estaba tan introducido en su mente que ya no sabía quién de los dos era el que necesitaba la sangre tan desesperadamente.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?

Una sombra de confusión atravesó su rostro.

— _Tú lo sabes, eres mi compañera_.

Shea abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

— ¿_Compañera_? ¿Tú... tú crees que nos conocemos? No te había visto antes en mi vida.

Los ojos café se entrecerraron. Su mente empujó suavemente la de ella... parecía confundido, súbitamente consternado. Tenía la certeza de que le estaba mintiendo.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo, y el gesto abrió su bata y elevó sus senos.

— Vale, he soñado contigo. A veces pensaba en ti... quizás incluso sentía tu presencia. Pero en realidad jamás te había visto en persona hasta hace dos noches — ¿De verdad habían pasado sólo cuarenta y ocho horas? Le parecían toda una vida— Algo me atrajo al bosque, hacia ese sótano. No sabía que estabas allí.

Más confusión.

— _¿__No lo sabías?_

Él exploraba su mente. Podía sentirle dentro de su cabeza, y era una sensación extraña. Le era familiar... reconocía su contacto. Era algo raro, emocionante, pero le asustaba pensar que alguien tuviese un conocimiento tan íntimo de su persona. Sakura se dijo a sí misma que permitía su exploración mental únicamente porque él parecía muy perturbado.

Sentía una necesidad física de tranquilizarle, de eliminar todo el dolor de su cuerpo y su mente. Y esa inquietud no tenía nada que ver con el modo en que le hacía sentir...

Todo lo que la rodeaba parecía tan diferente... Los colores eran más vívidos, de una sorprendente variedad de matices. Le inquietaba haber aceptado tan rápidamente aquellos extraños sucesos, y se sentía un poco incómoda por la facilidad con la que él se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su mente.

De repente, unos dedos se cerraron en torno a su muñeca como una banda de acero.

—_Soy Shaoran. Soy tu compañero. Y te aseguro que puedo compartir tu mente. Es mi derecho, como el tuyo a compartir la mía. Más que un derecho, es una necesidad para ambos._

No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando, así que ignoró sus comentarios, mucho más preocupado por lo alterado que parecía él por su falta de conocimientos.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba acariciar su pelo.

— ¿Puedes usar tu voz?

La respuesta apareció en sus ojos, la impaciencia, la frustración ante su propia incapacidad.

Le acarició la frente con los dedos, calmándole, como un bálsamo.

— No te preocupes. Tu cuerpo ha sufrido mucho. Dale algo de tiempo. Te estás recuperando asombrosamente rápido... ¿Sabes quién te hizo esto?

— _Dos humanos y un traidor_.

Irradiaba furia y, por un momento, en la profundidad de sus ojos aparecieron intensas llamaradas rojas.

A Sakura casi le da un infarto, y dio un salto hacia atrás, intentando poner distancia entre ellos. Pero él fue más rápido. Su brazo se convirtió en una mancha borrosa, y de repente sus dedos estaban aferrando su muñeca, impidiéndole la huída. No había forma de librarse de su sujeción, percibía una fuerza ilimitada en él, aunque no le hacía daño.

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió enterrar sus propios demonios, enfadado consigo mismo por haberla asustado. Masajeaba suavemente la cara interna de la muñeca con el pulgar, plenamente consciente de que su pulso se había disparado. Con mucha, mucha delicadeza tiró de ella hasta que logró que se colocara junto a él.

— _Recuerdo muy poco de mi pasado... pero prácticamente desde el principio de mi encarcelamiento, he sabido de ti. Esperaba. Te llamaba para que vinieses a buscarme... Y te odiaba porque permitías que mi sufrimiento continuase_.

Sakura encerró su cara entre las manos, ansiosa porque la creyese.

— No lo sabía. Te lo juro, no lo sabía. Jamás te hubiese dejado allí –la pena le obstruía la garganta, el dolor por no haber tenido la oportunidad de terminar antes con su sufrimiento. ¿Que tenía él que la atraía como un imán, que cautivaba su mente y le hacía desear aliviar su dolor? El impulso era tan fuerte, tan intenso, que apenas podía soportar verle tumbado, tan vulnerable y destrozado.

—_Sé que estás diciendo la verdad; no puedes mentirme. Fuiste muy valiente al ir a rescatarme._ _Pero, como tu compañero, no puedo sino prohibirte que te arriesgues así de nuevo_.

Parecía totalmente satisfecho, como si ella fuese a hacerlo simplemente porque él lo deseaba. Cada vez que se despertaba se volvía más tirano, más posesivo.

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa, sus ojos verdes ardían peligrosamente.

— Puedes dejar de darme órdenes, señor Shaoran lo—que—sea. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

Su oscura mirada se deslizó sobre ella tranquilamente. Así que ella no había formado parte de su vida antes... La información le asombraba. ¿De dónde había sacado el valor necesario para salvarle del modo en que lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había vuelto a buscarle después de que prácticamente le había desgarrado la garganta? Sus dedos se apretaron entorno a su muñeca, tirando de ella hasta que se relajó contra su cuerpo.

— _Eres mi compañera_.

Las palabras surgieron desde algún lugar en lo profundo de su corazón. No tenía ni idea de porqué necesitaba decirlas, pero sabía que era imprescindible que lo hiciera. Parecía que todo su ser obligaba a las palabras a salir desde el fondo de su alma.

— _Yo te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Para compartirlo todo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo primero para mí. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado__._

Sakura escuchó el eco de las palabras en la mente, y sintió que una oleada de calor atravesaba su cuerpo, y su sangre. Pero también sintió temor... casi estaba aterrorizada.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Susurró mirándole con ojos muy abiertos— ¿Qué nos has hecho?

— _Tú sabes la respuesta._

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

— No, no la sé. Pero algo ha cambiado dentro de mí, puedo sentirlo. Esas palabras nos han hecho algo —podía sentirlo, pero era incapaz de describirlo. Sentía que un millón de diminutos hilos se entrecruzaban entre sí para formar una fuerte y sólida red que unía su alma a la de él, lo mismo que sus mentes, haciéndolas inseparables. Había dejado de sentirse como una única entidad, como un único ser, y se daba cuenta de que sólo estaría completa con él a su lado. El terrible vacío que siempre había existido en su interior había desaparecido.

Con reticencia, dejó libre la muñeca y acarició su cara con los dedos. Su mente tocó la de ella, encontrando un genuino miedo y mucha confusión.

— _Sé tan poco de esto como tú. De lo único que estoy seguro es que terminaste con mi sufrimiento, de que acudiste a mi llamada y de que te reconocí como mi otra mitad. Eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad. _

Se alejó poco a poco de él, asegurándose de ponerse fuera de su alcance.

— Soy tu médico, Shaoran, nada más. Curo a la gente.

Lo dijo más por ella misma que por él. Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que él estaba hablando. Le preocupaba que su mente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada, haciéndole creer cosas que no eran más que fantasías. Racionalmente, Sakura sabía que nadie podía atar a otra persona simplemente con palabras, pero aún así sentía que esos hilos que les unían. Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía.

Shaoran estaba medio loco, tenía la mente destrozada, y no guardaba más que pequeños retazos de su memoria, pero aun así, quizás él estaba cuerdo que ella. Era aterrador pensarlo.

Tenía mucha hambre... la necesidad de sangre era prácticamente irresistible. Jamás había experimentado un ansia así. Sakura se dijo a sí misma que lo que percibía era el hambre de Shaoran, que de algún modo estaba compartiendo su angustia. Enseguida, le sirvió al hombre salvaje dos unidades de sangre de su suministro en el vaso grande que había en la mesilla.

— Lo siento, debería haberme dado cuenta de que tenías hambre. Si me permites administrarte fluidos intravenosos, podría ayudarte —en el momento en que bajó el vaso, se retiró hacia la mesa del ordenador.

El ignoró su comentario.

— ¿_Por qué no te alimentas? –_hizo la pregunta con un tono indiferente, curioso. Sus negros ojos parecían pensativos mientras la estudiaba.

Desde su posición segura, al otro lado de la habitación, le observó detenidamente. El mero hecho de que la mirase fijamente la desconcentraba y la dejaba sin aliento. Se sentía demasiado posesiva con su paciente... No podía enredar su vida con él.

Encontraba muy alarmante esa inesperada reacción ante él... Siempre mantenía los sentimientos a distancia, alejada, separada de la gente y las cosas que la rodeaban. Su mente se limitaba sencillamente a registrar hechos. Pero en ese momento, solo podía pensar en él, en su dolor y en su sufrimiento, en el modo en que sus ojos la observaban, medio cerrados, atractivos... Casi se pega un susto de muerte. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Sabiendo que a ella no le gustaría saber que estaba leyendo su mente en ese preciso momento, Shaoran se comportó como un caballero y simuló estar mínimamente interesado. Era agradable saber que ella le encontraba atractivo. Muy satisfecho consigo mismo, volvió a echarse en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sus negras pestañas contrastaban con la palidez de su tez.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, Sakura sabía que él podía percibir cada movimiento que hacía.

— Descansa mientras me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa. –se llevó las manos al pelo, en un inútil esfuerzo por arreglar un poco su salvaje y espesa cabellera.

Él permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la respiración relajada.

— _Puedo percibir tu hambre. Tu necesidad de sangre es casi tan grande como la mía. ¿Por qué intentas ocultármelo? –_Súbitamente se dio cuenta de algo y suspiró— ¿_O es que te ocultas a ti misma tus propias necesidades? Es eso... No reconoces tu hambre, tu necesidad._

La amabilidad de su voz llenó su cuerpo de un inesperado calor. Furiosa y aterrada de que él pudiera estar en lo cierto, se dirigió hacia el baño con paso majestuoso, se deshizo de su ropa, y dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha cayera como una cascada sobre su cabeza.

Su risa fue grave y llena de burla.

— _¿Tienes pensado escapar de mí, __pequeña castaña? Vivo en ti, de la misma manera que tú en mí. _

Sakura soltó un gemido. Se dio la vuelta, tratando frenéticamente de alcanzar una toalla. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que él aún estaba en la otra habitación. La conexión entre ellos se estaba fortaleciendo. Pero ahora deseaba esa conexión, disfrutaba de ella, aunque la hacía sentirse incómoda aceptar como normal y natural tener una intimidad así con otra persona, cuando desde luego no lo era.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus funciones corporales no eran las habituales. Como siempre, su intelecto se preparó para analizar la situación. Su cerebro empezó a procesar la información sin emoción alguna, clasificando los distintos cambios que experimentaba, conectándolos con su reciente enfermedad y con el ardor de sus órganos internos. Era una locura, pero sabía que era físicamente diferente. Algo había reestructurado su código genético.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo trenzándose el pelo, poniéndose los vaqueros, ajustando el borde de la camiseta de algodón... permitiendo que su mente se adaptara a las novedades. Era aterrador y fascinante a la vez. Le hubiese gustado observarlo en otra persona, y no en ella misma. Era difícil aceptar las cosas racionalmente cuando era el propio cuerpo lo que estaba estudiando.

— _Un cuerpo tan hermoso, además. _

Casi dejó caer el cepillo_. _

— _¡Quieres dejarlo ya!_ _—_el mero contacto de su grave y aterciopelada voz, hacía que una especie de calidez se enroscara por todo su cuerpo. Era escandalosamente injusto que tuviese una voz semejante**. **

— _Creí que nunca hablarías conmigo como lo haría una compañera. He esperado mucho tiempo a que hicieras ese comentario impaciente_ — su voz tenía ahora una nota burlona.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Su cara, reflejada en el espejo, estaba visiblemente pálida. No había dicho las palabras en voz alta, y aun así la había oído. Preocupada, clavó los dientes en el labio inferior. El cambio no sólo afectaba a su cuerpo. Sus habilidades estaban aumentando. Podía hablar con el fácilmente usando la mente. Era alarmante que pudiese concebir una cosa así como algo normal. Si no lo pensaba, si no lo analizaba, casi podía aceptarlo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Extendiendo las manos hacia delante comprobó, enojada, cómo se agitaban. Era una doctora, nada debería alterar su compostura. Más que eso, Sakura conocía su propio valor, tenía completa confianza en sí misma.

Levantó la barbilla. Se dirigió hacia la habitación principal y, evitando mirarle, abrió la nevera y sacó un poco de zumo de manzana. Su estómago se contrajo. La simple idea de ingerirlo la hacía sentirse enferma. Algo en su interior había cambiado drásticamente, como sospechaba. Necesitaba tomar más muestras de sangre y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo. Y era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía reacia a estudiar los resultados.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno aquí otro cap espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfrute yo adaptándolo… _

_Didi_

_cainat06_

_Chii hime chan_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_vmi5_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus RR bueno nos leemos muy pronto adiós…_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

— _¿__Qué estás haciendo?_ —Preguntó curioso.

— En realidad, no estoy muy segura. Pensaba tomarme un poco de zumo, pero... —su voz se apagó, no sabía muy bien qué decir. Sakura siempre sabía exactamente lo que hacía... pero ahora se sentía completamente perdida. Vertió el zumo en un vaso y se quedó mirándolo, desconsolada.

— _Te pondrás enferma. No toques eso._

— ¿Por qué iba a sentarme mal un zumo de manzana? —Preguntó curiosa ¿Sabía él lo que le estaba pasando?

— _Necesitas sangre. No estás lo suficientemente fuerte todavía. He examinado tu cuerpo. Aunque aún no puedo ayudarte, puedo percibir la necesidad que tiene de recibir una alimentación adecuada. Tu cuerpo no está lo suficientemente nutrido para el gasto energético que llevas a cabo._

— No pienso discutir sobre lo que debería o no debería hacer —Le fastidiaba que pareciese tan preocupado, casi tierno. Había algo en su voz que la hacía desear poder darle todo lo que pedía, incluso beber sangre.

Podía olerla. Podía oír su corazón, y la sangre fluyendo por sus venas. Por un instante, permitió que el sonido resonara en su cabeza, alimentando el hambre que la corroía. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Necesitaba separarse un poco de él. Su personalidad era extremadamente abrumadora.

De repente, algo que estaba profundamente enterrado en su interior, algo salvaje que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, clamaba por él. La química era tan fuerte que se alteraba tan sólo con mirarle.

Sakura quitó la llave a la puerta de la cabaña y comenzó a abrirla.

— _¡Detente! _—La orden fue suave, amenazadora, pero pudo percibir un matiz de desesperación.

Súbitamente, la puerta se cerró de golpe, como impulsada por una fuerza desconocida. Impresionada, dejó caer el vaso de su mano. Se estrelló contra el suelo. Se quedó observando cómo el zumo se desparramaba en una mancha dorada... el dibujo era particularmente extraño, parecían las fauces abiertas de un lobo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Shaoran logró controlarse. Era un absoluto infierno ser incapaz de moverse, estar atrapado en un cuerpo inútil. Inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire de los pulmones poco a poco, intentando eliminar el terror que la imprudente acción de ella le había causado.

— _Lo siento Sakura. Ni siquiera hiciste un sondeo para ver si había peligro cerca. Nos están buscando. Jamás lo olvides. Debes permanecer a mi lado para que pueda hacer algo por ti si hay alguna amenaza. No fue mi intención asustarte._

Ella le miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes estaban perplejos.

— No sé que quieres decir con eso de "hacer un sondeo". —dijo ausente, como si su mente estuviera en otra cosa.

—_Ven aquí conmigo _–su voz fue como un susurro sobre la piel. Extendió una mano hacia ella, con la mirada cargada de intención, hambrienta. Deseaba algo de ella, algo que ella no se atrevía ni a pensar.

—Ni lo sueñes —Era tan sensual... tan atractivo que le cortaba la respiración. Sakura sintió la pared detrás de ella y se apoyó para poder mantenerse en pie.

— _No te estoy pidiendo tanto, sólo que camines hasta aquí... Son sólo unos pasos_ –Aquella voz acariciante la seducía, llenando su mente de una oleada de calidez.

Le miró interrogante.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que me está pasando, no? Me hiciste algo... Sé que lo hiciste. Puedo sentirlo. Dime qué has hecho –Tenía la cara pálida y sus enormes ojos le observaban, acusándole.

— _Ahora somos uno. Nuestro destino era estar juntos._

Aquello era como un rompecabezas. Shaoran percibía la confusión de ella mientras permanecía agazapado en su mente, como una sombra. Pero él estaba tan confuso como ella. Realmente no entendía el significado de sondear, algo que para él era tan natural como respirar. Aun así, no estaba seguro de podérselo explicar adecuadamente. ¿Por qué ella no sabía esas cosas? Era él el que estaba herido, con la memoria esparcida a los cuatro vientos.

Sakura se frotó la frente con una mano temblorosa.

— ¿Tú cerraste la puerta, verdad? Me la arrancaste de las manos y la empujaste desde la cama... Lo hiciste con la mente, ¿no?

Ella podía hacer muchas cosas, tenía dones especiales, pero este hombre desconocido tenía poderes que apenas podía llegar a comprender. ¿Qué era él? ¿Qué más era capaz de hacer? Si la diferencia las habilidades de ambos era tan grande, ¿habría estado permitiendo que alguna fuerza externa dictase sus propias acciones? Sakura no tenía nada claro cuál sería la respuesta.

Inmediatamente, Shaoran intentó tranquilizarla. No sabía qué era lo que la había perturbado tanto (la capacidad de mover cosas con la mente formaba parte de su naturaleza), pero necesitaba eliminar su angustia. Envió a su mente tranquilidad y calidez, bienestar.

— _Lo siento, Sakura, únicamente pensaba en tu protección. Es difícil para mí saber que nos persiguen y que no puedo protegerte, que no podemos abandonar este lugar por culpa de mi debilidad. Estás atada a mí, y yo te estoy poniendo en peligro._

Hizo todo lo que pudo para eliminar el daño que su desconsideración había causado. Ella se merecía mucho más que un _compañero_ medio loco. Parecía que no sabía lo que realmente tendrían que hacer para sobrevivir.

— _N__o puedes hacerte una idea de los monstruos con los que estamos tratando. Es muy importante que hagas un sondeo en cuanto te despiertes, antes de salir de casa _—Trató de ser amable cuando mientras la informaba. Era tan fácil para él leer sus temores...

—No sé qué quieres decir...

Su genuina confusión le provocó un impulso protector tan fuerte que sacudió los cimientos de su pequeño mundo. Deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla para toda la eternidad, guardarla dentro de su alma. Parecía increíblemente pequeña y frágil, y los interrogantes de su mente eran tan fáciles de leer como la preocupación que aparecía en su rostro.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando de repente lo comprendió.

— _Tú no conoces las habilidades de nuestra gente, ¿verdad?_

— ¿Qué gente? Soy japonesa, descendiente de rumanos. Vine aquí para investigar una extraña enfermedad sanguínea que, por cierto, parece que tú también tienes. Nada más –Se estaba mordiendo los labios sin darse cuenta, y tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar los puños. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, esperando la respuesta.

Maldijo su incapacidad para recordar las cosas fundamentales... Tenía la certeza de que eran muy importantes para ambos. Si estaba tan perdida como él, estaban en un gran aprieto. Era frustrante tener tantas lagunas en su mente.

— _Tú perteneces a este lugar. Puedo sentir tu conexión con esta tierra. Y sé, con toda seguridad, que eres mía, que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. _

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

— Mi madre era japonesa. Mi padre nació en esta región, pero jamás llegué a conocerle. Vine aquí por primera vez hace sólo un par de meses. Te juro que jamás había estado aquí antes.

— _No tenemos ninguna enfermedad, ni nada de eso. Nuestra gente ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos —_No sabía de dónde provenía esa información, simplemente estaba ahí.

— Pero eso es imposible... La gente normal no necesita beber sangre para sobrevivir. Soy médico, Shaoran. Me dedico a investigar la mayoría del tiempo y sé de lo que estoy hablando... Esto es muy extraño, la verdad —notaba que el aire se negaba a abandonar sus pulmones.

— _¿Puedes aceptar que permanecí enterrado vivo una eternidad, y aún así no creer que nuestra gente existe?_

Sakura se agachó para recoger las piezas de cristal esparcidas por el suelo. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada en algo mientras trataba de recuperar el control. ¿Qué quería decir en realidad? ¿Que no tenía ninguna enfermedad sanguínea, que... que pertenecía a otra raza, a otra especie?

— No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí —dijo nerviosa, mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente el zumo.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te mostraron mi foto?_

Sakura tiró el vaso roto al cubo de la basura.

— Hace dos años —admitió reticente— Los asesinatos de vampiros ocurrieron hace siete años. Me aseguraron que las fotos eran de aquellas víctimas... Pero sería imposible, totalmente imposible, que hubieses sobrevivido enterrado durante todo ese tiempo. Eso querría decir que te metieron en ese ataúd, con una estaca en el pecho, hace siete años. Es imposible, Shaoran —Se giró hacia él, mirándole con sus enormes ojos— ¿O no?

—_No si detengo mi corazón y mis pulmones. De esa manera, la sangre no circula. _–Explicó él escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente, intentando no inquietarla.

Pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿En serio? —Ahora parecía excitada— ¿Puedes controlar tu ritmo cardiaco, reducirlo o acelerarlo? Por el amor de Dios, Shaoran, eso es increíble. Hay algunos monos que pueden hacer algo parecido, pero nada semejante a lo que tú me das a entender.

— _Puedo detener mi corazón si es necesario. Y tú también puedes hacerlo._

— No, yo no puedo hacer eso —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo que eso no tenía sentido alguno— Pero, ¿es eso lo que hiciste? ¿Detuviste tu corazón? ¿Es así como sobreviviste al enterramiento? Señor, eso debió volverte loco... Aún no puedo creerlo... ¿Y cómo te alimentabas? Tenías ambas manos encadenadas —En su excitación, no paraba de hacer preguntas y de pensar en voz alta.

— _Rara vez despertaba, tan sólo cuando detectaba sangre cerca. Atraía a las criaturas hacia mí. Seguro que tú también puedes hacerlo _–agradeció que, al menos por una vez, pudiese contestar a lo que preguntaba _Y, de alguna manera, me las arreglé para hacer un agujero en la madera para permitirles entrar__**.**_

Sakura podía convocar a los animales, lo había hecho desde que era una niña. Y ese talento, que por lo visto compartía con Shaoran, explicaba los cadáveres de ratas consumidos que había visto enterrados junto a él en la pared.

— _¿_Estás diciéndome que hay más gente que puede hacer esas cosas? –Fue corriendo hacia el ordenador, encendiendo el generador para que funcionara— ¿Qué más cosas recuerdas?

Estaba tan excitada que deseaba poder proporcionarle más información, pero por mucho que buscó en su mente, los recuerdos le eludían, y tan sólo consiguió que le doliera la cabeza.

Sakura percibió su angustia, le echó un vistazo y observó el tenue brillo de las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Al momento, su mirada se tornó más cálida, y su boca se curvó suavemente.

— Lo siento, Shaoran. Ha sido muy desconsiderado por mi parte presionarte así. Trata de no pensar ahora. Los recuerdos volverán a ti con el tiempo. Ya me has dado mucha información sobre la que seguir trabajando. Tú sólo descansa.

Agradecido por su compasión, Shaoran dejó escapar los fragmentos de su memoria escapar por un rato, para que le dejaran en paz. Observó con interés cómo Sakura extraía muestras de sangre de su propio brazo y colocaba varias gotas sobre unos pequeños rectángulos de cristal. Estaba muy nerviosa, la felicidad embargaba su cuerpo de tal forma que incluso había olvidado su hambre. Su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en hechos, hipótesis, y un millón de datos más. Ahora estaba lejos de él, completamente absorta en su trabajo.

Mientras la miraba, Shaoran alcanzó perezosamente el vaso que estaba en el extremo de la mesa, y tragó el contenido para aliviar su propia y acuciante hambre.

Al cabo de una hora, Sakura seguía completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, totalmente ensimismada con su trabajo. Disfrutaba observándola, la encontraba fascinante... Cada movimiento de su cabeza, el borde de sus largas pestañas cuando se ponía de perfil... A menudo se tiraba del pelo cuando estaba confundida. Sus pequeños dientes mordían con frecuencia el exuberante labio inferior. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado, con la mirada clavada en el monitor. Con frecuencia, consultaba notas y varios libros con un ligero y encantador ceño fruncido. Descubrió que le gustaba ese pequeño gesto, y el hábito que tenía de morderse el labio.

Cada vez que él percibía el hambre palpitando en su interior, ella parecía capaz de dejarla a un lado. Tal y como le había apartado temporalmente a él, fuera de sus pensamientos. No es que eso le hiciera ninguna gracia, pero se sentía orgulloso de ella. En cada cosa que hacía, ponía todo el corazón.

Pero Sakura aún no se hacía una idea de los peligros que corría. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que bloqueaba todo lo que había a su alrededor. Shaoran pensó recordarle los riesgos que corría pero, en vez de eso, optó por permanecer lo suficientemente alerta como para sondear los alrededores, deslizándose dentro y fuera del sueño de los mortales.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, cuatro horas más tarde, y maldijo el movimiento que envió espirales de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Tenía hambre, se sentía débil y un poco mareado.

Unos ojos café se clavaron en Sakura. Ella estaba mirando detenidamente un libro de notas mientras mordisqueaba un lápiz. Tenía la piel muy pálida, casi traslúcida. La habitación estaba repleta de las intensas emociones que emanaban de su cuerpo, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Su mente luchaba por unirse a la de él; podía percibir como intentaba sintonizarle, vibrando de necesidad. Pero Sakura era disciplinada, fuerte y muy decidida. Mantenía sus pensamientos bajo control, concentrándose únicamente en su trabajo.

Sintió cómo parte del hielo que cubría su corazón se deshacía... El odio helado y la furia, la necesidad de venganza y castigo, esas habían sido las cosas que le habían mantenido con vida. No hubiera creído que aún era capaz de sentir ternura, pero Sakura se las había arreglado para demostrárselo. Ante todo, era un depredador. Sakura era la luz de su oscuridad, irradiaba belleza, como si su alma brillase a través de la piel. Había introducido emociones cálidas en él.

Necesitaba una pausa, tenía que descansar. Y, sobre todo, necesitaba alimentarse. Si era completamente honesto, necesitaba que le tocara, que le prestase atención. Deliberadamente, gimió suavemente en su mente, cerrando los ojos. Al instante, percibió su inquietud. El crujir de papeles le indicó que había dejado a un lado sus notas. Shaoran intentó disminuir la sensación de triunfo concentrándose en el dolor que consumía su maltrecho cuerpo.

Sakura se deslizó por la habitación sin darse cuenta de lo silenciosamente que lo hacía ni de lo eficiente que se había vuelto su cuerpo, que se movía con gracia y rapidez. Notó su mano fresca sobre la frente, calmándole. Pasó los dedos por su mugriento pelo, y su contacto era tan suave que se le encogía el corazón.

Ella se inclinó para examinar las heridas de manera profesional. Los antibióticos no le hacían efecto, como tampoco a ella. Quizás añadir más tierra serviría.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar que te duela, Shaoran. Ojalá pudiera —su voz estaba llena de preocupación, de pesar— Te conseguiré algo de tierra fresca y te lavaré el pelo. No es mucho, pero podría calmarte y ayudar en algo –enredó los dedos en su melena de nuevo, y después los pasó alrededor de la mandíbula en una suave caricia.

El levantó las manos, atrapándola con sorpréndete fuerza, y sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en los de ella... A Sakura le pareció que podría caerse en esos oscuros y misteriosos pozos.

— _No te has alimentado._

Estaba segura, podría perderse en esa penetrante mirada toda la eternidad.

Percibía el sonido del corazón de Shaoran, acompasándose al suyo propio. Era extraño, y sin embargo le parecía de lo más normal que sus corazones desearan latir al mismo ritmo.

— No bebo sangre humana. Me hago una transfusión si estoy desesperada, pero no soy capaz de tragarla –explicó tranquilamente. Sintió su presencia en la mente, su contacto tranquilizador, gentil. Pero también estaba cargado de autoridad. Su voluntad era tan fuerte que nada podría resistírsele si insistía. Tenía que hacerle comprender— Soy humana, Shaoran. Beber sangre me parece una aberración.

— _T__ratar de sobrevivir sin alimentarse durante mucho tiempo es muy peligroso. Debes beber. —A_unque Shaoran trataba simplemente de exponer los hechos, aquello parecía una orden. No sabía de dónde salía esa información, lo único que sabía es que era cierta.

Resultaba evidente que ella deseaba que la entendiera, que aceptara aquel ridículo régimen que se estaba imponiendo a sí misma, pero no tenía ningún sentido para él, y no podía consentir una estupidez semejante. Debía encontrar el modo de explicarle lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

Ella apartó el pelo de la cara de Shaoran, y el toque de sus dedos provocó intensas reacciones en su dolorido cuerpo. Ajena a lo que provocaba en él, Sakura le sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

— Hace mucho tiempo que acepté que moriría si no encontraba una cura... Bien, ¿quieres que te lave la cabeza?

Atrapó con las manos sus esbeltos hombros y la colocó bajo él.

— _Ya sabes, pequeña castaña, que como tu compañero mi obligación es cuidar de tu salud. Mi único propósito en esta vida es protegerte y velar por sus necesidades. Estás débil y eres incapaz de llevar a cabo las reglas más básicas de supervivencia. Esto no puede continuar. Deberías utilizar tú misma la sangre que me estás administrando._

Había algo mágico en su voz. Sentía que podría escucharle eternamente.

— Queda muy poca sangre. Si esto sigue así, tendré que ir al banco local de sangre muy pronto. —Ya había usado la mayor parte de las unidades tratando de reemplazar el enorme volumen de sangre que él había perdido De verdad, Shaoran, no te preocupes por mí, he hecho esto muchas veces.

— _Mírame, pequeña Sakura _—su voz descendió una octava. Grave. Persuasiva. Un hechizo. Su mirada ámbar atrapó la verde de ella. La calidez inundaba la mente de Sakura, unos brazos la rodeaban, manteniéndola a salvo. Se hundió aún más en aquellos pozos oscuros y penetrantes que irradiaban calor...— A_ceptarás mi sangre, como debes hacer. _—Le dio la orden suave pero firmemente, manteniendo sus mentes unidas. La fuerza de su voluntad, dotada de una práctica adquirida a lo largo de los siglos y moldeada por los fuegos del infierno, la doblegó. Sin vacilar, la condujo hasta su pecho, acunándola en sus brazos con ternura.

Parecía tan ligera, tan pequeña, tan frágil. Adoraba la curva de su garganta, la satinada perfección de su piel, su boca. Con una uña, Shaoran se abrió una pequeña herida en los músculos de su pecho, la empujó hacia él y sintió cómo, inesperadamente, una espiral de calor se enroscaba profundamente en su interior. Su vientre se contrajo, y el deseo le atravesó, agudo y dulce. La sensación de su boca sobre el pecho era absolutamente erótica.

Sus mentes estaban entremezcladas mientras la abrazaba. No estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de intimidad. En medio del dolor y la oscuridad, el odio y la furia, ella le había traído la luz, la compasión y el valor. Donde había una desesperada desolación y debilidad, un caparazón vacío, ella le había dado un renacer de fuerza y poder, una floreciente esperanza. Donde había dolor infinito, un infierno eterno, ella había brindando tanta belleza y alegría, un placer tan inmenso que casi no podía abarcarlo.

Shaoran no deseaba finalizar aquella unión, pero necesitaba cada gota de sangre para tratar de recomponer su destrozado cuerpo y de reparar su mente despedazada. No podía permitir que tomase demasiado de él. Sentía que su propia hambre aumentaba. Necesitaba sangre fresca, fluyendo rica y cálida directamente de su víctima. Sin ganas, la detuvo, y sintió cómo las llamas del deseo bailaban sobre su piel cuando la lengua le acarició para cerrarle la herida.

Por un momento, apoyó la cabeza sobre ella, saboreando la proximidad de su cuerpo, su aroma, degustando la belleza de su espíritu. No podría soportar quedarse solo de nuevo, no podía separarse de ella ni por un momento. Siete años de oscuridad, de soledad absoluta, creyendo que ella, deliberadamente, permitía e incluso prolongaba su sufrimiento. Saber que eso no era cierto, que, de hecho, había sido su valor lo que le había salvado, le había devuelto la esperanza, un objetivo por el que seguir viviendo. Shaoran no podría sobrevivir sin ella. No podía perderla de vista, no podía permitir que saliera fuera del alcance de su mente. Él estaba hecho pedazos y tan sólo ella podía mantenerlos unidos.

Disminuyó su control muy lentamente, liberándola. Sus largas pestañas se agitaron, y desapareció la bruma de sus ojos, dejando ver dos brillantes esmeraldas, perfectas y misteriosas. Una chispeante belleza que le hacía arder en llamas.

— ¿Que has hecho esta vez, Shaoran? No puedes pretender cuidar de mí. Ni lo pienses. No tienes ni idea de lo cerca que has estado de morirte. No puedes permitirte perder ni una gota de sangre.

Su débil sonrisa penetró en su mente.

— _Eres mi compañera, siempre bajo mi cuidado. No puedo hacer sino proveerte de lo que necesites._

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Necesitas toda la sangre que podamos conseguir... Solía arreglármelas con pequeñas cantidades...

— _Arreglárselas no es suficiente_. –gruñó él, y sus ojos café resplandecieron.

Sakura elevó los ojos al cielo.

— Al menos, ten la decencia de tratar de parecer arrepentido. No es necesario que te muestres tan satisfecho contigo mismo, ni tan fastidioso. – de manera inconsciente, volvió a introducir los dedos en su espesa cabellera, intentando peinarle un poco— Me encantaría saber más cosas sobre ti, Shaoran. Me pregunto dónde estará tu familia...

La confusión se reflejó en sus ojos, un negro vacío que de repente le llenó de un inmenso dolor. Tomó su mano temblorosa, compartiendo el aturdimiento de su mente e incluso, por un instante, parte de su agonía.

— Déjalo Shaoran. No trates de forzar tu memoria. La recuperarás en cuanto te pongas bien. Tranquilízate. Limpiaré tus heridas y te lavaré el pelo. Eso te relajará.

Sentía sus suaves dedos sobre la piel, enviando oleadas de alivio al ardiente interior de su mente. La respuesta de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar: los músculos tensos se relajaron, liberando algo del dolor que le torturaba. Su mero contacto era como un faro en la oscuridad, un guía que le indicaba el camino, algo que le daba esperanzas de que, algún día, el dolor se acabaría. Cerró los ojos y cedió a sus demandas. El sonido de sus ligeros movimientos por la casa era reconfortante. Su fragancia natural y el tenue aroma de hierbas y flores que emanaban de su piel y de su cabello parecían envolverle, como si le rodeara con sus brazos.

Sakura le tocaba suavemente mientras examinaba sus heridas. La esponja rozaba ligeramente la carne abierta, dejando a su paso un extraño hormigueo. El agua templada caía como un torrente sobre su pelo mientras ella le sostenía la cabeza en su brazo. Era muy agradable, casi sensual. Cuando las puntas de los dedos masajeaban el champú sobre el cuero cabelludo, se concentró en las sensaciones que le producía, y durante unos minutos pudo alejarse de su mundo de dolor.

— Tienes un cabello muy hermoso —dijo casi en un susurro, mientras aclaraba la espuma con el agua templada. Tenía el brazo dolorido por el esfuerzo de sostenerle la cabeza sobre la palangana de plástico, pero se daba cuenta de que le estaba proporcionando un poco de paz. Retiró la palangana, colocó una toalla sobre la almohada, y le ayudó a ponerse otra vez como estaba.

Mientras le secaba el pelo, sus manos se demoraban sobre su cuero cabelludo; disfrutaba tocándole.

— Estás muy cansado. Vuelve a dormir.

— _Más sangre_.

Aquella voz ronca y soñolienta resonaba en su mente, esparciendo una onda de calidez por su cuerpo. Sin vacilar, Sakura sirvió una unidad en un vaso y se ocupó de limpiar el suelo.

Cuando pasó junto la cama, la mano de él atrapó su muñeca como si fuera un grillete, y tiró de ella para acercarla.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, esbozando una débil sonrisa, con los ojos cargados de ternura y suavidad, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Él deslizó la mano por su brazo, masajeando el hombro dolorido con sus fuertes dedos.

— _Gracias, pequeña castaña. Has conseguido que me sienta vivo de nuevo. _

— Estás vivo, Shaoran. —Le tranquilizó, mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara— Eres un sinvergüenza, pero no cabe duda de que estás vivo... No he visto nunca que un paciente llamara a su médico "pequeña castaña"...

Su risa ronca y sensual permaneció en la mente de él mucho tiempo después de que se durmiese. De alguna manera, era consciente de su proximidad mientras ella mezclaba tierra, hierbas y saliva para aplicarlas sobre sus heridas, y eso le tranquilizaba. Mantenía alejados la cólera, el dolor, y el terror que le producía aquel mundo de soledad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_Chii hime chan_

_Vmi5_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Didi_

_cainat06_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura abrió la puerta, e inspiró profundamente el aire de la noche; la cantidad de información que le llegó fue sorprendente. Multitud de criaturas vagaban por el bosque, y era capaz de localizar la posición exacta de cada una de ellas, desde la manada de lobos que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, hasta los tres ratones que se escabullían entre los arbustos cercanos a la cabaña. Podía escuchar el agua de las cascadas burbujeando y rugiendo al caer sobre las rocas. El viento jugaba con los árboles, los arbustos y con las hojas caídas sobre el suelo. Las estrellas brillaban formando un prisma de colores sobre su cabeza, como millones de piedras preciosas.

Hechizada, Sakura salió de la cabaña, dejando la puerta abierta para que el olor de la sangre, el sudor y el dolor se despejara, al penetrar el aire fresco y limpio. Escuchaba la savia fluyendo como la sangre en los troncos de los árboles; los colores de las plantas eran intensos y cada una de ellas desprendía un aroma especial. La sensación era la misma de haber vuelto a nacer a un mundo completamente nuevo. Alzó el rostro al cielo e inspiró llenando de aire sus pulmones, relajándose por primera vez en cuarenta y ocho horas.

Un búho cruzó el cielo en silencio, sus alas eran increíblemente largas y cada pluma emitía destellos iridiscentes que Sakura percibía gracias a su nueva visión. Se sintió tan absolutamente maravillada que se internó en las profundidades del bosque, atraída por lo que veía. Las gotas de agua brillaban como diamantes sobre las rocas cubiertas de musgo. El mismo musgo se asemejaba a un montón de esmeraldas diseminadas sobre el sinuoso curso del arroyo y sobre los troncos de los árboles. Nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso.

Su cerebro, como era habitual, procesaba todos los datos que le llegaban; una especie de puzzle inmenso cuyas piezas empezaban a encajar. Había nacido como una humana que comía alimentos normales y caminaba bajo el sol; no obstante ella, al igual que algunos otros, manifestaba marcadas diferencias en sus necesidades alimenticias, metabólicas y sensitivas. Resultaba imposible creer que las leyendas sobre los vampiros fuesen ciertas. ¿Podía existir una raza diferente a la humana con increíbles dones, que necesitara alimentarse de sangre para sobrevivir? ¿Cómo era posible que vivieran vidas tan increíblemente largas, superaran heridas inverosímiles y fueran capaces de controlar el funcionamiento del corazón y los pulmones? Sus organismos debían tener una actividad diferente al de los humanos, al igual que sus órganos, todo debía ser muy distinto entre las dos razas.

Sakura se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua y se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior. Todo parecía estar sacado de un cuento de hadas; o mejor, de una película de terror. Imposible. ¿Verdad que era imposible?

Un hombre era incapaz de sobrevivir a unas heridas tremendas, emparedado durante siete años. No había forma de que fuese cierto, no podía suceder. Pero ella había encontrado a Shaoran. Eso no era ninguna mentira; ella misma lo había sacado de la pared. ¿Y cómo podía un ser vivo mantener la cordura después de siete años de estar enterrado vivo, sufriendo una agonía a cada instante? Su mente se asustó ante la pregunta, no quería detenerse a pensarlo.

¿Y qué le estaba sucediendo a su propio cuerpo? Ahora era diferente. Hacía siete años que habían comenzado los cambios, cuando sintió aquel repentino dolor que la dejó literalmente sumida en la inconsciencia. Nunca pudo explicarse aquel episodio; y después llegaron las pesadillas, persistentes e implacables, que no le dejaban un momento de paz. _Shaoran._ Siempre Shaoran. La foto que, hacía ya dos años, le habían enseñado aquellos carniceros; la número siete. _Shaoran_. Algo que la llamaba, que la atraía a aquel horrible lugar donde se podían palpar la tortura y la crueldad. _Habían torturado a Shaoran._ Y debían haber estado conectados mentalmente; de algún modo. Intelectualmente parecía imposible, le resultaba imposible si pensaba de forma racional. Pero ¿no era cierto que su propia existencia había sido extraña? Su dependencia de las transfusiones de sangre no era psicosomática; había intentado por todos los medios superarlo. Por tanto, era posible que existiera otra explicación, una que la mente y los prejuicios humanos no pudieran entender aún cuando todos los hechos estuvieran delante de ella.

_¡Sakura!_ –la llamada fue un grito de temor y confusión. Shaoran tenía la impresión de estar ahogándose en la oscuridad y el dolor.

_Estoy aquí, Shaoran_ –su respuesta salió tan fácilmente que la dejó perpleja. Intentó enviarle mentalmente las imágenes de todas las cosas hermosas que estaba viendo para así reconfortarlo.

_Vuelve a mi lado. Te necesito._

Sakura sonrió ante la exigencia de su voz; y su corazón dio un vuelco al entender la verdad que ocultaban aquellas palabras. Shaoran nunca le había ocultado nada, ni siquiera el miedo irracional que sentía ante su posible abandono, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

_Eres un mocoso malcriado _–le dijo con ternura— _No hace falta que me hables como si fueras el señor del castillo. Ya voy _–No había explicación lógica ante la alegría que recorría su cuerpo con el simple roce de la mente de Shaoran. Pero también se sintió aterrorizada ante este pensamiento, mejor no detenerse a estudiarlo en profundidad.

_Ven conmigo _–su voz sonaba ahora más tranquila, luchaba contra su temor a la soledad— _No quiero despertarme y estar solo._

_De vez en cuando necesito un respiro. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que te despertarías en este preciso momento?_

Bromeaba con él y ante ese hecho, una sensación cálida se anidó en sus entrañas. No recordaba que algo así le hubiese sucedido antes de conocer a Sakura; no había vida antes de Sakura. Sólo una existencia repugnante; su mundo había sido el tormento, el infierno. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

_Por supuesto que deberías saber cuando voy a despertarme. Es tu obligación._

_Debería haber sabido que tendrías ese modo de pensar_ –dijo riéndose mientras se apresuraba corriendo a través del terreno irregular de vuelta a la cabaña, maravillándose ante sus nuevas habilidades, ante la repentina fuerza que nunca antes había experimentado. Durante un breve instante, sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, y descubrió lo que era ser feliz, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Shaoran se dio cuenta que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Estaba arrebatadora con la melena castaña enredada y desordenada, suplicando que los dedos de un hombre la desenmarañaran. Le brillaban los ojos mientras cruzaba la habitación para llegar junto a él.

¿Te sientes mejor? –y como siempre, le examinó las heridas para comprobar por sí misma que mejoraba.

Shaoran alzó una mano, necesitaba sentir el tacto sedoso de su pelo.

_Mucho mejor_ –era una flagrante mentira y Sakura le miró ceñuda.

¿De verdad? Empiezo a pensar que necesitas un monitor como los que usamos con los recién nacidos. Quiero que te quedes quieto en la cama. Juraría que has estado revolviéndote de nuevo.

_Tengo pesadillas_ –sus ojos ámbar no se apartaban del rostro de Sakura, dejando claro que le pertenecía, imprimiendo su marca en el corazón de ella. Nadie tenía derecho a tener unos ojos como aquéllos. Ojos hambrientos, ardientes, que encerraban la promesa de una enorme pasión.

Tendremos que ocuparnos de ellas –dijo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. Esperaba que sus ojos no revelaran los sentimientos extraños y confusos que sentía hacia él. Los superaría pronto; lo que ocurría es que Shaoran era la criatura más excitante y sexy con la que jamás se había encontrado. Nadie la había necesitado tanto como él la tenía; ni siquiera su propia madre. Shaoran la miraba de una manera que le hacía creer que tanto su vida como el aire que respiraba dependían por completo de ella. Racionalmente sabía que Shaoran sentiría lo mismo por cualquier otra persona, pero de todas formas, permaneció absorta en el fuego y la pasión que desprendía. Por una vez en su vida, sola y perseguida, al límite de su resistencia y enfrentándose a extraños acontecimientos, disfrutaría de esta experiencia inigualable.

Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran ardían provocadores, la seducían acariciándola suavemente como el terciopelo.

_Necesito un hermoso sueño que me aleje de las pesadillas._

Sakura se apartó de él, levantando una mano para protegerse de él.

Limítate a guardar tus ideas para ti mismo –le advirtió— Tienes esa mirada diabólica, la que dice que ninguna mujer está a salvo a tu lado.

_Eso no es cierto, Sakura _–negó mientras el duro rictus de sus labios se suavizaba de forma tentadora— _Sólo hay una mujer. Tú._

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

Creo que estoy muy agradecida por el hecho de que no estés en condiciones de moverte. El sol está saliendo y tengo que asegurar la cabaña para pasar el día. Vuelve a dormirte; estaré aquí cuando despiertes. –dijo mientras daba una palmadita a la única silla cómoda que tenía.

_Te tumbarás a mi lado, donde debes estar _–decretó.

Sakura cerró los postigos de las ventanas, asegurándolos con la cerradura. Siempre era muy cuidadosa a la hora de cerrar su casa. Durante el día era muy vulnerable; en aquel momento ya podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, y el cansancio la invadía, ralentizando sus movimientos.

_Quiero que te acuestes a mi lado _–la voz de Shaoran era una caricia pecaminosa, insistente e irresistible.

Creo que te las puedes arreglar solito –contestó negándose a mirar sus hipnóticos ojos oscuros. En lugar de eso, apagó el ordenador y el generador y cerró la puerta con llave.

_Tengo pesadillas, pequeña castaña. La única forma de mantenerlas a raya es contigo a mi lado_ –su voz sonaba inocente, esperanzada y deseosa.

Sakura se encontró sonriendo mientras vertía en un vaso una nueva dosis de sangre. Comenzaba a pensar que el diablo en persona se había presentado en su puerta. Shaoran era la tentación personificada.

Acabo de quitarte una estaca del corazón hace apenas dos noches, por no mencionar el resto de las heridas. Si me muevo mientras duermes, podría darte un golpe y comenzarían a sangrar de nuevo. No quieres que eso suceda ¿verdad?

Le quitó la bolsa de sangre de la mano mientras cerraba los dedos en torno al vaso en el preciso lugar donde habían estado los dedos de Sakura instantes antes. Siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas, gestos íntimos que hacían que el estómago de Sakura se llenara de mariposas.

_No llegaron al corazón, Sakura. No me dañaron el corazón, como habrían querido. Está aquí, dentro de mi cuerpo, ¿no lo escuchas? Tu corazón late al mismo ritmo que el mío._

¿Es que eras un play boy antes de que te emparedaran? –le preguntó dirigiéndole una traviesa sonrisa sobre el hombro. Comprobó la pistola para asegurarse que estaba lista y cargada— Necesitas beber eso, Shaoran, no sujetar el vaso. Y después volver a dormir; cuanto más descanses, más rápido te curarás.

_Insistes en seguir siendo mi médico cuando necesito que sea mi compañera la que se acerque y se eche a mi lado. _–su voz volvía a ser pura tentación.

Bebe, Shaoran. –intentó parecer firme, pero le resultó imposible cuando él parecía tan desesperado por su compañía.

_Estoy desesperado._

Sakura no pudo evitar mover la cabeza.

Eres terrible.

Shaoran hizo el intento de llevarse el vaso a los labios, pero le falló el brazo.

_No puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda, Sakura. Me encuentro demasiado débil._

¿Se supone que tengo que creerme eso? –dijo riéndose pero acercándose a él— Fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para alzarme del suelo cuando te encontré. No me mires con esa cara de "niño bueno" Shaoran, porque no funcionará —Pero estaba funcionando.

Shaoran necesitaba sentir su contacto, el roce de sus dedos sobre su pelo, e inconscientemente, Sakura enterró los dedos en la espesa melena, deteniéndolos allí como si disfrutara de la sensación tanto como él. Shaoran le quitó la pistola de la mano y tiró de ella hasta tumbarla a su lado, tan hambriento por sentir la calidez de su cuerpo como por el sustento que ella le proporcionaba. El aroma que desprendía flotaba hasta él, olía a bosque, a flores y a la misma noche. Pasó un brazo a su alrededor y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo; Sakura se relajó, permitiendo que sus párpados se cerraran.

Durmió a intervalos, porque la luz del día hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera incómodo. Shaoran yacía junto a ella, inmóvil, su pesado brazo rodeaba su cintura de forma posesiva. Luchó en varias ocasiones, durante las horas de la tarde para despertarse por completo, pero le resultó imposible. En una ocasión, escuchó un ruido en el exterior de la cabaña y su corazón empezó a latir alarmado, pero sólo tuvo fuerzas para aferrar con fuerza la pistola bajo la almohada. Sabía que era responsable de la seguridad de ambos, pero no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos ni levantarse de la cama para comprobar los alrededores y asegurarse que no andaba nadie por las cercanías.

Hacía rato que el sol se había ocultado tras las montañas cuando Sakura consiguió despertarse del todo. El hambre le provocaba una sensación dolorosa y punzante, pero la simple idea de la comida le hacía sentir náuseas. Luchó para incorporarse y sentarse, mucho más débil de lo que jamás había estado, y se pasó una mano por la cascada de cabello castaño cobrizo.

Los dedos de Shaoran se cerraron en torno a su brazo, deslizándose desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Era una mujer pequeña y delicada, pero con una enorme fuerza interior; le asombraban su valentía y su arrojo, al igual que la compasión de la que era capaz. La encontraba misteriosa. El mundo, tal y como él lo recordaba, había empezado siete años antes; dolor, soledad y oscuridad. El monstruo había crecido eclipsando a su alma; en un principio no había sentido nada, sólo el deseo de no morir jamás, una determinación helada, una promesa de venganza a cambio de su alma. Los encontraría a todos, al traidor y a los asesinos, y los destruiría. Pero una vez que hubo encontrado a su _compañera, _a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, comenzó a tener sentimientos. Una furia negra permanecía latente y jamás cesaría hasta que encontrase la forma de vengarse por la pérdida de su alma. Todas las emociones que tenía eran oscuras y lóbregas, terribles. Hasta que Sakura lo cambió. Desde el momento en que sus mentes se fundieron, no abandonó aquel puerto, llegando a ser parte de ella, agazapado en su mente como una sombra, tan quieto que ella jamás supo que él estaba allí. No soportaba estar apartado de Sakura. Envolvió el puño en un largo mechón del provocativo cabello cobrizo. Ella despertaba cosas en él a las que ni siquiera podía poner nombre.

Jamás soportaría estar en un sitio cerrado, no resistiría quedarse solo de nuevo. Y nunca permitiría que Sakura se pusiera en peligro. Maldiciendo en silencio la debilidad que sentía, se llevó el mechón de pelo hasta la cara, absorbiendo su fragancia.

Estoy tan cansada, Shaoran –confesó mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente al sentarse en la cama. Era muy extraño tener alguien con quien hablar, con quien despertarse, no estar sola. La situación debería resultarle incómoda puesto que jamás había compartido su vida con nadie, pero con Shaoran todo era extrañamente familiar, como si lo conociese desde siempre.

Su vida había sido solitaria, siempre poniendo distancia entre ella y los demás. Shaoran no había respetado aquella barrera, al contrario, salía y entraba de su mente como si realmente tuviera el derecho a hacerlo, como si aquel fuese su lugar. Su contacto era posesivo, celoso e incluso íntimo. Sakura se sentía desconcertada por sus propios sentimientos, por haber aceptado aquella inaudita afinidad. Y a la vez muy animada por el descubrimiento científico, quizás había encontrado la respuesta a la terrible enfermedad que marcaba a los que la padecían como _nosferatu_ o impuros. Los no-muertos. Su gente estaba condenada a llevar una vida a escondidas, a ser aborrecidos, siempre con el temor de ser descubiertos.

Era muy importante descubrir si realmente se trataban de dos especies diferentes o si era un código genético extraño el que les obligaba a necesitar sangre para sobrevivir.

Sakura estudió el rostro cansado, pero hermoso, de Shaoran. Parecía joven, pero no era fácil precisar su edad. Se veía atormentado, como si hubiese sufrido enormemente aunque parecía duro como una roca. Ahora percibía el poder que emanaba de él, como si fuese su segunda piel. Mordiéndose el labio, se apartó de él, sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían una mirada pensativa. La fuerza y el poder eran cada vez más evidentes, puede que su cuerpo mejorara más despacio, pero recobraba sus inusuales habilidades mucho más deprisa. Se le ocurrió que quizás debería estar asustada de aquella criatura que ahora yacía inmóvil sobre su cama. Era obvio que podía ser extremadamente peligroso, que era capaz de ser muy violento; especialmente con la mente tan fragmentada y aquella rabia tan arraigada.

Shaoran suspiró.

_No me gusta que tengas miedo de mí, Sakura._

Si dejases de leer mis pensamientos, Shaoran –dijo con suavidad, temerosa de haberle herido— entonces, no tendrías que saber las cosas por las que me preocupo. Eres capaz de ser muy violento, no puedes negarlo. Lo percibo.

Sakura se puso en pie al sentir que su energía volvía de nuevo haciéndola sentir ágil e incansable. Shaoran dejó que el mechón cobrizo se escurriera entre sus dedos. Con los ojos medio cerrados, observó los pensamientos que cruzaban por el expresivo rostro de ella. Era incapaz de cualquier subterfugio; era como un libro abierto, no podía fingir.

Ya sabes que no pensé las cosas. Simplemente salí corriendo y te rescaté. Y te hice mucho daño –sus enormes ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en el rostro de Shaoran. Pero las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse al instante cuando percibió mentalmente las reminiscencias de los pensamientos alegres y burlones de Shaoran— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido? ¡Algún idiota intentó atravesarte el corazón con una estaca, y ni siquiera rozó el maldito órgano!

_Por lo que estoy muy agradecido. Y aún agradezco más que me rescataras; no me gustaba estar atrapado y sufriendo._

Supongo que me alegra haberte rescatado, pero la verdad es, Shaoran, que te he visto recuperarte mucho más rápido de lo que es humanamente posible. Ahora eres aún más peligroso. Lo eres ¿no es cierto?

_No para ti_ –le negó.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

¿Es esa la pura verdad? Yo también he estado en tu mente, recuérdalo –había rozado su mente y había retrocedido espantada ante la furia negra y la violencia que hervían allí— A veces incluso puedo leer tus pensamientos, igual que tú lees los míos. La mayoría del tiempo no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás haciendo. Ni siquiera sabes quién eres.

_Quizás sea así, Sakura, pero sé que eres mi compañera. Ahora no podría hacerte daño._

Su rostro parecía esculpido en granito y sus ojos eran gélidos, dos trozos de hielo café. Ella tenía razón, era peligroso. Lo sabía en el fondo de su alma. No podía confiar en su mente. Era la presencia de Sakura lo que le mantenía calmado, pero su mente era un laberinto de sendas oscuras y mortales. No sabría cómo distinguir la realidad de las pesadillas si el precario equilibrio que había alcanzado desaparecía. Sus ojos brillaban marrones como el café, pero apartó la mirada de Sakura, avergonzado. Debería dejar que ella se marchara, dejarla libre, pero no podía. Ella era su cordura, el único camino para salir de la infernal pesadilla en la que había vivido.

_He jurado protegerte, Sakura. Sólo puedo prometer que lo haré con todo mi corazón._

Sakura se alejó de la cama, estaba a punto de llorar. Shaoran se encontraba en el interior de un laberinto muy traicionero, caminaba sobre una ligera línea divisoria entre la cordura y un mundo que ella no quería intentar comprender.

Yo te protegeré, Shaoran. Tienes mi palabra de honor, no dejaré que te hundas. Te cuidaré hasta que estés recuperado.

_¿Y después?_ –Sus ojos café se deslizaron en una perezosa mirada sobre ella— _¿Pretendes abandonarme, Sakura? ¿Me salvarás para dejarme solo más tarde? _–había una traza de humor negro en su voz, una especie de diversión oculta que despertaba en ella algo que no sabía que existía. Algo que iba mucho más allá del miedo. Puro terror.

Alzó la barbilla en un gesto beligerante.

¿Qué significa eso? Por supuesto que no voy a dejarte. Me quedaré hasta que te recuperes y después buscaremos a tu familia.

Era demasiado tarde. Aunque hubiese intentado poner distancia entre ellos, su vínculo era ya imposible de romper. Por sus venas corría sangre de él; compartían una conexión mental cada vez más fuerte. Sus almas pedían a gritos estar juntas, igual que sus corazones; y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que poseyera su cuerpo. Salir corriendo no iba a salvar a ninguno de los dos. Shaoran lo sabía con una certeza que nunca antes había conocido; pero decírselo a ella la asustaría mucho más. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y le resultó una sensación divertida. Su Sakura temía a la muerte mucho menos que al compromiso personal; y realmente no tenía ni la más ligera idea de que ya estaban unidos. Lo necesitaría siempre cerca, necesitaría estar unida mentalmente a él y necesitaría su cuerpo.

_Me doy cuenta que necesitas llevar a cabo las tareas humanas con las que pareces disfrutar. Ve a darte un baño. No tengo prisa porque examines mis heridas._

Sakura parpadeó y sus ojos verdes mostraron una mirada pensativa antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer hacia la otra habitación. Shaoran intentaba que ella se sintiera cómoda, pero lo que conseguía era que sintiera escalofríos. La cadencia de su voz era distinta y comenzaba a usarla con bastante frecuencia, lo cual le molestaba; denotaba posesión y absoluta autoridad. Tenía la sensación de que Shaoran tomaba las riendas de su vida poco a poco; estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, en su cabeza; en realidad estaba en todas partes, y ella lo permitía.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_kary14_

_Sake 1 (este ficc pasa 25 años después que el príncipe oscuro asi que para decirlo mas fácilmente es una continuación pero a la que le cambie los personajes)_

_cainat06_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_vmi5_

_Chii hime chan_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shaoran permaneció tumbado mirando al techo. Sakura estaba preocupada por la forma en que su cuerpo respondía al de él; su cerebro le intrigaba porque tenía una forma especial de afrontar los problemas, los analizaba desde un punto de vista científico o racional antes que desde el lado emocional. Shaoran sintió la sonrisa que pugnaba por curvar sus labios; la conocía por completo; pasaba más tiempo en su mente que en cualquier otro sitio.

Quería asegurarse de que ella no le abandonara. Sakura había intentado tranquilizarle hablándole de su familia, pero él no tenía otra familia que no fuese ella. No quería otra ni la necesitaba. Pero Sakura aún no había aceptado ese papel; parte de ella insistía en verle como un paciente ya que en primer lugar era una sanadora y en segundo una científica. Él estaba en su mente, sabía con certeza que jamás le había atraído la idea de una relación a largo plazo. Sakura no esperaba tener una vida larga y por tanto no quería compartir su vida con nadie. Esa idea era tan ajena, que ni siquiera podía concebirla.

Shaoran escuchaba el agua de la ducha en la otra habitación, sabía que caía sobre su piel desnuda. Su cuerpo se movió incómodo, comenzaba a sentir un implacable dolor; le sorprendía sentir su cuerpo vivo de nuevo y ser consciente de sus deseos sexuales. Tenía el ligero recuerdo de no haber sentido tal cosa desde hacia siglos, y después lo habían dejado sólo con el cuerpo maltrecho y la mente destrozada.

Sakura le había devuelto la vida, mucho más que la vida; mucho más que una simple existencia. No podía esperar a ver la sonrisa en su rostro, la forma en que su melena suelta le tentaba. Amaba cada uno de sus gestos, cada pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. Le gustaba el modo en que su cerebro trabajaba, absolutamente concentrado; y el humor y la compasión que inundaban su mente.

Shaoran maldijo la debilidad de su cuerpo; necesitaba sangre fresca desesperadamente. Relajó su cuerpo y su mente invocando toda la fuerza de la que fuese capaz. Alzó una mano, se concentró y fijó su atención en la puerta de la cabaña; el dolor le atravesó la cabeza y las heridas comenzaron a dolerle con intensidad abrumadora.

Lanzando una nueva maldición, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Podía usar sus poderes físicos, pero no podía echar mano de sus habilidades mentales ni aún para la cosa más nimia.

El olor de Sakura fue lo primero que percibió, una fragancia fresca, el aroma floral que desprendía su cabello. Había entrado tan sigilosamente en la habitación que Shaoran ni siquiera había escuchado las pisadas de sus pies desnudos, pero su mente, nunca totalmente alejada de la de su _compañera_, había captado el preciso instante en el que Sakura cogió una toalla y corrió a su lado.

¿Qué ocurre Shaoran, intentaste moverte, abrirte las heridas? –había nerviosismo en su voz, pero sus manos examinaban las heridas con frialdad profesional.

Su esbelto cuerpo estaba envuelto en una gran toalla de algodón de color melocotón. Mientras se inclinaba hacia él, una gota de agua se deslizó desde sus hombros hasta el valle entre sus pechos, desapareciendo bajo la toalla. Shaoran siguió atentamente el movimiento de la gota y se sintió repentinamente sediento. Las pestañas de Sakura eran increíblemente largas y su exuberante boca se fruncía en un pequeño mohín mientras examinaba las pequeñas puntadas que cerraban las heridas en busca de algún daño. Era tan extraordinariamente hermosa que le dejaba sin aliento.

¿Shaoran? ¿Por qué? –le susurró y su voz se deslizó sobre su cuerpo como una caricia.

_Ni recuerdos ni habilidades. Hasta lo más ridículo me resulta imposible_ –mientras le hablaba, le acariciaba con el pulgar la parte interna de la muñeca.

Te curarás, Shaoran. No seas impaciente; si necesitas algo, dímelo y te lo traeré –las caricias de su dedo enviaban mariposas a su estómago. Le sorprendía el hecho de ser tan susceptible a los encantos de este hombre, ella no era así.

Aunque sus rasgos sensuales y severos permanecieron indescifrables como una máscara, algo en el interior de Shaoran se derritió y sintió que una descarga de alegría recorría su cuerpo. Quería sonreír a pesar de todo. El dolor dejó de importarle, sus fragmentados recuerdos y su cuerpo impotente eran simples inconvenientes que acabaría por superar. Era Sakura lo que importaba.

_Abre la puerta por mí, para que pueda sentir y respirar el aroma de la noche _–dijo intentando no devorarla con los ojos. Era muy consciente de que Sakura comenzaba a percibir que nadie, y mucho menos ella con su naturaleza compasiva, podía oponerse a su voluntad, forjada en los fuegos del infierno.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

No intentarías levantarte, ¿verdad? Sabes que no puedes, Shaoran Te harías mucho daño, y si continuas abriéndote las heridas, acabarás con tantas cicatrices que te parecerás a Frankenstein.

Shaoran había cerrado los ojos para inspirar el aire fresco y limpio de la noche.

_A la Estirpe de los Cárpatos no le quedan nunca cicatrices_ –la información le llegó sin esperarlo. Le alegraba enormemente haber recordado algo, incluso haber recordado quién era Frankenstein.

Sakura alzó las cejas.

Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces, ¿qué es esa tenue línea que tienes alrededor de la garganta? Apenas si es visible, pero ahí está.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de par en par, ardiendo con una furia despiadada. Sakura se apartó con rapidez mientras el corazón empezaba a martillearle en el pecho; realmente podía ver pequeñas llamas rojizas ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos. Parecía un demonio, un depredador invencible. La impresión fue tan fuerte, que se llevó una mano protectora a la garganta para cubrir las evidencias de las atroces heridas.

Shaoran perdió la noción del espacio y del tiempo, olvidó la presencia de Sakura, de la habitación e incluso de su debilitado cuerpo; la sensación de encontrarse en mitad de una batalla era muy fuerte. Se tocó la pálida e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba su yugular. La sensación de peligro era tan intensa que la bestia rugió por liberarse; los colmillos se expandieron en toda su longitud y las uñas de las manos se alargaron. Los músculos se contraían, marcándose y dejando claro su poder y su tremenda fuerza que apenas si estaban regidos ahora por su voluntad. Un siseo lento y letal escapó de sus labios. Y fue entonces cuando sintió su cuerpo dolorido por la contracción de los músculos, devolviéndolo a la realidad, consciente de estar tumbado e indefenso en una cama. Recordaba de forma confusa el rostro ansioso de una mujer surcado de lágrimas y con enormes ojos azules; debería reconocerla, tenía que conocerla. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se sintió agradecido por el intenso dolor que alejó los fragmentos de dispersos recuerdos de su mente.

Sakura observó que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para intentar detener el dolor. Al momento, estuvo de nuevo a su lado, acariciando con los dedos los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente, intentando aliviarlo.

Shaoran, deja de atormentarte. Los recuerdos volverán solos. Créeme; sé de lo que estoy hablando. Ya están volviendo –dijo encaminándose hacia el armario de donde sacó unas prendas de ropa limpia— Insistes en creer que tu cuerpo puede dejar de lado el trauma que ha sufrido, no es así; necesita reposo para recuperarse, reposo y muchos cuidados. Igual que tu mente.

_Soy incapaz de hacer las cosas que debería. No recuerdo nada, pero aún así, siento que hay cosas que son importantes para ambos y que yo debería saber._

Sakura sonrió ante su frustración. Shaoran era un hombre poco acostumbrado a sufrir enfermedades o heridas.

Dices que eres un hombre de los Cárpatos. Sabes que este sitio es tu tierra natal; lo recordabas.

Se dirigió a la otra habitación. Shaoran la escuchó mientras se ponía la ropa, el susurro de la seda y de los vaqueros deslizándose por sus piernas desnudas. Se le tensó el cuerpo, enfebrecido y acalorado por la descarga de pasión que ahora se unía a la incomodidad que ya sentía.

¿Shaoran? –su voz era suave y le acariciaba la piel y todos los lugares sensibles como el roce de unos dedos— Por favor, no te desanimes. Técnicamente, deberías estar muerto. Tenías todo en tu contra y lo superaste –le dijo mientras volvía a la habitación, secándose el cabello con una toalla— Creíste que yo era uno de los tuyos. Una mujer de los Cárpatos. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Lo recuerdas?

_Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos. Mi estirpe es inmortal; podemos…_ —entonces se detuvo, se le escapaba lo que iba a decir.

Sakura se apoyó en la pared, observándolo atemorizada pero fascinada a la vez. Sintió que se le secaba la boca de repente y que el corazón le latía alocado.

¿Qué estás diciendo, Shaoran? ¿Que tu vida es eterna? — ¿qué tipo de criatura era? ¿Y por qué empezaba a creer en él? Siete años emparedado; sobreviviendo a base de la sangre de las ratas. Ella misma había visto los destellos rojizos de sus ojos en más de una ocasión. Había sentido su asombrosa fuerza, aún estando seriamente herido. Las manos, que aferraban con fuerza la toalla, le temblaban tanto que las ocultó tras la espalda.

_Un vampiro _–le vino a la mente de forma espontánea— No es cierto –negó en un susurro— Es imposible; yo no puedo ser eso; no creeré nada de lo que me digas.

_Sakura _–contestó Shaoran con voz pausada, tranquila, en contraste con la agitación creciente de ella. Necesitaba recobrar todos sus recuerdos, no solo esos fragmentos pequeños que le dejaban aquella enorme frustración.

Shaoran, puede que tú seas un vampiro; estoy tan confundida que me creería cualquier cosa. Pero yo no lo soy –dijo más para sí misma que para él. Todos las espantosas historias de vampiros que le habían contado alguna vez, le llenaron la mente, atormentándola. Se llevó la mano al cuello al recordar la depravación de Shaoran cuando tomó su sangre la primera vez que se encontraron. Había estado a punto de matarla.

No lo hiciste porque me necesitabas –dijo súbitamente en voz baja. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que Shaoran le leyera la mente que por instinto sabía que él entendería a lo que se refería, ni siquiera lo hacía de modo consciente. ¿Acaso la controlaba siempre? ¿Podía un vampiro hacer eso?

Shaoran la observó atentamente, inmóvil y sin parpadear, con una mirada gélida. Podía paladear el miedo de Sakura, lo sentía golpear su mente. Y aún asustada, su cerebro analizaba la información a una velocidad extraordinaria. Su costumbre de apartar las emociones para concentrarse en la parte científica, era tan sólo una forma de protegerse.

Él le había mostrado parte de su lado oscuro y violento; para él era algo tan natural como respirar y tarde o temprano, Sakura tendría que enfrentarse a su verdadera naturaleza.

Sakura se sintió atrapada en aquellos crueles y vacíos ojos café, hipnotizada como un animalillo. Totalmente paralizada, sentía cómo su cuerpo luchaba por acercarse a él, sumido en una especie de trance compulsivo.

Contéstame, Shaoran. Tú conoces todos mis pensamientos. Contéstame.

_Después de siete años de dolor y hambre, pequeña castaña, después de sufrir horribles tormentos, mi idea era tomar tu sangre._

Mi vida –le corrigió con valentía, puesto que necesitaba todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Shaoran la miraba fijamente, despiadado, con los penetrantes ojos de un depredador. Nerviosa, Sakura se retorcía los dedos; le parecía un extraño, un ser invencible sin emociones, tan sólo con una voluntad de hierro y los instintos de un asesino. Se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

Me necesitabas.

_Sólo pensaba en alimentarme. Mi cuerpo te reconoció antes de que lo hiciera mi mente_.

No te entiendo.

_Una vez que supe que eras mi compañera, mi primer pensamiento fue castigarte por haberme dejado sufrir, y después unirte a mí para toda la eternidad_ –no hubo ninguna disculpa, se limitó a esperar su reacción.

Sakura podía percibir la sensación de peligro, pero no se amilanó.

¿Cómo me uniste a ti?

_Intercambiando nuestra sangre._

El corazón de Sakura latía tan fuerte que casi le dolía.

¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

_Un vínculo de sangre es muy intenso. Une nuestras mentes y resulta imposible que nos engañemos el uno al otro. Siento tus emociones y tus pensamientos del mismo modo que tú sientes los míos._

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Quizás sea cierto en tu caso, pero no en el mío. A veces percibo tu dolor, pero no puedo leer tus pensamientos.

_Porque has elegido no unir tu mente a la mía. Lo necesitas y buscas el vínculo mental con frecuencia pero te niegas a hacerlo, por eso soy yo el que permanece en tu mente para impedir que te sientas incómoda._

Sakura no pudo negar la verdad que encerraban sus palabras. Había sido consciente de que su mente buscaba la de Shaoran a menudo; pero molesta por aquella desconocida y para nada buscada necesidad, se imponía una férrea disciplina. No lo hacía de forma consciente, sino a modo de autoprotección. Era Shaoran el que, a los pocos minutos de reprimir su necesidad, unía sus mentes. Sakura inspiró con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

Parece que sabes mucho más que yo acerca de lo que está sucediendo aquí, Shaoran. Cuéntame.

_Una pareja de compañeros está unida para toda la eternidad. Ninguno de los dos puede seguir viviendo sin el otro; se complementan. Tú eres la luz que ilumina la oscuridad que hay en mí. Y debemos unirnos con frecuencia._

El rostro de Sakura estaba mortalmente pálido; sentía las piernas debilitarse por momentos, por lo que se dejó caer al suelo sentándose bruscamente. Su madre. Había culpado a su madre toda la vida por haber vivido como una mera sombra. Si Shaoran estaba diciendo la verdad, y algo en su interior temía que así era, ¿era eso lo que le había sucedido a su madre? ¿La había sentenciado Shaoran a sufrir el mismo terrible destino? Con la mano buscó la pared y, usándola como apoyo, se puso en pie.

Me niego a aceptar esto. No soy tu _compañera_; yo no me he comprometido a nada, ni voy a hacerlo –y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, apoyándose en la pared.

_¡Sakura, no! _–y no era un ruego, sino más bien una despótica orden que hacía juego con la impenetrable máscara de su rostro.

No permitiré que me hagas esto. No me importa si eres un vampiro. Puedes elegir matarme, Shaoran, porque no hay ninguna otra opción.

_No tienes idea de lo que es el poder, Sakura, del uso que se le puede dar, para bien o para mal_ –su voz era suave, pero amenazadora, con una inflexión que hizo que la piel de Sakura se erizara— _No me desafíes._

Orgullosa, ella alzó la barbilla.

La vida de mi madre fue un completo desastre y mi infancia, un infierno. Si mi padre era como tú y la unió a él de algún modo, abandonándola después… –le falló la voz, tomó aliento de nuevo intentando controlarse — Soy fuerte, Shaoran. Nadie va a poseerme, a controlarme o a abusar de mí. No me suicidaré por el abandono de un hombre. Ni dejaré a mis hijos abandonados en el mundo mientras me alejo y me convierto en una cáscara vacía.

Shaoran sentía el dolor que Sakura había sufrido en su infancia. Sus recuerdos eran duros y feos; había estado totalmente sola, necesitando alguien que la guiara y la apoyara. Y como cualquier otro niño, se había culpado a sí misma por la soledad en la que se encontraba. Había imaginado que de algún modo no era buena, que era diferente y por eso no la querían; se alejó de sus emociones –porque se sentía insegura en ese terreno— y se entrenó para recurrir a su inteligencia cada vez que se sentía asustada o amenazada.

Sakura caminó de espaldas hasta que llegó a la puerta, traspasándola, con los ojos fijos en los de Shaoran. Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para aplastar su furia, su promesa de venganza, pero le resultó imposible ocultar las violentas emociones que giraban en su interior. Ella le conocía muy bien, era demasiado consciente de lo que él era. Se limitó a alejarse, volviendo la cabeza en silencio. Y Sakura aprovechó para dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro; lágrimas por su madre y por ella misma. Ella nunca lloraba, jamás. Hacía muchos años que había aprendido que las lágrimas no servían para nada. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para creer que podría controlar cosas que no conocía?

Corrió deprisa, su cuerpo elegante y ágil se deslizaba silencioso entre los troncos podridos y las piedras cubiertas de musgo. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que estaba descalza y de que ni una sola vez había pisado una rama seca o una pequeña piedra que pudiesen lastimarla. Parecía flotar sobre el suelo, más que correr sobre él. Sus pulmones estaban bien, no protestaban por la falta de oxígeno. Tan sólo sentía hambre, un hambre inmensa y penetrante, que aumentaba con cada paso que daba.

Sakura aminoró la velocidad, hasta empezar a caminar con largos pasos regulares, alzando su cara para observar las estrellas. Todo era tan hermoso. El viento llevaba estaba cargado de aromas, de historias. Los de las pequeñas crías de zorro en su madriguera, los de dos ciervos que estaban en las cercanías, los de un conejo oculto en la maleza.

Se detuvo de repente junto a un pequeño riachuelo. Tenía que trazar un plan. Huir como si fuera un animal salvaje era ridículo. Elevó la mano para acariciar el tronco de un árbol, las yemas de sus dedos sentían la rugosidad de su corteza, la savia deslizándose en su interior como si fuera sangre, la vida del árbol. Percibía cada insecto que se introducía en él, haciendo su casa en la madera.

Se derrumbó sobre la tierra suave, abrumada por la culpabilidad. Le había dejado solo, desprotegido. No le había alimentado. Apoyó la frente sobre las manos. Todo aquello era una locura. Nada parecía tener sentido. El hambre invadía su cuerpo como si fuera un terrible monstruo, y era capaz de escuchar el latido del corazón de las criaturas del bosque, llamándola.

Vampiro. ¿Esos seres existían? ¿Acaso ella era uno de ellos? Shaoran había tomado su sangre tan fácilmente, de una manera tan natural... Sabía lo que habitaba en su interior, podía comportarse como un ser frío y absolutamente implacable, consumido por una furia venenosa. Jamás dejaba que se notara en su rostro o en la forma en que se dirigía a ella, pero estaba allí, hirviendo bajo la superficie. Cogió una piedra y la arrojó a la corriente.

_Shaoran._ ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Notó que su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse tenso y que su mente se llenaba de inquietud. Sentía una arrolladora necesidad de reunirse con él, de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Su mente estaba intentando entender, creer en lo imposible.

Era una criatura muy diferente al ser humano. Ella no era como él, pero su padre debía haberlo sido.

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Sakura? —susurró para sí misma. — ¿Un vampiro? ¿Crees que ese hombre es un vampiro? Estás perdiendo la cabeza.

Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Shaoran había dicho que el intercambio de sangre les había unido. ¿Habría conseguido de algún modo transformarla en un ser como él?

Sakura recorrió con la lengua el interior de su boca, tanteando sus dientes. Parecían igual que siempre, pequeños y parejos. De repente, notó que su hambre aumentaba, afilada y voraz.

Al instante escuchó el latido del corazón de un pequeño conejo. Su corazón se estremeció de júbilo. La fiera alegría del depredador invadió su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta en busca de su presa. Los colmillos aumentaron rápidamente de tamaño contra su lengua, afilados incisivos hambrientos y expectantes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_kary14_

_Didi_

_cainat06_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_vmi5_

_Chii hime chan (unos cuantos jejeje)_

_Naddy (actualizo las adaptaciones día por medio)_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shaoran supo el preciso momento en que Sakura descubrió la verdad. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y su silencioso grito de rechazo aún resonaba en su mente. Creía que ella era un vampiro, lo mismo que él. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber deducido con tan poca información? Estaba desesperada y se había convertido en una amenaza para su propia vida. Permaneció inmóvil en la cama. Debía hacer todo lo posible por recuperar sus fuerzas, ya que podría necesitarlas para detener cualquier decisión estúpida que ella tomara. Se limitó a esperar, examinando sus pensamientos y esperando algún signo revelador en el cuerpo de ella.

Estar solo era una agonía. Shaoran no habría sido capaz de soportarlo si su mente no fuese una sombra acurrucada y oculta en la de ella. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Todos sus instintos le impulsaban a obligarla a volver a su lado, y podría hacerlo ahora que había recuperado algo de su fuerza durante esos días. Pero una parte de él quería que regresara por su propia voluntad.

¿Qué le había dicho ella? Que su madre era japonesa. Sakura creía que no era como él. ¿Y si no lo era y él, sin darse cuenta, la había transformado en uno de ellos? Jamás había considerado esa posibilidad. Su vínculo era muy fuerte, más allá de los simples vínculos humanos, así que Shaoran había asumido que la conocía de toda la vida, mucho antes de que el traidor le hubiese entregado a aquellos carniceros y a la locura, a la ausencia de recuerdos. Había compartido con ella su sufrimiento y su agonía, la había sentido a su lado, en eso no se había equivocado. Estaba seguro de que siempre la había conocido, de que era su _compañera_. Cuando no acudió a ayudarle, había pasado cada momento de lucidez reuniendo fuerzas para unir su voluntad a la de él en aquel infierno de soledad. ¿Y si en realidad hubiese sido humana? Había sido indiscutiblemente cruel el primer día, deseando que ella se uniera a él para poder someterla a su dominio.

Shaoran reunió algunos fragmentos de su memoria. Tres intercambios de sangre... Habilidades psíquicas... Una humana que poseyese habilidades psíquicas podía ser convertida bajo las condiciones adecuadas si se hacían tres intercambios de sangre... Cerró sus ojos ante la culpabilidad y el angustioso remordimiento que se abatían sobre su cabeza. Si ella había sido una humana, eso explicaría sus extraños hábitos alimenticios y sus costumbres. Nunca tomaba las precauciones necesarias, nunca hacía un sondeo antes de salir de la cabaña. En realidad, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había dicho que no sabía cómo detener sus pulmones y su corazón. Nunca dormía el sueño rejuvenecedor de la Estirpe de los Cárpatos... Soltó un juramento. La noche que había estado tan enferma, seguramente su cuerpo había estado experimentando los cambios de la conversión. No había otra explicación. Creía que había contraído una especie de gripe muy virulenta... Se odiaba a sí mismo por la incapacidad para recordar la información importante. Sólo retenía pequeños fragmentos, y ahora ella sufría por su ignorancia.

El vínculo con Sakura había sido tan fuerte, que nunca se le había ocurrido que no perteneciese a su propia raza. Reconocía su valor como el de uno de los de su Estirpe, ya que imaginaba que ningún otro habría arriesgado su vida para poder salvarle. Le parecía imposible creer que una mujer humana hubiese demostrado tanta compasión y coraje como para volver a aquel sótano a rescatarle después de la forma deliberadamente cruel con que la había tratado. Pero aunque estaba aterrorizada, había regresado.

Un aroma llegó flotando con la brisa nocturna. Una presa, y estaba bastante cerca. No era humano, pero la sangre fresca de un animal vivo le ayudaría a reponerse. Si pudiese tomar la suficiente sangre, podría realizar otro intercambio e intentar mantenerla con vida. Ella se negaba a comer. Quizás no se negaba, a lo mejor es que era incapaz de alimentarse. Se concentró, inspiró profundamente, y envió una llamada. Estaba cerca, muy cerca... ahora en el porche... dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Entró primero un ciervo, y el animal, generalmente tímido y asustadizo, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo junto a su cama, clavando sus brillantes y oscuros ojos en él. Una segundo ciervo, y más tarde un tercero, entraron también y esperaron juntos a que les atendiera.

El hambre invadió su cuerpo, y los afilados colmillos crecieron rápidamente dentro de su boca. Atrajo al primer animal con su enorme fuerza y encontró la arteria que latía en su cuello. La bestia creció en su interior, pero esta vez le dio la bienvenida. Sangre caliente, rebosante de vida, dulce y poderosa, penetrando en su agotado organismo, reponiendo sus células marchitas. Bebió con ansia, intentando apagar el hambre insaciable, mientras su cuerpo mutilado clamaba por aquel oscuro líquido vital.

Sakura alzó la cara hacia las estrellas y sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Tenía la garganta seca y le escocía, pero sobre todo, le dolía el corazón. Si su padre había sido como Shaoran, al contaminar su sangre, Shaoran había terminado lo que su padre empezó. No había comparado las muestras de su sangre con las de Shaoran porque estaba demasiado cansada, pero ahora estaba segura de que eran exactamente iguales.

Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar los temblores que la sacudían. Necesitaba pensar. Era su única salvación. Su cerebro encontraría una solución al problema. Inspiró profundamente, intentando recuperar la calma, del mismo modo que hacía siempre cuando se encontraba ante una situación peligrosa. Inmediatamente se acordó de Shaoran, solo y desprotegido en la cabaña... No podía dejarle, jamás podría abandonarle estando tan indefenso. Dejaría todo preparado, de modo que él pudiera arreglárselas solo. No tomaría más que agua, no se arriesgaría a comer ni beber cualquier otra cosa hasta que no estuviese segura de a qué se estaba enfrentando.

Paseó arroyo abajo, alejándose de la cabaña. Se sentía sola. A cada momento, su mente insistía en reunirse con él. Necesitaba su calor, la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba estar a su lado. Alejó ese pensamiento. Obviamente, Shaoran le había dicho la verdad.

Había estado sola toda su vida. Jamás había necesitado a nadie, y mucho menos a una criatura que tenía la mente destrozada y los instintos de un asesino... De todas formas, debía asegurarse de que no estaba sufriendo y de que no le había ocurrido nada malo mientras había estado fuera.

Deliberadamente se metió en el agua. Estaba congelada y había entumecido su cuerpo, pero no su mente. Imponiendo su voluntad, fuerte y disciplinada gracias a una infancia en soledad, Sakura se resistía a unirse a él. El agua estaba tan fría que ya no sentía los pies, pero, de alguna manera, le ayudó a aclarar las ideas.

Shaoran liberó al tercer ciervo e inhaló bruscamente. Sakura tenía una voluntad de hierro. Sabía que intentaría resistirse a la unión. Su infancia había sido un infierno, pero había sobrevivido y se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, brillante y valiente. Deseaba poder calmarla, tranquilizarla, pero sabía que no aceptaría que se entrometiera. Tenía razones para temerle. Recordaba tan pocas cosas... Traición. Dolor. Rabia. Ni siquiera había sabido comportarse durante su transformación, aunque en realidad tenía la sensación de que había hecho todo mal desde que la conoció.

Los ciervos empezaron a moverse, y tambaleándose se encaminaron hacia el bosque. Shaoran podría haberlos matado, haber bebido hasta la última gota de sangre de sus cuerpos, pero entonces Sakura habría pensado que él era un monstruo. Sintonizó su cuerpo con el de ella, anhelando verla, olerla, tocarla. Puede que fuera un monstruo... en realidad, lo único que sabía con certeza era que la necesitaba.

Sakura vagó a la deriva hasta que no puedo pensar en nada que no fuera Shaoran. El vacío de su interior crecía, convirtiéndose en un enorme agujero negro. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de necesidad, su mente era un caos y ya estaba muy cansada de luchar consigo misma.

¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? Ese pensamiento apareció de nuevo en su mente, aumentando su sensación de soledad hasta convertirla en algo espantoso.

La pena crecía en su interior, envolviéndola, apartando la lógica y la razón para dejar simplemente las crudas y abiertas emociones. Sakura no podía seguir así y lo sabía. Tanto si su orgullo se lo permitía como si no, debía regresar. No sólo era humillante, también le daba bastante miedo. Le parecía imposible que Shaoran hubiese adquirido tanto poder sobre ella en tan poco tiempo, pero así era, y tendría que aceptarlo. Caminó lenta y de mala gana hacia la cabaña, estaba muerta de miedo, pero cada paso que daba hacia Shaoran aliviaba la carga de su corazón. En el borde del claro, antes de llegar a la casa, había tres grandes ciervos descansando bajo las ramas de un árbol. Se paró un momento para observarlos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que les había pasado. Sakura caminó hasta el porche y, vacilando, finalmente entró.

Shaoran estaba tumbado sobre la cama, totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos ámbar abiertos y mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera. Sakura sintió cómo se hundía en aquellas profundidades café e insondables. Extendió una mano hacia ella. No quería ir, pero avanzó hacia él porque tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Una parte de su cerebro analizó ese hecho, cómo era posible que sucediera, pero se dirigió a su lado sin luchar contra la fuerte sugestión que la atraía.

Los dedos de Shaoran, inesperadamente cálidos, se cerraron sobre la mano fría de ella, envolviéndola. Tiró de ella suavemente, hasta que no le quedó más opción que sentarse y después tumbarse junto a él. Sus ojos ámbar no se apartaron ni por un momento de su rostro.

—_Estás helada, pequeña castaña_. –Su voz era un susurro que acariciaba la piel y la hipnotizaba, disipando el caos reinante en su mente para reemplazarlo con calma y serenidad. –_Deja que te caliente_.

Acercó la mano al rostro de Sakura, dibujando la línea de cada hueso delicado y deslizándose en una caricia hacia su garganta. Sakura parpadeó, confusa, no estaba segura de si estaba despierta o soñando. Se movió, inquieta, mientras su cerebro intentaba clasificar, como era habitual, la información que recibía, pero no pudo apartar la vista de sus seductores ojos. Y había una parte de ella que no quería hacerlo, que quería quedarse acurrucada contra él para siempre, para que la protegiese, para formar parte de él.

Ignorando los gritos de protesta de su cuerpo, Shaoran se movió para adaptar su enorme cuerpo al otro más pequeño que se apretaba contra él en la cama. Continuó acariciando la esbelta línea de su cuello, y descendió para trazar con un dedo la línea del escote de su camiseta de algodón.

—_Siente la forma en que nuestros corazones laten al unísono_. –apartó con la mano el tejido que la cubría, de manera que sus pechos quedaron totalmente expuestos bajo la plateada luz de la noche.

Percibió la protesta en la mente de ella y siguió susurrando para envolverla más profundamente en su hechizo. En la profundidad de sus ojos se leía el hambre, el fuego y la necesidad. Atrapó aquellos pozos verde esmeralda en la intensidad de su cálida mirada. Con un zarpazo de garras afiladas, el algodón de la camiseta cayó flotando al suelo. La mano de Shaoran se deslizó sobre la suave calidez que había quedado desnuda, y sin dejar de mirarla, lentamente inclinó la cabeza.

Sakura apenas podía respirar mientras aquella boca perfecta permanecía a escasos milímetros de la suya. Ardía por él. Se abrasaba. Sus largas pestañas se cerraron mientras fijaba su boca a la de ella. Estuvo a punto de gritar ante la sensación que atravesó su cuerpo cuando la rozó, una oleada de calor líquido que se extendió hasta alcanzar todos los rincones. Estaba explorando cada centímetro de su boca. Acariciando, exigiendo, calmando y dominando, tanteando delicadamente sus dientes... toda una exhibición de posesión masculina.

Abandonó sus labios para dejar una estela de besos sobre la garganta, sobre los hombros, y más abajo... hasta encontrar sus senos. Sakura enredó las manos en su pelo, agarrando suaves puñados mientras la lengua de él trazaba un sendero que le aceleraba el pulso. Su cuerpo se tensó, esperando con anticipación. Sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente los pezones, moviendo la lengua una y otra vez mientas ella se estremecía de placer y su boca convertía la suavidad en un calor húmedo.

—_Te deseo, Sakura. Te necesito._

Y era cierto. Su cuerpo parecía no darse cuenta que tomarla era físicamente imposible. Y eso le hacía daño, le provocaba un tipo de dolor que casi anulaba todos los demás. Sentía la piel ardiendo e insoportablemente sensible. De mala gana abandonó su pecho, y llevó su lengua una vez más al lugar donde latía su pulso.

—_Sakura..._

Susurró su nombre mientras clavaba los dientes profundamente.

Ella jadeó, atravesada a la vez por un agudo dolor y una oleada de intenso placer. Arqueó el cuerpo, acunando con los brazos la cabeza de Shaoran.

Era un éxtasis abrazarla así, alimentarse de su dulzura, explorar su suavidad con las manos. El placer era tan intenso que el maltratado cuerpo de Shaoran se hinchó, y todos sus músculos se pusieron tensos, rígidos. Ella tenía un sabor cálido y picante, como una droga. Necesitaba hundir su cuerpo en el de ella mientras se alimentaba. Cada uno de sus instintos, tanto los del hombre como los de la bestia, clamaban por unirse a ella como lo hacía su gente, atándola a él para toda la eternidad.

Sus pechos suaves y perfectos le estaban volviendo loco. ¿Tenía que ser su torso tan pequeño y delicado? ¿O su cintura tan diminuta?... No sólo la deseaba. La necesitaba. Levantó la cabeza y acarició la pequeña herida con la lengua para cerrarla.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo suave y flexible.

—_Me necesitas, mi amor._ —la besó suavemente. — _Besa mi pecho. Déjame sentir que tu necesidad es tan grande como la mía._

Era pura magia negra, un erótico susurro de seducción que Sakura se sentía incapaz de resistir. Deslizó la boca sobre la piel de Shaoran, alcanzando la garganta y descendiendo muy lentamente hacia los fuertes músculos de su pecho.

Shaoran sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más. Sujetó la nuca de ella con la mano y apretó la cabeza contra su cuerpo.

—_Bebe, mi amor. Estás hambrienta__. —_Prevaleció el instinto de supervivencia, y el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó de anticipación. La voz de Shaoran era la pureza en sí misma. —_Tomarás lo que yo libremente te ofrezco. Es mi derecho y no puedes negármelo._

El roce de su lengua envió olas de fuego a través de su sangre. Cuando los dientes atravesaron su piel, Shaoran gritó de puro éxtasis. Se abandonó a aquel sensual placer mientras con la mano sujetaba su cabello, instándola a alimentarse. Necesitaba esa proximidad, esa erótica intimidad. Ya que en este momento no podía tomarla por completo, al menos aseguraría su vínculo.

La abrazó, envolviendo su cuerpo de una manera dominante, como su gente había hecho durante generaciones, pero aún así, sus manos estaban cargadas de ternura mientras la acariciaba. Muy lentamente, casi con pereza, deslizó las manos por su sedosa cabellera, apartándola para poder acariciar las delicadas líneas de su rostro. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, introdujo su mano entre la boca de Sakura y su propio pecho.

—_Es suficiente__, Sakura. Cierra la herida con tu lengua. _

El vientre de Shaoran se tensó suavemente, y sintió que se estremecía cuando ella le obedeció. La deseaba, la necesitaba, se moría por hacerla suya. Durante un instante, sintió que esa necesidad le provocaba más tormento que sus espantosas heridas.

Aferró su cabello con ambas manos y arrastró su cabeza hacia él mientras todo su cuerpo clamaba por obligarla a ofrecerle algún tipo de alivio. Shaoran sintió que estaba en el infierno de nuevo. Aplastó su boca contra la de ella, saboreando su propia sangre. Algo crecía en el interior de su cabeza, rugiendo como una bestia salvaje e indomable, una bestia que estaba muy cerca de escapar de su férreo control. Instintivamente, su mente buscó la de ella_. _

— _¡Sakura!_

La llamada era urgente, al filo de la desesperación. Sakura parpadeó, y se descubrió a si misma enredada en la cama con Shaoran, piel contra piel, con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y su boca apretada contra la suya de tal manera que todo su cuerpo clamaba por él. Mientras él se mostraba agresivo y dominante, ella se mantenía sumisa.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, pudo leer la desesperación, el insaciable deseo y la ternura resplandeciendo bajo la bestia, bajo el animal salvaje que intentaba apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía. Reconoció las llamaradas rojas que bailaban en la profundidad de sus ojos, revelando la violencia que había en su interior. Cuando se puso tensa, preparándose para luchar, un gruñido de advertencia retumbó en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Sakura se quedó muy quieta, obligando a su mente a liberar el pánico, forzándose a pensar con lógica. La había llamado porque necesitaba su ayuda. En el momento que se dio cuenta de esto, se relajó, y le abrazó sin miedo. La necesitaba y no podía hacer otra cosa que ayudarle. Sus manos estaban en todas partes, rudas, excesivamente agresivas; sus dientes la mordían con demasiada fuerza.

— Shaoran. –se introdujo deliberadamente en la neblina roja que envolvía su mente. Estaba muy serena, calmada, aceptando la bestia que había en su interior –_Vuelve conmigo_.

Se aferraba a Sakura como a una tabla de salvación, fundiendo su mente con la de ella. Respiraba agitadamente, con mucho dolor. Podía percibir el oscuro deseo latiendo en su interior, ordenándole que tomara lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Shaoran luchaba por controlar al monstruo que había dentro de él. Sakura empezó a besar su garganta y la dura línea de su mandíbula, acariciándole suavemente, intentando calmarle.

—_No pasa nada. Vuelve conmigo._

Entonces, él enterró la cara en su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza. Estaba exhausto y dolorido, y temía haberla alejado todavía más. Era Sakura quien se enredaba con su pelo, murmurando tonterías para tranquilizarle; era Sakura quien se acurrucaba a su lado, suave y flexible, junto a su corazón. Llevo su pequeña mano a la cara de él, dibujando su perfil, tocándole, mientras su mente permanecía completamente unida a la de Shaoran.

—_Lo siento_. —descansó la barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza, incapaz de afrontar la condena que temía ver reflejada en sus ojos.

—_Ssshh, quédate quieto. Nunca te dejaré solo._

—_Tú no has provocado esto_. –Sus brazos la apretaron por un momento— _Sakura, ni lo pienses.__ No tienes la culpa de mi locura. Mi cuerpo necesita el tuyo. El acoplamiento entre compañeros no es exactamente el igual que el de los humanos. He estado a punto herirte, Sakura. Lo siento. _

—_Tú eres el único que sufre, Shaoran_ —señaló tiernamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba usando la conexión mental, aceptándola como natural. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza para besar la barbilla de Shaoran. Se abrazaron como dos niños tras una terrible pelea, agradecidos de estar juntos.

Después de un rato, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada a él desnuda de cintura para arriba, con la piel sensible y los senos aplastados contra su pecho.

—Supongo que no vas a decirme qué le ha pasado a mi camiseta...— permanecía echada, sin moverse, somnolienta y feliz. Estar tan cerca de él quizás debería incomodarla, pero le parecía de lo más natural. Vio los jirones de la camiseta tirados en el suelo, junto a la cama. —Tenías un poco de prisa, ¿no? — señaló, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse y vestirse.

Cuando Sakura trató de levantarse, Shaoran se negó a dejar de abrazarla. En su lugar, alcanzó la colcha y la envolvió a su alrededor. Ella pudo percibir su sonrisa en la mente.

—_Cuéntame algo de tu niñez_. –soltó las palabras como una bomba y percibió cómo ella se tensaba, su dolor, el intento de esconderse dentro de su coraza. —_Quiero que tú misma me lo cuentes, Sakura. Podría buscar en tus recuerdos, pero no es lo mismo que si tú confiases en mí en algo tan personal. _—Ya había visto su infancia, la forma terrible en que había crecido, completamente sola. Pero quería que compartiese esa parte de su vida con él, que le diese el inapreciable regalo de su confianza.

Sakura percibía el firme y suave latido del corazón de Shaoran. Parecía justo compartir con él aquella pesadilla cuando ella había visto la oscuridad de su alma.

—Me di cuenta de que mi madre no estaba bien cuando era muy pequeña. Me abandonaba durante semanas, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de si yo comía, dormía o lo pasaba mal. No tenía amigos y casi nunca salía de casa. En muy rara ocasión mostró algún interés o aprecio por algo— La mano de Shaoran se deslizó por su pelo, acariciando y masajeando su nuca para darle fuerzas. La voz angustiada de Sakura era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Tenía seis años cuando descubrí que era diferente, que necesitaba sangre. Mi madre me había olvidado durante muchos días seguidos. Se limitaba a tumbarse en la cama y mirar el techo. Yo entraba en su habitación cada mañana para darle un beso de despedida antes de irme al colegio. Jamás pareció darse cuenta. Pasaban los días y cada vez estaba más débil, no podía ni siquiera andar por la habitación. Se acercó a mí, y vi cómo se hacía un corte y dejaba caer la sangre en un vaso. Me dijo que tenía que bebérmelo, que debía beber sangre a menudo. Después murió, yo solo usaba transfusiones, pero...

Permaneció callada durante tanto tiempo que Shaoran rozó su mente para ver cómo se encontraba. Percibió cómo había sido su infancia, el aborrecimiento que sentía por ella misma, los miedos y la sensación de soledad. Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, queriendo protegerla para siempre. Sabía lo que era estar solo. Totalmente solo. No quería que ella se sintiese así de nuevo jamás.

Sakura sintió el roce de su boca en la frente, en la sien, en el pelo... Su ternura entibió su cuerpo, que estaba temblando por dentro.

—Mi madre no era como yo. Nadie era como yo. Nunca pude contar ni preguntarle a nadie lo que me pasaba. Me llevó a Japón para esconderme porque cuando nací, mi sangre era tan extraña que levantó el interés tanto del campo médico como del científico. Tenían que hacerme transfusiones diariamente pero aún así me debilitaba. Cuando tuve algunos años más, dos hombres vinieron a nuestra casa y le preguntaron a mi madre muchas cosas sobre mí. Podía escuchar sus voces y me daban mucho miedo, así que me escondí debajo de la cama, temerosa de que me obligase a verles. No lo hizo. La aterrorizaron tanto como a mí. Entonces hizo las maletas y huimos.

— _¿Estás segura de que tu madre nunca tuvo contacto con sangre?_ —Preguntó amablemente, preocupado por que dejara de compartir con él lo que, obviamente, eran recuerdos muy dolorosos. No podía evitar su dolor, pero podía intentar aliviarla con la fuerza de sus brazos y la proximidad de su cuerpo.

—Nunca. Era como una hermosa sombra, siempre apartada del resto del mundo. Sólo pensaba en él. En Fujitaka. Mi padre.

El nombre despertó un doloroso recuerdo en la mente de Shaoran. Fue tan intenso que se le escapó antes de poder fijarlo.

— ¿_Tú no le viste nunca? –_sólo pensar en ese hombre al que ella llamaba padre hacía que un dolor punzante le atravesara la cabeza.

—No, estaba casado con una mujer llamada Meiling.

Una imagen apareció en su mente acompañada de un dolor insoportable. Una bella mujer decapitada, con una estaca en el corazón. El recuerdo era tan vivo, tan intenso, que Shaoran apenas podía respirar. Alejó la imagen de su mente, pero ya la había reconocido. Meiling.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Didi_

_chii hime chan_

_kary14_

_cainat06_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura levantó la cabeza, buscando con sus ojos verdes la mirada café.

—La conocías...— Compartía los recuerdos que de la mente de Shaoran, y vio la misma imagen. La puso enferma la brutalidad de aquella muerte. Aquella mujer había sido asesinada usando el ritual para matar vampiros. Decapitada. Con la estaca...

—_Está muerta_. —Dijo con certeza y con pena. —_Era mi hermana._

La cara de Sakura se puso tan blanca como la pared.

— ¿Tenía un hijo?

—_Un varón_.

—¡Dios mío!— Sakura se escabulló de sus brazos como si la quemasen, apartándose de él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada salvaje— Esto se pone peor a cada minuto que pasa. Ahora resulta que mi padre era probablemente el marido de tu hermana...— Se alejó de la cama horrorizada.

—_No puedes estar segura de eso... El mundo es muy grande._

— ¿Cuántos Fujitaka de tu especie hay en las montañas de los Cárpatos? ¿Cuántos hay casados con una mujer llamada Meiling, que dio a luz un niño? Estaba todo en el diario de mi madre... Los cazadores de vampiros le atravesaron el corazón con una estaca hace años. Antes de que yo naciera. No sé nada más. Y no sé si quiero saberlo.

Sakura encontró otro pedazo destrozado de la camiseta.

—Lo siento por ella, por mi madre. Todo esto es tan extraño... –sacudió una mano mientras rodeaba la cama – Hasta es posible que nosotros dos estemos emparentados de alguna manera.

—_Los compañeros están destinados a encontrarse, Sakura. Sólo existe un compañero para cada persona. Lo que hiciesen tus padres y mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con nosotros._

—Por supuesto que sí. No sabemos quién eres realmente, en realidad no sabemos nada sobre ti. Lo que estoy haciendo contigo va contra todas las reglas de mi profesión. Ni siquiera sabemos si estas casado o no...

—_Sólo hay un compañero posible, Sakura. Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, y que te asusta. Pero así como yo tengo que estar aquí tumbado, totalmente frustrado, tú deberás tener paciencia. Ya vamos descubriendo algunas cosas. Soy incapaz de recordar algunos detalles muy importantes para nosotros, pero te ruego que tengas paciencia mientras se aclaran las cosas_. –dijo moviéndose inquieto.

Aquel movimiento la hizo recapitular, calmándola como ninguna otra cosa habría hecho.

—No tienes ningún cuidado, Shaoran. No debes moverte. — Se inclinó sobre él, colocando su mano fresca sobre la piel ardiente. La herida cercana al corazón comenzaba a curarse.

Su larga melena caía sobre los hombros acariciándole el abdomen, marcando a fuego la piel de Shaoran. La calidez de su aliento al inclinarse sobre él para examinar la herida era como una llama bailando flotando sobre su cuerpo.

Shaoran cerró los ojos mientras sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. Su reacción hacia ella, más que cualquier otra cosa, le aseguró que se estaba curando. Enredó la mano en el sedoso pelo.

—_Sé que tienes intenciones de dejarme, Sakura. En cuando recupere las fuerzas_. –le miró con aquellos ojos enormes mientras se acercaba el cabello castaño a la boca. —_Me tienes miedo. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. _

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativa. Shaoran percibió que estaba utilizando su habilidad para bloquear las emociones en su mente, como hacia cuando se sentía amenazada de algún modo. Su parte racional se recuperó, examinando la situación que había entre ellos.

—No sé lo que eres, Shaoran, ni lo que serás capaz de hacer una vez te hayas recuperado del todo. No sé nada sobre tu pasado ni sobre tu futuro. Me dedico a la investigación médica, y es muy probable que una vez te encuentres bien no tengamos nada en común.

Él no apartó de ella su oscura mirada, dura y expectante. Incluso su cuerpo parecía estar completamente inmóvil.

—_Me temes_. —Quería que ella lo afrontase, no que dejara de lado el tema_. —Y no tienes motivos para hacerlo. _

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y su melena castaña se agitó en todas direcciones.

— ¿En serio? Shaoran, tu mera existencia ya amenaza todas mis creencias. Me convertiste... Yo sólo era mitad de los Cárpatos... o lo que sea (quizás vampiro, ni siquiera estoy segura), y tú me convertiste del todo. Ahora soy diferente. No puedo comer, no tengo las funciones corporales normales, y mi oído se ha agudizado aún más. En realidad, todas mis habilidades lo han hecho, todas. Lanzaste por la ventana la vida que había conocido y la has sustituido por una de la que ninguno sabemos nada.— Movió la cabeza y cedió al deseo que la impulsaba a acariciarle el cabello.— No seré como mi madre, Shaoran, que vivía únicamente para un hombre. Cuando él la abandonó, espero únicamente hasta el momento en que creyó que ya no la necesitaría para suicidarse. Eso no es amor, es obsesión. Ningún hijo mío sufrirá por una obsesión enfermiza, como me sucedió a mí.

Inhaló su fragancia y de nuevo sintió el calor atravesando su cuerpo, abrasándole con la urgente demanda de enterrarse en ella, de formar realmente un único ser.

—_Te necesito, Sakura. ¿Tan horroroso te resulta pensar que un día podrías amarme? Sé que aceptas lo que soy. Puedo percibirlo. Lo que ocurrió entre Fujitaka y tu madre no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Viste la oscuridad de mi interior, a la bestia luchando por liberarse y aún así te quedaste_. _El encarcelamiento ha destruido a la persona que fui una vez y no sé quién soy ahora. Pero sé que te necesito. ¿De verdad piensas abandonarme?_

Ella percibió su desesperación.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que eres un monstruo. La forma en que me acaricias algunas veces... con tanta ternura, desde luego no puede compararse con la de un monstruo. —Sakura se sentía inquieta, una extraña necesidad la recorría de arriba abajo, un tipo de necesidad que no había conocido hasta ahora. —Me deseabas, Shaoran, y aún así te contuviste. No eres ningún monstruo.

—_Quizás fueron las heridas lo que me detuvieron, y no el autocontrol_. –había sido ella quien le había detenido, al aceptar a la bestia que había en él.

—Estás cansado, Shaoran. Deberías descansar un rato.

Él tomó su mano, deslizando el pulgar por el interior de la muñeca.

—_No soy un vampiro. Todavía no me he transformado._

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Cerró los ojos, riendo mentalmente. Ella volvía a usar ese tono de voz profesional, de científico.

—_Te preocupaba que me hubiese transformado_. _Antes, en el bosque, temías que fuera un vampiro. Justo ahora estás pensando que nuestra gente bien podrían ser vampiros... Somos gente de los Cárpatos, no vampiros. A_ _menos que sucumbamos a la oscuridad._

— ¿Te importaría permanecer fuera de mi mente? Haz el favor de esperar a que te invite, si eres tan amable.

—_Si tuviese que esperar a que me invitaras, pequeña castaña, pasaría siglos sin poder entrar. –_la sonrisa que apareció en la cabeza de Sakura era demasiado sexy para conservar la paz mental. –_Tan sólo intentaba calmar tus temores_. –intentaba parecer inocente.

Sakura rió suavemente

— ¿Es que tengo la palabra "ingenua" estampada en la frente?

— _¿Alguna vez se ha quejado alguien del trato que les das a los pacientes?_

Arqueó las cejas.

—Soy cirujano. No necesito tener ningún tipo de trato con los pacientes. Y en cualquier caso, jamás he tenido un paciente tan insoportable antes. No me llames "castaña", ni "pequeña castaña"... ni ninguna de las otras cosas que me llamas. Lo apropiado sería que te dirigieras a mí como Doctora Kinomoto.

Por primera vez, la boca sensual de él se suavizó, curvándose en una sonrisa. El efecto que tuvo en ella fue demoledor. No era justo que un hombre fuese tan sexy. Debería estar prohibido, era un peligro para toda la comunidad femenina.

—_Guapo y sexy. No debo estar haciéndolo tan mal, después de todo –_su voz sonaba perezosa, traviesa y algo ronca.

Sakura rió suavemente. Era imposible enfadarse con él cuando estaba de buen humor.

—Vale... Eres guapo y sexy, pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. También eres arrogante, dominante y demasiado rudo para mi gusto. —le espetó sin inmutarse.

Shaoran tiró ligeramente de su mano, y la acercó a la cama para poder llevarse su palma hasta el calor de su boca.

—_Soy exactamente lo que a ti te gusta..._

Sakura retiró la mano de su boca como si la hubiese quemado, y se frotó la palma contra el muslo. La sensación no desapareció, como tampoco las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no eres un vampiro? —necesitaba cambiar de tema, necesitaba distraerle... y a sí misma también. —Quizás lo hayas olvidado, pero eres perfectamente capaz de actuar como si lo fueras.

Esta vez el rió en alto, asombrándoles a ambos. Era un sonido ronco, grave, extraño a sus propios oídos, como si hubiese olvidado cómo se reía. Su mirada café se clavó en el rostro de Sakura, y parecía casi atemorizado.

—No ha estado mal, hombre salvaje. Primero un gruñido y ahora una carcajada. Estamos haciendo algunos progresos...—sus ojos resplandecían de diversión, logrando tranquilizarle.

Entonces, la alegría brotó en medio del dolor. Sakura. Ella había creado un mundo en el que su alma podía alcanzar la luz.

—_Los vampiros no son capaces de sentir nada, excepto la grandeza momentánea que el asesinato les proporciona. Son unas criaturas sin ningún tipo de código moral._

Sakura alzó la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño concentrada.

— ¿El asesinato?

—S_iempre matan a sus presas cuando se alimentan, y no las dejan en trance antes de hacerlo. Su grandeza se alimenta del terror de sus víctimas. No hacen ningún tipo de distinción entre mujeres, hombres o niños. Los vampiros han vendido su alma a cambio de efímeras emociones._

— ¿Tú también eres capaz de asesinar?— apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué había preguntado aquello? Ya sabía la respuesta, había podido vislumbrar la oscuridad de su interior en más de una ocasión.

—_Bastante fácilmente cuando es necesario, pero jamás a una presa humana_. –Contestó casi sin pensar. Formaba parte de sus instintos, de su naturaleza de depredador.

—Personas, Shaoran. —le corrigió. —Somos personas.

—_Tú perteneces a mi gente._

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabes en realidad? Puede que tengas un tipo de sangre extraña que te conceda, de algún modo, habilidades especiales. —realmente, Sakura no creía que eso fuera cierto. Estaba segura de que él decía la verdad: simplemente, pertenecía a otra raza.

El agotamiento le estaba ganando la batalla a Shaoran. El sueño de los mortales no era rejuvenecedor, pero hasta que Sakura se acostumbrase a su nueva vida, no la dejaría desprotegida. Cerró los ojos.

—_Llevo en este mundo más de ochocientos años. Ya existía antes de que Leonardo Da Vinci naciese._ —esas palabras penetraron poco a poco en la mente de Sakura.

Se alejó de la cama para apoyarse en la pared. ¿Más de ochocientos años? Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? ¿Convertirse en un murciélago? ¿En un lobo? Ya nada podría sorprenderla...

—_Si se puede elegir, prefiero transformarme en lobo. _—hubo una profunda en su voz, que acarició su mente. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron ligeramente, dándole aquella apariencia sensual y sexy que ella era incapaz de resistir.

—_Sí, ya lo imaginaba_. —le contestó. Sentía hacia él cosas que no podía explicar y que hacían que su corazón se derritiera.

Había tantas cosas de Shaoran que desconocía... ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su poder? Si los vampiros existían realmente, ¿eran originarios de los Cárpatos, como Shaoran daba a entender? ¿Significaba eso que Shaoran cobijaba en su interior un asesino implacable que aguardaba su oportunidad para salir a la superficie? Pasarse siete años emparedado no era la mejor terapia para eliminar hostilidades latentes, desde luego, así que no podía descartar la posibilidad de que estuviese completamente loco. Percibía la locura en él, la lucha por recuperar su memoria y encontrar la verdad, por suprimir la violencia de su interior.

Sonrió con calma, y acarició su pelo con la yema de los dedos, mientras su corazón lloraba al verle tan vulnerable, como un niño pequeño. ¿Y qué era esa sensación que oprimía su corazón cada vez que se enfrentaba al hecho de que, una vez que se recuperara, tendría que abandonarle?

—_Soy muy poderoso._

Asustada, Sakura le miró fijamente. Shaoran no se había movido, y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy segura de ello. — ¿Necesitaba que le consolaran?

—_No tengo ninguna intención de permitir que me dejes._

Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—Justo ahora estaba pensando en lo joven y vulnerable que parecías mientras duermes. Ahora creo que no eres más que un niño malcriado.

—_Soy más poderoso que un vampiro, pequeña castaña. Solía darles caza y destruirles. Te aseguro que seré capaz de mantenerte a mi lado. _

—Te haré la vida imposible, y al final estarás deseoso de perderme de vista. —Vertió la última unidad de sangre en un vaso para dárselo —Puedo hacerlo, te lo aseguro. Mis pacientes siempre se alegraban de verme por última vez

—_Puede que esté loco, Sakura. He estado pensado mucho sobre ello. Sé que mi naturaleza es la_ _de un depredador._ —parecía muy pensativo, prestando atención a cada una de sus preocupaciones —_Pero si realmente estoy loco, no podré estar sin ti, te necesitaré en todo momento a mi lado para que garantices la seguridad de toda la humanidad..._

Sakura comenzó a reírse, pero ante la seriedad de su tono, la sonrisa se desvaneció. No estaba bromeando, se limitaba a exponer la verdad pura y dura. Shaoran no estaba seguro de si se había vuelto loco o no.

— Algunas veces, hombre salvaje, me partes el corazón. —dijo con suavidad.

—_Quieres abandonarme, Sakura. Percibo tu necesidad de poner distancia entre nosotros._

—Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con nadie como contigo, jamás en mi vida. Te he contado más sobre mi misma que a ninguna otra persona, hemos charlado, reído, y... y... –se calló, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, y sintió que se ruborizaba por completo.

Shaoran abrió los ojos, y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Bueno, y otras cosas —continuó decidida. — No es que esté pensando en abandonarte, es sólo que necesito espacio para mí misma de vez en cuando, ¿Tú no?

En ese instante, él unió su mente a la de ella, y Sakura pudo percibir el vacío absoluto, un agujero negro que jamás podría ser llenado. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho, lleno de terror. Aquel mundo estaba en blanco y negro, oscuro y feo. No había salvación ni esperanza, sólo el terrible de la desesperación total.

Se quedó sin aliento. Acarició suavemente su pelo, para después recorrer delicadamente con un dedo la línea de su mandíbula.

—Vaya... ya veo que no te gusta nada estar solo.

—_Creo que eso se queda corto_. –contestó secamente. –_Ni siquiera puedo respirar cuando no estás cerca de mí._

—No me di cuenta de que era tan terrible para ti. Ciento haber sido tan desconsiderada, Shaoran. No pretendía serlo. Tiendo a planear las cosas por anticipado, así que lo que lees en mi mente no siempre es lo que acabo haciendo al final. Pero nuestra situación se está volviendo desesperada. Tengo que ir al pueblo y comprar provisiones, como sangre y algo de ropa para ti.

Levantó una mano para detener sus protestas. Unida a él como estaba, percibió cómo rechazaba instantáneamente su plan.

—No tenemos elección, Shaoran. Debería partir inmediatamente para poder estar en el pueblo a primera hora de la mañana.

— _¡No! No es seguro. No puedo permitir que lo hagas, es demasiado arriesgado_.

Ella ignoró su protesta.

—Es la única manera de que pueda estar aquí al anochecer. No quiero dejarte solo durante las horas del día pero necesitamos sangre, Shaoran. No te recuperas todo lo rápido que deberías porque no tenemos la sangre que necesitas. Y aunque odio admitirlo, sé que me estas dando sangre a mí. Hace un rato me encontraba muy débil y ahora estoy bastante bien. Me diste tu sangre, ¿verdad?

—_No puedes ir._

Percibió el miedo terrible que sentía ante la idea de quedarse solo, aquel terrible vacío que le invadía, el agujero negro que le engullía cuando no estaba con ella. Su corazón sangraba por él. Estar enterrado bajo tierra todos esos años, sin recuerdos, con tan sólo el dolor, la oscuridad y el hambre como compañeros, debía haber dejado muchas heridas en su mente.

—_No puedo estar sin ti_. –tomó la mano de Sakura y enlazó los dedos con los de ella. Para él era simple. Ella era su equilibrio, su cordura, o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Era la luz de su oscuridad. No podía dejarle. Se llevó la punta de sus dedos hacia la calidez de su boca y ella sintió una descarga de sensualidad que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Le ofrecía la totalidad de su mente, una completa intimidad para que ella pudiese percibir cada una de las emociones de Shaoran, leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, si así lo deseaba. Allí, los oscuros deseos se mezclaban con la absoluta resolución a mantenerla a su lado. La soledad brillaba como un agujero negro, vacío. Se sentía tan solo. Tanto dolor. Vacío. Hambre. Siempre envuelto por un hambre espantosa. Sakura notó cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus propias mejillas. Acunó en los brazos su cabeza, meciéndole suavemente.

—Jamás volverás a estar solo. — Susurró. — Estoy aquí contigo, Shaoran. No te dejaré solo.

— _Todavía piensas abandonarme, lo veo en tu mente. No puedes esconderme tus intenciones, Sakura. Te lo he explicado en incontables ocasiones. Eres mi verdadera compañera. No puede haber engaño entre nosotros._

Sakura apoyó la cabeza suavemente sobre la de él. Las oscuras emociones que giraban en el interior del hombre eran alarmantes. La violencia se mezclaba con el terror.

—Nunca he intentado engañarte, y lo sabes. No te miento, esto no es ningún juego. Necesitamos la sangre, no podrás curarte si ella. Es la única opción que tenemos.

—_No puedes dejarme, Sakura_. —esta vez fue una orden. Perdía la paciencia a menudo cuando hablaba con ella. Después de todo, era una criatura con un poder enorme, bastante arrogante y estaba bien claro que le gustaba que le obedeciesen.

Sakura suspiró mientras acariciaba con los dedos las fuertes líneas de su cara.

— No empieces a darme órdenes, hombre salvaje. Tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro problema. Necesitamos sangre. Además, no tengo ropa que te sirva. ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

—_Puedes esperar hasta que me encuentre un poco mejor y pueda ir contigo para protegerte_.

Sacudió la cabeza

—Hay algo que no estás entendiendo bien... Se supone que soy yo la que debo protegerte a ti. Soy tu médico.

—_Eres mi compañera. Solo hay una, y tú eres la mía. La única._

Sakura levantó la cabeza, mirándole a la cara con aquellos enormes ojos verdes.

— ¿Nunca has vivido con una mujer? Pero seguro que te has acostado con alguna...

—_Los hombres de los Cárpatos no comparten su vida con ninguna mujer más que con su compañera. El sexo es simplemente compartir el cuerpo, un placer que se desvanece después de doscientos años, si no encontramos a nuestra compañera._

—No estoy segura de haber entendido bien. Sin una _compañera_, ¿Los hombres de los Cárpatos no sienten nada?

—_Nada, Sakura. Ni cariño ni remordimiento, ni bien ni mal. Ni deseo, ciertamente. Después de doscientos años los hombres de los Cárpatos no pueden sentir._

El color inundó su rostro.

—Tú sientes deseo cuando estás conmigo. Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia, pero sigo siendo médico.

Apretó más la mano de ella, derramando su cálido aliento sobre los nudillos.

—_Te deseo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con mi mente y mi corazón. Tu alma es la otra mitad de la mía. Cuando estás conmigo, soy capaz de sentir. Alegría, deseo, rabia... incluso risa. Eres mi compañera. He esperado más de ochocientos años para encontrarte. No podía ver colores hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida._ —Sus ojos miel, cargados de sufrimiento, se clavaron en los verdes de ella_. —No puedo perderte. No podría soportar estar solo nunca más. Tanto mortales como inmortales estarían en peligro si yo te perdiera._

Ella no quería tocar este tema. Pronunció su nombre suavemente, besándole la sien casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

—_No puedo existir sin ti, pequeña castaña. La oscuridad crece en mi interior. La bestia es fuerte. Debo luchar a cada momento por no perder el control. Mi compañera es mi ancla. Solo tú puedes salvarme, mantenerme lejos de la oscuridad total._

Sakura le apartó el pelo de la cara con dedos suaves.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Has admitido que no puedes recordar muchas cosas.

—_Te he abierto mi mente. Sabes que es verdad. Tú eres la que me amarra a la vida, así que no puedo hacer otra cosa que ocuparme de que seas feliz._

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

— No te haces una idea de lo arrogante que suena eso. No eres responsable de hacerme feliz, yo debo encargarme de eso y, en este momento, pueda soportarlo o no tu orgullo masculino, tengo que ocuparme también de tu salud y de mantenerte a salvo. No podemos esperar hasta que estés mejor. Tengo que ir ahora. Cada día de retraso le da más tiempo a Don Wallace para encontrarnos. Cuando seas capaz de viajar, dejaremos este lugar. — Acarició una vez más su abundante mata de pelo. — Tengo que ir, Shaoran. No te estoy abandonando, sólo voy a por suministros.

Él se apartó de ella por un momento, con una expresión indescifrable en le rostro. Sus ojos parpadearon_. _

—_Iré contigo_.

Sakura se sentó a regañadientes junto a él. Odiaba tener que probar lo que pensaba, pero no había otra manera de convencerle de que debía quedarse.

— Intentemos entonces salir al porche. Apóyate en mí, anda.

—_Crees que no puedo hacerlo_.

—Creo que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, Shaoran, pero tu cuerpo está débil. Quizás esté equivocada, espero estarlo, de verdad. — permaneció en silencio mientras hacia los preparativos. Sabía que él no podría hacerlo sin sufrir un espantoso dolor. La camilla era estrecha e incómoda, de modo que Sakura intentó acolcharla con una sábana. Shaoran empezó a sudar mientras le ayudaba a dirigirse hacia la camilla desde la cama, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Con el corazón encogido por la pena, ella le sacó al porche, donde podría apreciar el aire nocturno.

Desde luego que soportaría el movimiento en silencio. Había soportado torturas y horas de quirófano sin calmantes ni anestesia. Si su mente había podido aguantar eso, podría hacer este pequeño traslado sin una queja.

Shaoran bloqueó el dolor mirando las estrellas, inhalando la fragancia de la noche. Ése era su mundo: el aire libre, el ímpetu del batir de las alas, los chillidos de los murciélagos, la llamada de los insectos. Cerró los ojos para absorber los olores, las historias. Su cuerpo soportaba el esfuerzo físico rugiendo de dolor, como si un cuchillo afilado se abriera paso en su pecho.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Chika-Phantom-Li (sip es la misma meiling de la adaptación anterior)_

_chii hime chan (es la misma meiling)_

_cainat06 (vas entendiendo todo perfectamente jejeje)_

_vmi5 (aquí esta el cap espero que te guste __)_

_Celeste-chan (me alegra saber que me acompañas por aquí también y espero que esta adaptación te guste mucho también)_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

— Shaoran, por favor no seas tan testarudo. Puedo percibir lo que estás sintiendo.

—_No es necesario, Sakura. No te fundas conmigo, no quiero que esto te afecte a ti también. _

—Por favor... permite que te lleve adentro, a la cama. Este simple movimiento te ha hecho daño. No puedo llevarte al pueblo, y no me importa lo que digas. Si las circunstancias fueran a la inversa, tú no me llevarías.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Shaoran.

—_Si las circunstancias fuesen a la inversa, no habría necesidad de ir al pueblo. Atraería a cada humano de las cercanías para que te alimentase._ –Su voz estaba cargada de amenaza, sutil pero inconfundible, y Sakura pudo percibir el eco de la advertencia en sus pensamientos. Si algo le ocurría a ella, ningún humano estaría a salvo de él.

Sakura le pasó una mano por la frente.

—Estoy bien, Shaoran y, por ahora, estoy al mando.

Él se limitó a hacer el equivalente mental de una mueca de absoluta incredulidad_. _

—_Este lugar me resulta muy familiar._ —Examinaba los alrededores con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos miel. —_Conozco este lugar. Algo ocurrió aquí hace mucho tiempo, algo que debería recordar_. –su mano pareció cobrar vida propia al dirigirse hacia su garganta para trazar la fina línea blanca que se enroscaba alrededor de la yugular. —_Sólo una herida mortal dejaría una cicatriz_. –Susurró casi para él mismo.

Sakura permaneció muy quieta, rodeándose fuerte con los brazos, intentando permitir que cualquier recuerdo posible llegara a Shaoran.

—_Estuve aquí, hace algún tiempo. Quizás un cuarto de siglo._ –le dolía la cabeza, pero el recuerdo resplandecía, se hacía más visible en lugar de esfumarse. Su mirada se deslizaba inquieta sobre inquietamente el claro. —_Hubo una lucha aquí... Un vampiro, grande y poderoso, intentando asesinar de nuevo. Yo jamás había peleado con uno antes, aquella fue mi primera vez. No estaba preparado para su fuerza, ni para su ferocidad. Quizás no podía creer que uno de mi especie, incluso habiéndose transformado, sería capaz de hacer tanto mal._ —Frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba, intentando captar algún otro retazo de información y poder almacenarlo en su memoria. —_Yo trataba de proteger a alguien... alguien importante, alguien que no podía caer en manos de vampiros. Hay tan pocas..._

Ese último pensamiento pareció desvanecerse de su mente. Sakura unió su mente firmemente a la de él, percibiendo su confusión, su frustración por verse incapaz de concretar esa información. Colocó una mano en su frente, intentando calmarle. Su caricia estaba cargada de ternura, y sus ojos verdes parecían preocupados.

—_Tan conocidos... No eran verdes, sino azules. Una mujer. Hay muy pocas mujeres de los Cárpatos. Tenemos que protegerlas todo lo posible..., protegerlas. Estaba protegiéndola... ella era especial. Nuestra esperanza para el futuro._

A Sakura casi se le para el corazón: Shaoran había luchado por otra mujer y casi pierde la vida en el intento, si la cicatriz era una indicación.

— _¿Qué mujer?_ –ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba usando el método de comunicación entre compañeros.

A través del dolor de su cuerpo y del de su destrozada mente, una enorme corriente de satisfacción masculina invadió a Shaoran. A su pequeña doctora castaña no le había hecho ninguna gracia que hubiese otra mujer en su vida.

—_Ella tenía los ojos azules, y cargados de lágrimas... igual que los tuyos en estos momentos. _

Capturó una gota brillante con la punta de un dedo y la llevó a su boca para saborearla.

Su cuerpo, tan vorazmente hambriento como siempre, absorbió aquella gota como si se tratara de su propia esencia.

— _¿Quién era ella, Shaoran? ¿O quien es?_

Un hombre como Shaoran, tan guapo, tan sensual, tan intenso... por supuesto que tendría más de una mujer oculta en alguna parte. Sakura se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que pronto aparecieron varias gotas de sangre.

Shaoran intentó unir los fragmentos de los recuerdos que iban y venían por su cabeza. Percibía que aquella información tenía una gran importancia para ambos.

—_Ella pertenecía a otro_. _Él es…_

El dolor le atenazaba el cráneo como una banda de acero, apretando con fuerza.

Sakura entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

—Déjalo, Shaoran, no hace falta que lo recuerdes ahora. — apartó con cuidado el pelo de su frente. — Volverá a su tiempo. Ya has recordado muchas cosas por ahora. — estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que le había aliviado saber que aquella mujer desconocida pertenecía a otro.

—_Si es que no son más que fantasías..._ –el tono de su voz implicaba mitad diversión, mitad autocensura. Acercó las manos a ella para sujetarla por la nuca y atraerla para poder besar aquella boca suave y temblorosa. Deslizó la lengua por su exuberante labio inferior, eliminando las gotas de sangre.

—Te he pedido que permanezcas alejado de mi cabeza. — dijo mientras le devolvía el beso suavemente, poniendo mucho cuidado en no moverle. — Volvamos dentro para ponerte cómodo. —le resultaba mucho más duro soportar el dolor a ella que a él.

—_Sólo un minuto más. Escucha la melodía de la noche, escucha cómo los lobos se llaman unos a otros, llenos de alegría. ¿Los oyes?_

Los oía. ¿Como podría no oírlos? A cierta distancia, la manada elevaba sus hocicos hacia el cielo y derramaban su felicidad unos en otros. Les era imposible contenerla dentro sus cuerpos, y manaba desde sus corazones a través de sus gargantas hacia la noche. Era tan hermoso, tan puro... parecía que formaban un solo ser con la naturaleza. Las notas, cada una diferente, propia y distintiva de cada animal, flotaban a través del bosque elevándose hasta el cielo. Ella formaba parte de esta tierra. Pertenecía a la manada de lobos, a las montañas, a la noche. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Shaoran, y le encontró sujetando con fuerza su cabeza mientras los recuerdos se amontonaban en su interior, pequeños fragmentos y piezas que le atormentaban y le frustraban, como astillas de cristal que se clavaban en su cerebro.

—_Tengo que acordarme. Alguien importante. Recuerdo la lucha_. —Su mano fue una vez más a su garganta. —_El vampiro me cortó la garganta. La mujer salvó mi vida. Parecía estar histérica, pero llenó la herida con tierra y su saliva mientras lloraba sobre mí. El vampiro se la llevó. ¿Por qué no puedo recordarle a él?_

— ¡Detente ahora mismo! —ordenó tajante mientras alejaba con caricias la mancha carmesí de la frente de Shaoran. — Voy a llevarte dentro en este momento.

—_Sakura... _

Su nombre era como un talismán mágico, un suave bálsamo para su mente torturada.

—_Estoy aquí contigo, Shaoran._ –unió su mente a la de él instantáneamente mientras le abrazaba. –_Recuperarás la memoria en su momento, te lo prometo._

Shaoran le acarició la garganta, observando las heridas abiertas, las marcas de los dientes y los cardenales que se negaban a curarse. Sin la sangre que necesitaba y el sueño rejuvenecedor de su gente, su cuerpo no podría curarse por sí mismo.

—_Mírate, mira lo que te he hecho. No puedo protegerte como debería, como es mi obligación. En realidad, no soy más que una carga para ti. _

Le dio un pequeño tirón de pelo como castigo por lo que había dicho.

— No se me da muy bien hacer esto, Shaoran, tú eres el experto en dar órdenes. —maniobró la camilla de vuelta a la habitación, y aprovechó la oportunidad para poner sabanas limpias en la cama antes de ayudar a Shaoran a acostarse. — Sabes que tengo que ir. — Dijo suavemente.

Shaoran permaneció tumbado, completamente inmóvil, soportando el terrible dolor que le consumía, agradecido de estar sobre la cama y de que ella le estuviese tocando, calmándole. Adoraba la sensación de sus dedos mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la frente, alejando el dolor.

—_No puedo permitir que te vayas sin protección_. —Su resolución se estaba desvaneciendo. Podía decirle a ella que no le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que era necesario.

—También yo debo dejarte desprotegido. Pero podremos conseguirlo, no es como si fuésemos a estar solos del todo, ¿no? ¿Importa la distancia? Nuestro vínculo es muy fuerte, ¿no podríamos usarlo si nos separan unos cuantos kilómetros? Después de todo, tú me llamaste desde miles de kilómetros.

Sus ojos reflejaron el dolor que sentía, pero se había resignado a aceptar ese viaje.

—_Es cierto, podemos unir nuestras mentes cuando queramos, pero eso agotará mi energía. A medida que aumenta la distancia, se hace más difícil..._

—Sólo porque siempre te he dejado hacer a ti todo el trabajo. — Sakura comprobó que la pistola y el rifle estaba cargados y dejó dos cajas de balas junto a las armas, al alcance de su mano. —Me estoy haciendo una experta en esto de leer la mente. Se decía que mi madre tenía ciertas habilidades psíquicas, y supuestamente yo heredé esas habilidades... Quién sabe, puede que fuese cierto.

—_Nuestro vínculo se hace más fuerte con cada intercambio de sangre, con cada momento que pasamos juntos._

— ¿Así que si nos separamos un rato dejaré de sufrir esta necesidad de estar continuamente a tu lado? –Bromeó— Si llego a saber que era tan fácil, hubiera permanecido en el porche la mayoría del tiempo.

Él hundió la mano en su sedoso cabello.

—_Te doy permiso para que hagas esto, pero no..._ –frenó el pensamiento abruptamente.

Pero no antes de que Sakura captase el eco de algo masculinamente primitivo y territorial. Frunció el ceño. Algunas veces, él le recordaba más a un animal salvaje que a un hombre.

—Dejemos la cuestión del permiso... Ofende mi naturaleza independiente.

Ella reía de nuevo, bromeando con él, y Shaoran sintió que la luz de Sakura le envolvía. Parecía brillar a través de sus ojos verdes, alejándole del gran vacío.

Lo que decía estaba cargado de razones, y en este momento de lucidez, Shaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a estar el sin ella, aunque fuese por un periodo corto de tiempo? ¿Cómo sobreviviría cada minuto, cada segundo que pasase? Cerró los ojos, mientras una capa de sudor le cubría la piel sólo de pensar en la oscuridad que tendría que soportar. La agonía. La soledad.

— No, Shaoran. Dijiste que podías detener tu corazón y tus pulmones. Cuando haces eso, ¿sientes o piensas? ¿Sueñas? ¿Tienes pesadillas?

—_No, pero no me atrevo a dormir a la manera de nuestra gente cuando estás lejos de mí o eliges el sueño de los mortales. Debo permanecer alerta._

— Estaré bien. Duérmete de esa manera y descansa por una vez. Volveré esta noche tan pronto como pueda.

—_No debes permitir que te ocurra nada, Sakura. No entiendes lo importante que es que vuelvas sana y salva. No puedo estar sin ti. Me devolviste a la vida. Sé que mi mente no está bien. No puedes abandonarme cuando más te necesito... No sería capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta cuando la oscuridad de la bestia tomase el control..._

— No tengo intención de abandonarte, Shaoran. — le aseguró.

—_No olvides que debes unirte conmigo durante este tiempo. –_había miedo en su voz.

-Me aseguraré de hacerlo a menudo, Shaoran, y así podrás decirme si algo va mal. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero volver a escuchar nada de ese rollo de macho territorial y protector

Xoxoxoxox

El amanecer rayaba el cielo cuando Sakura comenzó el viaje por las agrestes tierras hacia el pueblo más cercano. Necesitaba combustible, hierbas, suturas y suministros varios, y sobre todo sangre. Sangre pura. Toda su vida había luchado contra el cansancio durante las horas del día, pero ahora era mucho más que cansancio. Estaba exhausta. Y le aterrorizaba ser capturada sola en el campamento en un estado tan débil. Sabía que le sería imposible protegerse ella sola. Pero más que nada, temía que le ocurriese algo a Shaoran mientras estaban separados.

Sakura aparcó en la gasolinera del pueblo y se apeó del coche. Casi inmediatamente se sintió inquieta, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tan sólo unos pocos habitantes del pueblo iban de un lado para otro a una hora tan temprana. Se apoyó intentando parecer indiferente contra el vehículo, mirando a su alrededor. No pudo detectar a nadie, pero sentía unos ojos clavados en ella, alguien o algo la observaba. La sensación era intensa. Levantando su barbilla, se esforzó por no hacer caso de su fabulosa imaginación mientras llenaba el depósito del coche, el de reserva y los dos depósitos para su generador.

La sensación de ser observada se hizo más intensa, y se le puso la piel de gallina. De repente, algo empujaba su mente. No era Shaoran. Reconocería su contacto. El miedo se apoderó de ella, pero se mantuvo firme, como toda una profesional, concentrándose en el único propósito de terminar su tarea tan rápido como le fuese posible. Lo que quiera que fuese se retiró, incapaz de penetrar en su mente.

Sakura condujo por la calle, prácticamente desierta y aparcó cerca del pequeño centro médico. Esta vez, mientras se bajaba del asiento, examinó las sombras de su alrededor utilizando cada sentido que poseía. Vista. Gusto. Oído. Instinto. Había alguien, algo la había seguido y estaba cerca, podía percibirlo pero no era capaz de encontrarlo.

— _¿Shaoran?_ –rozó su mente suavemente, temiendo de pronto estar percibiendo algo que le estuviese sucediendo a él.

—_Estoy esperando tu regreso_. —Sintió su cansancio. La luz de la mañana era incluso más dura para él que para ella. Odiaba estar lejos de él.

—_Volveré pronto_.

Sakura inspiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor, decidida a encontrar lo que la hacía sentirse tan incómoda. Un hombre descansaba perezosamente, a la sombra de un árbol. Era alto, moreno y permanecía completamente inmóvil, como un cazador. Sintió el impacto de sus ojos cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya por casualidad.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Quién era? ¿La habría encontrado Wallace tan pronto? Se dio la vuelta. Lo primero que debía hacer era encargarse de llevar a cabo su misión. Sacó su ordenador y tecleó la orden para acceder al banco de sangre de la clínica. Si tenía que mover a Shaoran, necesitarían suministros desesperadamente.

Un momento después, Sakura se sintió que se había comportado como una estúpida. La puerta de la pequeña tienda que había al otro lado la calle se abrió de repente, y el menudo propietario salió con un delantal atado alrededor de su amplia cintura y una escoba en la mano. Saludó abiertamente a la figura que permanecía inmóvil bajo el árbol.

— Buenos días Byron. Es un poco temprano, ¿no?

Ella reconoció el dialecto local. El hombre alto y de pelo oscuro contestó en el mismo lenguaje, pero su voz era grave, muy bella. Salió de las sombras, parecía joven y muy atractivo. Dirigió una rápida y divertida sonrisa al tendero mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba claro que se conocían, parecían amigos. El hombre moreno no era un extraño en la zona, y no parecía mostrar el más mínimo interés en Sakura. Observó a Byron mientras éste inclinaba educadamente la cabeza ante hombre más anciano, escuchándole atentamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio. La sensación de ser observada desapareció, y no estaba segura de si había sido real o ficticia. Miró un momento a los dos hombres que se adentraban en el bosque hasta que se confundieron entre las sombras de los árboles. El sonido de sus risas llegó flotando hasta ella. El joven, que era más alto, inclinó la cabeza aún más para escuchar cada palabra que pronunciaba el tendero.

A toda prisa, entró en la tienda y le pidió al dependiente un juego de sábanas, una almohada, varios bloques de hielo y algo de ropa para Shaoran.

El pequeño hospital ya tenía preparados los suministros que les había solicitado, y un atento dependiente se interesó por su clínica ambulatoria, tratándola como a una clienta ciertamente valiosa. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, finalizó su transacción lo más rápidamente posible. Necesitaba subirse a su todoterreno y encontrar un lugar oscuro en el que pudiese dormir hasta que fuera seguro regresar junto a Shaoran. Salió fuera a toda prisa.

La luz perforó sus ojos como si fuera un millar de agujas. Se tambaleó, pero entonces una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su brazo, impidiéndole que cayera. Murmurando un gracias, rebuscó torpemente en su bolsillo buscando las gafas de sol para cubrirse los ojos.

— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí sola y desprotegida? —La voz era suave, y el dialecto y el acento se parecían curiosamente a los de Shaoran.

Shea se quedó sin respiración y trató de liberarse. Aquel hombre alto y moreno se limitó a empujarla hacia las sombras, apoyándola contra la pared del edificio y colocando su enorme cuerpo delante de ella, bloqueando su huida.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó. — Eres menuda y con la piel demasiado clara para ser uno de los nuestros. —alzó la barbilla de Sakura con la mano, de manera que ella pudo ver sus penetrantes ojos tras las gafas de sol que él llevaba. — Tu aroma me es familiar, pero esquivo. ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de tu existencia? —por un momento, la satisfacción curvó la boca de Byron. — Estás libre, eso está muy bien.

— No le conozco señor, y me está asustando. Tengo mucha prisa, así que haga el favor de dejarme marchar. —Shea utilizó su tono de voz más frío y desdeñoso, hablando deliberadamente en inglés. Aquel hombre era enormemente fuerte y eso la asustaba bastante.

— Soy Byron— dijo únicamente su nombre, como si eso fuera suficiente. — Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos, y tú una mujer libre. El sol está subiendo, y no has tenido tiempo de buscar un refugio para el amanecer. No puedo hacer otra cosa para ayudarte que ofrecerte mi protección.

Adoptó fácilmente un marcado acento inglés. Su voz parecía deslizarse dentro de ella. Daba la sensación de ser un caballero muy amable, pero no la había soltado ni se había movido un centímetro para permitirle pasar.

Inspiró, arrastrando a sus pulmones la fragancia de la mujer y, de repente su conducta cambió por completo. Su cuerpo se tensó y le clavó los dedos en el brazo. Unos dientes blancos resplandecieron, la señal de advertencia del depredador.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste cuando te hablé? —hablaba en voz baja y amenazante. Aquel encantador desconocido le daba escalofríos.

—Aléjate de mí— Sakura mantuvo la voz firme mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando buscar una forma de escapar. Él parecía tener todas las cartas pero...

— Dime quién eres. —Ordenó.

— Déjame ir ahora mismo. — Bajó la voz, transformándola en una suave e hipnótica melodía. —En realidad, quieres dejarme ir...

El extraño sacudió la cabeza, y entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo la sugestión en la voz de ella. Inhaló una segunda vez, absorbiendo la fragancia de ella. Inmediatamente, su cara pareció quedarse inmóvil.

— Reconozco este aroma. Shaoran. Lleva muerto siete años. Aunque su sangre corre por tus venas— Su voz estaba repleta de una mortal amenaza.

Por un momento, se quedó paralizada por el miedo. ¿Era éste el traidor del que Shaoran le había hablado? Sakura agitó la cabeza hacia los lados para librarse de los dedos que sujetaban su barbilla.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando. Suéltame ahora mismo.

Él dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un siseo bajo y venenoso.

— Si deseas vivir otra noche, me dirás qué has hecho con él.

— Me estás haciendo daño.— Él se acercó aún más, inclinándose sobre su cuello, y doblando el cuerpo de Sakura como si fuera un arco mientras ella luchaba por liberarse. Sentía su cálido aliento sobre la garganta, y Sakura gritó al notar aquellos dientes afilados como agujas mordiendo su piel. Con un gemido apagado intentó apartarle, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho.

De repente, el desconocido apartó el cuello de la camiseta para examinar los cardenales de su garganta. Pudo advertir su desconcierto, su confusión, y se aprovechó de su distracción momentánea. Levantó la rodilla tan fuerte como pudo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Byron la miró tan asombrado, que ella casi se echó a reír. Estaba completamente seguro de que no querría atraer la atención sobre ella. Su siseo, una promesa mortal de venganza, fue la última cosa que oyó antes de que él se desvaneciera.

Y se desvaneció, literalmente. Sakura no le vio moverse. Un momento estaba allí, encerrándola contra la pared, y al siguiente ya no estaba. Una fina bruma se mezclaba con la capa de niebla que cubría el suelo hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Los dos dependientes salieron corriendo de la tienda al escuchar sus gritos. Sakura llevó se llevó la palma de la mano a la herida sangrante del cuello para cubrirla, y les permitió que la tranquilizaran, asegurándoles que el animal que había creído ver vagando en las sombras no era más que un perro grande, y no un lobo como pensó en un principio. Ellos se alejaron meneando la cabeza, riéndose de lo tontas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres.

Sakura cargó los suministros en el coche, intentando tardar todo lo posible: si el sol le afectaba a ella, debía ser tan letal para su atacante como para Shaoran. Nunca había pensado que tendría que luchar con un vampiro. Don Wallace había sido su única pesadilla, pero sospechaba que esto era mucho peor. Metió la sangre cuidadosamente dentro de su gran refrigerador, rodeándola con los bloques de hielo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llevar la sangre a Shaoran sin llevar al vampiro hasta él.

Esperó de pie, haciendo tiempo antes de irse. El sol ascendía, quemándole la piel a través del fino algodón de su ropa. Su sombrero de ala ancha y sus gafas oscuras le proporcionaban algo de alivio, pero aún así, Sakura sabía que era más seguro quedarse entre la gente hasta que pudiese, hasta que la debilidad pudiese con ella y no le quedara otra alternativa que buscar descanso en algún sombrío paraje en la oscuridad del bosque.

Notó un leve empuje en su mente, un rastro familiar que reconoció inmediatamente, aliviada. Sakura se fundió con Shaoran. Él estaba débil, la poca fuerza que había recuperado se había agotado con la salida del sol. Sakura estaba muy enfadada consigo misma por no intentando contactar antes con él para tranquilizarle. Debería haber sabido que él percibiría su miedo incluso en la distancia.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—_Sí, Shaoran. Siento no haber hablado contigo antes_.

Hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer serena, intentando ocultarle su inquietud. Lo último que quería era que el hombre salvaje intentase rescatarla, y sabía que lo haría si supiera cómo se encontraba. Sería un suicidio para él intentar llegar hasta ella.

—_Estás al sol. Noto tu incomodidad_.

Era una de sus reprimendas, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellas. La arrogancia iba adquiriendo un tono principal en su voz a medida que se recuperaba.

Respiró profundamente, dejó salir el aire dejó lentamente, y dio el paso decisivo_. _

— _Había uno de tu especie aquí. Al menos creo que era de tu especie_.

Su reacción fue explosiva: cólera ardiente, preocupación por ella y una furia de celos incontrolables.

Shaoran se esforzó por permanecer en silencio y escucharla. Sabía que sus volcánicas emociones la asustaban. Le asustaban hasta a él mismo. Las sensaciones le eran desconocidas, y a veces podían ser abrumadoras.

—_Reconoció tu aroma, incluso te llamó por tu nombre. Quería saber dónde estabas. Por favor ten mucho cuidado, Shaoran. Tengo miedo, te dejé completamente indefenso... y creo que él irá a buscarte._

— _¿Te tocó? ¿Tomó tu sangre?_ —la pregunta era imperiosa. Sakura percibió la furia que estallaba en su cabeza.

Acarició con la mano la herida sangrante de su cuello.

—_Tú lo habrías sabido_ —contestó suavemente.

Algo de aquella furia descomunal se disipó.

— ¿_Dónde estás?_

—_Por ahora estoy a salvo, pero creo que intentará atraparme esta noche. Estoy prácticamente segura_ _de eso, y no quiero llevarle hasta ti. _

—_Volverás conmigo esta noche. Directamente. No debes permitir que te toque, ni que intercambie sangre contigo._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Celeste-chan (ya van a aparecerán falta muy poco)_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Didi (la respuesta a tu pregunta dentro de pocos caps si no esta en el que viene esta en el otro jeje)_

_cainat06_

_vmi5_

_chii hime chan_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._

_P.D.: Me gustaría recomendarles para que leyeran la serie de libros "__**Trek Mi Q'an**__" de __Jaid Black__… tiene escenas mucho mas fuertes que las que aparecerán en los próximos caps de este ficc pero fuera de eso la trama es genial __se los recomiendo mucho__._

_**Cualquier pregunta o comentario también pueden dirigirlos a mi facebook esta en la homepage de mi perfil agréguenme a amigos jejeje**_


	13. Chapter 13

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—_Estaré bien, eres tú quién debe tener cuidado, Shaoran_. —Intentó tranquilizarle. —_Tengo miedo por ti, miedo de llevarle hasta ti o de que_ _te encuentre mientras estoy lejos._

—_No entiendes el peligro en el que estás. Tienes que regresar conmigo._

Sakura no podía comprenderlo del todo, pero percibía su inseguridad, el miedo que sentía por ella, y se estremeció al recordar la fuerza con que la agarró el desconocido... y su siseo de venganza mortal.

—_No te preocupes, volveré enseguida. Duérmete ahora, Shaoran. Esto es agotador para ti._

—_Sakura_. —Hubo un momento de silencio, de anhelo. —_Vuelve conmigo. Aunque no creas nada de lo que te he dicho, créeme cuando te digo que te necesito._

—_Volveré, te lo prometo_.

Sakura apoyó la frente en el volante. Estaba muy cansada y tenía los ojos hinchados. Las lunas tintadas de la cabina del coche impedían que se formaran ampollas en su piel, pero no lo harían por mucho tiempo. Sentía el cuerpo débil y torpe, sólo esperaba que el vampiro estuviese ya en su guarida y fuese incapaz de ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

Sakura condujo hacia las montañas. Al principio, para ahorrar tiempo, siguió el camino tan rápido como se atrevía a conducir a través de aquella trayectoria serpenteante y polvorienta. Cuando la luz del sol se hizo insoportable, siguió su propio camino a través de un sendero trazado por los ciervos, en busca de la sombra del bosque. El dosel de árboles le proporcionaba alguna protección de la implacable luz del sol que perforaba su cráneo. Cuando su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, se dirigió hacia una parte del bosque particularmente frondosa y arrastró su cuerpo hacia la parte de atrás del coche. Sólo tuvo la energía suficiente para cerrar la puerta desde dentro y dejar la pistola a su alcance, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en plomo. Yacía como si estuviese paralizada, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, aterrorizada ante su propia debilidad.

Necesitaba a Shaoran, necesitaba tocar aquel núcleo de increíble poder que habitaba en su interior. Necesitaba sentir su férrea voluntad de nuevo. Sakura le dibujó en su mente, y descubrió que eso tranquilizaba los latidos de su corazón. Si tan sólo pudiera abrazarle, sentir cómo la rodeaba con sus brazos... y de repente, de algún modo increíble, pudo sentir sus fuertes brazos cerrándose protectoramente a su alrededor y escuchar su corazón latiendo fuerte y firmemente a la vez que el de ella. Sakura acarició su rostro con los dedos, sus ojos cerrados, con la mente concentrada en cada uno de los detalles de sus sensuales rasgos. Dormían separados aunque juntos, el incomodo sueño de los mortales, siempre conscientes del peligro que les rodeaba, siempre conscientes de la parálisis que atormentaba sus cuerpos. Sakura experimentó por primera vez la calidez de tener una mente unida a la suya, de no estar sola nunca, la fuerza que producía la conexión de dos seres.

El día pasó lentamente, mientras el sol se deslizaba por el cielo, resplandeciendo brillante hasta esconderse tras las montañas, hundiéndose en el mar en un estallido de colores.

La cueva, a unos cuantos kilómetros del coche de Sakura, estaba profundamente excavada en la tierra. El estrecho pasaje, que conducía a un laberinto subterráneo de cavernas y vaporosos manantiales, era retorcido y prácticamente intransitable. En la más pequeña de las cavernas, bajo la rica tierra, un único corazón comenzó a latir. El polvo salió despedido en todas direcciones cuando Byron emergió desde las profundidades de la tierra. Tras un breve momento de desorientación, su cuerpo resplandeció y se disolvió, convirtiéndose en una corriente de bruma que se deslizaba a través de los pasadizos dirigiéndose hacia la oscura noche. Inmediatamente, la bruma se transformó en un enorme pájaro de grandes alas que se elevó hacia el cielo. Trazó varios círculos sobre el área del bosque, volando alto sobre el dosel de árboles, para, llegado un momento, descender tan rápidamente si hubiese sido disparado por un arco.

Shaoran, solo en la cabaña, percibió la perturbación del ambiente incluso dentro del confinamiento de las cuatro paredes. Percibió el vibrante poder en el aire y supo que algo peligroso le estaba buscando. Mantuvo su mente como si fuera la de un humano, consciente de que si el otro indagaba, creería que el ser de la cabaña no pertenecía a su especie. Sintió a la oscura criatura alada pasar sobre él, el rápido sondeo del otro en su mente, para finalmente alejarse volando.

— _¿Shaoran?_ —La pregunta de Sakura fue suave, preocupada.

—_Él esta cerca._

Leyó su mente fácilmente. Shaoran quería que estuviese cerca de él para poder protegerla, para que ningún otro hombre pudiese reclamarla. Temía que si regresaba con él caería directamente en manos del vampiro, y aunque Shaoran no podía soportar la separación, no podía dejarla desprotegida. Su mente estaba empezando a desmenuzarse, a fracturarse, y la necesidad de tenerla a su lado empezaba a desesperarle.

Sakura salió de la parte de atrás y se subió al asiento del conductor.

—_Estaré contigo pronto._ —sintió la sonrisa de él directamente en el corazón. Shaoran estaba empezando a recordar el humor. –_En realidad, te gusta que haga las cosas a mi manera_ _y que tome mis propias decisiones, ¿verdad?_ —Bromeó, deseaba mantener su mente tan estable como fuese posible hasta que estuviese a su lado para poder manejarle.

—_Yo no apostaría por ello, pequeña castaña. Lo ideal es la obediencia inmediata. _

—_Eso es lo que tú deseas_. —Sakura descubrió que estaba riendo, en lugar de tener miedo. Era una estupidez sentirse tan alegre cuando se enfrentaban a un peligro semejante y no sabían hacia dónde se dirigirían. ¿Dónde podrían ir en un plazo de tiempo tan corto? Para llegar a la cabaña, consumiría tres o cuatro horas de su precioso tiempo.

Shaoran se estiró lentamente, con mucho cuidado. Su cuerpo protestó claramente. El dolor había llenado su existencia toda la vida que podía recordar, así que permitió que se deslizara sobre él, a través de él. Viviría para siempre con el dolor, pero no podía vivir sin Sakura. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró sentarse en la cama, pero la habitación pareció sacudirse y girar locamente antes de conseguir enderezarse.

Casi inmediatamente, pudo sentir la sangre espesa y caliente, susurrando el idioma de su gente. Conocía el dolor íntimamente, pero había olvidado la agonía que se retorcía en sus entrañas. No importaba. Nada importaba excepto proteger a su compañera.

Sakura conducía como una posesa, encontrando senderos donde no había ninguno, sobre troncos podridos y barrancos rocosos. Algunas veces avanzaba deprisa, pero otras iba a paso de tortuga. Era interesante conducir por la noche. No necesitaba los faros. Podía ver tan claramente como si fuese de día. La luz de la luna se derramaba sobre el bosque, bañando de plata los árboles y los matorrales. Era muy hermoso, toda una gama de colores intensos y definidos.

Lejos de allí, un gran búho trazaba círculos sobre una enorme y extraña mansión construida sobre los acantilados, acercándose a ella cautelosamente. Cuando el ave se posó sobre una de las columnas de piedra de la verja, plegó sus alas y adoptó una forma humana, en el bosque de los alrededores una manada de lobos empezó a lanzar aullidos de advertencia. Casi al mismo tiempo, un hombre salió de la casa. Perezosamente, se deslizó desde el velo de niebla que cubría la terraza hacia la verja. Era alto, moreno. El poder emanaba de su cuerpo a través de cada uno de sus poros. Se movía con la gracia de un enorme felino y la elegancia de un príncipe. Sus ojos eran tan azules como la noche y parecían guardar miles de secretos. Aunque no había expresión alguna en sus atractivos y sensuales rasgos, había peligro y una silenciosa amenaza en su porte.

—Byron. Hace tiempo que no nos visitas. No enviaste una llamada para anunciarte. —su voz era suave, melódica, como terciopelo negro, pero tenía un matiz de censura.

Byron se aclaró la garganta, algo inquieto, y sus oscuros ojos no enfrentaron la penetrante mirada del otro.

—Te pido perdón por mis malos modales, Eriol, pero las noticias que traigo son alarmantes. Vine tan rápido como pude y todavía no he encontrado las palabras adecuadas para lo que tengo que decirte. — Eriol Hiraguizawa sacudió una mano elegantemente. Era uno de los antiguos, uno de los más poderosos, y hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ser paciente.

—Regresé tarde a la tierra este amanecer. No me había alimentado, así que fui al pueblo para atraer a alguno de los aldeanos. Cuando llegué al lugar, percibí la presencia de uno de nuestra estirpe, una mujer. No era como nosotros, sino pequeña, muy delgada, con pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Estoy seguro de que estaba débil y de que no se había alimentado recientemente. Usando el camino mental común a los nuestros, intenté comunicarme con ella, pero no respondió.

— ¿Estás seguro de que era uno de nosotros? No parece posible, Byron. Nuestras mujeres son muy escasas, no creo que una de ellas vagara descuidadamente sin protección al amanecer sin que nosotros los supiéramos.

—Pertenece a nuestra raza, Eriol, y nadie la había reclamado.

— ¿Y por qué no te quedaste con ella para protegerla hasta que pudieses traerla hasta mí? — Su voz descendió otro tono, susurrando suavemente la amenaza.

—Hay más que deberías saber. Tenía marcas en el cuello, heridas de mordiscos, muchas. También tenía marcas en los brazos. Esta mujer ha sido maltratada, Eriol.

Una llamarada roja ardió en lo más profundo de sus ojos zafiros,

—Cuéntamelo todo, incluso eso que pareces tan reacio a revelar. —su voz acariciante no cambió de tono ni aumentó de volumen.

Byron permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, y después clavó la mirada en los penetrantes ojos azules de Eriol.

—La sangre de Shaoran corría por sus venas. Reconocería su aroma en cualquier parte.

Eriol no parpadeó si quiera, su cuerpo permaneció completamente inmóvil.

—Shaoran está muerto.

Byron meneó la cabeza.

—No hay equivocación posible. Era Shaoran.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en Byron de nuevo, y un momento después Eriol alzó el rostro, inhalando la fragancia de la noche.

Envió una poderosa llamada siguiendo el vínculo mental de su familia y sólo encontró vacío, negrura, un agujero.

—Está muerto, Byron. — Repitió suavemente, una clara advertencia de que debía dar el asunto por terminado.

Byron se mantuvo en sus trece, firme como un soldado.

—No estoy equivocado.

Eriol le observó durante un momento.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Shaoran maltrató a esa mujer? ¿Que quizás se ha convertido en vampiro?— hubo un grave siseo acompañando la pregunta. En ese momento, el increíble poder de Eriol comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo como un aura que llenó el aire para envolverles a ambos.

—Ella aún forma parte de los nuestros, no se ha convertido. Estaba visitando el banco de sangre de la clínica local. No sé qué tipo de relación mantiene con Shaoran, pero estoy seguro de que la hay. — Byron era firme.

—De cualquier manera, Byron, no podemos hacer otra cosa que buscar a esta misteriosa mujer y protegerla hasta que sea entregada a su compañero. Le diré a Tomoyo que voy a ir contigo. No quiero que sepa nada sobre Shaoran. — dijo esto en el más suave y amenazante de los tonos, era una orden.

Bajo estas palabras latía una oscura promesa. Si Eriol encontraba a Shaoran con vida, sin querer o ser incapaz de contestar a la llamada, alguien sufriría un castigo rápido y letal. Y si la mujer tenía algo que ver con aquello... Byron suspiró y miró al cielo mientras Eriol se disolvía en la bruma. Nubes de tormenta comenzaron a deslizarse entre las estrellas, y la tierra se agitó inquieta, incómoda ante la presencia de un peligro invisible.

Cuando Eriol emergió de la niebla, su forma había cambiado, y su poderoso cuerpo emprendió el vuelo. Byron jamás había sido tan rápido como Eriol y tuvo que transformarse sobre la columna de piedra antes de lanzarse hacía el cielo. El enorme pájaro planeó silenciosamente sobre la tierra, con las afiladas garras extendidas, preparadas para matar. En el último momento, inició el ascenso batiendo las alas con fuerza.

—_La mujer ¿cuantos años tenía?_

—_Joven. Veinte, quizás un poco mayor. Sería imposible decirlo. Conocía nuestra lengua, podría asegurarlo, pero hablaba en inglés. Sin acento. Utilizaba las contracciones y la forma de hablar americanas, aunque pude notar un dejo de acento japonés. Atrajo deliberadamente la atención sobre nosotros... Ninguno de_ _su especie haría una cosa así. Me vi obligado a dejarla, como ella sabía que ocurriría. Era capaz de soportar la luz del sol más tiempo que yo. Si fuese una mujer vampiro, eso habría sido imposible._

Ambos búhos atravesaron el cielo nocturno, llevando la brisa con ellos. Un silencioso silbido anunciaba la fuerza del viento. Bajo ellos, los árboles oscilaban y se sumergían en el suelo del bosque. Pequeñas criaturas se escurrían nerviosamente hacia sus madrigueras y las nubes se movían, ocultando las estrellas.

A Sakura empezaban a dolerle los brazos mientras daba sacudidas sobre la escabrosa vegetación. Apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los dedos prácticamente entumecidos. Empezaba sospechar que se había perdido, cuando el todoterreno saltó violentamente y se adentró en un riachuelo poco profundo, reconociendo súbitamente el oculto sendero que conducía hacia la cabaña. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, giró. El camino de hierba estaba plagado de agujeros y rocas, pero conocía bien los giros y recodos, así que no tardó mucho.

Trató de unirse a Shaoran en dos ocasiones, pero él resistió sus intentos. Eso la preocupaba. Se dijo a sí misma que él no se encontraba en peligro. Estaba segura que habría percibido si el tal Byron le hubiese encontrado, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por si algo salía mal. Cuando por fin divisó la cabaña, soltó un audible suspiro de alivio. Tardó un poco en retirar los dedos del volante y relajar la tensión de los músculos de sus piernas. Cuando consiguió deslizarse fuera de la cabina, aún le temblaban las piernas.

Estaba empezando a levantarse un fuerte viento, formando pequeños remolinos en los que volaban las hojas caídas y algunas ramas. Sobre su cabeza, las ramas crujían y se balanceaban. Jirones grises y negros se deslizaban a través del cielo, ocultando las estrellas una a una. El trueno se escuchó en la lejanía, las nubes parecían oscuras y densas. Temblando, Sakura miró hacia arriba, segura de que la tormenta era un presagio del peligro.

El hambre roía sus entrañas, siempre presente, implacable. Parecía empeorar día a día, y sin sangre, cada vez estaría más débil. En ese momento, pensaba, nada tenía importancia salvo mantener a Shaoran a salvo. Cuadrando los hombros, se encaminó hacia el porche. La cabaña estaba a oscuras, Shaoran no podía moverse para abrir los postigos ni encender la luz. Sakura metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, ansiosa por verle.

Shaoran estaba incorporado y apoyado contra la pared. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de algodón y nada más. Parecía pálido, muy delgado, con las líneas de tensión profundamente grabadas en su atractivo rostro. Un hilillo de sangre caía de la herida que tenía sobre el corazón. Estaba descalzo, y tenía la abundante cabellera totalmente enredada. Un brillo de transpiración envolvía su cuerpo, y tenía una mancha carmesí en la frente, con varias gotas escarlata salpicando su piel.

— ¡Oh, Dios!— A Sakura casi le da un infarto. Podía saborear el miedo en la boca, repentinamente seca. —Shaoran, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿En que estabas pensando?—

Casi atravesó de un salto la distancia que los separaba, sin advertir lo rápido que era capaz de moverse. Las lágrimas le ardían en la garganta y detrás de los ojos. Lo que Shaoran se estaba haciendo a sí mismo la ponía físicamente enferma.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto?—preguntó mientras examinaba con manos suaves y tiernas la herida abierta, — ¿Por qué no me esperaste?— Incluso mientras se inclinaba sobre él, el pensamiento más tonto le vino a la cabeza. ¿Dónde había conseguido unos pantalones de su talla? Aunque eso ahora no tenía mucha importancia.

—_Vendrá esta noche, y debo protegerte_.

—De esta manera no podrás hacerlo... Por si no te has dado cuenta, te advierto que tienes un enorme agujero en el pecho. En esa postura, conseguirás que se suelten los puntos. Tenemos que tumbarte.

—_Viene hacia aquí._

—No me preocupa, Shaoran. Podemos abandonar este lugar y viajar toda la noche si es necesario. Tenemos armas. Quizás no podamos matarle, pero le retrasaremos. —La verdad era que Sakura no estaba segura de poder disparar a nadie. Era una doctora, una cirujana, una sanadora. La simple idea de acabar con una vida le revolvía el estómago. Tenía que suturar a Shaoran lo más rápido posible y salir de allí cuanto antes. Evitar los problemas parecía mucho más fácil que afrontarlos.

Él leyó su mente, y percibió lo repugnante que le parecía la idea de asesinar a alguien.

—_No te preocupes, Sakura, yo no tengo el más mínimo reparo en acabar con él. –_se tambaleó apoyándose contra ella, y casi les derriba a ambos.

— No estoy segura de que eso sea una gran noticia...— dijo entre dientes, De algún modo, consiguieron llegar hasta la cama. —Y si pudieses verte en estos momentos, no estarías tan seguro de poder matar ni siquiera una mosca.

Shaoran extendió su enorme cuerpo sobre las sábanas, sin emitir ni un sonido. Mantuvo su mente firmemente cerrada, intentando no compartir su agonía con ella. De todas maneras, poco importaba. Sakura podía verla claramente dibujada en su cara, en las líneas pálidas que se formaron alrededor de su boca y en el vacío absoluto de sus oscuros ojos.

—Siento mucho haberte dejado solo. — Retiró el pelo de su frente, acariciando con los dedos las oscuras hebras de reflejos casi cafés. Con la muerte en el alma, empezó a preparar su equipo. El movimiento iba a herirle otra vez, y una vez más iba a ser ella la que debía causarle dolor.

—_No me estás torturando, pequeña castaña._

—Sé que piensas eso, Shaoran. —contestó con cansancio, asegurando descuidadamente el pelo rojo que caía alrededor de su cara con un pasador en la nuca. —Te hice daño al traerte aquí, cuando te operé sin anestesia, y ahora voy a hacerlo de nuevo. — Sakura colocó la bandeja con el instrumental quirúrgico al lado de la cama. — Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre, otra vez. Déjame detener esto primero y después te daré sangre de nuevo. — se mordía el labio con fuerza mientras secaba el fluido rojo y examinaba la herida abierta.

Fuera, el viento aullaba, sacudiendo las ventanas y golpeando las ramas contra las paredes de la cabaña. Era un ruido molesto, y a Sakura le ponía los pelos de punta. De repente, sintió un suave susurro, como una amenaza de muerte contra su piel. Shaoran la agarró del brazo, sujetando la mano con la que intentaba reparar el daño.

—_Ya está aquí_.

—Es el viento— no lo creía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que le hubiese cerrado la herida.

La intensidad del viento aumentó, produciendo un sonido que se parecía a un extraño alarido. El rugido de un trueno desgarró el aire a la vez que una enorme descarga de luz zigzagueó en el cielo. La pesada puerta delantera explotó, y las astillas inundaron la habitación. Sakura se giró rápidamente, sujetando todavía la aguja y el hilo con sus manos ensangrentadas. Shaoran, que yacía en su mundo de agonía, estaba tan pálido que las gotas de transpiración brillaban sobre su piel, pero aún así intentó sentarse.

Dos hombres llenaron el vano de la puerta. Sakura reconoció a Byron, pero fue el hombre que había justo a su lado quien atrajo su aterrorizada mirada. Era el individuo más poderoso que había visto en su vida. En sus ojos ardía una furia implacable. Había algo vagamente familiar en él, pero estaba demasiado asustada para intentar identificar lo que era. Un grito de alarma escapó de su garganta. Giró y cogió la pistola.

De repente, Eriol se convirtió en un mero contorno borroso y moviéndose con increíble velocidad, arrancó fácilmente el arma de las manos de Sakura y la lanzó descuidadamente a un lado. Sus brillantes ojos se clavaron entonces en Shaoran, y un siseo grave y cargado de amenaza emergió de su garganta.

Shaoran afrontó aquella abrasadora mirada sin vacilar, sus propios ojos estaban cargados de fría cólera, odio desafiante y una resolución letal. Intentó embestir al hombre más pesado, pero Eriol se apartó y agarró a Sakura por la garganta, golpeándola con tanta fuerza contra la pared que la dejó sin aliento. Nunca había visto a nadie que tuviese tanta fuerza en una sola mano. La mantuvo por encima de su cabeza, clavada en la pared, mientras la vida de Sakura se escurría, literalmente, entre sus dedos.

Súbitamente, el aire de la habitación se hizo más denso, cargado de emociones intensas, repleto de furia y violencia. Aunque Byron lanzó un gruñido de advertencia, una silla flotó en el aire y salió disparada a través de la habitación directamente encaminada hacia la cabeza de Eriol. En el último momento posible, aquel hombre increíble, giró la cabeza y consiguió esquivar la silla, que se hizo añicos contra la pared muy cerca de la cara de Sakura.

Eriol se giró para afrontar a Shaoran, arrastrando a Sakura con él mientras sus dedos se clavaban profundamente en su cuello.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?— preguntó con voz suave y amenazante. La sacudió como a una muñeca de trapo. Su voz descendió un tono. Grave. Insidiosa. Envolvió a Sakura como si fuera terciopelo. —_Dime qué le has hecho_. —La voz estaba en su cabeza, aunque no utilizaba la misma conexión mental que Shaoran.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, luchó contra él, intentando respirar y tratando de impedir que se colara en su mente. Otra silla voló hacia Eriol, esta vez desde el lado izquierdo. Con un movimiento suave de su mano la detuvo en medio del aire, donde flotó unos instantes antes de caer al suelo. Entre tanto, aquellos horribles dedos no se separaban de su garganta. La sujetaba sin esfuerzo, estrangulándola con una mano.

Sakura jadeaba por el esfuerzo, luchando por conseguir algo de aire para respirar. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y empezó a ver pequeños puntos blancos que salían disparados en todas direcciones. Shaoran percibió que ella perdía la conciencia y la bestia de su interior tomó el control, desatando en su mente un delirio asesino. Saltó de la cama como una estela borrosa de furia, con el único objetivo de defender a Sakura y matar a su atacante. Eriol tuvo que echarse a un lado y liberar a Sakura, quien cayó al suelo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que permanecer allí tratando de respirar desesperadamente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Yop_

_cainat06_

_Didi_

_Chika-Phantom-Li__ (sip byron es el mismo)_

_Celeste-chan_

_Chii hime chan_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	14. Chapter 14

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—Shaoran. — La voz de Eriol, era suave y convincente. —Soy tu hermano, ¿No me reconoces?— hizo muchos intentos de conectar con la destrozada mente, pero sólo encontró una necesidad feroz de matar. Miró indeciso a Byron, con la pregunta dibujada en los ojos.

—_No existe el vínculo mental, ni siquiera fragmentos a los que pueda aferrarme._ —Eriol tuvo que moverse a gran velocidad para evitar el siguiente ataque de Shaoran, que arrojó con furia dos lámparas hacia su cabeza. Reapareció en una esquina apartada, pasándose una mano por el pelo con preocupación.

Shaoran se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar donde se encontraba Sakura, y se sentó apoyándose contra la pared, intentando proteger el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo propio. Sakura percibió el olor de la sangre fresca, y entonces se dio cuenta que corría abundante a lo largo de su brazo y su costado. Miró alrededor, aturdida y confusa, antes de percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.

— _¡Shaoran!_ —en unos segundos estaba apretándole la herida, olvidándolo todo excepto su necesidad de salvarle. —Tenéis tres opciones. — les dijo bruscamente a los intrusos. —Matarnos a los dos ahora y terminar con esto de una vez, dejarnos en paz o ayudarme a salvarle. — únicamente se escuchó silencio. — ¡Maldita sea! Elegid ya. —Su voz sonaba ronca y áspera, ya que prácticamente la habían estrangulado, pero quedaba claro que era la voz de una profesional.

Eriol se acercó para ayudarla. Shaoran, creyendo que iba a atacarles, empujó a Sakura hacia atrás y gruñendo como una animal salvaje situó su cuerpo delante de ella.

— ¡Aléjate!— gritó Sakura a Eriol. Se fundió totalmente con Shaoran. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que fuera a estallar. No había nada en su mente, tan sólo una neblina de violencia mezclada con una furia asesina, que la impedían llegar hasta él.

Eriol se disolvió instantáneamente, reapareciendo a una distancia mayor.

—_Shaoran, déjame ayudarte_. –rogó Sakura tratando de llegar hasta su cordura para poder tranquilizarle.

Él lanzó un gruñido, y sus colmillos resplandecieron en una clara advertencia de que permaneciese detrás de él.

—Se ha transformado, Eriol. —Murmuró Byron. — Es peligroso incluso para la mujer. No podemos permitirnos perderla.

Sakura los ignoró, susurrando palabras sin sentido en la mente de Shaoran, intentando desesperadamente de traerle de vuelta a la realidad. A la vez, examinaba de nuevo la herida con las manos.

—_No me tocarán, hombre salvaje. Se quedarán lejos de nosotros. Por favor, déjame ayudarte o estaré desprotegida frente a ellos. Estaré sola._ —Se negaba a que le mataran las heridas, y no dejaría que la locura se apoderara de él. Aquellos desconocidos podrían matarles, pero jamás permitiría que las heridas o la locura la derrotaran. Tenía miedo por él, tenía miedo de él, pero no le abandonaría.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— preguntó Eriol suavemente.

—La bandeja con el instrumental. — Contestó, sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía puesta toda su atención en tratar de tranquilizar a Shaoran.

—Tu medicina es primitiva. Llamaré a nuestro sanador. — y al instante envió una imperiosa llamada mental.

—Habrá muerto para entonces. Maldito seas... Lárgate de aquí si no piensas ayudarme. — Sakura estaba furiosa. —No puedo luchar contra los dos, y de ninguna manera pienso permitir que él muera sólo porque a ti no te gustan mis métodos.

Con mucho cuidado, intentando no despertar la cólera de Shaoran, Eriol empujó la bandeja por el suelo, y ésta se deslizó hasta quedar al alcance de Sakura.

Shaoran no apartó ni por un momento los ojos de los dos hombres, observándoles con odio y una oscura promesa de venganza. Cuando Sakura cambió de posición, él se movió a la vez, de manera que ella siempre quedaría protegida detrás de su cuerpo, aunque tuviese que aplastarla contra la pared.

—Necesito tierra fresca. — La voz de Sakura era ronca, pero autoritaria. Sus movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos para evitar que Shaoran se alarmara.

Byron se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de mala gana a cumplir su orden, pero antes, miró fijamente a Eriol a través de la habitación. Estaba claro que Byron creía que Shaoran representaba un enorme peligro para todos ellos.

Sakura tosió varias veces, tenía la garganta inflamada bajo las visibles marcas de los dedos de Eriol. Se arrodilló lentamente junto a Shaoran. Manteniendo las manos firmes y absolutamente concentrada en su tarea, empezó a colocar pequeñas grapas y a dar puntos para reparar meticulosamente la herida abierta. Era un trabajo lento y tedioso, pero luchó por mantener su unión mental en todo momento mientras suturaba, entregando su mente a la tarea de tranquilizarle y mantenerle a su lado, mientras se aseguraba de que las heridas no volvieran a sangrar.

El interior de Shaoran era un caldero en el que hervían violentas emociones. Jamás apartaba la mirada de los dos hombres. Una vez, alzó la mano para acariciar el sedoso pelo de Sakura, deslizando los dedos sobre el cardenal que tenía en la sien, fruto del golpe contra la pared. Cuando dejó caer la mano, Sakura temía que, con ella, hubiese dejado caer también el último lazo que le mantenía unido a ella.

Cubrió la herida con tierra y saliva y se incorporó lentamente.

—Necesitas sangre, Shaoran. — dijo suave y amablemente, invitándole. Él debía sobrevivir, tenía que seguir viviendo. Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por que así fuera.

Él no apartaba la mirada vacía y sin alma de Eriol y Byron. Jamás había observado un odio tan crudo y despiadado en los ojos de nadie. No la miró, ni siquiera se dio por enterado. Su cara no mostraba ninguna señal del dolor que estaba padeciendo.

—Mi sangre es antigua y poderosa. — dijo Eriol con suavidad. —Le daré la mía. — Se acercó casi deslizándose, con una felina elegancia carente de movimientos bruscos que pudieran alterar a Shaoran.

Sakura percibió la salvaje sensación de triunfo que invadió a Shaoran, y notó que estaba reuniendo sus fuerzas. Antes de que Eriol se acercara más, se colocó entre ellos.

— ¡No! Te matará, está intentando...

Shaoran tiró de ella brutalmente, aferrándola del pelo con fuerza para colocarla de nuevo a su lado. Su furia era colosal. Sin apartar los ojos de de Eriol, inclinó la cabeza y hundió los dientes en el cuello de Sakura.

— ¡No! — Byron se lanzó hacia él, pero Eriol le detuvo con una mano en alto, mientras su mirada seguía fija en Shaoran.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de calor, como si la estuviesen marcando con un hierro al rojo vivo. Se dio cuenta de que Shaoran estaba furioso por su intervención, y de que tenía la intención de invitar a los otros a que intentaran detenerle para ponerles a su alcance. Se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, aceptando esa parte violenta de su naturaleza. Estaba tan cerca de volverse completamente loco, que cualquier movimiento en falso le haría traspasar los límites. Se sentía muy cansada, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le pesaban los párpados a medida que un delicioso letargo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Daría sin dudarlo su vida por la de Shaoran. Él no estaba tomando nada que ella no deseara darle.

—La estás matando, Shaoran. — dijo Eriol en voz baja. — ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?— Permanecía allí de pie, sin moverse, observándole atentamente con ojos pensativos.

—Haz que se detenga. — murmuró Byron entre dientes. —Está tomando demasiada sangre. Está haciéndole daño deliberadamente.

Los fríos ojos de Eriol se clavaron en Byron tan sólo por un momento, pero fue suficiente para transmitirle la orden y la advertencia de que se mantuviese al margen.

Byron sacudió la cabeza, pero permaneció en silencio.

—No la matará. — dijo Eriol con la misma voz tranquila. —Espera que alguno de nosotros intente detenerle. Es a nosotros a quien quiere matar. Quiere atraernos hacia él. No se apartará de su lado, así que no seremos tan estúpidos como para acercarnos. No le hará daño. Sal fuera y busca algo para reparar la puerta. Iré contigo en un momento.

Byron salió a regañadientes, y aguardó en el porche a que Eriol se reuniera con él.

—Estás jugando con la vida de la mujer. No ha sucumbido a la oscuridad, y él está abusando de ella. No puede permitirse perder tanta sangre. Shaoran era mi amigo, pero el ser que está ahí dentro ya no es uno de los nuestros. Ni siquiera nos reconoció. No pudiste controlarle, y nadie podrá hacerlo.

—Ella sí puede. Él no se ha transformado, Byron, tan sólo está herido y enfermo. — Eriol pronunció las palabras con calma, su voz era como el terciopelo negro, suave y acariciante.

Furioso, Byron se alejó.

—Debería haber cogido a la mujer.

—No te equivoques, Byron. Aunque Shaoran parezca débil, aún es extremadamente fuerte. Antes de su desaparición, pasó muchos años estudiando. Durante el último año de su vida, se dedicó a cazar vampiros. Con la mente tan dañada, es más bestia que hombre, casi un depredador, pero su inteligencia permanece intacta y también toda su astucia. No te das cuenta de lo que sucede. Quienquiera que sea esa mujer, está pagando un alto precio por intentar salvarle. Creo que ya ha hecho su elección.

—El ritual aún no se ha completado. No se ha acostado con él, lo habríamos sabido. — dijo Byron testarudamente y empezó a pasear inquietamente de un lado a otro. — Hay muchos de nosotros sin una mujer y aún así permites que la vida de ésta corra peligro.

—Cada uno tiene sólo una _compañera_, y ella, obviamente, pertenece a Shaoran.

—No estamos seguros de que eso sea cierto. Si él no fuese tu hermano...— comenzó a decir Byron.

Un grave gruñido le detuvo.

—No veo ninguna razón para que cuestiones mi juicio sobre este asunto, Byron. He tenido más de un hermano, y nunca he permitido que la relación con ellos interfiriese en lo que creo justo y correcto.

—Fue Yue el que cazó a tu otro hermano. — Señaló Byron.

Eriol giró la cabeza lentamente, y el relámpago que atravesó el cielo se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Por orden mía.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Shaoran se sentó en el suelo, consciente de la pared que se encontraba a su espalda y de la mujer que yacía inmóvil en sus brazos. Emociones oscuras y violentas giraban confusamente en su mente, y su cuerpo se estremecía por la necesidad de matar a sus enemigos.

Un resquicio de cordura apareció en su cabeza, capturando su atención. Esos dos intrusos le resultaban muy familiares. Les conocía y confiaba en ellos. Un silencioso siseo emergió entre sus colmillos afilados. Los traidores a veces iban en pareja. Creyeron que estaba débil, pero era más rápido que cualquiera, exceptuando a los más antiguos. Había afinado sus tácticas de lucha y aumentado sus habilidades mentales. No torturarían ni matarían a su mujer.

_Sakura_. Su nombre era como una suave brisa que refrescaba sutilmente su mente. _Sakura_. Un brillante faro, una luz que le guiaba a través de la densa capa de furia negra. La dejó caer sobre sus brazos entonces, tan pequeña y delgada; tenía la piel muy suave, y su pelo rozaba su pecho desnudo como una madeja de seda. Apoyó la barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza y la acarició con cariño y ternura. Le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de que su cuerpo de estaba flácido y frío, casi sin vida, sediento de sangre.

Un grito angustiado brotó de su garganta. Inclinó la cabeza de ella hacia atrás y vio las marcas y la carne desgarrada de su garganta.

—_Sakura, ¡no me dejes!_ —el ruego salió de lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Él le había hecho esto? Las marcas de dedos no eran suyas, pero ¿y la carne desgarrada? ¿Había sido capaz de hacerle una cosa así?

Un movimiento de intranquilidad sacudió las entrañas de la tierra, provocando que el suelo temblara.

—_No me dejes, Sakura_. —Shaoran se hizo un corte en la muñeca, y dejó que el líquido vital se derramara sobre la boca de ella. —_Vamos, pequeña castaña, inténtalo_.

Su esencia vital se deslizó por la garganta de Sakura. Masajeó el cuello inflamado, obligándola a tragar.

—_No puedes abandonarme en la oscuridad_.

No era capaz de recordar cuándo la había atacado, aunque de algún modo Shaoran sabía que lo había hecho. Se había vuelto loco.

En el exterior, el viento azotaba las montañas y los truenos retumbaban a lo lejos. Las oscuras y densas nubes parecieron abrirse de pronto, y la lluvia agua comenzó a caer como una cortina de agua.

Más allá del bosque, un enorme lobo de extraños ojos claros avanzaba rápidamente. En las cercanías del pequeño porche, su poderoso cuerpo se contorsionó, alargándose hasta transformarse en la figura de un hombre musculoso de hombros con amplios, pelo largo y penetrantes ojos plateados. Se adentró en el porche para ponerse a cubierto de la lluvia y observó a los dos hombres que le miraban fijamente. La tensión entre ambos era tangible. La expresión de Eriol, como siempre, era indescifrable. Byron era como una nube de tormenta a punto de estallar. El recién llegado arqueó las cejas y se inclinó para decirle a Byron:

—La última vez que alguien enfadó a Eriol no fue una visión agradable. No quiero tener que reemplazar cada uno de tus órganos vitales, así que lárgate, date un paseo hasta que te tranquilices. — tenía una hermosa voz, acariciante como una melodía; y aunque suave y sugestiva, la orden implícita quedaba claramente patente. Era una voz tan hipnótica y cautivadora, que incluso aquellos que pertenecían a su raza se veían arrastrados por su poder.

Yue. El Oscuro. Uno de los Antiguos. El poderoso, el instrumento de justicia. Descartó a Byron sin más y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Eriol.

—Cuando enviaste la llamada, dijiste que se trataba de Shaoran, pero no he podido localizarle. He intentado utilizar el vínculo que nos unía, pero sólo he encontrado vacío.

—Es Shaoran, aunque no es el mismo de antes. No se ha transformado, pero ha sido seriamente dañado. Ni siquiera nos reconoció, y es extremadamente peligroso. No puedo detenerle sin herirle.

— ¿Se enfrentó a ti?— Su voz, como siempre, sonaba serena, incluso amable.

—Desde luego que sí, y estoy seguro de que lo haría de nuevo. Se comporta como un animal salvaje, y no hay forma de conectar con él. Nos matará si reúne las fuerzas suficientes.

Yue inspiró profundamente, capturando en sus pulmones la fragancia de la noche.

— ¿Quién es la mujer?

—Pertenece a nuestra estirpe, pero no conoce nuestras costumbres ni responde en forma alguna a nuestros medios de comunicación habituales. Parece estar entrenada en las artes humanas de curación.

— ¿Un médico?

—Puede ser. Él la protege, aunque a la vez es capaz de herirla. No parece capaz de distinguir el bien del mal. Creo que está atrapado en su propio mundo de locura.

Los ojos plateados se entrecerraron. Había una crueldad latente bajo aquellos rasgos oscuros y sensuales. Era la propia imagen de un peligroso depredador.

— ¿No sabes lo que le ha ocurrido?

Eriol movió lentamente la cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea, no se me ocurre ninguna explicación. Y no le pregunté a la mujer, sino que la ataqué directamente. En realidad, he estado a punto de matarla, ya que en un principio pensaba que estaba atacando a mi hermano. —confesó Eriol sin cambiar de tono. Era una admisión simple, sin excusas. —Su estado es precario, y obviamente estaba sufriendo mucho, sudando sangre; ella se encontraba sobre él, hurgando en sus heridas. Había mucha sangre y pensé que era una vampiresa que pretendía volverle loco por medio de la tortura. Creí que intentaba matarle.

Se hizo un profundo silencio que tan sólo el viento y la lluvia se atrevían a interrumpir. Yue permanecía expectante, tan inmóvil como las propias montañas.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera me puse a pensar, tan sólo reaccioné. No pude conectar con su mente y el sufrimiento que observé en su cara fue más de lo que pude soportar.

—No te atormentes. —dijo Yue. —Shaoran se ha hecho mucho más poderoso de lo que podemos imaginar. Existe una oscuridad en su interior que jamás había visto en ningún otro ser. No es un vampiro, pero es extremadamente peligroso. Entremos y veamos qué es lo que puedo hacer.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Yue. — le previno Eriol.

Los ojos plateados resplandecieron, reflejando la cortina de lluvia que se derramaba sobre el suelo.

—Soy famoso por mis cuidadosos modales, ¿no es así?— dijo Yue mientras entraba a la cabaña a través del vano de la puerta. Eriol le seguía justo detrás, meneando la cabeza ante la increíble mentira que acababa de escuchar.

Shaoran alzó la cabeza, y una furia negra ardió en sus ojos cuando les vio entrar. Un largo y lento siseo de advertencia emergió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Yue se detuvo, separando las manos de sus costados como señal de paz. Eriol se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, tan completamente inmóvil que parecía formar parte de la misma pared. Era consciente de que había cometido un gran error al atacar a la mujer.

—Soy Yue, Shaoran. —La voz de Yue era poderosa, aunque suave y tranquilizadora. —Un sanador de nuestra gente.

Sakura estaba echada sobre Shaoran, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y los ojos cerrados. Dejó escapar un gemido, y aquel sonido pareció enfurecer aún más a Shaoran. Sus dedos siguieron acariciando las oscuras manchas que había a lo largo de la inflamada garganta de la mujer mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Eriol.

—Dejadnos en paz. — la voz de Sakura no era más que un susurro ronco y áspero. No abrió los ojos ni intentó moverse.

—Puedo ayudarle. — insistió Yue, usando el mismo tono. Era obvio que la mujer era la clave para llegar hasta Shaoran. Podía percibirlo en la forma en que él la abrazaba, en la posición protectora de su cuerpo, en la forma en que sus ojos se fijaban posesivamente, incluso con ternura, sobre su rostro. La acariciaba constantemente con las manos, unas veces su pelo, otras su piel.

Ante la orden subyacente en la bella voz de Yue, sus largas pestañas se elevaron y Sakura estudió su rostro. Era salvajemente atractivo, en una extraña mezcla de elegancia y bestia indomable.

Parecía aún más peligroso que los otros dos extraños. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por tragar, pero ese simple gesto le producía dolor.

—Tienes toda la apariencia de un verdugo.

—_Además tiene cerebro.._. —La suave risa de Eriol hizo resonó en la cabeza de Yue. –_Es capaz de ver más allá de tu atractivo rostro._

—_Pero qué gracioso eres, viejo_. – deliberadamente, Yue le recordó el cuarto de siglo de diferencia que había entre ellos.

Shaoran se estaba preparando para atacar. Podía escuchar cómo el viento aumentaba su intensidad en el exterior. Guardó silencio por un momento, intentando encontrar algún vínculo con el que conectar con su mente.

—_No puedo encontrar un solo rastro de las conexiones que nos unían, y ella es muy resistente a la sugestión mental. Podría utilizarla, pero él se daría cuenta de lo estoy haciendo y lucharía conmigo, temiendo que estuviese tratando de apartarla de su lado. La mujer está demasiado débil para sobrevivir al enfrentamiento._

— _¿Puedes inmovilizarle? ¿Obligarle a dormir?_

—_No en su actual estado de agitación. Es más una bestia que un hombre y mucho más peligroso de lo que imaginas_. —Yue miró a Sakura, y continuó su conversación en voz alta.

—Da igual lo que parezca, de cualquier forma soy el sanador de nuestra gente. Puedo ayudar a Shaoran, pero necesito que me expliques algunas cosas.

La palma de Shaoran se deslizó desde la garganta de Sakura hacia su hombro, abrazándola con más fuerza.

—_No le escuches. Hablan el uno con el otro sin que nos demos cuenta. No confíes en ellos._ –pronunció las palabras con furia, y eran una orden.

Su breve momento de lucidez había empezado a desvanecerse en el momento en que los otros hombres se acercaron a Sakura.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_vmi5*_

_cainat06*_

_Didi*_

_Chika-Phantom-Li *_

_Celeste-chan*_

_Chii hime chan*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	15. Chapter 15

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—_Si es un sanador de tu estirpe, puede hacer que te recuperes mucho más rápido de lo que yo jamás conseguiría. Por lo menos, deja que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. —_Sakura intentó por todos los medios que su voz sonara tranquila, sin rastro del miedo que sentía. Estaba muy cansada, y en realidad, lo único que quería era abandonarse al sueño, pero no abandonaría a Shaoran.

—Hablas con Shaoran utilizando los vínculos de nuestra gente. —Dijo Yue —Como lo haría una verdadera _compañera_. — Sus ojos se dirigieron a los dedos fuertes que rodeaban su brazo. —No debes dormirte. Eres su cordura. Sin ti no podremos ayudarle.

Sakura se mojó los labios con la lengua, para después clavar los dientes en el mismo lugar, nerviosa e inquieta.

—Cuéntanos algo sobre Shaoran. —le desafió. —Prueba que le conocíais de antes y que sois sus amigos.

—Es el hermano de Eriol, y pensábamos que le habíamos perdido hace siete años. Le buscamos, y cuando no pudimos dar con él, creímos que había muerto y tratamos de encontrar su cuerpo. Todos nosotros, Eriol, Byron y yo, hemos intercambiado nuestra sangre con Shaoran. Eso fortalece nuestra comunicación telepática. Deberíamos haber sido capaces de encontrarle, pero cuando ninguno de nosotros pudo percibir su presencia, tuvimos la certeza de que había muerto.

Sakura inspiró profundamente, intentando serenarse y a la vez calmar a Shaoran. Estos hombres eran muy poderosos y peligrosos. Aunque el sanador parecía el mismo Príncipe de la Oscuridad, estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo malo es que cada una de sus palabras parecía dar vida a las ardientes brasas de la furia asesina de Shaoran. Intentó mantenerle lo más tranquilo posible.

—Le encontré emparedado en un sótano, bajo los escombros de una casa que se encuentra a unos seis kilómetros de aquí.

Shaoran apretó su brazo hasta causarle dolor.

—_No les digas nada._

—_Shaoran_. —Le dijo amablemente. —_Me estás haciendo daño._

Yue movió la cabeza.

—Vivió durante un tiempo en esa casa antes de desaparecer. Esta cabaña es de Eriol. Hace algunos años, Shaoran protegió a la mujer de Eriol en este lugar, luchando contra un traidor para salvarle la vida. Y eso casi le costó la suya. — Vio un destello de esperanza en los ojos de la mujer. Yue sabía que su control sobre Shaoran pendía de un fino hilo. Tenía que lograr llegar hasta ella y ponerla de su parte. Ella sabía algo de lo que le acababa de contar. —Tras ese incidente, abandonamos la zona durante algún tiempo. Hace alrededor de ocho años, Shaoran volvió a su casa, cerca de aquí. La situación fue muy peligrosa ese año y durante los años siguientes. Tanto humanos y como gente de nuestra estirpe fueron asesinados. Eriol, Shaoran, Aidan y yo tratamos de cazar a los asesinos. Se suponía que Shaoran debía reunirse con nosotros en tres días en un lugar a cientos de kilómetros de aquí. Cuando no lo hizo, ni respondió a nuestras llamadas, volvimos a su casa. Estaba completamente destruida. No pudimos detectar su fuerza vital ni su vínculo mental. —El siseo venenoso de Shaoran le llamó mentiroso. Rojas llamaradas resplandecían ardientes en la profundidad de sus ojos_. _

—_Les llamé una y otra vez, Sakura. No creas a este traidor._

Apretó aún más su brazo, amenazando con partir sus huesos.

—_Quizás pueda aprender algo de él, algo que pueda ayudarnos._ —Sakura se estremeció, estaba muy cansada, y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el pecho de Shaoran para poder mantenerse erguida —_Me duele el brazo._ —estaba tan cansada. Si tan sólo pudiera dormir...Todo parecía borroso, las voces se apagaban, como si llegasen desde muy lejos.

La mirada plateada de Yue se clavó en la más oscura de Eriol.

—_La mujer está muy débil, puede que su necesidad sea aún más urgente que la de Shaoran. Si la perdemos, le perdemos a él. No me cabe ninguna duda de que ella es lo único que le mantiene con nosotros. Es lo único que impide que se vuelva loco._

—Cuéntame más cosas. —incitó Yue a Sakura mientras Eriol asentía como muestra de entendimiento. Eran bien conscientes del terrible apretón con el que Shaoran aferraba su brazo, pero Yue necesitaba mantenerla consciente. — ¿De dónde provienen las heridas Shaoran?

—Fue torturado y quemado. Tenía una estaca de madera del tamaño de un puño clavada en el pecho, y esa era la peor de las heridas. Es capaz de recordar a dos humanos y a otro al que se refiere como "el traidor". — Su voz era muy débil.

Un solo sonido escapó de Eriol, un gruñido grave y siniestro que hizo que un estremecimiento descendiera por la espalda de Sakura.

—_Un vampiro._ —siseó Eriol. –_Fue un vampiro el que le entregó a los humanos para que le torturaran y le asesinaran._

—_Sin duda._ –dijo Yue sin inmutarse. Ni siquiera miró a Eriol, debía concentrar toda su atención en la mujer. Tenía que evitar que ella se durmiera, y estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Tan sólo su determinación por salvar a Shaoran evitaba que sucumbiese a la perdida de sangre, a la fatiga y al dolor.

—Estaba encadenado, y tenía esposas alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos. Fue enterrado de pie en el ataúd, en la pared de aquel sótano. — Hizo un esfuerzo para hablar claramente, pero tenía la garganta muy inflamada y se sentía tan cansada... —Había más de cien cortes profundos en su cuerpo y otros tantos superficiales. Vivió encerrado bajo tierra, sufriendo una espantosa agonía cada una de las veces que se despertó durante esos siete años. Eso hizo que su mente cambiara. Shaoran recuerda muy poco de su pasado, sólo algunos fragmentos aislados. La mayoría de sus recuerdos tienen que ver con el dolor y la locura. — Sakura cerró los ojos, estaba exhausta. Lo único que quería era que todos se largaran de allí para que pudiese dormir. Su corazón latía con esfuerzo, tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y le parecía que sus miembros pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. —Le traicionó alguien a quien conocía y en quien confiaba.

—Shaoran. — La voz de Yue se hizo incluso más grave, de manera que casi parecía un silencioso susurro, convincente y bello. —Tu mujer necesita cuidados. Os ofrezco mis servicios como sanador a ambos, y te doy mi palabra de que en ningún momento intentaré hacerle daño a tu mujer.

—_Deja que lo haga, Shaoran._

— _¡No! Es un truco._

Sakura se empezó a moverse, intentando permanecer sentada sin apoyarse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

—_Mira cómo estamos, hombre salvaje. Habrían podido matarnos sin ninguna dificultad. Estoy muy cansada, Shaoran... no creo que aguante mucho más. _

Shaoran pensó en ello. Sabía que le pasaba algo, pero no confiaba en ellos. Al final, cedió tan sólo porque percibió que el estado de Sakura era incluso más precario que el suyo propio.

—_Quédate cerca de mí._

Sakura levantó la mano, temblando de debilidad, y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Dice que permitirá que le ayudes.

—Tendremos que llevarte a la cama, Shaoran. —La voz de Yue disipó parte de la tensión que reinaba en la habitación, remplazándola con un aire limpio y fragante. —Eriol, necesitaré hierbas, ya sabes cuáles. Dile a Byron que traiga mucha tierra fresca de las cámaras húmedas de la cueva.

Yue se colocó más cerca de la pareja, y su elegancia al hacerlo ocultó parte de la fuerza que dejaban ver los poderosos músculos que se adivinaban bajo la camisa. Parecía totalmente seguro de sí mismo, relajado y sin rastro de temor.

El suave gruñido en la garganta de Shaoran aumentó de intensidad, y los dedos se apretaron posesivamente sobre el hombro de Sakura, aplastando los huesos y tendones. Yue dejó de moverse inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, mujer. Se que estás débil, pero tendrás que moverte con él o no me permitirá ayudar. — dijo Yue con calma_. _—_Lo que necesitamos, Eriol, es la influencia tranquilizadora de Tomoyo. Tu presencia es tan relajante como la de un tigre de Bengala._

—_Vaya, y tú pareces un conejito, ¿no?—_ se burló Eriol.

—Podrías haber traído a Tomoyo. — le reprendió suavemente Yue en voz alta. —Está presente en todas las situaciones peligrosas en las que no debería verse involucrada. —Desde luego, era una clara reprimenda. —Y ahora, cuando podría servir de ayuda, no la has traído.

De repente, una pequeña mujer entró a través de la puerta abierta. Tenía el pelo largo y azulado peinado en una complicada trenza y sus enormes ojos azules resplandecían al mirar a Eriol. Mientras Byron se abría paso a empujones detrás de ella, le dirigió una amistosa sonrisa a su _compañero_ y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la barbilla.

Eriol se puso rígido, e inmediatamente colocó un brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura.

—Las mujeres de los Cárpatos no hacen ese tipo de cosas. — La reprendió.

Ella elevó la barbilla, en modo alguno preocupada por su respuesta.

—Eso se debe a que los hombres de los Cárpatos tienen una mentalidad demasiado territorial, ya sabes, golpearse el pecho, colgarse de los árboles... ese tipo de cosas. — Volvió la cabeza para observar a la pareja que permanecía en el suelo y de repente se quedó sin aliento.

—Shaoran. — susurró su nombre, y las lágrimas se percibían en su voz y en los ojos azules. —Eres tú... de verdad. — Eludiendo la mano que Eriol extendió para detenerla, corrió hacia él.

—_Déjala_ –le persuadió Yue suavemente. —_Míralo._

La mirada de Shaoran estaba fija en la cara de la mujer, y las rojas llamaradas de sus ojos desaparecían a medida que ella se acercaba.

—Soy Tomoyo, Shaoran. ¿No me recuerdas? Eriol, tu hermano, es mi _compañero_. —Tomoyo se puso de rodillas junto a la pareja. —Gracias a Dios que estás vivo. No puedo creer lo afortunados que somos. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quien te alejó de nosotros?

Sakura percibió el susurro de lucidez en su mente, el asombro de Shaoran, su curiosidad. Él reconocía aquellos ojos azules cargados de lágrimas. Sakura vislumbró por un momento el fragmento de un recuerdo: una mujer inclinada sobre él, con las manos rodeándole la garganta, poniendo tierra y saliva sobre una herida sangrante. Sakura contuvo la respiración, esperando. El grito de desesperación de Shaoran resonó en su cabeza. Se obligó a sí misma a moverse, y enlazó su mano con la de él, apoyándole en silencio mientras observaba a la mujer que estaba arrodillada a su lado.

—_No me dijiste que ella era tan hermosa._ –le acusó Sakura deliberadamente.

En medio del dolor y la agonía, de toda aquella furia posesiva y locura endemoniada, algo pareció derretir el helado núcleo de la resolución asesina de Shaoran. Sentía ganas de sonreír a aquella mujer que parecía nerviosa, y no sabía de dónde surgía ese sentimiento. La bestia que rugía por liberarse se retiraba a las profundidades de su mente, y la tensión del ambiente se relajó visiblemente.

— ¿_Lo es?_ –preguntó Shaoran inocentemente.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se demoraron sobre su rostro, haciendo que una oleada de calidez se propagara por su interior. Y la bestia se retiró por completo, temporalmente sometida.

— ¿Ésta es tu _compañera_, Shaoran?— preguntó Tomoyo con calma.

Sakura la miró detenidamente. Esa mujer había formado parte de la vida de Shaoran.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto. — Su voz sonaba ronca. —Shaoran ha sido incapaz de utilizar su voz desde que le encontré.

Tomoyo acarició la garganta magullada de Sakura con dedos suaves.

—Será mejor que alguien empiece a explicarme lo que ha ocurrido aquí. — dijo mientras sus ojos oscuros examinaban las marcas de cerca.

—Ayúdala a llegar a la cama. — interrumpió Yue, distrayendo a Sakura de su evaluación. —_Me debes una, viejo amigo_. —le dijo mentalmente a Eriol.

Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente a Shaoran.

— ¿Te importa si la ayudo? Sakura está bastante débil. —Sin esperar su aprobación, colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, sujetándola mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Instantáneamente, Sakura percibió que la inquietud recorría el cuerpo de Shaoran. También los demás lo percibieron, ya que el suelo comenzó a temblar. Las llamaradas de sus ojos brillaron con un rojo intenso y un lento siseo escapó de entre sus dientes.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol por encima del hombro. Él se encogió de hombros.

—_No voy a hacerlo, pequeña. Shaoran es inestable, y no le gusta que la mujer se aparte de él._

—_Parece que las rabietas son muy frecuentes en tu familia_...

Tomoyo puso mucho cuidado en mantener a Sakura cerca de ella mientras Yue levantaba a Shaoran en brazos. Con su enorme fuerza, el sanador llevó a Shaoran hasta la cama como si no fuera más que un niño, y suavemente, le depositó en la cama.

Shaoran ni siquiera le miró. Tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura. Tomoyo se aseguró de que Sakura estuviese junto a él durante todo el traslado.

—Túmbate a su lado, Sakura. —le ordenó Yue, y dio un paso atrás para que Tomoyo pudiera ayudarla a meterse en la cama. La mujer estaba muy débil y no podría sobrevivir a otro ataque. Todos ellos debían que tener un gran cuidado para no hacer estallar a Shaoran.

Tomoyo encendió la vela que había traído Eriol, y empezó a quemar las hierbas medicinales. Eriol, Byron y Tomoyo se reunieron, y recitaron en murmullos la antigua letanía sanadora en el lenguaje de su gente. Yue colocó las manos sobre Shaoran, cerró los ojos y salió fuera de su propio cuerpo para adentrarse en el de Shaoran. Todas las heridas físicas habían empezado a curarse, a excepción de la que Sakura acababa de reparar. Yue examinó su trabajo y lo encontró intachable. Era una auténtica sanadora, humana o no. Pocos podrían haber igualado su pericia médica. Concentrado, empezó el meticuloso trabajo de curar a Shaoran desde dentro hacia fuera.

Shaoran era incómodamente consciente de la presencia de otro en su cuerpo, en su mente, y de una nueva sensación ardiendo dentro de él. La presencia le era vagamente familiar. La letanía, el aroma de las hierbas y el parpadeo de la vela también le resultaban conocidos... pero no pudo recordar por qué. Tan pronto como los recuerdos resplandecían en su mente, se desvanecían sin dejar ni rastro. Automáticamente, en medio de la frustración y la desesperación que eso le producía, buscó el vínculo mental con Sakura, el único que conocía y al que podía abrazarse.

Ella estaba perdida en su propio mundo, observando a Yue detenidamente, intentando seguir cada uno de sus movimientos a pesar de su debilidad física. Como era habitual, su cerebro recopilaba y clasificaba la información a una velocidad que todavía asombraba a Shaoran. Con su mente unida a la de ella, percibió que estaba terriblemente débil, su volumen de sangre era insuficiente. Alarmado, Shaoran se liberó del trance que el ritual de curación le había inducido y aferró con la mano el antebrazo del sanador.

Al instante, Yue se alejó de las heridas en el cuerpo de Shaoran. En la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral. El propio aire permanecía inmóvil, en silencio. Las llamas de las velas se apagaron, sumiendo la habitación en la total oscuridad de la noche, aunque el pequeño grupo de personas allí reunidas no percibía tal oscuridad. Pequeñas gotas de transpiración salpicaban la frente de Yue, y esa era la única señal que indicaba lo difícil que estaba siendo el proceso curativo para el sanador.

Los ojos plateados fulminaron la mano que agarraba su antebrazo, y se dirigieron al pálido rostro de Shaoran. Había un brillo letal en aquellos ojos grises. Shaoran miró fijamente al hombre. Su mente luchaba por concentrarse, por encontrar una conexión que le permitiese hablar con él. Cuando no pudo hacerlo, Shaoran intentó utilizar su voz. Las palabras se formaron en su cerebro pero se perdieron antes de que sus cuerdas vocales pudieran pronunciarlas. Una cólera fría recorría su cuerpo ante su propia incapacidad, pero no le prestó atención. Sakura necesitaba sangre, necesitaba su ayuda. Le había causado tanto sufrimiento...

—Sangre. —Esa única palabra fue más un gruñido que otra cosa, pero el sanador le entendió.

Yue le miró casi con indiferencia, guardando silencio por un momento. Se movía sin ninguna prisa, mientras, con su mano libre, perforó con calma su propia muñeca justo por encima de los amenazantes dedos de Shaoran. Su mirada plateada permaneció clavada en la suya. La sangre de Yue era poderosa, tan antigua como la de Eriol. Aceleraría el proceso de curación como ninguna otra. La sangre fresca goteaba atrayente mientras se la ofrecía silenciosamente al hombre de los Cárpatos que yacía allí tan maltratado y destrozado, y aún así tan deseoso de plantar batalla.

El hambre aumentó tanto y tan rápido que Shaoran no percibía nada más. Arrastró la muñeca que se le ofrecía hacia su boca y se alimentó con voracidad, encontrando finalmente la sangre caliente y rica que necesitaba para sobrevivir, para curarse, para recuperar sus fuerzas y para poder alimentar a Sakura.

El nutritivo líquido penetró en su cuerpo hambriento, extendiéndose a cada célula marchita. Tejidos y músculos se hincharon con fuerza. El poder hervía en su interior, creciendo más y más hasta que se sintió vivo de nuevo, realmente vivo. Los colores se volvían más intensos, brillantes incluso, y los sonidos de la noche le llamaban para que se uniese a ellos, como si fuera una más de las criaturas nocturnas.

—Suficiente. —La voz de Yue era apenas un susurro, tan hermosa y sugestiva que habría sido imposible desobedecerle.

Shaoran cerró la herida en la muñeca de Yue e inmediatamente se giró para buscar a Sakura. La colocó entre sus brazos y acurrucó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Concentró toda su atención en ella, bloqueando su propio dolor, y fundió su mente con la de Sakura.

—_Debes alimentarte_.

Percibió la oleada de inquietud que recorrió el cuerpo de su mujer. Sakura apartó el rostro.

—_No puedo, Shaoran, no con ellos aquí. Estoy tan cansada... por favor, déjame dormir._

—_Tienes que hacerlo, pequeña castaña_. –aumentó la intensidad de la orden. — _Aliméntate._

Aunque se encontraba francamente mal, Sakura trató de resistirse. Sentía que iba a explotarle la cabeza.

—_No me obligues a hacer esto delante de ellos..._

El ligero acento de su voz entibió el alma de Shaoran. Sus palabras crearon una burbuja de intimidad que les pertenecía tan sólo a ellos. Había perdido la razón, la terrible oscuridad casi logra apoderarse de su alma, pero Sakura había permanecido a su lado, luchando por él, creyendo en él. Le debía más que su propia vida, le debía su cordura.

—_Sólo estamos tú y yo, mi amor. Aliméntate ahora. Debes hacerlo para sobrevivir, para que ambos sobrevivamos._

No había forma de rechazarle. Shaoran tenía una voluntad de hierro, su voz la hipnotizaba, envolviendo su mente para dar más fuerza a la orden. Sakura estaba débil, cansada y herida, y era incapaz de resistirse.

Sakura se dejó llevar, y comenzó a acariciar su garganta y sus suaves labios entreabiertos mientras pasaba la mano sobre su pecho.

Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella para darle toda la intimidad que podía frente al resto de personas que estaban en la habitación.

El cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó expectante, inesperadamente, cuando la lengua de ella jugueteó sobre el punto en el que latía su pulso. La agarró del pelo mientras alzaba hacia el techo su propio rostro, como rogando al cielo poder disponer de más intimidad para poder darle a Sakura lo que pretendía.

Yue estaba en una esquina al otro lado de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared mientras inclinaba su oscura cabeza sobre la muñeca de Eriol, reponiendo su propia sangre. Tomoyo estaba arrodillada, recogiendo los cristales de un farol que se había hecho añicos, y absorbiendo el aceite vertido con una toalla. Byron estaba arreglando la puerta. Sus ojos se deslizaban sobre la pareja, demorándose en la curva de la cadera de Sakura, y en su abundante pelo color castaño cobrizo.

Una envidia infinita se revelaba en la mirada de Byron, así que Shaoran, deliberadamente, ocultó el rostro de Sakura de su vista, sabiendo que ella todavía tenía aversión a realizar la función básica y natural de tomar sangre. Su lengua se deslizó sobre el pulso firme de su cuello y el corazón de Shaoran se encogió dentro del pecho. Sentía como su propio cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez, endureciéndose. Aquella suave caricia, húmeda y erótica, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

La pasión de Sakura iba mucho más allá de la simple rendición, mucho más allá del simple cumplimiento de una orden. Ese hombre era Shaoran, y su cuerpo agonizaba de deseo por él. Sus inhibiciones desaparecieron por completo.

Los pequeños dientes apenas arañaban la piel, pero era suficiente para enviar corrientes de fuego que atravesaban su cuerpo. Shaoran se mordió los labios para evitar dejar escapar un gemido cuando aquel fuego líquido recorrió su piel, penetrando como un torrente en su organismo, inundando su alma. Sakura envolvió la mano alrededor de su nuca, otro gesto íntimo que les unía aún más, lo mismo que las sedosas hebras de su pelo. Ella no se limitaba a alimentarse, se estaba dando un festín. Su boca se movía seductoramente, y arqueaba el cuerpo contra el suyo deliberadamente, tentándole. Shaoran la deseaba con un hambre como jamás había conocido. Inclinó la cabeza para acariciar su nuca con sus labios.

—_Bueno, Yue_. —La voz de Eriol era casi un suspiro en la mente del sanador. —_Dime lo que has descubierto._

—_La mujer podría haber curado sus heridas. Es una médico excelente. Lo que es un milagro es que sobreviviese hasta que ella le encontró. Tiene la mente completamente destrozada, Eriol. Su interior está lleno de oscuridad y violencia. Ha ligado a la mujer a él y el vínculo es muy fuerte._ —contestó Yue después de meditar la respuesta.

— _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay un inevitable "pero" en todo esto? _– Eriol se encontraba un poco débil después de la donación de sangre, y se sentó para descansar.

Yue cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él.

—_Creo que convirtió a la mujer, quizás por accidente, quizás a propósito, no lo sé. Ahora ella pertenece a nuestra raza, pero era humana. Estaba débil, como si sus órganos internos hubiesen sufrido recientemente un cambio fundamental._

— _¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Ni siquiera la has tocado_. —Señaló Eriol.

—_Su mente jamás libera la de ella completamente. La tiene anclada a él. Es extremadamente peligroso, Eriol. La furia hierve en su interior. Una buena parte de él es puro instinto animal, una bestia. Su naturaleza es la de un depredador, tú lo sabes. Lo que le hicieron ha cambiado su vida, y eso no puedo solucionarlo._

Eriol se frotó la frente e, inconscientemente, buscó la conexión con Tomoyo. Al instante, ella estaba allí, inundándole con su calidez, rodeándole con su amor. Su _compañera_ era capaz de alejar toda la tristeza de su interior con una simple mirada de sus ojos azules, con un roce de su mente.

Eriol enlazó sus dedos con los dedos de Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a Yue.

— ¿_Crees que se transformará?_

Yue hizo el equivalente mental de un encogimiento de hombros.

—_Creo que es peligroso de cualquier manera. Sólo la mujer es capaz de controlarle. Ella es la clave de todo esto. Si estoy en lo cierto y no sabe nada de nuestras costumbres, será difícil. Está decidida a que él sobreviva, pero siento que ha aceptado que su propia muerte es inevitable. No tiene una idea clara de cuál es su papel en todo este asunto._

Eriol observó a su hermano mientras éste retiraba el pelo de Sakura hacia atrás con mucho cuidado, casi con ternura. Aquel gesto derritió su corazón.

Yue suspiró.

—_Sus sentimientos son obvios, pero no siempre sabe lo que hace_. _Es bastante capaz de hacerle daño si algo provoca la bestia que hay en su interior._

Eriol volvió a frotarse la frente con la mano. El Shaoran que conocía y amaba era completamente diferente. Su risa fácil y la compasión siempre atemperaban su naturaleza depredadora. Shaoran era tan inteligente, tan fácil de amar... Aún mucho después de que Shaoran hubiese perdido la capacidad para sentir emociones, todavía las retenía en su memoria. A menudo había ayudado a los más ancianos de su estirpe a recordar sus propias risas. ¿Quién le había hecho esto? No podrían obligarle a sentenciar a otro de sus hermanos a la muerte... no podría hacerlo. Ya era hora de reducir sus obligaciones, hora de colocar sobre otros hombros el peso de la responsabilidad de la extinción de su estirpe.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_vmi5*_

_cainat06*_

_Didi*_

_Celeste-chan*_

_Chii hime chan*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Eriol sintió que Tomoyo colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—_Shaoran es fuerte, mi amor. Encontrará la manera de recuperarse del todo._

Eriol giró la palma de la mano de Tomoyo hacia arriba y la besó delicadamente.

—_Yue cree que convirtió a Sakura Kinomoto sin que ella diera su consentimiento. Es posible que ni siquiera lo sepa. _—Sus ojos zafiro se clavaron en los de ella, llenos de culpa y de ternura. —_Cree que la mujer no sabe nada acerca de nuestras costumbres._

—_Shaoran podrá..._

—_No, pequeña. Shaoran apenas recuerda nada. En lo único que piensa es en el odio, la furia, la venganza... y en la mujer. Y no estamos seguros de que sea capaz de cuidarla. _

—_Mírale con ella_. —dijo Tomoyo. Y repitió en voz alta. —Mírale con ella.

Shaoran quería que los extraños se marcharan. Tener a tantos hombres amontonados cerca de Sakura le sacaba de quicio. No confiaba en ninguna de aquellas personas, con la posible excepción de la mujer de los ojos azules. Shaoran apenas soportaba mirar a aquel que decía ser su hermano, el que había atacado y casi matado a Sakura. Pero curiosamente, le dolía ver a aquel hombre. Shaoran sentía que le estallaba la cabeza cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Recuerdos. Fragmentos. Piezas de nada.

—_Suficiente_. —le susurró a Sakura en una leve orden. Su lengua se deslizó por la herida para cerrarla, la más pura de las seducciones.

Sakura salió del trance lentamente, percibiendo un sabor dulce y metálico en su boca. El hambre terrible que retorcía sus entrañas había desaparecido, pero ahora su cuerpo ardía, suave y dócil, con otro tipo de necesidad. Súbitamente, fue consciente de las demás personas que había en la habitación, y se acurrucó junto a Shaoran, buscando su protección. Si todos se fueran podría dormirse, ya intentaría comprender las cosas más tarde. Clasificaría toda la información de la que disponía y determinaría qué clase de personas eran aquéllas.

De repente, el miedo la recorrió como una corriente helada, secándole la boca y haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza en el pecho. Sakura podía sentir las manos de Shaoran, apretándole los brazos como si fuesen cadenas. Un trance hipnótico. Shaoran lo había inducido. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente para deslizarse sobre su cara en un lento y preocupado estudio. ¿Por qué no estaba contenta, extasiada, por haber encontrado a su gente, a su familia? ¿Por qué no estaba emocionada ante la llegada de un sanador?

Algo iba mal. Su única esperanza era salir de esta situación, dejar a Shaoran con su familia. Ahora había mucha gente para cuidar a Shaoran, no la necesitaba. El sanador era obviamente mucho más habilidoso que ella. Shea se estremeció, desconcertada porque aquellos que los rodeaban pudieran notar cómo temblaba. Siempre mantenía el control. Sólo necesitaba alejarse de allí para recuperarlo de nuevo.

— _¡No!_ —La voz de Shaoran era ahora mucho más fuerte y mucho más aterradora. —_No puedes dejarme_.

Sakura sabía que él era mucho más poderoso de lo que podía imaginar. Y la estaba manipulando, siempre lo había hecho. Por primera vez permitió que todos los hechos se reunieran en su mente. Vampiro. Shaoran era un vampiro. Todos ellos lo eran. Su mano subió a la garganta. Probablemente, ahora Sakura también era uno de ellos.

— ¡Aléjate de mi!— Sakura luchó seriamente esta vez, asombrada de lo fuerte que estaba tras la transfusión de sangre de Shaoran.

Shaoran gruñó, una negra furia comenzaba a extenderse por su organismo, aumentando con el miedo a perderla, miedo a que ella no pudiera sobrevivir sin él, miedo a estar una vez más solo en la completa oscuridad. Volvió a colocarla como estaba con facilidad, pero el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón le asustó, devolviéndole algo de cordura.

Dentro del remolino de emociones violentas, apareció la voz del sanador.

—No entiende las costumbres de nuestra gente, Shaoran. Debes ser delicado con ella, enséñala, como tu hermano enseñó a Tomoyo.

Sakura se resistió a la seductora voz de aquel tejedor de hechizos

—Quiero marcharme. No puedes retenerme aquí. _Shaoran, por favor... no me hagas esto. No me obligues a quedarme cuando ambos sabemos que me resultaría imposible. Me conoces muy bien, me conoces por dentro y por fuera._

—_Déjalo, Sakura_. –le rogó Shaoran sabiendo que su lucidez y su razón pendían de un hilo. —_Nada ha cambiado._

—_Todo ha cambiado. Estas personas son tu familia._ —Intentó respirar profundamente, con calma. — _Shaoran. Yo era tu médico, nada más. No soy de este lugar. No se como vivir así._

—_Eres mi compañera_. —Las palabras sonaron rotundas en la cabeza de Sakura. —_Estás cansada, mi amor. Cansada y asustada. Y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, lo sé. Sé que te asusto, pero tú me perteneces_. –hizo todo lo posible para que su voz sonara cargada de razones, pero era difícil hacerlo con la bestia revolviéndose en su interior y los fragmentos de memoria en su cabeza, confundiéndole.

Sakura permaneció acostada a su lado, observando sus rasgos duros y severos, intransigentes, y la advertencia reflejada en su mirada furiosa.

—_Ni siquiera sé lo que significa ser tu compañera, Shaoran_._ Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que te recuperes por completo de nuevo, que estés bien otra vez, pero yo no puedo quedarme con toda esta gente. Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, para saber lo que está pasando aquí. Lo que soy. Apenas puedo respirar ahora... deja que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir._

Estaba diciendo la verdad. Unido a ella, Shaoran pudo percibir el familiar patrón de su mente, cómo su intelecto cobraba un papel principal, bloqueando cualquier emoción abrumadora para protegerla. Pero estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado exhausta para tener éxito en su intento. Se esforzó de nuevo por tranquilizarla.

—_Eres mi compañera. Eso quiere decir que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, que nunca estaremos separados._

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, se negaba a admitir aquello.

—_Ni pensarlo_. — Sus enormes ojos observaron al resto de personas que había en la habitación. Todos parecían siniestros, seres demasiado poderosos para su propio bien. —Quiero irme de aquí. — las palabras quedaron a caballo entre una orden y una súplica de ayuda. Instintivamente, miró hacia Eriol. Las marcas de sus dedos aún estaban sobre su garganta hinchada. Ella le había salvado la vida a su hermano. Eriol le debía algo.

Tomoyo apretó la mano de Eriol, percibiendo su tensión, su indecisión. La mujer obviamente le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y Eriol no podía hacer otra cosa que ofrecerle su protección. Pero Shaoran ya les estaba avisando: un grave gruñido empezó a retumbar en su garganta. Había notado que Sakura miraba a los otros en busca de auxilio, y eso desató su instinto depredador. Ahora era muy peligroso, la violencia se arremolinaba a flor de piel, y observaba a Sakura demandando sumisión absoluta.

Byron casi saltó hacia delante para ayudarla, pero la visión de los brillantes colmillos de Shaoran le mantuvo inmóvil. Miró a Eriol.

—Ya te dije que ella no había elegido. Apártala de él. Tenemos que protegerla. — La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

— Shaoran — la voz de Yue como terciopelo negro, una caricia envuelta en un tono tan convincente que era imposible ignorarlo. —La mujer está completamente agotada. Necesita descansar, recuperarse mediante el sueño reparador. Debéis ir a la tierra.

A Sakura por poco se le detiene el corazón. Empujó con fuerza el pecho de Shaoran, captando la imagen de la tierra abriéndose, aceptándolos. Enterrados vivos. Un grito de alarma se heló en su garganta. Saltó de la cama en un intento por alejarse, pero Shaoran sujetó sus frágiles muñecas y la mantuvo echada sobre la cama.

—_No luches conmigo, Sakura. No tienes forma de ganar_. — Shaoran luchaba por mantener el control. Sakura estaba temblando, toda su mente estaba repleta de miedo. Miedo de él, de lo que él era y de lo que representaba: la pérdida de la libertad, el horror de ser un vampiro que debía alimentarse de víctimas humanas como en las novelas antiguas, el terror de necesitar a un hombre para sobrevivir, como le había pasado a su madre...

—Apártala de él. — ordenó Byron.

Shaoran giró la cabeza, sus ojos resplandecían como hielo negro. Tenía la voz ronca, un simple indicativo del largo silencio de sus cuerdas vocales. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por mantener el control por el bien de Sakura. Ella siempre había estado a su lado, y ahora él debía hacer lo mismo por ella.

—Nadie podrá alejarla de mí y seguir con vida.

No había duda sobre lo que había querido decir. Sakura permanecía echada, estaba muy asombrada y parecía incapaz de asimilar que hubiera hablado en voz alta_. _

—_Habrá un derramamiento de sangre y alguien morirá. Por favor, Shaoran, por favor... déjame marchar. No puedo vivir as_í. —Había lágrimas en sus ojos, y también en su corazón.

Shaoran intentó unirse a ella, calmarla con su mente, pero estaba consumida por el pánico, demasiado bloqueada para pensar.

—Oblígala a dormir. Se encuentra muy débil, tanto física como emocionalmente. Debes cuidar de su salud.

La voz de Yue mantenía siempre el mismo tono, tan pura como el agua cristalina que se deslizaba sobre las rocas en un arroyo.

— ¡No!— Yue la aterrorizaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Siempre mantenía el control. Siempre. Nadie nunca había tomado decisiones por ella, ni siquiera su madre. Sólo necesitaba estar sola, tiempo para pensar. Sakura luchó desesperadamente contra el abrazo de Shaoran.

—Déjame ir.

La pureza de la voz de Yue estaba removiendo los fragmentos de memoria en la cabeza de Shaoran, uniéndolos entre sí. Sakura parecía tan asustada, tan pequeña y vulnerable acostada junto a él...

—_Es mi derecho, mi amor._ — Shaoran inclinó su oscura cabeza y la besó en la nuca. —_Dormirás y te curarás. Te aseguro que no te ocurrirá nada malo. Puedes confiar en mí. —_La orden fue firme y fuerte. Pudo escuchar cómo se desvanecía el eco del llanto angustiado de Sakura en su mente mientras ella se rendía a su orden.

xoxoxoxox

La tormenta se trasladaba lentamente a través del cielo, cubriendo la tierra con una curiosa y deprimente llovizna. Durante todo el día había evitado que saliese el sol y había ocultado las montañas tras una cortina de lluvia dorada y una espesa capa de niebla. En una choza abandonada, tres hombres permanecían agachados frente al fuego, tratando de escapar del agua que se filtraba a través de las grietas del techo.

Don Wallace dio un pequeño sorbo del café, que estaba extremadamente caliente, mientras observaba nervioso el anochecer a través de la ventana.

—Un clima inusual para esta época del año –Sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre mayor en una larga y conocedora mirada.

Eugene Slovensky encorvó los hombros para protegerse del frío y respondió a su sobrino con un ligero tono de reproche.

—El clima siempre es así cuando la tierra está inestable. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que la mujer se te escurriera de entre los dedos, Donnie?

—Bueno, tú la tuviste en las manos cuando no era más que un bebé, —replicó—, y la dejaste escapar entonces. Ni siquiera podías rastrear a su madre entre Irlanda y América. Fui yo el que se encargó de hacerlo, casi veinte años más tarde, así que ahora no actúes como si yo hubiese sido el único que ha echado a perder esto.

El hombre mayor le miró fijamente.

—No uses ese tono conmigo. Las cosas eran diferentes en esos años. No teníamos las ventajas de toda esa tecnología moderna de la que tú dispones ahora. Nadeshko Amamia recibió mucha ayuda de distintas personas para escapar con su pequeño cachorro del demonio —suspiró y miró otra vez la niebla y la lluvia a través de la ventana —. ¿Te haces una idea del riesgo que corremos al venir a su territorio?

—Creo recordar que fui yo el que rastreó y mató a esos vampiros que atrapamos hace algunos años, mientras que tú te quedaste a salvo en Alemania —gruñó Don irritado.

—No es que te esforzases mucho en distinguir bien quién era un vampiro y quién no lo era, Don... —apuntó Eugene avispadamente. –Te limitaste a divertirte con quien te dio la gana.

—Soy yo el que corro los riesgos. Debería tener permiso para distraerme un poco— contestó Don malhumorado.

—Bien, ésta vez concéntrate en lo que nos traemos entre manos. Es un trabajo peligroso.

Los ojos de Don se endurecieron.

—Estaba contigo cuando encontramos el cuerpo del tío James, ¿recuerdas? "Feliz quince cumpleaños, Donnie". En vez de conseguir un vampiro para matarlo, lo que me regalaron fue el cuerpo de mi tío enterrado bajo una pila de escombros... Sé muy bien lo peligroso que es.

—Nunca olvides esa imagen, chico. Jamás. –Dijo Eugene—. Han pasado veinticinco años y todavía no hemos atrapado a los asesinos.

—Al menos les hicimos pagar. —señaló Don.

Los ojos de Eugene ardían.

—Ni mucho menos lo suficiente. Nunca será suficiente. Tenemos que exterminarlos. Acabar con todos ellos.

Jeff Smith se estiró y recorrió con la mirada a Don Wallace. El viejo estaba chiflado. Si realmente existían los vampiros, Jeff aprovecharía la oportunidad para convertirse en inmortal. Habían matado a catorce de los supuestos vampiros, y Jeff estaba seguro de que al menos un par de ellos sí habían sido reales. Ningún humano habría aguantado el tipo de tortura que tan ansiosamente les había dispensado Wallace y sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo. La mayoría de las víctimas definitivamente habían sido humanas, sin duda alguna enemigos de Wallace. Don realmente había disfrutado muchísimo con las sesiones de tortura.

Jeff también estaba seguro de que Sakura Kinomoto no era un vampiro. La había investigado muy cuidadosamente. Había asistido al colegio regularmente durante el día, y había comido delante de otros niños. Era una cirujana auténtica, muy respetada en su profesión. Una niña prodigio, todos sus profesores hablaban maravillas de ella...

Jeff no podía apartarla de su mente. Su voz, sus ojos, el modo elegante y sensual en que se movía su cuerpo... El viejo loco estaba obsesionado con encontrarla, y Don siempre hacía lo que su tío decía. El tío de Don, el viejo Eugene Slovensky, era el que se encargaba del monedero, y la suma era considerable. De todas maneras, si encontraban a la mujer, Jeff no dejaría que la mataran. La quería para él.

— ¿Por qué piensas que ella está en la zona? —Preguntó Slovensky.

—Ella siempre paga al contado, así que no podemos seguir una huella de sus tarjetas, pero deja otro tipo de rastros. –Dijo Don con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa—. Donde quiera que vaya, ayuda a la gente necesitada. En realidad, es divertido. Se cree muy lista, pero siempre comete los mismos errores.

Eugene Slovensky asintió.

—Los genios nunca tienen sentido común. –y carraspeando nerviosamente añadió—. Avisé al Buitre.

A Don Wallace le tembló la mano, y el café ardiendo se derramó sobre su muñeca.

— ¿Estás loco, tío Eugene? Amenazó con matarnos si no abandonábamos las montañas la última vez que nos vio. El Buitre es un vampiro de verdad, y no es que le caigamos muy bien precisamente.

—Mataste a aquella mujer —dijo Eugene—. Te advirtió que no lo hicieras, lo mismo que yo... pero dio igual... Tenías que divertirte.

Furioso, Don arrojó la taza a la otra punta de la habitación.

—Ahora también vamos tras una mujer. La hemos seguido durante dos años, y justo cuando la tenemos al alcance de la mano, avisas a ese asesino. Debería haberle atravesado el corazón con una estaca cuando tuve oportunidad. No es un "vampiro bueno", como los otros.

Slovensky sonrió abiertamente, meneando la cabeza.

—No, no es como los otros. Se limita a odiar, Donnie, jovencito. Es capaz de odiar con una intensidad que jamás había visto en mi vida. Y eso siempre puede sernos de alguna utilidad. Quiere apoderarse de una mujer en especial, ésa que tiene el pelo largo y negro. Quiere que ella y todos los que la rodean acaben muertos. Ellos confían en él, así que los dejará directamente en nuestras manos. Puede que sea absolutamente despreciable, pero es poderoso.

—Todas sus mujeres tienen el pelo largo y negro. ¿Cómo se supone que sabré cuál de ellas es? —dijo Don—. ¿Recuerdas al chico? ¿El que tenía como dieciocho años? El Buitre odiaba a ese chico. Quiso que sufriera un infierno —sonrió satisfecho—. Y lo sufrió, desde luego. Pero al que más odiaba era al último que atrapamos, al de los ojos castaños. Me ordenó torturarle, quemarle... Quería que su agonía no tuviese fin, y me aseguré de que así fuera. El Buitre es malo, Tío Eugene.

Slovensky asintió.

—Utilízale. Deja que crea que le respetas, que es él quién da las órdenes. Prométele que le entregarás también a la mujer castaña. Dile que le entregaremos a ambas si él nos trae a los asesinos de James. Mi pobre hermano James.

—Pensé que habías dicho que necesitábamos estudiarla, que no era tan fuerte como los demás y que teníamos mayores posibilidades de controlarla. De cualquier manera, ella no tiene el pelo negro. —Don se levantó abruptamente y se paseó arriba abajo intentar ocultar la expresión de su cara a los demás. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener una mujer bajo su control absoluto. Su cuerpo se puso caliente y duro al recordar la época que había pasado en el sótano con la última... Había resistido tres deliciosas semanas, y durante todo momento había sabido que, al final, acabaría matándola. Había tratado de complacerle con todo su ahínco, habría hecho cualquier cosa para que no la matara.

Quería que Sakura Kinomoto estuviese en sus manos durante algún tiempo, durante mucho tiempo mejor. Aprendería lo que es el respeto. El helado desprecio de sus impresionantes ojos verdes se vería remplazado por el respeto y la súplica. Se esforzó por mantener el control, maldiciendo a los que compartían la pequeña cabaña con él porque le impedían deleitarse con sus fantasías.

Don giró su cabeza y pilló a Smith observándole. La máscara que ocultaba sus emociones volvió de nuevo a su rostro, y le dirigió una acogedora sonrisa. Smith era débil, siempre estaba quejándose de algo. Observaba las cosas que Don hacía, pero generalmente le faltaban agallas para hacer otra cosa que mirar. Un día de estos, decidió Don, le demostraría a Smith lo débil que era realmente. Su larga asociación estaba llegando al final.

Slovensky se echó una manta sobre los hombros. A los sesenta años, sentía que aquella humedad que acompañaba a la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos. Detestaba estas montañas y todos los recuerdos que le traían. Veinticinco años atrás, había traído a su hermano pequeño, James, a una cacería de vampiros junto a los demás miembros de una sociedad secreta que se dedicaba a exterminar a esas odiosas criaturas. Lograron atrapar un vampiro, pero él había matado a James.

Sakura Kinomoto era la clave de todo. La utilizaría para descubrir a los asesinos de su hermano y administrarles el castigo que se merecían. Donnie clavaría una estaca en el corazón del Buitre y libraría al mundo de ese gusano detestable. Y más tarde, la sociedad podría estudiar a la mujer y obtener las pruebas que necesitaban para ser finalmente reconocidos como científicos, tal y como deseaban.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar metidos en este cuchitril? —preguntó Smith.

Wallace y Slovensky intercambiaron otra mirada. Wallace se encogió de hombros, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, y extrajo uno.

—Deberías saber ya que nunca se debe salir al exterior cuando la tierra está inestable. Eso indica que están fuera.

— ¿Cada vez que llueva estaremos encerrados? Maldita sea, Don, al menos podríamos haber conseguido un alojamiento decente.

—Deja ya de lloriquear. —dijo Slovensky—. Lo último que necesitamos es anunciar nuestra presencia aquí. Controlan a los lugareños, les vinculan a ellos de algún modo con el fin de que les sean leales.

Jeff les volvió la espalda, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad del bosque. Slovensky era un completo imbécil. A Wallace le había conocido en el instituto. Don había sido todo lo que Jeff no era. Arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, guapo y duro. Wallace había acorralado a uno de los constantes atormentadores de Jeff, le había sujetado y había animado a Jeff a que se enzarzara a golpes con el muchacho. La sensación de poder fue increíble y los dos se volvieron inseparables.

Don era sádico y violento. Disfrutaba viendo películas snuff, comentándolas con Jeff, y algunas veces se había obsesionado con la idea de hacerlas el mismo. Jeff filmó las actuaciones privadas de Don, cada uno de las cuales había llegado a ser una verdadera clase magistral de métodos de tortura. Al principio usaban a prostitutas, pero un par de veces habían conseguido engañar a unas estudiantes para que fueran al almacén. Después de eso, Don permanecía relajado durante varias semanas, un mes... a veces incluso dos, si las sesiones habían sido de su gusto. Jeff sabía que ahora Don sentía una fuerte necesidad de matar, y cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor debía tratar de no llamar la atención.

Cuándo el viejo salió fuera a hacer sus necesidades, Jeff se situó justo detrás de Don.

— ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar cómo sería, el poder que tendríamos si obligáramos a alguno de ellos a convertirnos en vampiros? —murmuró con cuidado, asegurándose de que Slovensky no podía escuchar lo que, sin duda, consideraría un sacrilegio. —Seríamos inmortales, Don. Podríamos conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiéramos. Cualquier mujer que deseáramos. Podríamos hacer cualquier cosa.

Wallace guardó silencio durante unos minutos.

—Necesitamos averiguar más cosas acerca de ellos. Casi todo lo que sé, es lo que me han contado el viejo y los chiflados de sus amigos, y lo más probable es que no sean más que chorradas.

— ¿Seguro?

—Todas esas gilipolleces supersticiosas... La mayoría de la gente de por aquí cree en esas estupideces. Piensan que los vampiros pueden controlar su mente e incluso cambiar de forma. Si de verdad tuvieran todos esos poderes, Jeff, ¿por qué no los usaron cuando nos divertíamos con ellos?

Jeff se encogió de hombros, decepcionado.

—Puede que tengas razón... Pero sobrevivieron mucho más tiempo que los demás. —suspiró.

—Es el odio lo que les mantiene vivos —rió Don—. Son casi tan divertidos como las mujeres. –por un momento se quedó pensativo—. Pero por otro lado está el Buitre...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_vmi5*_

_cainat06__*_

_Didi__*_

Chika-phantom-li*

_Chii hime chan*_

Naddy*

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El sol se rindió por fin, la tormenta y la hora tardía habían conseguido debilitar su insignificante luz. El cielo se oscurecía aún más, y las nubes se parecían aumentar de tamaño. Comenzó a arreciar el viento, empujando la lluvia con tanta fuerza que parecía bombardear la tierra, magullando las hojas y los matorrales. Un ronco gemido se escuchó en alguna parte, resonando a través del grotesco balanceo de las ramas.

El viento soplaba hacia el norte, aullando a medida que descendía por el cañón, lanzándose a través del oscuro bosque, y trepando a las altas y escarpadas montañas hasta introducirse en una oscura y silenciosa cabaña.

Dentro, resguardados de las plateadas cortinas de lluvia y del monstruoso viento, dos cuerpos yacían inmóviles y entrelazados sobre la cama. Sakura estaba acurrucada, pequeña y frágil, con su pelo color castaño esparcido sobre la almohada como si fuera oro fundido. El cuerpo de Shaoran, mucho más grande, la rodeaba protectoramente, y su brazo estaba firmemente colocado alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola. Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo fuerte y tranquilo en medio del silencio. Inspiró profundamente para introducir el aire en sus pulmones y reanudar así sus funciones corporales normales.

Shaoran esperaba sentir la familiar agonía que atravesaba su cuerpo cada vez que se despertaba durante los últimos siete años. Le recorría de arriba abajo con el primer indicio de vida, en cuanto la sangre comenzaba a irrigar cada célula y a cada nervio. Pero la sensación no llegó. En lugar de eso se sentía agotado, le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, pero se sentía fuerte y vivo de nuevo. La sangre del sanador era asombrosa, y la cicatrización interna había superado las expectativas más descabelladas de Shaoran.

Yue. El Oscuro. Las palabras surgieron flotando de la nada, uno de esos escurridizos fragmentos que nunca conseguía aferrar. Shaoran intentó hacerlo esta vez, sabía que esa información era muy importante para él, pero el dolor explotó en su cabeza.

No importaba. Tranquilamente, permitió que el recuerdo se esfumara y con mucho cuidado fue reduciendo el vínculo con Sakura. Antes de darle la orden para despertar, revisó el exterior de la cabaña para localizar la existencia de algún peligro potencial. Había otros de su raza cerca. Eso le puso en alerta. Era imperativo que los miembros masculinos de la raza de los Cárpatos encontraran una mujer, su _compañera_. Si su unión con Sakura no se llevaba a cabo, cada uno de los hombres de las cercanías probaría suerte, con la esperanza de que su química encajara con la de Sakura.

A medida que todo ese conocimiento se amontonaba en su cabeza, Shaoran comprendía que aquello era verdad, que era exactamente lo que ocurriría si no completaba su unión con Sakura.

Un silencioso gruñido arrugó sus labios, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Deliberadamente, Shaoran se desperezó con un lento y lánguido movimiento destinado a revitalizar sus músculos y su fuerza. Sus reacciones todavía eran un poco lentas, pero estaba vivo de nuevo. Con cada movimiento, percibía la suavidad del cuerpo de Sakura rozando contra el suyo, y notó cómo reaccionaba su organismo, con ese dulce dolor que había sido extraño para él durante muchos siglos y que ahora siempre estaba presente. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando fijamente la cara inmóvil y pálida de Sakura.

Notó cómo se le endurecía el cuerpo de golpe y dirigió las manos hacia la camisa de ella, rozando con el dorso los dedos la carne suave y cálida que había debajo a medida que la desabotonaba. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y se quedó sin aliento. Era una tortura tan deliciosa... Jamás se había imaginado que algo pudiera ser tan suave. A la vez que empujaba la blusa sobre los hombros, se inclinó sobre su oído para susurrarle:

—Despierta, pequeña castaña. Despierta y deséame. –le besó los ojos y después se apoderó de su boca para poder saborear su primer aliento mientras su mano se cerraba sobre el seno para percibir cómo comenzaba a latir su corazón.

La sangre comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo como una sinfonía de sensaciones, llenándolo de calor, necesidad y una especie de urgente dolor que se arremolinaba alrededor del vientre de Sakura. La boca de Shaoran era mágica, reverente, y la seducía lentamente mientras sus manos rastreaban los contornos de su cuerpo.

Shaoran pudo sentir cómo se despertaba, cómo abría su mente para él. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas: anhelo, necesidad, un reticente afecto hacia él, un miedo aplastante a lo que él era, y un profundo pesar. Acarició su rostro con la mano, trazando cada una de sus adorables líneas, que ahora le pertenecían para toda la eternidad. Tenía la cara húmeda. Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y siguió la huella de lágrimas, que formaban una delgada línea sobre la esbelta columna de su cuello. Su piel era como cálida miel, tan dulce y suave que conseguía volverle loco. Jugueteó con la lengua sobre el lugar donde latía su pulso y su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente por la necesidad. Sakura hizo un pequeño ruido, un suave gemido a camino entre la desesperación y la aceptación, y arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él, presionando, haciendo que el deseo creciera hasta hacer desaparecer el resto de los pensamientos.

—Estás a salvo conmigo, pequeña Sakura —Shaoran utilizó su propia voz, una mezcla entre calidez y terciopelo. Estaba dispuesto a utilizar todas las armas de su arsenal, logradas tras siglos de experiencia, para amarrarla a él—. Te necesito... —Apretó el cuerpo contra el de ella, agresivamente, mientras su boca se posaba sobre el hueco de su garganta y su mano se deslizaba desde el pecho hacia abajo, extendiendo los dedos posesivamente sobre su vientre. —Sé que tienes miedo. Puedo percibirlo en mi mente. Déjate llevar, amor... siente lo que yo siento. No tengas dudas, no existe otra mujer para mí. Eres mi otra mitad, siempre bajo mi cuidado. –Su voz era hermosa, ronca, acariciante... como el sonido de una hoguera cuando comienza a arder.

Las llamas del deseo crecían a la vez que el hambre, y la bestia que habitaba en su interior luchaba por liberarse. La oscuridad comenzaba a arremolinarse en la superficie mientras los instintos de su estirpe luchaban con el hombre.

Los esfuerzos por controlar los descabellados anhelos, el deseo de poseerla en un acalorado y frenético apareamiento para marcarla como suya, casi estaban acabando con él. Buscó su boca desesperadamente, presionando más en su mente, sin esperar a que ella le aceptara por completo, temeroso de que no llegara a hacerlo nunca. La mente de ella era una mezcla de lágrimas y pesar, de fuego y humo, junto a un ardiente deseo.

—Shaoran... –pronunció su nombre en un susurro que hizo eco en su cabeza. Colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él, intentando impedir que bajara los vaqueros por las caderas.

Él profundizó aún más el beso, posesivo y erótico, compartiendo deliberadamente su hambre insaciable y los abrasadores deseos de su propia mente.

—Tú me devolviste la vida, Sakura. Devuélveme también mi alma. Te necesito... sólo a ti. Haz que esté completo de nuevo. –aflojó lo suficiente la presión sobre sus manos como para que pudiera deslizar los vaqueros sobre la curva de sus caderas, dejándolos resbalar por sus piernas, revelando la belleza de su cuerpo para que pudiera explorarlo con sus manos.

Sakura escuchó cómo Shaoran contenía la respiración, el cambio de ritmo de su corazón, y notó la necesidad salvaje que atravesaba su cuerpo mientras en su mente se formaba una neblina de hambre insaciable. La intensidad de sus emociones la abrumaba, le daba miedo. Cerró los ojos y elevó los brazos para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello, sabiendo que no podría rechazar la terrible necesidad que le envolvía. Hubiese rechazado la de cualquier otro, pero no la de él.

Shaoran inspiró profundamente, introduciendo la esencia de ella hasta sus pulmones mientras deslizaba las manos lentamente sobre su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo mientras mantenía una lucha encarnizada con la bestia enfurecida que le instaba a poseerla como un loco. Ya la había lastimado demasiado, le había robado partes de su vida que nunca podría devolverle. Quería que la primera vez con él fuera hermosa, lo más perfecta posible.

—No llores, amor —murmuró suavemente sobre su garganta, con la boca descansando sobre su pulso, lamiendo con la lengua aquel ritmo frenético. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido, y el hambre y el dolor ascendieron hasta cumbres insospechadas, sacudiéndole con fuerza. Mordisqueó suavemente el cuello en un delicioso tormento para ambos. Bajó la boca hasta sus pechos, maravillándose ante su suavidad y perfección. Sentía sus pequeños huesos bajo las manos, sus músculos firmes y su piel de raso.

Shaoran estaba temblando, estremecido por el esfuerzo de detener su naturaleza salvaje, y una brillante capa de fino sudor bañaba su cuerpo. Las sensaciones y las texturas estallaban en su mente en una mezcla de colores y calor. Después de siglos sin percibir emoción alguna, sin sentimientos, después de siete años de condenación y dolor, jamás olvidaría las sensaciones de ese momento. Lo preciosa que estaba Sakura a su lado, su olor, la suavidad de su piel, su reticente entrega junto con la angustia, el deseo y el hambre que flotaban revueltos en su mente, quedarían para siempre grabados en su alma.

Sakura percibió el cambio que se produjo en el cuerpo del hombre que yacía junto a ella en la cama en el modo en que sus manos le acariciaban los muslos, en la convicción absoluta que reinaba en su mente. Percibió el apetito salvaje, el fuego que abrasaba su cuerpo, la urgente necesidad que le atenazaba. Se colocó encima de ella, aprisionándola, mientras situaba la rodilla entre sus piernas para separarlas. Su propio cuerpo se estremeció de deseo cuando él empezó a presionar contra ella, duro e insistente. Una parte de su corazón se negaba a seguir adelante con todo aquello, pero entonces la boca de él se situó sobre su pecho, eliminando cualquier pensamiento cuerdo. Con cada ardiente tirón de su boca, la humedad aumentaba en el interior de Sakura, permitiéndole penetrar aún más en ella, hasta que se encontró con la pequeña resistencia que declaraba su inocencia.

A regañadientes, separó la boca de su pecho, y jugueteó con la lengua en el lugar donde el pulso latía a toda velocidad.

—Eres mi compañera_ —_dijo mientras mordisqueaba suavemente la piel de su cuello, suave y cremosa, sintiendo como la humedad aumentaba, rodeándole. — Yo te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida_ –_buscó con las manos las pequeñas caderas y las sujetó con fuerza. Ardía de impaciencia, y su cuerpo latía con un hambre salvaje. —. Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Para compartirlo todo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo primero para mí.

—Para, Shaoran... —susurró Sakura desesperadamente, sintiendo que cada palabra, cada respiración los unía tan estrechamente que ya no sabía dónde terminaba él y empezaba ella.

—Eres mi compañera, unida a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado—. Clavó los dientes profundamente, a la vez que sumergía su cuerpo en el de ella. Un agudo dolor explotó sobre ellos, abrasando la piel y dejándoles desesperados por el deseo.

El grito de Sakura se quedó atrapado en la garganta. Entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cabeza y le acunó contra su pecho. Unidos en mente, corazón y cuerpo, el líquido vital de Sakura fluía dentro del cuerpo de Shaoran mientras él se movía lentamente en su interior, como si aguardara su respuesta.

La notaba tan caliente y apretada... aquella deliciosa fricción amenazaba con llevarle a la locura, al desenfrenado acoplamiento sexual propio de los hombres de su estirpe. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró controlar el fuego que se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras saboreaba su sangre dulce y excitante.

Se movió con mucho cuidado, con ternura, en una erótica danza diseñada para seducirla y calmarla. Los músculos de su interior se apretaron alrededor de él mientras empujaba hacia delante, hundiéndose hasta el fondo mientras con la boca absorbía la vida de ella. El resto del mundo dejó de tener importancia, sólo percibía el sonido de su respiración, el latido de su corazón, la sangre que fluía en sus venas. No había oscuridad, ni sombras, sólo el cuerpo de Sakura y el fuego que le abrasaba, sólo color y llamas.

Los pequeños jadeos de Sakura apenas eran audibles, pero resonaban en su mente. Le estaba volviendo loco. Quería penetrar en ella una y otra vez, más fuerte, más deprisa, más profundamente...

Empujó en su interior tratando de alcanzar las estrellas y el propio universo, tratando de lograr la comunión de sus almas. Se alimentó de su sangre, y jamás en su vida había probado nada tan delicioso y erótico, nada tan perfecto... se dejó llevar, entregándose a las oleadas de lujuria le atravesaban llenándole de un placer insoportable.

Aferró su cuerpo con fuerza, estremecido, y con la última embestida la misma tierra pareció temblar y sacudirse. El calor le recorría por dentro, como la lava de un volcán, y no pudo contener un grito mientras se derramaba dentro de ella, entregando su cuerpo a las llamas del placer.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de la sangre que la goteaba entre los pechos de la mujer. En el éxtasis del momento, había olvidado cerrar las pequeñas heridas que le había hecho. Inclinó la cabeza y selló con la lengua las incisiones para deslizarse después por los pequeños regueros de sangre que descendían por su vientre. Su cuerpo volvió a endurecerse de deseo, como si nunca fuera a saciarse de ella. El hambre de Sakura resonaba en su mente, al igual que su deseo, rugiente de necesidad.

—Sí, mi amor... –susurró sobre su garganta—. Quiero que tu necesidad sea tan fuerte como la mía. Déjame entregarte todo mi ser. Deja que te dé lo que sólo yo puedo darte.

Sakura deslizó la boca sobre su cuello, sobre su garganta, y todo su cuerpo se endureció como respuesta, hinchándose, llenándola por completo de nuevo. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sus labios acariciaron su torso. Ella jugueteó con la lengua, tranzando círculos alrededor de sus pezones, dibujando después un sendero sobre el pecho hasta llegar hasta su corazón. Shaoran se apartó ligeramente, jadeando, aguardando mientras su cuerpo clamaba por enterrarse en ella de nuevo, una y otra vez.

—Por una vez, Sakura, dime que tú también me necesitas, por favor... –murmuró.

Ella levantó la cabeza, escrutando con sus ojos verdes los sensuales rasgos de su rostro hasta que se encontró de lleno con su oscura mirada. Y entonces sonrió; fue una sonrisa lenta, erótica, traviesa. Luego inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho, deslizando la lengua sobre sus músculos. Mordisqueó una vez, y después otra, bromeando... para clavarlos profundamente al final.

Sakura escuchaba la voz ronca de Shaoran dentro de su mente, en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. Jamás habría podido imaginarse una sensación así. Él se introducía en su cuerpo una y otra vez, rápidamente, casi como un salvaje mientras ella se alimentaba con su sangre. Shaoran sujetaba su cabeza, apretándola más contra su pecho sin dejar de penetrarla, cada vez más profundamente. Parecía que nunca tendría bastante de ella. Los colores se arremolinaban en su mente, y la tierra pareció estremecerse bajo sus pies mientras él se elevaba más y más, arrastrando a Sakura con él, unidos en cuerpo, mente y alma. Durante ese momento perfecto, ella le pertenecía y sus vidas quedarían unidas para toda la eternidad, como las dos mitades de un todo que jamás podrían volver a separarse de nuevo. El placer fue increíble, y ella lo experimentó con él. Se elevaron hasta el mismo cielo para después flotar juntos hasta la tierra.

La lengua de Sakura cerró la herida sobre su corazón, y después se quedaron tumbados, rendidos, aún unidos, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus mentes y sus cuerpos todavía se estremecían de gozo. Pequeñas sacudidas que enviaban escalofríos de placer que les recorrían de arriba abajo, atravesándoles.

Sakura yacía inmóvil, incapaz de comprender el maravilloso hecho que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que era para siempre. De alguna manera, sabía que él había completado el ritual que les vincularía para siempre. Sentía que su propio cuerpo ya no le pertenecía totalmente, como si Shaoran se hubiese olvidado de devolverle una parte después de poseerla... Exteriormente, parecía estar calmada, pero en su interior crecían el pánico y el terror. Siempre había estado sola y no sabía qué iba a ser de ella ahora.

Shaoran acarició su larga melena, deteniéndose en la parte final, que descansaba sobre su trasero.

—Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. —dijo él suavemente, tratando de encontrar las palabras que la hiciesen olvidar el pánico que sentía.

Sakura tragó saliva, escuchando el frenético latido de su corazón.

— ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo, tonto? —bromeó ella, tratando desesperadamente de mostrarse normal—. No recuerdas casi nada. –el fluir de la sangre producía un furioso rugido en sus oídos.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Se sentía débil de nuevo... Tal vez Shaoran había tomado más sangre de la que ella había recuperado. Aquello le afectaba la mente, hacía más lentos sus pensamientos. A menos que fuese el miedo lo que paralizaba su capacidad de raciocinio. Eso jamás le había ocurrido antes. La razón siempre había dominado a los sentimientos. Pero ahora sus emociones habían apartado a un lado todo sentido común, y se sentía, literalmente, completamente perdida.

Con mucho cuidado, se apartó de él, y al hacerlo sintió un terrible pesar. Quería permanecer a su lado en todo momento. Necesitaba que estuviese con ella. Puede que en realidad le amase...

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y Sakura creyó que se asfixiaría. Había dejado que sucediera, le había permitido asumir el control de su vida. Era una estúpida, igual que su madre. Se suponía que el amor no formaría parte de su vida. Y tampoco lo necesitaba.

—Sakura... –pronunció su nombre suavemente, con ternura, como si intentase calmar a un animal salvaje acorralado.

Ella se incorporó bruscamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras el corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, y con el pelo ondeando a su alrededor se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño.

Shaoran se puso unos vaqueros, los abotonó descuidadamente, y la siguió. No apartó los ojos de la delgada y frágil figura de su _compañera_, que parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse. Sakura había empezado a hacer todos esos pequeños rituales humanos. Se cepilló los dientes y se metió bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua se deslizara sobre su cuerpo mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana. Jacques mantenía una conexión mental tan leve que ella no se daba cuenta de su intrusión. Realizar todas aquellas actividades matinales no había disminuido su miedo, si no que, en lugar de eso, el pánico comenzó a aumentar desmesuradamente. Shaoran se apoyó perezosamente sobre la pared, vigilando la puerta, esperando lo que vendría a continuación.

—No puedo hacer esto, Shaoran –hablaba tan bajo que él apenas pudo escucharla. Sakura, con las manos temblando, consiguió ponerse los vaqueros, una camiseta de algodón y unas botas de montaña. En ningún momento le miró.

Shaoran esperó silenciosamente, percibiendo su confusión y su miedo, esperaba poder calmarla, pero instintivamente se mantuvo al margen. Sakura era una mujer fuerte, lo suficientemente valiente como para salvar a un demonio, a un loco que la había atacado sin compasión. Aun así, sólo imaginarse que podría llegar a amarle, a necesitarle o desearle la aterraba.

—Tengo que salir de aquí... iré a Japón. Tengo una casa allí. –dijo Sakura mientras trenzaba su melena castaña. Su mirada volaba de la ventana a su ordenador, a la puerta y de nuevo a la ventana. A todas partes menos a él. —Ahora estás a salvo, tienes a tu familia y a tus amigos. Ya no me necesitas...

En ese momento, él se movió, tan silencioso e invisible como los de su raza, demasiado rápido para el ojo humano; y en un instante estaba detrás de ella, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo, con las manos apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de su cabeza, formando una jaula ineludible. Shaoran se acercó aún más, consiguiendo que los pulmones de Sakura se llenaran de su fragancia masculina, intentando convertirse en el mismo aire que ella respiraba.

—Siempre te necesitaré, Sakura. Eres mi corazón y mi alma, y lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Hace muchos años que no voy a Japón... Bonito país.

Vio cómo ella inspiraba profundamente, luchando por respirar, luchando contra el fuerte y sofocante sentimiento que la invadía. Su mente se negaba a aceptar sus palabras, y estaba buscando desesperadamente una forma de disuadirle. No sólo temblaba por fuera, sino también por dentro. Shaoran, literalmente, podía oler su miedo.

Sakura cruzó los brazos alrededor de su estómago, intentando controlar los estremecimientos que la sacudían por dentro.

—Escúchame Shaoran. Esto... –hizo un gesto con la mano temblorosa y se giró para quedar apoyada en la pared. Había sido un error mirarle. Aquel cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, esos rasgos sensuales llenos de dolor, la intensidad de sus ojos ámbar... El hambre. El deseo. La necesidad. Levantó su barbilla a modo de desafío.

Su pesar era tan grande que lo único que Shaoran quería era abrazarla fuertemente contra él, pero ella necesitaba recuperar el control, así que aplastó su naturaleza agresiva, y se mantuvo inmóvil, presionando el cuerpo de la mujer contra la pared.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—No saldría bien. Tengo muchas obligaciones, y no puedo permitirme mantener una relación en este momento. Tú buscas algo intenso, apasionado, algo que dure para siempre... una especie de lazo para toda la eternidad. Yo no soy así. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte.

La profunda sonrisa que provocó en su alma aquella sarta de tonterías jamás se manifestó en su cara. Sakura tenía una naturaleza apasionada, y su necesidad de él era tan grande como la suya propia. Ella lo sabía, y eso la aterrorizaba. Más que cualquier cosa, saber eso era lo que la hacía tener ganas de salir corriendo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba compartir su vida. Jamás haría una cosa así, jamás se permitiría acabar como su madre.

¿Me estás oyendo, Shaoran?

Él se acerco todavía más, aplastando su delgado cuerpo contra la pared y abrazándola tan fuerte que parecía que iba a partirla en dos.

—Por supuesto que te oigo. Oigo que tienes miedo. Puedo sentirlo —su cálido aliento rozaba el cuello de ella. La sujetaba protectoramente, con ternura. —. Yo también tengo miedo. No tengo pasado, Sakura. Sólo recuerdo un infierno viviente que casi me vuelve loco. Esas personas que dices que son mi familia no significan nada para mí. No confío en ellos. Cualquiera podría ser el traidor —inclinó la cabeza sobre la suya en un íntimo gesto—. No siempre soy capaz de distinguir la realidad de la locura. Tú eres la única que puede mantenerme cuerdo, mi amor. Si decides abandonarme, temo por mí mismo y por cualquiera que ose acercarse a mí.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

vmi5*

cainat06*

Didi*

Chika-phantom-li*

Chii hime chan*

Joselyn21*

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	18. Chapter 18

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos __Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro __Christine Feehan__, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura intentó retener las lágrimas, y le agarró la muñeca con dedos temblorosos, en un suave contacto que aumentó la conexión entre ellos.

—Vaya pareja que hacemos, Shaoran... Al menos uno de nosotros debería estar en sus cabales, ¿no crees?

Él acercó su mano hacia el calor de su boca.

—Tú viniste hasta mí desde miles de kilómetros de distancia. Viniste a buscarme.

Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Con algunos años de retraso.

Algo cálido rodeó el corazón de Shaoran. Sabía que no había escape para ninguno de los dos. No estaba muy seguro del cómo ni el por qué, pero sabía que los había vinculado irrevocablemente y para siempre. ¿No había un refrán que decía "Más vale tarde que nunca"? Deslizó el pulgar por la muñeca, tratando de encontrar su pulso.

Sakura se encontraba más tranquila ahora, de alguna manera, aquel vínculo no le parecía tan horrible. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Shaoran.

—Siento muchísimo no haber prestado más atención a esos sueños. Si tan sólo...

Una mano le cubrió la boca, impidiendo que dijera una palabra más.

—Salvaste mi cordura. Viniste a buscarme, y eso es lo que importa. Ahora debemos encontrar la manera de seguir adelante juntos.

Ella tomó su mano y se la llevó al cuello, manteniéndola fuertemente apretada contra la satinada textura de su piel.

—Esos hombres me persiguen a mí, Shaoran. Sin mí, tienes mayores posibilidades de escapar. Sabes que es cierto.

La bestia que había en su interior se puso en guardia, sacando los colmillos con anticipado triunfo. Ella nunca podría imaginar cómo deseaba encontrar a los dos humanos que le habían torturado. No tenía ni la menor idea de su inmenso poder, de la furia que guardaba dentro, ni la peligrosa criatura en que podía convertirse. Estaba unida a él, pero era tan compasiva que no podía ver su verdadera naturaleza. Era capaz de seguir huyendo para evitar el enfrentamiento toda la vida, si era necesario. Él prefería ser el cazador... sería el cazador, no la presa.

—No te preocupes por lo que pueda ocurrir, pequeña.

Sakura le acarició la mandíbula con dedos suaves.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí mientras estuve inconsciente. No les permitiste meterme bajo tierra.

De nuevo, llevó la mano hacia su boca.

—Sabía que no querrías hacer una cosa así. —sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Levantó la mano y la puerta se abrió en respuesta a su orden mental.

Inmediatamente, el viento arrastró la lluvia al interior de la cabaña, y un agudo gemido se escuchó por encima del crujido de las ramas. Sakura se estremeció, aproximándose a él para buscar el calor y la protección de su cuerpo. En el exterior se había desencadenado una salvaje tormenta, como una furia negra que desprendía agua en forma de cortinas plateadas. Sakura no necesitaba que los relámpagos iluminaran el profundo bosque para poder ver claramente los nítidos tonos verdes y marrones, ni las gotas de lluvia que, como diminutos espejos, reflejaban la belleza de los árboles y arbustos. Sus ojos iban más allá de la visión humana... veía con los ojos de un animal. Podía percibir la salvaje tormenta en su propio cuerpo.

Shaoran la abrazó con más fuerza aún al sentir el rechazo de Sakura ante las emociones extrañas e intensas que la atravesaban.

—No, pequeña, míralo bien. Éste es nuestro mundo. No hay nada feo en él. Es limpio, honesto y hermoso. —susurró las palabras en su oído, mientras su boca recorría su cálida piel y su lengua acariciaba el lugar donde latía su pulso.

Un temblor de excitación, de despertar sensual, se extendió a través de la sangre. Todo en ella pareció tratar de alcanzarle. Su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente de Sakura. Y al darse cuenta de la necesidad que rugía en su cuerpo, reapareció el miedo. Ahora, su vida era diferente. Ella misma era diferente. Si su padre había sido como Shaoran, su sangre diluida recorría ahora sus propias venas. De alguna manera, Shaoran la había convertido completamente, la había transformado en uno de los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba inspirando profundamente, disfrutando de las imágenes y de los olores, mientras algo salvaje en su interior despertaba y crecía más y más hasta igualar la furia de la tormenta.

—Todo eso es nuestro, Sakura. El viento, la lluvia, la tierra bajo nuestros pies...

Aquellas palabras acariciaron su piel como si fueran de terciopelo. Sus dientes mordisqueaban seductoramente a lo largo de su garganta, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a correr más deprisa en sus venas.

— ¿Podemos salir esta noche? ¿Ahora? —la fiera que habitaba su interior crecía, apoderándose de su cuerpo cada vez más. Y su necesidad de él era igual de fuerte. Quería huir al bosque, escapar de lo que quiera que fuese eso que habitaba dentro de ella y que estaba ganando terreno con cada minuto que permanecía allí.

—Tendremos que hacer planes para refugiarnos —dijo él suavemente—. Huir a ciegas sin pensar en las consecuencias puede matarnos.

Sakura cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—No hay ningún lugar al que podamos huir, ¿no? –la parte de ella que procesaba la información siempre tan rápidamente le decía que, en realidad, lo que pretendía era huir de sí misma.

La rodeó con sus brazos, acunándola dulcemente.

—No habrías podido continuar mucho tiempo con esa medio—vida que llevabas. En realidad, jamás has sido feliz, Sakura.

—Eso no es cierto. Me encanta mi trabajo, me encanta ser cirujana.

—No fuiste creada para llevar una vida solitaria, pequeña castaña.

—No se puede decir que un médico lleve una vida solitaria, Shaoran.

—Un cirujano no necesita interactuar con sus pacientes, y un investigador aún menos. Estoy en tu mente, sé cuáles son tus pensamientos, y eso no puedes ocultármelo.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que es posible que no me guste nada que recorras mi cabeza de arriba abajo? Eres como un cañón suelto. Ninguno de los dos sabe cuando podrías estallar —la diversión avanzaba en su voz, y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

Shaoran se tragó el suspiro de alivio. Ella volvía a tratarle casi con normalidad, estaban logrando llegar a una especie de acuerdo.

—Así es como se comunica mi gente.

Ella se dio la vuelta para observar la tormenta a través de la puerta abierta.

— ¿Continuamente?

La información llegó fácilmente esta vez, sin el dolor que estallaba en su cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar algo.

—No. Los miembros de la Estirpe de los Cárpatos pueden comunicarse mediante una conexión común, si así lo desean —se frotó el puente de su nariz—. No estoy seguro de sí puedo hacer eso... No soy capaz de recordar cómo se hacía, sólo que se puede hacer.

—Los demás trataron de hablarte de esa forma, ¿no? —adivinó ella astutamente.

—Cada uno utilizó una conexión diferente cuando trataron de llegar hasta mi mente. Podía sentir su contacto, pero no podía sintonizarlo... Cuando los miembros de mi raza intercambian sangre, la unión mental se fortalece. Cada pareja crea un vínculo exclusivo que sólo ambos pueden usar —otro fragmento de información que había aparecido de la nada—. Los varones raramente intercambian sangre a menos que tengan a una _compañera_.

— _¿Por qué?_ —la pregunta resplandeció tenuemente en su mente. Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Shaoran hizo el equivalente mental de un encogimiento de hombros.

—Una vez que alguien bebe tu sangre, puede encontrarte cuando quiera siguiendo la conexión mental. Cuanto más estrecho sea el vínculo, más fuerte es la conexión. Si el intercambio es reciente, entonces pueden encontrarse y comunicarse fácilmente uno con otro. Y los varones pueden transformarse después de muchos siglos sin _compañera_.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso de "transformarse".

—Después de los doscientos años de edad perdemos toda emoción, toda capacidad de sentir. Somos depredadores naturales, Sakura. Necesitamos una _compañera_ que nos haga recuperar los sentimientos, que nos mantenga estables. A lo largo de los siglos, es fácil ceder a la necesidad de sentir algo, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente. Matar mientras te alimentas produce una oleada de poder. Pero también te transforma. Una vez que uno de nosotros se transforma, jamás puede volver atrás. Se convierte en el ser del que hablan las leyendas humanas: un vampiro. Un asesino sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, que mata a sangre fría y sin compasión. Debe ser cazado y destruido —una sombría sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, pero no llegó a sus oscuros ojos. —Así que ya puedes imaginarte por qué los varones sin pareja casi nunca se prestan a un intercambio de sangre. Es increíblemente fácil ser rastreado después de un intercambio, y si uno se transforma...

Sakura se mordió los labios, inquieta. Shaoran pudo notar cómo se aceleraba el pulso bajo sus dedos.

—No puedo creer lo que dices.

—Tú me salvaste de ese destino. Sé que mi mente no ha sanado del todo, pero ya no corro el riesgo de vagar por la Tierra como un no-muerto.

—Esos hombres, los que me persiguen...

—Son asesinos humanos. –Su voz y su mente estaban cargadas de desprecio—. Aquellos a los que mataron pertenecían a la Estirpe de los Cárpatos, no eran vampiros.

—Así que al que llamaste traidor...

—Era uno de los nuestros… transformado en vampiro.

El viento aullaba en el exterior, atravesando la habitación y arrastrando gotas de lluvia a través de la puerta. Con cuidado, Shaoran colocó a Sakura detrás de él.

—Vienen los otros._ — _le avisó a ella.

Sakura buscó a tientas la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella. Esa gente pertenecía definitivamente una especie diferente. Su padre también había sido uno de ellos. Una parte de ella estaba intrigada y excitada por ese descubrimiento. Si pudiera estudiarlos desde el punto de vista científico, se encontraría en su elemento, pero resulta que formaba parte del drama y no podía comportarse como una mera espectadora. Cogió a Shaoran de la muñeca.

—Vayámonos lejos de aquí, lejos de esta gente, de este lugar.

—Es muy importante que averigüemos todo lo que nos sea posible. — Su voz fue un murmullo suave, deliberadamente tierna, envolviéndola en el capullo seguro de su protección —. El sanador viene con el que se llama a sí mismo mi hermano. La mujer está con él.

Le fastidiaba no saber dónde se encontraba el tercero. No se fiaba completamente de ellos. En algún recóndito lugar de su interior, sabía que sus torturadores le habían arrancado algo precioso que nunca recuperaría del todo.

La mano de Sakura ascendió por su brazo. Apoyó la frente en medio de su amplia espalda, en un adorable gesto de solidaridad. Shaoran no se resignaba a retirarse completamente de su mente, así que a ella le resultaba fácil escuchar el eco de sus pensamientos siempre que lo deseaba. Sakura estaba apenada por él... por ambos.

—Sea lo que sea eso que te fue arrebatado, Shaoran, sólo te ha hecho más poderoso. Quien te curó hizo un milagro. —le susurró suavemente—. No había visto nunca nada igual. Pero en realidad, lo que te mantiene vivo es tu propia determinación.

Shaoran intentó percibir el consuelo en su voz, pero en su lugar pudo percibir el interés, el leve rastro de envidia que sentía porque Yue pudiera curar a la gente tan rápidamente, como si fuera cosa de magia. El hombre de los Cárpatos consiguió en una corta sesión lo que ella no había podido hacer en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él. Antes de que pudiese contestar y decirle que fue ella quien salvó su vida, el viento introdujo la lluvia y un halo de neblina a través de la puerta abierta.

El sanador, Yue, apareció en medio de un resplandor, seguido rápidamente por Eriol y Tomoyo. Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos, los recuerdos estallaron instantáneamente. Se vio volando en el cuerpo de un búho, recorriendo el bosque con el cuerpo de un lobo, y convirtiéndose en bruma y niebla.

A sus espaldas, Sakura contuvo la respiración, y miró fijamente a los visitantes y a Shaoran, temerosa e intimidada por una exhibición de un poder semejante usado de una forma tan indiferente.

Los pálidos ojos plateados de Yue examinaron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Shaoran.

—Se te ve mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shaoran asintió lentamente.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Necesitáis alimentaros. Tu mujer está aún pálida y agotada. Debería estar descansando. Si me lo permitieses, podría curar sus magulladuras — Yue hizo el ofrecimiento de forma casual e indiferente. Su voz era tan convincente, tan bella que parecía casi imposible negarle nada. Había una especie de pureza en su voz, como el susurro del terciopelo negro. Jamás elevaba el tono, ni aparentaba otra cosa que no fuese calma y serenidad.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, y después empezó a notar cómo éste latía pesadamente en su pecho. Se encontró a sí misma escuchándole atentamente, deseando que él siguiera hablando para hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Mentalmente, sacudió la cabeza. Las habilidades de Yue la intrigaban, pero era demasiado poderoso. No había usado ningún tipo de encantamiento, ninguna orden, ni sugestión hipnótica. Su voz era un arma por sí sola. Se daba cuenta de que era el hombre más peligroso de la habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta gente a su alrededor, y necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse.

—Agradecemos tu oferta, sanador, pero Sakura no quiere usar nuestros métodos

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar todos esos métodos, y se encontraba tan molesto con la presencia de esa gente como Sakura. Sus ojos resplandecían como hielo ámbar, reflejando los relámpagos que chisporroteaban a través del cielo oscuro.

—El otro hombre no está con vosotros.

—Byron —le dijo Eriol —. Ha sido un buen amigo tuyo durante cientos de años. Es consciente de que has completado el ritual y de que esta mujer es tu verdadera _compañera_. Busca en tu mente, Shaoran, recuerda lo difíciles que son estos tiempos para aquéllos de nuestros hombres que aún no han encontrado a su pareja.

Sakura se ruborizó bajo su espantosa palidez. La referencia al ritual debía significar que ellos estaban al tanto de que Shaoran le había hecho el amor. Esa falta de privacidad la perturbaba inmensamente. Se movió alrededor de Shaoran, negándose por completo a ser calificada como "esta mujer". Tenía un nombre. Era una persona. Tenía la sensación de que todas aquellas personas pensaban que no era más que una histérica. Ciertamente, no es que hubiese demostrado su habitual serenidad, pero...

Shaoran dio un paso hacia delante y la sujetó del brazo para volver a colocarla tras su espalda, manteniéndola contra la pared sin apartar los ojos del trío que tenía delante. Sabía que aún era inestable, y continuaba luchando en todo momento con los poderosos instintos que clamaban por lanzarse al ataque. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos, y no iba a permitir que Sakura corriese ningún tipo de peligro.

Sakura se vengó con un fuerte pellizco. No iba a esconderse detrás de su hombre salvaje como una de esas heroínas del siglo XVII, que se desmayaban por cualquier cosa. De manera que estaba rodeada de unos cuantos vampiros... Genial.

—_Hombres de los Cárpatos_ — Shaoran sonaba divertido —. _No vampiros_

—_Si te ríes de mí, __Shaoran__, encontraré una estaca de madera y te perseguiré yo misma_. —le advirtió en silencio.

—Bien, ¡por el amor de Dios! —Sakura parecía exasperada cuando se dirigió al grupo — Somos gente civilizada, ¿no? —dio un ligero empujón ancha espalda de Shaoran —. ¿Lo somos o no?

—Desde luego que sí. — Tomoyo caminó hacia adelante, ignorando a Eriol, que levantó la mano para intentar detenerla. —. Al menos las mujeres lo somos. Los hombres aquí reunidos no han madurado mucho desde los tiempos en que la gente aún se columpiaba por los árboles.

—Le debo una disculpa por lo ocurrido durante la última noche, señorita Kinomoto — le dijo Eriol con el distante y decisivo encanto propio de una época perdida —. Cuando la vi allí, inclinada sobre mi hermano, pensé…

Tomoyo bufó.

—No pensó, simplemente reaccionó. En realidad es un gran hombre, pero es excesivamente protector con las personas que ama — se notaba un inmenso amor bajo aquel tono divertido—. Honestamente, Shaoran, no puedes mantenerla prisionera, encerrada como una monja en un convento.

Sakura se sentía mortificada.

— _¡__Shaoran__, muévete! Me estás avergonzando._

De muy mala gana, Shaoran se hizo a un lado. Sakura percibió la tensión instantánea que llenó la habitación, una neblina roja que comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Shaoran. Para tranquilizarle, tomó su mano, manteniendo su mente firmemente unida a la de él. En el mismo momento en que quedó expuesta a los otros, pudo sentir cómo sus ojos examinaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo miró fijamente a Yue, claramente preocupada.

Tomando conciencia de su espantosa apariencia, Sakura intentó colocarse un poco el pelo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de mirarse en un espejo. Shaoran le apretó con fuerza la mano.

— _¡No lo hagas! Estás preciosa tal y como eres. No tienen ningún derecho a juzgarte en forma alguna._

— Shaoran — dijo Yue suavemente —, tu mujer necesita alimentarse y curarse. Debes permitir que la atienda.

Sakura levantó la barbilla, sus ojos resplandecían con un fuego esmeralda.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. No es él quien debe permitirme hacer las cosas o no. Gracias por la oferta, pero me curaré con el tiempo.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos. —Dijo Tomoyo con fastidio—. Son realmente exagerados en lo que respecta a la salud de las mujeres, así que más te vale no darle importancia, Sakura. ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura? —Tomoyo sonrió cuando Sakura asintió—. Estaremos encantados de contestar a cualquiera de tus preguntas, sería estupendo empezar a conocernos mejor. Después de todo, somos como cuñadas — puntualizó.

El torrente de adrenalina que recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ante esa simple observación sobre su relación con Shaoran desencadenó toda una reacción de agresividad en éste. Los relámpagos surcaban el cielo de un lado a otro, chisporroteando en su extraña danza para más tarde golpear la tierra con la furia del trueno. El viento empezó a entrar con violencia en la habitación, sacudiendo paredes y ventanas. Un gruñido grave y amenazante emergía de la garganta de Shaoran. Sakura percibió cómo crecía la bestia de su interior, y cómo él le daba la bienvenida a sus instintos asesinos. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para verle la cara, y dándole golpes en el pecho empezó a empujarle con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole retroceder hasta la esquina más alejada.

—_No puedes hacerme esto, __Shaoran__. Ahora mismo, necesito toda tu cordura. Hago todo lo que puedo para mantenernos unidos, pero si hay una pelea me volveré loca, te lo juro. Por favor, necesito que me ayudes. Por favor... _

Las lágrimas inundaban su mente, una vulnerabilidad que Shaoran nunca había visto en ella. Shaoran la abrazó al instante, acunándola mientras recuperaba el control. La angustia de Sakura parecía darle fuerzas añadidas. Levantó la cabeza, observando cuidadosamente a los dos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación. Eriol y Yue le miraron tranquilamente, pero, a pesar de eso Shaoran sentía que estaban en guardia. Se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto indiferente.

—Me temo que mi mente no se ha curado tan rápido como mi cuerpo. Tendréis que tener paciencia conmigo. Por favor, sed bienvenidos a nuestra casa. —. Aquellas palabras formales parecieron aparecer de la nada.

Eriol cerró la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Shaoran. Sólo queremos ayudaros a ti y a tu _compañera._

Dicho esto, se sentó, colocándose deliberadamente en una posición vulnerable. Tomoyo se encaramó cómodamente sobre los brazos de su silla. Yue atravesó la habitación con un paso engañosamente perezoso, caminando con una fluida elegancia y una sensualidad animal, pero Shaoran era consciente de que el sanador se estaba colocando sutilmente entre la pareja y él.

Yue. El Antiguo. El Oscuro. Las palabras relampaguearon en su mente. Yue era un hombre muy peligroso.

—Recuerdo muy poco de mi pasado, —reconoció suavemente—. Quizás sería mejor para todos que Sakura y yo nos quedáramos solos. Soy consciente de mi inestabilidad y no quisiera que nadie saliera herido.

Sakura se giró en sus brazos, mirando a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

—Apreciamos vuestra ayuda, pero debéis comprender que esto también es nuevo para nosotros.

Los ojos grises de Yue estudiaron su pálido rostro, y parecían penetrar directamente en su alma.

— ¿Eres médico?

Sakura se estremeció. La voz del sanador era increíblemente autoritaria. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre tenía muchísimo poder.

—Sí, soy cirujano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca sensual del sanador. Era carismático, pero Sakura era consciente que sus ojos grises no tenían calidez alguna. Eran unos ojos fríos, y estaban en guardia, preparados para cualquier cosa.

—Eres muy buena. Nuestra gente no responde bien a la medicina humana, pero Shaoran estaba cicatrizando a pesar de esas diferencias. Estamos en deuda contigo.

—Tú fuiste capaz de hacer en una hora lo que varios días de mis cuidados no habían conseguido. —Molesta consigo misma, se dio cuenta que en su voz había una nota de admiración.

— ¿Cómo es que encontraste a Shaoran cuando nosotros no pudimos hacerlo? —de nuevo, la voz de Yue parecía indiferente, pero ella notó que la pregunta era una trampa.

Alzando el mentón y mirándole desafiante, contestó:

—Hace siete años, mientras estaba estudiando, sentí un terrible dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo. Aquel dolor que no tenía explicación médica, pero la agonía duró horas y horas. A partir de esa noche tuve pesadillas en las que aparecía un hombre al que habían torturado, que sufría indeciblemente y que me llamaba una y otra vez.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó Yue.

—En los Estados Unidos — Sakura se pasó los dedos por el pelo, y dándose cuenta que su mano estaba temblando, la ocultó inmediatamente tras su espalda. Los centelleantes ojos plateados estaban desconcertados. Parecían ser capaces de leer directamente su alma, para ver cualquier error que hubiera cometido en su vida—. Sé que suena raro, pero es la verdad. No tenía ni idea de que era realmente un hombre y que estaba sufriendo. — Se sentía culpable —. Debería haberle buscado en seguida, pero no creía… — le falló la voz mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—_No hagas esto, mi amor —_le pidió Shaoran, ciñéndola protectoramente con sus brazos —. _No tienen derecho a juzgarte. Ninguno de ellos vino a buscarme, pero tú sí. Atravesaste un océano para hacerlo. Y no puede decirse que te tratara con amabilidad. _—Acarició su inflamada garganta con los labios—. Aún así, volviste a por mí, sin importar la forma en que te había tratado. —Deliberadamente, dijo esto último en voz alta, advirtiendo a su gente que renunciara al interrogatorio.

—Debió ser aterrador... —dijo Tomoyo suavemente.

Sakura asintió y le dirigió a Shaoran una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente, jamás me había encontrado algo así en las prácticas. –se esforzaba por encontrar algo de normalidad en un mundo que parecía estar patas arriba.

—Eres muy joven para ser médico. — observó Eriol.

Sakura se obligó a observarle detenidamente por primera vez. Shaoran y Eriol compartían la misma poderosa constitución. Ambos mantenían un fuerte aire de autoridad, de seguridad en sí mismos y un dejo de arrogancia que parecía ser inherente a ellos. Aunque los rasgos de Shaoran, finamente esculpidos, parecían mucho más demacrados, por la dura experiencia que había sufrido.

—Pareces muy joven para tener cientos de años. —le contestó, recordando la sensación de sus dedos en su garganta.

Eriol admitió la derrota con una ligera sonrisa y asintió.

Tras ella, Shaoran se debatía contra la fiera que rugía al recordar el ataque de Eriol. Sakura le ignoró.

—Una mujer llamada Meiling tuvo un hijo, un niño, con un hombre llamado Fujitaka. ¿Saben dónde está el niño? Debería cumplir veintiséis años dentro de poco. —preguntó ella.

El rostro de Eriol pareció transformarse en piedra, como una máscara inexpresiva. Un lento siseo escapó entre sus dientes y Shaoran, instintivamente, se colocó de nuevo delante de Sakura.

—_Ten cuidado, Eriol — _le advirtió Yue.

—Meiling era nuestra hermana. —afirmó Eriol suavemente— Fue asesinada unas semanas después del nacimiento de su hijo.

Sakura asintió. La información confirmaba lo que Shaoran le había contado sobre ella.

— ¿Y el niño?

—_Esto no me gusta nada,_ _Yue. ¿Qué es lo que desea saber sobre el hijo de Meiling? Los humanos la mataron, y tienen una red de actuación con largos tentáculos. A lo mejor, ella tuvo algo que ver con aquello, después de todo. —_Susurróla voz de Eriol en la mente de Yue.

— _Shaoran__ lo sabría — _afirmó Yue.

—_Quizás no. Su mente está deshecha._

—_Lo sabría, ella no podría ocultárselo. Temes por tu hermano. No la observas con los ojos y la mente abierta. Sus ojos están cargados de tragedia y pesar. Está atada a un hombre al que no conoce, un hombre que es extremadamente peligroso y que la ha herido en más de una ocasión. Es extremadamente inteligente, Eriol; sabe a qué ha venido y está luchando por aceptarlo. Esta mujer no es una asesina._

Eriol inclinó la cabeza, aceptando la valoración de su viejo amigo.

—El hijo de Meiling fue asesinado hace siete años, probablemente por los mismos asesinos que torturaron a mi hermano.

Si Sakura hubiese podido palidecer aún más, lo habría hecho. Su cuerpo se tambaleó ligeramente, pero Shaoran la sujetó con fuerza. El niño había sido su sobrino, pero Shaoran no recordaba al niño o al hombre que había llegado a ser, así que el dolor que sentía era el de Sakura. Su medio hermano, su única oportunidad de tener una familia.

—_Yo soy tu familia. –_dijo Shaoran, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla colocando la barbilla acarició sobre la parte superior de su cabeza.

—_Era el chico joven de la segunda fotografía que Wallace y Smith me mostraron. Sé que era él. —_ Sakura apoyó cansadamente la cabeza en su pecho —. _Sentí un dolor desgarrador cuando vi aquella fotografía._

—_Lo siento, __Sakura__. Han pasado muchas cosas. Necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a todo._

—_Su angustia me deja perplejo_._ —_Eriol lanzó una mirada a Yue, quien se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

— ¿Y qué ha sido de Fujitaka, su padre? — Shaoran hizo la pregunta por Sakura, aunque el nombre envió relámpagos de dolor a su cabeza, logrando que apareciese un negro y vacío agujero en el lugar donde había estado su memoria.

—Fujitaka ha permanecido bajo tierra durante un cuarto de siglo. Se levantó el año pasado, pero se mantiene apartado de los demás. Duerme la mayoría del tiempo. —contestó Eriol.

Los dedos de Sakura se entrelazaron con los de Shaoran.

— ¿No crió a su propio hijo?

Cuando Eriol negó con su cabeza, Sakura se tragó el duro nudo de protesta que se atravesaba en su garganta y miró fijamente a Shaoran con ojos acusadores.

—_Las mujeres y los niños de tu raza parecen ser abandonados con facilidad..._

—_Nosotros nos somos Fujitaka y Nadeshko. —_ declaró Shaoran firmemente.

Sakura se mordió el labio y estudió a eriol.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que estuvo "bajo tierra"?

—La gente de los Cárpatos se renueva con la tierra. —explicó Yue mirándola con atención —. El sueño humano no permite una cura rápida ni un verdadero descanso. Debemos aceptar las prácticas humanas (la ducha, la ropa y todas sus pequeñas costumbres) para proteger lo que somos, aunque no lo necesitemos realmente, pero dormimos el sueño de la gente de los Cárpatos. La tierra nos cura y nos protege durante nuestras horas más vulnerables, cuando el sol está en lo alto.

Sakura movía la cabeza negativamente, con una mano posada en su garganta en un curioso gesto defensivo. Sus ojos buscaron a Shaoran, asustada e indefensa.

—_No puedo. Tú sabes que no puedo._

—_Está bien. Yo tampoco estoy interesado en otro entierro. —_Y era verdad. Shaoran sentía que se asfixiaba al asociar la profundidad de la tierra con el dolor y el tormento. —_No te obligaré a aceptar una cosa así._

Tomoyo se apoyó contra el hombro de Eriol.

—Yo duermo sobre la tierra, en una cama muy confortable. Bueno, el dormitorio está situado en un nivel subterráneo, pero es una habitación preciosa. Tenéis que venir a verlo alguna vez. No me gusta dormir en la tierra. Yo era humana, Sakura, igual que tú. Y me aterra ser enterrada viva.

—Fujitaka es mi padre. —admitió Sakura de pronto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Goomen ne lamento mucho la demora Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_**Somewho**_

_**Naddy**_

_**chii hime chan**_

_**vmi5**_

_**cainat06**_

_**Didi**_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	19. Chapter 19

Este cap va dedicado a _**vmi5**_ como regalo por ser el review numero 100

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Se hizo un lúgubre silencio en la habitación. Hasta el viento se detuvo, como si la misma naturaleza estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Entonces, Eriol se puso en pie, casi parecía que había flotado desde la silla, y de su cuerpo emanaba una inconfundible aura de poder.

— _¿Yue?_

—_Es cierto, Eriol, Fujitaka ha hecho lo que parecía imposible. A menos que…_

Eriol entendió la idea. Yue sospechaba que la madre de Sakura fue la verdadera _compañera_ de Fujitaka.

—Lo que estás diciendo tiene una tremenda importancia para nuestra raza, Sakura. Tu madre, ¿es humana?

—Lo era. Mi madre se suicidó hace ocho años. No pudo afrontar la vida sin Fujitaka. —Levantó la barbilla desafiante. — Estaba tan obsesionada con él, que no le quedaba amor alguno para su hija. —dijo simplemente, como si no la importase que la hubiera dejado sola toda su vida.

— ¿La convirtió? — preguntó Eriol furioso con la desconocida mujer por haber descuidado al fruto de su vientre, una niña además. Al menos, podría haber traído al bebé para que lo criara su gente. — ¿Era una mujer de los Cárpatos?

—No, ella no era como vosotros, ni como yo. Era definitivamente humana. Muy hermosa, Japonesa y completamente apartada del mundo real la mayor parte del tiempo. Me enteré de lo de Fujitaka y Meiling a través de su diario.

— ¿Tenía tu madre alguna habilidad psíquica? —le preguntó Yue con aire pensativo.

Tomoyo echó una mirada a Eriol. Ella tenía habilidades psíquicas. La respuesta de Sakura era extremadamente importante para el futuro de su raza. Podría suministrarles la confirmación que llevaban tanto tiempo sospechando, tanto tiempo esperando.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Ella sabía las cosas antes de que sucedieran. Sabía si el teléfono iba a sonar o si alguien iba a visitarla. Tenéis que entender, no obstante, que ella raramente hablaba. Podía olvidarse de mí durante días, una vez incluso durante semanas, así que no sé mucho de ella. No es que hablara mucho conmigo, precisamente.

— ¿Pero estás segura que Fujitaka es tu padre? —insistió Eriol.

—Cuando nací, mi sangre causó una tremenda agitación en la comunidad médica. Mi madre escribió en su diario que Fujitaka era mi padre y que él sufría una extraña enfermedad sanguínea. Ella creyó que yo la había heredado. Me llevó a Japón para esconderme, ya que los médicos y los científicos la aterrorizaban con sus interminables interrogatorios. Estaba convencida de que Fujitaka había muerto.

Eriol y Yue intercambiaron una mirada. Su raza estaba agonizando. La última niña que nació había sido Meiling, unos quinientos años atrás. Sin una _compañera,_ los hombres decidían poner fin a su existencia o transformarse en vampiros_._ Eriol y Yue llevaban tiempo sospechando que había un grupo de humanas cuyas habilidades psíquicas les permitían convertirse en _compañeras,_ tal y como había hecho Tomoyo. Nunca antes habían tenido constancia de que existiese ningún niño consecuencia de la unión de ambas razas. La única explicación posible era que la madre de Sakura fuera la verdadera _compañera_ de Fujitaka. Todos sabían que él no guardaba verdaderos sentimientos por Meiling. Pero, a pesar de eso, Fujitaka no había regresado con la madre de Sakura. Ninguna mujer de los Cárpatos habría permitido que su hijo creciera solo, tal y como había hecho la madre de Sakura. ¿Por qué Fujitaka no había dicho nada sobre aquello? Su gente quería con locura a los niños.

—_Fujitaka no mencionó el suicidio al despertar. —_Reflexionó Yue. — _Permanece sólo, pero eso no es extraño._

— ¿Nos dejarías ver el diario? —preguntó Eriol amablemente a Sakura.

Sakura sacudió tristemente la cabeza.

—Me estaban persiguiendo. Tuve que deshacerme de él.

—Tu vida ha debido ser muy difícil, sin nadie que te guiase. —dijo Yue con calma. — Pero tienes unos dones que te hacen única. Eres una verdadera sanadora.

—Estudié muchos años. —Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. — Tenía mucho tiempo libre... y ninguna persona en quien emplearlo, salvo en mí misma.

—Naciste siendo una sanadora, —la corrigió él. — Es un don excepcional. — Los ojos grises de Yue hicieron hincapié en su estilizada figura. — Shaoran. —Su voz adquirió un tono más grave, de tal manera que el sonido pareció penetrar poco a poco en su torrente sanguíneo, calentándolo como un buen brandy. — Cada vez está más débil. Está temblando. Sé que no acabas de comprender lo importante que es ella para nuestra raza, pero sé que tus instintos se mantienen intactos. Eres su _compañero_, y has jurado protegerla y cuidarla.

La mano de Sakura apretó con fuerza la de Shaoran.

—No le hagas ningún caso. Lo que decidamos hacer no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

—Confía en mí, amor. Jamás permitiría que él te hiciera daño. —Shaoran habló suavemente, con tranquilidad. — Únicamente está preocupado por tu debilidad.

—Soy un sanador, como tú, Sakura. —Yue avanzó hacia adelante, como deslizándose. Su cuerpo se movía sin un mínimo atisbo de peligro. De repente, estuvo justo al lado. — Nunca podría hacer daño a una mujer. Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos, y los hombres de nuestra raza sólo quieren proteger y cuidar a las mujeres. —Acarició el cuello de Sakura con la mano. El toque de sus dedos fue asombroso. Ligero. Caliente. Como una sensación de hormigueo. — Debes alimentarte, Sakura. —Parecía que aquella voz la envolvía, introduciéndose en su cuerpo para anular su voluntad. — Shaoran necesita tu fuerza para encontrarse a través de las mentiras que le rodean y poder seguir adelante. Nuestro pueblo te necesita. Mi sangre es antigua y poderosa. Servirá para curarte y fortaleceros a ambos.

— ¡No! Shaoran, dile que no... — Por alguna razón, aquella idea la parecía alarmante.

—Yo la alimentaré. —afirmó Shaoran tranquilamente, y su voz sonó mucho más amenazadora debido a esa misma tranquilidad.

Los ojos plateados se clavaron en él.

—Necesitas conservar todas tus fuerzas para sanar tu propio cuerpo. Eriol te dará toda la sangre que necesitas. Hubo un tiempo, no muy lejano, en que tú se la diste libremente a tu hermano.

Shaoran inspeccionó cuidadosamente a Sakura. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida, casi translúcida. Los cardenales de su garganta, extremadamente oscuros, no se habían curado. Parecía muy cansada y estaba demasiado delgada. Yue tenía razón; estaba temblando. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo débil que estaba? Además, ciertamente él mismo había contribuido al estado en que se encontraba.

—_Su sangre es muy pura, Sakura. Te ayudará a curarte rápidamente. No me hace ninguna gracia que otro hombre se haga cargo de tus necesidades, pero él es nuestro sanador. Quiero que hagas lo que te dice._

—_No quiero hacerlo, Shaoran. — _Sakura sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente. — _Quiero irme ahora mismo. Me prometiste que podríamos salir de aquí._

—_Debes hacerlo, Sakura. Tiene razón. Cada vez estás más débil._

—_No necesitamos que nos ayuden. — _Levantó una mano para detener el avance de Yue. — Sé que intentas ayudarnos, pero todavía no estoy preparada para esto. Necesito averiguar algunas cosas por mí misma, y descubrir qué es lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir. No creo que eso te parezca tan irracional. –Deliberadamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shaoran, manteniéndolos juntos. Necesitaba que él permaneciese a su lado, que entendiese que a ella le hacía falta más tiempo para adaptarse a todo aquello.

— ¿Darte tiempo para mueras lentamente por falta de cuidados? Has descuidado tu salud durante demasiado tiempo. Eres médico, sabes lo que eso significa. Tienes que abrir tu mente, o tu vida será muy corta. No podemos permitirlo. —dijo Yue suavemente, con esa voz hipnótica. — Nuestras mujeres son nuestra única esperanza. No podemos perderte.

Sakura pudo sentir la rápida negativa de Shaoran ante semejante posibilidad. La violencia se arremolinaba cerca de la superficie, pero logró controlarse. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella.

—_Sé que está diciendo la verdad, Sakura. He percibido en tu mente la aceptación de tu propia muerte en más de una ocasión. Estabas deseando intercambiar tu vida por la mía._

—_Eso es diferente, y tú lo sabes. —_dijo ella desesperadamente. Shaoran colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, empujándola hacia él. — _No hagas esto, Shaoran. Déjame hacerlo a mi manera._

—_Sakura... —_Se moría por hacer lo que ella le pedía. Ella podía leer en su mente la necesidad de darle cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla feliz, pero, al mismo tiempo, la idea de perderla le aterrorizaba. Todos sus instintos le urgían a hacer lo que sugería el sanador, asegurándose de que ella recuperara todas sus fuerzas. Luchó para no perder el control e impedir que sus instintos animales decidieran por él. — _Por favor, pequeña castaña, permíteme hacer esto para que recuperemos nuestras fuerzas. Una vez hecho, estaremos lo suficientemente recuperados para permanecer juntos y tomar nuestras propias decisiones._

—_No estoy preparada, Shaoran. Intenta entenderlo. Necesito tiempo para comprender lo que me está sucediendo. Necesito recuperar el control de mi vida. No me voy a morir. He aceptado lo que eres, lo que es mi padre y en lo que me he convertido. Sé que tú, de algún modo, nos has vinculado para siempre. Estoy intentando sobrellevarlo todo, pero debo hacerlo a mi modo y tomándome todo el tiempo necesario. _

—_Únicamente intento hacer lo mejor para ti_.

— _¿Y cómo sabes lo que es mejor para mí? Decidiste por mí. Tomaste las riendas de mi vida sin mi conocimiento ni mi consentimiento. No tenías derecho a hacerlo, Shaoran._

—_No, no lo tenía. —_admitió. — _Me gustaría pensar que si no me hubiese convertido en lo que soy ahora, te habría cortejado como te mereces, que habría conseguido tu amor y fidelidad. Desearía no ser el tipo de hombre que te impusiera su voluntad. _

—_Esto no es diferente, Shaoran. ¿No te das cuenta?_

—Está demasiado débil, Shaoran, y las cosas pueden ocurrir muy rápidamente. —La aterciopelada voz de Yue era pura seducción. — Ahora mismo, no se encuentra capacitada para tomar una decisión racional. ¿Cómo podrás ayudarla? Si eliges alimentarla con tu propia sangre, no estarás en condiciones de protegerla. Necesita recuperarse. Eres su _compañero_, Shaoran. Busca en tu interior, profundiza en tus conocimientos. Esos sentimientos estaban en tu sangre antes de que nacieras. Un hombre no puede hacer otra cosa que velar por la salud de su _compañera._

Eriol y Tomoyo discutían.

—_La están atosigando demasiado. No puedes permitirlo._

—_Ella es demasiado importante para nosotros. Necesitamos que se recupere completamente, de manera que pueda controlar a Shaoran mientras su mente se restablece del todo. Ninguno de nosotros podría conseguirlo, y lo último que quiero es tener que destruir a otro de mis hermanos... Después de todo, ella podría escoger seguirle y podríamos perderla también. Puedes ver que su principal preocupación es Shaoran y no ella misma. Estoy seguro de que le seguiría, así que tenemos que hacerlo, Tomoyo. Siento mucho que todo esto te angustie._

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza para acariciar la sien de Sakura con cariño y ternura. Colocó los brazos a su alrededor, atrayéndola hacia su duro cuerpo en contra de su voluntad.

—Sakura, creo que el sanador tiene razón.

—_No puedo creer que vayas a traicionarme. Te estás poniendo de su lado. ¿Por qué, Shaoran? Creo que merezco mucho más respeto._

—_Porque sin ti, llegaría a ser demasiado peligroso para el mundo. Porque lo que siento por ti va mucho más allá de esa emoción que los humanos llaman amor. —_Shaoran le hizo levantar la barbilla y la obligó a que le mirase a los ojos. Al instante, Sakura percibió que la estaba obligando a obedecer su orden. Se estaba hundiendo en la profundidad de sus ojos café. Su voz susurraba en su mente una orden que ella luchaba por rechazar. — _Aceptarás la oferta del sanador._

Yue ya se estaba moviendo hacia adelante, sumando el poder de su voz grave al de la de Shaoran. Mordió cuidadosamente su muñeca y la apoyó sobre la boca de Sakura. El aroma era abrumador, y desencadenó un hambre y una necesidad tremendas. La mano de Shaoran presionaba detrás de su cabeza, forzándola a aceptar el líquido vital, la sangre antigua y curativa que derramaría poder y fuerza sobre su propio cuerpo.

—Su voluntad es muy fuerte, Shaoran —advirtió Yue con suavidad.

Sakura estaba luchando contra la necesidad de alimentarse. La sangre fresca y poderosa que fluía de su muñeca no conseguía debilitar su resistencia, sino que más bien la aumentaba. Yue percibía la vacilación de Shaoran mientras observaba la batalla de Sakura contra su encierro. Puede que la mente de Shaoran estuviese hecha pedazos, puede que a veces se volviera prácticamente loco, pero sus sentimientos por Sakura eran fuertes y sanos. El sanador dio a su voz un tono aún más grave, utilizando su pureza para persuadir a Shaoran.

—Nuestras escasas mujeres son la única esperanza de nuestro pueblo. El único camino seguro para exterminarnos es asesinarlas. Debemos protegerlas en todo momento. Los asesinos han regresado a nuestro territorio, y la misma tierra gime bajo sus despreciables botas.

—Sakura les ha visto. —Shaoran observó con cautela cómo se aproximaba Eriol. No confiaba en poder controlarse cerca del hombre que había estado a punto de estrangular a Sakura. — Casi la atrapan un par de veces.

—Aliméntate, Shaoran. Te ofrezco mi vida libremente tal y como tú has hecho muchas veces por mí. —Eriol se hizo un corte en la muñeca y la acercó a su hermano.

En el momento en que esa riqueza se derramó en su boca, el sabor y la oleada de poder que le produjo, trajeron rápidamente distintos recuerdos a su memoria. Eriol riéndose, empujando a Shaoran en broma desde la rama de un árbol. El cuerpo de Eriol inclinado protectoramente sobre el suyo mientras un vampiro de largos y sucios colmillos intentaba desgarrarle con sus uñas, afiladas como cuchillas. Eriol sujetando el cuerpo inerte de Tomoyo, del que manaba un río de sangre, la tierra y el cielo estallando salvajemente a su alrededor mientras Eriol alzaba la mirada hacia Shaoran, desesperado, decidido a unir su destino al de su _compañera._

Los ojos de Shaoran se clavaron en el rostro de Eriol, examinando cada rasgo. Este hombre era un líder, un poderoso y peligroso depredador que había guiado con destreza a su raza moribunda a través de centenares de dificultades. Un hombre al que incluso Yue estaba dispuesto a seguir. Algo se despertó en el interior de Shaoran, la necesidad de defender a este hombre, de protegerle.

—_Eriol_.

La cabeza de Eriol se sacudió con fuerza. Había escuchado su nombre claramente resonando en su cabeza. La conexión se había restablecido durante un instante, familiar y fuerte, pero se desvaneció con la misma rapidez.

Shaoran estaba tan distraído con los fragmentos de los recuerdos que flotaban en su mente, que dejó de sujetar a Sakura. Ella notó su falta de atención y reunió fuerzas, esperando. En el momento en que dejó de percibir la orden de la mente de Shaoran, desprendió su cabeza de la muñeca de Yue y dio un salto hacia atrás. Dando tumbos hacia la pesada puerta abierta, Sakura se adentró en la noche, ocultándose tras la furia de la tormenta.

El aire de la cabaña permaneció inmóvil, espesándose con la presencia de una especie de maligna oscuridad. Los rasgos de Shaoran parecían una máscara de granito, con ojos café duros y sin expresión. Tomó un último trago del poderoso líquido, cerró cuidadosamente la herida y levantó la cabeza.

—Os agradezco vuestra ayuda, pero debo pediros que os vayáis. Quizás mañana por la noche podrías intentar hacer algo con mi mente, sanador. –un oscuro propósito quedaba patente bajo su voz mientras clavaba su mirada en la noche.

—Shaoran… —empezó a decir Tomoyo con indecisión. Este desconocido era más bestia que hombre, y no se parecía nada al encantador cuñado que había conocido. En una ocasión, Shaoran había estado lleno de una indolente diversión, de risas y travesuras infantiles. Ahora era un ser sin misericordia, extremadamente peligroso, puede que incluso demente.

Eriol la sacó silenciosamente de la habitación, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse.

—_Deben hacerlo solos, mi amor_.

—_Parece tan peligroso..._

—_No puede hacer daño a su compañera. _—Eriol intentó creer aquello con todas sus fuerzas. Había una extraña oscuridad en Shaoran, un vacío aterrador que ninguno de ellos podía hacer desaparecer.

Yue se detuvo un momento en la entrada.

—Toma precauciones cuando duermas, Shaoran. Nos persiguen. —de repente se transformó en un tenue resplandor que se disolvió entre la lluvia y se deslizó a través de la noche.

—_Yue, ¿crees que le hará daño a la mujer? — _a pesar de la seguridad que le había demostrado a Tomoyo, Eriol no podía correr ningún riesgo con la salud de Sakura. Si había alguien capaz de evaluar los daños de la mente de Shaoran, era el sanador.

—_Piensa castigar su impetuoso comportamiento. –_Respondió Yue suavemente. — _Pero percibo cómo su mente busca la de ella, intentando aliviar sus abrumadoras emociones. Aparenta estar enfadado con ella, pero no lo está en su mente._

La sangre de los antiguos le había permitido a Shaoran recuperar toda su fuerza. Sentía el inmenso poder en su interior, y lo saboreó de nuevo. Descalzo, atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta e inspiró profundamente el aire de la noche. A pesar de la tormenta, sabía exactamente dónde estaba Sakura. Estaba en su mente en todo momento, nunca se separaba. Podía percibir sus salvajes emociones, su pánico y desesperación, su necesidad de escapar de las montañas, de la gente de los Cárpatos. Su necesidad de escapar de él.

—_Vuelve conmigo, Sakura. —_Era una orden clara, y esperaba que le obedeciera, no quería forzarla.

Sakura saltó sobre un tronco podrido y se detuvo súbitamente bajo la copa de un árbol enorme. La orden era imperiosa, y aún más impresionante por la ausencia de emoción. Reconoció la furia que recorría su propio cuerpo. Era una sensación nueva para ella. Completamente nueva. No podía recordar haberse sentido furiosa antes. Generalmente, evitaba cualquier tipo de sentimientos. Prefería analizar cosas.

—_Por favor, intenta entender, __Shaoran__. No quiero formar parte de esto._

—_No quiero discutir contigo a tanta distancia. Vuelve conmigo ahora mismo._

Le fallaron las fuerzas, y Sakura trató de agarrarse a una de las ramas que colgaba sobre su cabeza. La indiferencia que detectaba en la voz de Shaoran la asustaba mucho más que su furia. Percibía su enorme poder, una absoluta confianza en sí mismo.

—_No quiero volver. No puedo hacerlo. Vive tu vida, Shaoran. Ahora te has recuperado del todo. —_Si realmente Shaoran no había sentido emociones durante cientos de años, entonces debería estar luchando para mantenerlas bajo control, igual que ella. Todo parecía tan intenso... Ella quería recuperar el mundo tranquilo y en calma donde todo parecía tener sentido, donde su cerebro se imponía sobre las emociones y era capaz de dejarlas a un lado.

—_No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta batalla, Sakura. —_ era una advertencia, ni más ni menos. Su tono no indicaba sentimiento alguno.

— _¿Por qué tiene que ser una batalla? Debes aceptar mi decisión. Tengo derecho a irme._

—_Vuelve conmigo, Sakura. —_la orden estaba cargada de una voluntad férrea. Esta vez, él había ejercido una sutil pero atemorizante presión.

Sakura se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos.

— _¡Detente! No puedes obligarme a hacerlo._

—_Por supuesto que puedo. _–Incluso mientras las palabras resonaban aún en su mente, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. Podía hacer cualquier cosa. Caminaba por el porche a cubierto de la lluvia, estirando sus músculos lentamente y deleitándose en cómo le respondían. Estaba realmente vivo de nuevo. Podría obligarla a volver fácilmente, doblegando su voluntad. Necesitaba aprender que una mujer de su raza estaba bajo la protección de su _compañero_ en todo momento. Jamás tomaba precauciones, nunca sondeaba los alrededores en busca de algún peligro; nunca tenía cuidado...

¿Era ese el tipo de hombre en el que se había convertido? ¿Había sido siempre así? ¿Alguien deseoso de imponer su voluntad a la única persona que le había cuidado, que había arriesgado su vida por él? ¿Era demasiado pedir que le diera tiempo para acostumbrarse? Shaoran se pellizcó el puente de la nariz pensativamente. Ella era tan frágil, tan vulnerable... Sakura podría enfrentarse al río más salvaje o a la montaña más alta. Tenía la suficiente entereza para manejar cualquier tipo de crisis, pero no sus propias emociones. Su competente y pequeña castaña estaba aterrorizada por sus sentimientos hacia él. Su infancia había sido una pesadilla. No permitiría que su vida en común se convirtiera en lo mismo.

Shaoran percibió que algo se deshacía alrededor de su corazón, una cálida oleada de ternura que se mezclaba con su sangre y se expandía por todo su organismo.

—_Pequeña, ¿por qué insistes en pelear conmigo? _—Aquella voz que susurraba en su mente, estaba ahora cargada de ternura. — _¿Sabes lo que te ocurrirá si no estás a mi lado?_

Todo su ser respondió a la aterciopelada caricia de su voz, a la ascendiente marea de amor que reflejaba. Si él hubiera continuado discutiendo y regañándola, habría tenido una oportunidad, pero en el momento que le habló con esa ternura, de forma tan cariñosa, supo que estaba perdida. De inmediato sintió una desesperación abrumadora. Jamás se libraría de él, nunca.

— _¿Y eso te parece un destino tan terrible, amor? –_El sonido de esa voz hizo que a Sakura le diera un vuelco el corazón. — _¿Estar conmigo? —_Esta vez, se detectaba un leve dejo de dolor. — _¿De verdad te parezco un monstruo?_

—_No sé cómo me siento contigo... Me siento atrapada, incapaz de moverme o pensar. —_Sakura se presionó las sienes y recostó la espalda contra el árbol._ —No quiero necesitarte. No quiero ser una de ellos._

Shaoran se acercaba a ella a paso firme, ni deprisa ni despacio. La lluvia caía sobre sus amplios hombros, resplandeciendo sobre su espalda. La sensación de frescor no hacía más que resaltar el ardiente calor que consumía su cuerpo. Parecía tan pequeña e indefensa... Con cada paso que le adentraba en la noche, con la tierra bajo sus pies y la sangre de los ancianos fluyendo por sus venas, su fuerza aumentaba.

—_Te necesito tanto como el aire que respiro, Sakura. —_admitió con sinceridad. — _Siento mucho haberte asustado. Ojalá pudiera controlarme mejor, pero no puedo quedarme solo otra vez, nunca más. Intento mantener mi presencia en tu mente como una mera sombra. Quizás, con el tiempo pueda apartarme un poco más de ti. Estar conmigo te aterroriza, pero estar sin ti me aterroriza a mí. — _Una nota de diversión cobró vida en su interior. — _Ya ves, somos totalmente compatibles._

Sakura sabía que se estaba acercando a ella; podía deducirlo por la forma en que su corazón latía de felicidad, por la forma en que su cuerpo volvía a la vida. Escondió la cara entre los brazos, sujetándose con fuerza a la rama.

— _No me conoces, Shaoran._

—_Estoy dentro de ti. Por supuesto que te conozco. Me tienes miedo, miedo de lo que hago. Te dan miedo mi inestabilidad y mi poder. Tienes miedo de lo que soy y de lo que puedo llegar a ser. Aún así, estás completamente decidida a evitar que nada me haga daño. Sabes que tu intelecto está excitado ante las posibilidades de que exista nuestra raza. —_Su risa era suave y seductora. — _Soy tu compañero, y he jurado adorarte, amarte y protegerte. Velar siempre por tu felicidad. Y tú tienes el mismo compromiso conmigo._

—_En lo primero que pensaste fue en obligarme a volver contigo. — _le acusó ella.

—_Sakura, mi amor, nunca te acuerdas de hacer un sondeo, jamás te aseguras de que no hay peligro antes de salir. No puedes existir sin mí. Es mi deber y mi derecho protegerte._

— _¿Qué me sucederá si mueres? ¿Qué te sucederá si muero yo? —_conocía la respuesta, había visto la vida vacía de su madre. Su obsesión. Dijo las palabras en alto a fin de que el viento las llevara a través de las montañas. — No quiero ser como ella.

Levantó el rostro hacia la lluvia para que las gotas resbalaran por sus mejillas, como si fueran lágrimas. Era demasiado tarde. No podía sobrevivir sin Shaoran. ¿Sería igual que su madre después de todo?

De repente, él apareció de la nada, como una criatura de la noche, tan magníficamente bello que la dejó sin respiración. Sus ojos café clavaron en ella posesivamente, extrañamente hambrientos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy lo suficientemente fuerte, Shaoran. —El viento la azotaba con fuerza, casi la empujándola hacia un lado.

—Elige vivir por nosotros, Sakura, por nuestros hijos. Puede que no sea fácil vivir conmigo, pero te juro que nadie podría amarte más. Haré cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No puedes hacer que otra persona sea feliz. Soy la única que podría hacerlo... y soy incapaz.

—Lo que pasa es que estás asustada, nada más. Tenemos algunos problemas, Sakura. A ti te da miedo la intimidad y a mí me hace falta. La cuestión es encontrar un punto a medio camino. —Su voz era tan suave que pudo sentirla sobre su piel, como la leve caricia de un dedo. Shaoran se acercó aún más, colocándose bajo la copa del árbol, observándola con aquellos ojos oscuros. —Elígeme, Sakura... Necesítame. Deséame. Ámame. Elige vivir por nosotros.

—Esto no debería ser así...

—No somos humanos, somos de la Estirpe de los Cárpatos, pertenecemos a la tierra. El viento y la lluvia nos obedecen. Los animales son nuestros hermanos. Podemos correr con el lobo, volar con el búho y volvernos uno con la lluvia misma. No somos humanos, Sakura. No comemos carne como los humanos y no amamos como ellos lo hacen. Somos diferentes.

—Nos dan caza.

—Y nosotros cazamos. Es el ciclo de la vida. Sakura, mírame...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan_

_Naddy_

_vmi5_

_cainat06_

_Didi_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews._


	20. Chapter 20

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura fijó su mirada esmeralda en la perturbadora intensidad de los ojos café de Shaoran. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel, que llegaba hasta su propio cuerpo.

Shaoran trazó las líneas de su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, para después seguirlas con los labios. El deseo que sentía por ella era tan primitivo, tan elemental como la misma tormenta. Ardía en su interior como el intenso chisporroteo de una corriente eléctrica, como el lento calor abrasador de un reguero de la lava fundida.

—Necesítame, Sakura. —Su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento. —Quiero que me necesites de la misma forma en que yo te necesito a ti. Daría mi vida por ti. Vive para mí... Encuentra la manera de vivir conmigo. Ámame todo lo que puedas.

Sakura cerró los ojos, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se deslizaran hasta la punta de sus pestañas.

—No te haces una idea de lo que me estás pidiendo.

Las manos de Shaoran enmarcaron su rostro, jugueteando con los pulgares sobre el pulso de su cuello, que latía frenético. Cada tierna caricia enviaba una oleada de llamas que la atravesaban por completo. A desgana, volvió a fijar sus ojos, llenos de desesperación, en la mirada de él.

—Por supuesto que sé lo que supone para ti, pequeña. Puedo percibir tu renuencia, tu repulsión ante nuestros hábitos alimenticios. —Deslizó la mano hacia la nuca de Sakura para atraerla.

—He intentado adaptarme. — protestó. —Pero necesito algo más de tiempo.

—Lo sé, Sakura. Debería haber encontrado otra forma de conseguir que sanaras. Estoy intentando descubrir qué clase de _compañero_ tienes. Quiero ser lo que necesitas, alguien a quien puedas respetar y amar, no alguien que impone su voluntad y elige el camino más fácil. Hay formas de alimentarte que no te darán ningún asco, mi amor. — Inclinó la boca sobre su pulso, sintiéndolo saltar bajo las caricias de su lengua.

Shaoran deslizó la boca desde la barbilla para detenerse a unos milímetros de sus labios. Su voz era ronca y acariciante.

—Deséame, Sakura. Deséame con algo más que con tu cuerpo. Déjame entrar en tu corazón. —entonces se apoderó de su boca, salvajemente, hambriento. El deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla. —Abre tu mente para mí. Acéptame en ella como me aceptas en tu cuerpo. Quiero que me desees aún cuando esté como ahora, casi salvaje por una necesidad que sólo tú puedes satisfacer. Llévame a tu alma y déjame vivir allí. —Su boca vagaba por cada centímetro del rostro de Sakura, a lo largo de la esbelta columna de su cuello, sobre el hueco sus hombros.

El cuerpo de Shaoran ardía de necesidad. Su corazón latía al ritmo del de ella. Su mente era una bruma de deseo, en la que se mezclaban imágenes eróticas y sensuales deseos con la ternura y el amor infinitos que ella le inspiraba, y todos esos sentimientos eran tan intensos que abrasaban a Sakura tanto como lo hacía su apetito insaciable. Shaoran colocó la boca sobre sus pezones a través del algodón de la camiseta y succionó con fuerza. Sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba, endureciéndose y agrandándose hasta que sus vaqueros le resultaron demasiado ajustados e incómodos.

Shaoran la arrastró aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Sentía la tormenta en su interior, y a su alrededor, envolviéndole como si fuera parte de él.

—Haz que me sienta completo de nuevo, Sakura. No me dejes así. Quiero que desees que vuelva, que necesites mi cuerpo dentro del tuyo. Quiero que me toques como te toco yo.

Sakura percibió la furia y el salvaje deseo que había en su interior junto con el hambre sensual y oscura. Sus ojos reflejaban tanta necesidad que Sakura no tenía fuerzas para rechazarle. Sus manos ya estaban deslizándose sobre los fuertes músculos de su pecho, mientras el deseo hacía erupción dentro de ella tan salvajemente como la tormenta que explotaba a su alrededor.

Sus labios se pegaron a los de él a la vez que con las manos empezaba a quitarle la ropa, librándoles de todo lo que impedía el contacto de sus cuerpos. A Sakura le parecía que no podía acercarse lo suficiente a él, piel contra piel no era bastante. Shaoran le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado, obligándola a arquear el cuerpo hacia él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para saborear sus pechos. Las manos se deslizaban de arriba abajo por sus costados, abarcando su estrecha cintura.

—Déjame entrar en tu corazón, Sakura. — susurró Shaoran sobre los sensibles pezones mientras escuchaba el ritmo frenético que martilleaba en su pecho al compás del de él. —Justo aquí, pequeña, déjame entrar...—. Mordisqueó con cuidado la piel satinada, mientras la acariciaba con su lengua.

Empezó a quitarle los vaqueros, deslizándolos hacia abajo desde la cintura. Cayendo de rodillas, rodeó con los brazos las esbeltas caderas y acercando la boca a las braguitas de seda, presionó con la lengua en el vértice entre sus muslos. Sakura gritó su nombre, y el viento arrastró el sonido y lo trajo de vuelta, envolviéndola con el aroma de Shaoran y la fuerza de su deseo.

—Deséame, Sakura. Así. Sí, justo así, como tiene que ser. Solamente así... Tengo que poseerte... Aquí fuera, en mitad de la tormenta. Necesito entrar en tu cuerpo ahora mismo. —le arrancó las bragas de seda, y la atrajo hacia su boca, alimentándose de la cálida y dulce esencia de ella. Sakura arqueó el cuerpo ante el placer que la recorría, retorciéndose contra su boca... pero él no se detuvo, llevándola una y otra vez hasta el límite.

Lo único que Sakura podía hacer era aferrarse a aquel pelo achocolatado para lograr mantenerse en pie mientras el mundo se estremecía bajo sus pies y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra la tierra. De alguna manera, Shaoran consiguió quitarle los zapatos y deslizar los vaqueros fuera de sus piernas. Ella estaba de pie, desnuda bajo la cortina de lluvia y tan caliente que temía que el agua se evaporase al ponerse en contacto con su piel.

— ¿Me deseas, Sakura? —Esta vez, su voz tenía un tono de duda, como si toda su fuerza y su inmenso poder pudieran ser derrotados por una simple palabra suya. De rodillas a sus pies, aquel adorable rostro, tan devastador como la tormenta y tan magníficamente masculino, la miraba fijamente. Estaba perdido sin ella, y eso se reflejaba en su mirada. Sin tapujos. Sin ocultarse. Totalmente vulnerable. Por un momento, el viento pareció detenerse, y la tormenta se quedó quieta, como si el mismo cielo estuviese esperando su respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que no te imaginas cuánto te deseo, Shaoran, aunque estés leyendo mi mente. —tiró de él para ponerle de pie a la vez que se inclinaba para besarle. —Te llevo en el corazón, y siempre lo haré. — Shaoran sentía su cálido aliento sobre el pecho, y cuando su lengua empezó a juguetear su piel, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Ella deslizó las manos sobre su vientre hasta llegar hasta la parte superior de sus pantalones, liberando su cuerpo de aquel estrecho confinamiento.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo de parte a parte, iluminando durante un instante el perfil de Shaoran. Su oscura silueta de músculos tensos y la terrible necesidad que embargaba su cuerpo se revelaron claramente a la noche. No apartaba los ojos de ella, ámbar e intensos. Sakura le rodeó con los brazos, acariciando con la boca su vientre plano y duro. Él dio un respingo, como si le hubiese quemado. Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas, demorándose en aquel lugar, como si estuviese tratando de memorizarlas para no olvidarlas jamás. Entonces, se puso de rodillas, y empezó a acariciar cuidadosamente el miembro rígido y aterciopelado que tenía entre las piernas. Cada movimiento de sus manos enviaba un estremecimiento de placer que recorría el cuerpo del hombre, una oleada de fuego cuyas llamaradas amenazaban con consumirle.

Shaoran aferró un puñado de pelo castaño, empapado y oscurecido por la lluvia, instándola a seguir adelante mientras embestía agresivamente con sus caderas, consumido por la necesidad de que ella le tocara. Sakura rió suavemente, traviesa, mientras deslizaba su miembro al interior húmedo y cálido de su boca. Él gimió y la apretó con más fuerza, levantando el rostro hacia el cielo surcado por la luz de los relámpagos.

—Tienes que sentirlo, Sakura. Es imposible que estés haciéndome esto sin sentir nada. —Aquellas palabras sonaban sinceras y desgarradas, como viniesen directamente de su alma.

Ella se apretó aún más contra él, acompañando su involuntaria embestida, para excitarle aún más. Él la arrastró hacia arriba, y enterró la cara en su cuello, respirando profundamente para intentar recuperar algo de control. Colocó las manos en su cintura y la levantó del suelo.

—Coloca tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, amor. –dijo mientras mordía suavemente su garganta y aliviaba con la lengua el dolor.

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acomodó sobre él, sintiendo la dura consistencia del miembro que pujaba por introducirse en su interior. Le sentía demasiado grande, demasiado caliente... estaba segura de que al final, ambos estallarían en llamas. Antes de que pudiese acomodarse del todo, él empujó con fuerza hacia arriba, atravesándola, llenándola tan completamente que ella únicamente pudo gritar su nombre. El sonido se perdió en la violencia de la tormenta que rugía a su alrededor.

Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por la cara de Sakura, por sus pálidos hombros, por todo su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos brillantes y adornando sus rosados pezones con perlas de cristal. Shaoran lamía las gotas de agua que se escurrían sobre la piel al tiempo que empujaba una y otra vez dentro de ella. Las llamas los abrasaban, los consumían, atrapándoles en una vorágine de deseo de la que no podían escapar.

Sakura se sentía increíblemente caliente, tenía que acercarse más, amarrarle a ella, introducirle más y más en la magia de su hechizo.

La boca de Shaoran capturó la de ella una vez más, hambrienta, dominante, intentando marcarla como suya para siempre.

—Abre tu mente para mí. — susurró sobre su garganta. Ella pudo sentir su boca cerca de su hombro, sintió los dientes sobre su piel, el calor abrasador, el hambre insaciable... sus dientes, el calor y el hambre. —Dame tu mente, Sakura. Permíteme entrar y deja que me quede allí. —estaba tejiendo un hechizo con aquellas suaves palabras, un hechizo tan fuerte que ella no se sentía capaz de negarle nada.

Shaoran se enterró en su cuerpo, presionando las defensas de su mente y reclamando su corazón. En ese momento, todo cambió. Notó el placer de Sakura, tan intenso que prácticamente estaba ardiendo. Ella sintió el placer de él, llevándole hasta las estrellas mientras su cuerpo reunía fuerzas para llenarla por completo, en todos los sentidos. Quería darle el mundo y que ella tuviese que amarle en aquellas circunstancias: herido, destrozado y prácticamente demente. Pudo ver el interior de su alma, la bestia apenas controlada que luchaba sin descanso por el dominio, siempre a punto de tomar el control. Pudo ver su miedo a perderla, el miedo a transformarse en un vampiro, siempre rechazado y perseguido por los de su propia especie. Y pudo ver su increíble necesidad de protegerla, de mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro, además del deseo de hacerla feliz. Quería ganarse su respeto y su amor, ser digno de ellos. No hizo ningún intento por esconder el demonio que había que habitaba en su alma, oscuro y horrible, tan hambriento de venganza, tan necesitado de vigilancia.

Sakura permitió que su infancia, tan rígida y solitaria, fluyese en la mente de él. El miedo a compartir su vida con alguien, la necesidad de control y disciplina, lo mucho que le deseaba, y sus anhelos secretos de tener hijos y su propia familia.

Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza mientras reía suavemente, eufórico. Ella había visto lo peor en él, y aún así, su cuerpo se amoldaba a cada embestida suya con un ritmo perfecto, salvaje. Su mente estaba repleta por la necesidad y el hambre que sentía por él, y por un frágil compromiso que ella estaba decidida a estudiar más a fondo. Se introdujo en su boca como lo hacía en su cuerpo: loca y salvajemente, completamente desinhibido. Un trueno retumbó en toda la extensión del bosque cuando Sakura, agarrada con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante, sintió que sus músculos internos se contraían alrededor de él y su mundo se fragmentaba en un millar de diminutos puntos de luz, disfrutando de un placer como nunca había soñado. El ronco gemido de Shaoran se perdió en la furia de la tormenta mientras todo su ser parecía desintegrarse y flotar, entrando en erupción con todo el poder de un volcán.

Exhausta y saciada, Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaoran, mientras éste descansaba la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. La lluvia refrescó el calor de sus cuerpos, penetrando finalmente en el escudo de salvaje deseo y el hambre insaciable que los había protegido durante el interludio.

Con mucho cuidado, Shaoran apoyó los pies de Sakura en el suelo, sin salir aún de su interior. Cuando ella elevó la mano para apartarse el pelo mojado de la cara, él capturó sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? Estamos bajo una de las mayores tormentas eléctricas de las que he tenido noticia y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora...

Jacques sonrió travieso, seductoramente mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

—Eso dice mucho de mí, ¿no?

—Desde luego. — Dijo ella. —Eso dice que estás como un cencerro, y que yo debo estarlo también.

Las manos de él encerraron las nalgas de Sakura, apretándola contra su duro cuerpo, mientras enterraba boca la en su cuello, saboreando el momento. Nunca olvidaría lo que sentía en ese momento, el aspecto de ella, tan salvaje y hermosa bajo la tormenta, aceptándole por completo, aún con su mente destrozada y los demonios interiores.

—Esto jamás se acabará, Sakura, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Jamás desaparecerá. Se hará más fuerte a medida que pasen los siglos. Nunca tendrás que preocuparte porque disminuya de intensidad con el tiempo.

Percibió la sonrisa de ella contra la piel, y el pequeño beso que depositó en su pecho.

—No sé si podré resistirlo... En estos momentos, ni siquiera estoy segura de poder levantarme ahora mismo sin ayuda.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso. —Había un dejo de diversión en su voz, un dejo seductor, y Sakura sintió cómo se ponía grande y duro contra su vientre.

—Realmente estás loco. Odio ser una aguafiestas, pero está diluviando. — rió, pero mientras protestaba movía sutilmente el cuerpo contra el de él, incapaz de creer que pudieran hacer algo más que aferrarse el uno al otro tras un encuentro tan salvaje.

La giró de tal manera que ella se encontró de cara al árbol, con su enorme cuerpo sirviéndole de escudo contra la lluvia. Las manos de Shaoran rodearon su cara mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre la suya, besando con delicadeza su boca hinchada.

—Jamás me cansaré de ti, ni aunque vivamos siglos. — Deslizó una mano hacia sus pechos y más abajo, extendiendo los dedos sobre su vientre. — Estoy deseando sentir cómo nuestro hijo crece en tu interior. — Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en hielo café. —Nunca creí que me agradaría compartirte con alguien, pero sólo imaginarme tener un hijo contigo hace que te desee aún más.

—Aguarda un momento, hombre salvaje... Creo que antes de eso deberíamos conocernos mejor. Somos dos personas emocionalmente inestables, y eso nos convierte en unos pésimos padres potenciales.

Él rió suavemente contra su boca antes de besarla otra vez.

—Sé lo que ocultas en tu mente y en tu corazón, pequeña. Así que ya no me asustas lo más mínimo. Una vez que aceptes la idea, te lanzarás a ello con todas las consecuencias. Eso es lo que hace que seas una investigadora tan buena... tu tesón.

—No pienses que podrás manejarme con el sexo... De la misma manera que puedes leer mi mente, yo puedo leer la tuya. No te creas que no veo tu espantosa tendencia a intentar dominarlo todo.

Las manos de Shaoran escudriñaban todos los rincones de su cuerpo, encontrando toda clase de lugares secretos y sensibles. Recorrió la garganta de Sakura con la boca, dejando un húmedo rastro mientras lamía el agua que llevaba hasta sus pechos.

— ¿No crees que el sexo una magnífica opción en este tipo de situaciones? — Jugueteó con la lengua, haciendo círculos sobre el pezón antes de tomarlo entre los dientes, y después se dirigió por el valle entre sus pechos hasta el lugar bajo el que latía el corazón. —Sabes _tan_ bien...— Cubrió con las manos los rizos que anidaban entre sus piernas antes de introducir los dedos en aquel calor húmedo, comprobando el fuego que ardía dentro de ella. —Y es _tan_ agradable tocarte...

—Estás _tan_ chiflado...— Ella no pudo evitar reírse, quitándole las manos de su cuerpo mientras utilizaba las suyas para acariciarle y excitarle aún más. —Te lo advierto, Shaoran, lo más seguro es que cuando esto termine ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de levantarse.— Debería sentir frío, pero la lluvia no hacía más que volver más erótico el interludio, alimentando la intensidad de las llamas que crecían entre ellos. Riendo, feliz, Shaoran la apoyó sobre el tronco del árbol, de espaldas a él. Sakura colocó las manos sobre la rugosa corteza, buscando estabilidad, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella para besarle el cuello. Esa suave caricia hizo que un escalofrío descendiese por la columna de Sakura, enviando oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo mientras Shaoran introducía sus dedos dentro de ella para asegurarse de que estaba lista para recibirle. Tomando las esbeltas caderas entre sus grandes manos, Shaoran se detuvo durante un momento, maravillado ante la perfección del cuerpo de aquella mujer, de su _compañera_. Tenía unas nalgas firmes y redondas, deliciosamente incitantes.

—Eres preciosa, Sakura. Increíblemente hermosa. —dijo mientras se introducía en ella, prolongando el momento de la penetración, observando cómo la lluvia se deslizaba sobre su piel pálida y satinada hasta llegar hasta su miembro duro y rígido.

— Shaoran...—dijo Sakura mientras empujaba contra él, con el cuerpo suave y dócil húmedo de excitación, dándole la bienvenida.

Él se introdujo en aquella vaina estrecha y caliente, como de terciopelo, que se adaptaba tan perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sintió cómo el placer volvía a inundar a Sakura, una experiencia de la que parecía que jamás tendría bastante. Shaoran empujó hacia adelante, fuerte y profundamente, queriendo llenarla por completo, necesitando oír sus gemidos suaves y ansiosos. Le volvían loco aquellos pequeños jadeos que provenían de su garganta, así como la forma en que su cuerpo se movía hacia atrás para salir al encuentro del suyo. La lluvia parecía formar parte de todo aquello, envolviéndolos como un velo, deslizándose por sus cuerpos calientes, haciendo que su piel se sensibilizara. Shaoran sintió los músculos que le rodeaban, firmes, uniéndola a él en un solo cuerpo, mientras la tierra se estremecía a su alrededor y el cielo estallaba con su pasión. Sentía todos los músculos de su anatomía tensos, expectantes, esperando ese momento perfecto en el que el cuerpo de ella se apretó en torno a él, exprimiéndole, mientras él se introducía una y otra vez y un torrente de calor, belleza y un inmenso placer le envolvía. Shaoran sintió cómo Sakura le abría su mente, su corazón y su alma, delicadamente femenina... Era una mujer excepcional, y era toda suya. De repente, ella se convulsionó, uniéndose a su placer, latido a latido, con un estremecimiento tras otro. Durante un momento, tuvo que abrazarse a ella para mantenerse en pie, y más tarde, se desplomaron juntos sobre la vegetación mojada.

Mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro y la lluvia templaba sus cuerpos, reían como niños.

—Creí que esta vez saldría vapor— dijo Shaoran, aplastándola contra él.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo? — Sakura colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente los fuertes músculos del torso.

— ¿Ponernos tan calientes que la lluvia se convierta en vapor sobre nuestra piel? —le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y traviesa. Parecía un crío, tan feliz y saciado que por primera vez había olvidado el tormento que había sufrido. Ella hacía que se sintiera invencible. Y vulnerable. Y, lo más importante, hacía que se sintiera vivo.

—Desde luego que no... Me refiero a lo que hicieron los otros, a convertirse en niebla o bruma. ¿Tú también puedes hacerlo? —insistió. — Quiero decir, sé que dijiste que podías, pero creo que estabas delirando.

Arqueó las cejas muy sorprendido.

— ¿Delirando?— Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, dejó caer los brazos, y observó cómo su piel se arrugaba mientras sus dedos se curvaban y se transformaban en garras. Tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a Sakura cuando ella intentó alejarse de él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Shaoran puso mucho cuidado en no hacerle daño.

—Deja de reírte de mí, pedazo de bruto. No es que esto sea la cosa más normal del mundo. —dijo mientras una leve sonrisa empezaba a insinuarse en sus labios. No podía evitar sentirse feliz por el inocente placer que él demostraba cada vez que recordaba algo, cada vez que recuperaba una de sus habilidades.

—Es normal para nosotros, amor. Podemos cambiar de forma siempre que queramos.

Ella hizo una mueca.

— ¿Quieres decir que todas esas siniestras historias son ciertas? ¿Todas esas cosas sobre ratas, murciélagos y babosas?

Había un dejo de diversión en su voz, un dejo seductor, y Sakura sintió cómo se ponía grande y duro contra su vientre

-¿Y por qué iba a querer transformarme en una babosa?— se rió con ganas, y ese sonido le sorprendió. No podía recordar la última vez que se había reído a carcajadas.

—Muy divertido, Shaoran. Me alegra muchísimo que encuentres esto divertido. Aquellas personas se convirtieron en niebla, como en las películas. —dijo mientras le sacudía un puñetazo en el brazo para que dejara de reírse. —Explícamelo.

—Cambiar de forma es fácil una vez que tienes las fuerzas suficientes. Cuando te dije que corríamos con los lobos, quería decir exactamente eso. Nos unimos a su manada. Podemos volar con los búhos y transformarnos en aire. — Echó hacia atrás el pelo mojado que caía sobre la cara de Sakura.

— ¿Por qué no tienes frío?

Sakura se sentó de repente, asombrada al darse cuenta de ello. En realidad, no tenía nada de frío. Empezó a tenerlo en el momento en que lo pensó, pero no había sido así antes.

— ¿Por qué no lo tengo?

—La gente de los Cárpatos regula la temperatura de sus cuerpos de forma natural. La ilusión es también algo fácil de dominar. No necesitamos comprar la ropa, a menos que lo deseemos; pero, la mayoría de las veces, nos aseguramos de seguir las costumbres humanas en todo lo posible. —le dio un beso en la coronilla. — Pero puedes aparentar que tienes frío, si eso hace que te sientas mejor.

—No me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí, Shaoran, tan cerca de los otros. Es como si no pudiese respirar. Aunque quizás sea únicamente porque no me encuentro con gente que se transforma en niebla todos los días... A lo mejor deberíamos quedarnos un poco más y aprender algo de ellos.

—Yo puedo enseñarte a cambiar de forma. —parecía un poco molesto.

Sakura mordisqueó su garganta.

—No tengo ninguna gana de aprender a hacerlo. Aún debo aprender cómo compartir mi vida y mi cuerpo con otra persona. Pero si alguna vez deseo transformarme en una rata o algo parecido, te prometo que no permitiré que nadie más que tú me enseñe a hacerlo. Me refería a otras cosas, por ejemplo, a cómo el sanador logró que te recuperaras tan rápidamente.

Shaoran se tragó la protesta que tenía pensada. Parecía excitada, no asustada. No le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de que otro hombre se acercase a ella, de que compartiese su tiempo con otro. Pero era una sanadora, y Yue podría enseñarle muchas cosas. Quería que ella fuese feliz.

Buscó en su memoria. Yue. El Oscuro. Antiguo y poderoso. Solitario.

—Él siempre está solo. — La gente de los Cárpatos hablaba de sus poderes como si fuesen un secreto, y raramente pronunciaban su nombre en voz alta. El sanador anda siempre de un lado a otro en busca de conocimientos. No permanece con los nuestros. No existe un hombre más peligroso, ni más dedicado a la conservación de nuestra raza. Eriol es su amigo. Ellos se comprenden y se respetan mutuamente.

Sakura se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Shaoran, buscando su protección frente a la tormenta.

—No puedo creer que hayas recordado todo eso. Es asombroso, Shaoran. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Él se frotó la frente mientras sacudía la cabeza en un gesto negativo. La verdad era que el dolor parecía estar haciendo añicos su mente, resquebrajándola, pero, por ella, lo soportaría. Por ella podría soportar cualquier cosa.

—Su único aprendiz era sólo medio siglo más joven que Yue y Eriol. Era diferente, incluso en su aspecto. Un solitario como Yue, y, al igual que él, iba en busca de conocimientos. Hablaba muchísimos idiomas tan bien como cualquier nativo, y formó parte de numerosos ejércitos. Era alto, de hombros anchos, con los mismos músculos fuertes que Yue. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, algo muy raro entre nuestra gente. Sus ojos eran dorados, como el oro puro. Yue permitió que aprendiese cómo curaba a la gente. Se les vio juntos en uno y otro lugar durante muchos años en distintas partes del mundo.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Está vivo todavía? — Sakura estaba intrigada.

—Su nombre es Aidan, y tiene un hermano gemelo. A menudo cazaba con nosotros. —La cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza, amenazando con estallar si continuaba forzando la memoria.

— ¿Cómo que cazaba? ¿Cazaba el qué? — Sakura contenía la respiración, preocupada por cuál sería su respuesta.

—Mujeres hermosas, pequeña. Y fui yo quien te encontró, después de todo. —su sonrisa dejó ver un relampagueo de dientes blanquísimos, y su mirada era definitivamente lasciva.

—Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mí. —Ella se había adelantado, deslizándose fácilmente en la mente de Shaoran y captando sensaciones de peligro y repulsión. De miedo, incluso. No tanto de sus adversarios como de ellos mismos, el miedo a transformarse en aquello que destruían.

Shaoran, sin esperar que entrara en su mente, había confiado en que sería capaz de ocultarle el lado más espantoso de sus experiencias. Sakura siempre se había mostrado reacia a compartir la conexión mental con él, así que no se le había ocurrido que pudiese hacerlo en ese momento.

Tenía una expresión tan desdichada en la cara que Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

—De donde yo vengo, a esto se le llama "ser pillado con los pantalones bajados".

Él inclinó la cabeza para observar su propio cuerpo, brillante por la lluvia. Con una sonrisa traviesa y la diversión bailoteando en sus ojos añadió:

—Literalmente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Goomen-ne por la tardanza es que me han limitado el tiempo en la pc._

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Naddy_

_chii hime chan_

_Somewho_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Didi_

_cainat06_

_vmi5_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	21. Chapter 21

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—En fin, continuemos. ¿Dónde está Aidan ahora? ¿Lo mataron?

En un principio, la mente de Shaoran se negó a revelarle la información. Tuvo que revolver una y otra vez los fragmentos de su memoria, como si fuesen las piezas de un puzzle, en busca de la respuesta. Dándose cuenta de que aquello le hacía daño, Sakura le frotó cariñosamente el brazo.

—No lo intentes más.

—En los Estados Unidos. Lo último que recuerdo es que él y su gente se fueron a los Estados Unidos para hacerse cargo de los vampiros que había allí. Los vampiros no se quedan mucho tiempo aquí en las montañas, donde pueden ser capturados con facilidad. Si Aidan aún sigue vivo, y si no se ha transformado...—frunció el ceño ante esta posibilidad. —... debe de estar todavía allí, lejos de nuestra tierra.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso de "su gente"? ¿Una _compañera_? ¿Un hijo?

—La última vez que supe algo de él aún no había encontrado a su _compañera_. Tiene casi tantos años como Eriol y Yue, así que el peligro para él ha aumentado. Cuanta más edad alcanza un hombre de los Cárpatos, mucho más difícil es mantener la cordura.

—Entonces Yue también se encuentra en peligro. —dijo Sakura. Sólo pensarlo la hacía estremecerse.

— Yue es el que más peligro corre de todos, y Aidan no le anda a la zaga. Pero Aidan tiene una especie de familia. Humanos que, durante generaciones, le han servido fielmente. Les ha dado una fortuna, y han elegido permanecer a su lado. De madres a hijas. De padres a hijos. Es el único hombre de los Cárpatos que conozco que tiene una familia así.

Un relámpago zigzagueó en el cielo, y un instante después, el trueno estalló sobre sus cabezas. Sakura se tensó, y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y de sus ojos. Colocó la mano sobre el pecho de Shaoran y le empujó para apartarle de ella. En un segundo, el bosque profundo y la salvaje tormenta habían dejado de ser un entorno cálido y sensual para convertirse en un mundo siniestro y oscuro. Sakura forcejeó hasta conseguir ponerse de pie, mirando a su alrededor mientras trataba de escudriñar la oscuridad del bosque. Shaoran se levantó con un simple movimiento y la rodeó con los brazos, protegiéndola sin palabras.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Sondeó la zona que les rodeaba, tratando de descubrir a los posibles enemigos y se colocó delante de ella para protegerla ante cualquier amenaza. No descubrió nada alarmante, pero en la mente de Sakura había un miedo completamente real.

Sakura se alejó de él, mientras miraba fijamente el bosque que los rodeaba. Cogió su camisa, colocándola a modo de escudo contra su cuerpo.

—Los otros están muy lejos. —Dijo Shaoran, pero se colocó de nuevo delante de ella, intentando protegerla de aquel enemigo invisible para él.

—Ahí algo cerca, Shaoran, algo maligno que nos observa. —se puso la camisa por la cabeza. —Lo sé... Siempre lo sé. Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo.

Shaoran esperó a que ella se pusiera los pantalones antes de ponerse los suyos. Cada uno de sus sentidos volaba hacia la noche, buscando algo que demostrara que ella tenía razón. No pudo detectar nada, pero la intranquilidad de Sakura estaba empezando a colarse en su propia sangre, inundándole. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba, erizándose como la piel de un lobo a punto de atacar.

—Descríbeme lo que sientes. Déjame entrar en tu mente. —Era una orden que no admitía réplicas, y Sakura obedeció instantáneamente.

Oscuro, malévolo, algo ni humano ni de la raza de los Cárpatos, se agazapaba tras la tormenta, observándoles con unos salvajes ojos rojos, observándoles con odio. Imágenes de afilados colmillos llenos de sangre y enormes garras flotaban en la mente de ella. Pero no era un animal.

—_Es un vampiro, Sakura. Y está cerca_. —Las palabras fueron un suave susurro en su mente. Shaoran le había "visto" a través de la mente de ella, capturando las imágenes que identificaban al asesino que les observaba fijamente. —_Debes hacer exactamente todo lo que te ordene, inmediatamente. ¿Comprendes?_

—_Sí, por supuesto. ¿Dónde está?_

—_No lo sé. No puedo ni oírlo ni olerlo. Pero lo que hay en tu mente es un vampiro. Como jamás has visto uno antes y las imágenes son tan nítidas en tu mente, no me queda otro remedio que aceptar que está cerca. No te apartes de mi lado, pero si él ataca, corre. _

—_Ni lo sueñes_. —Levantó la barbilla y le miró con rebeldía. —_Soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarte._

—_Te usará para derrotarme. He luchado con ellos antes_. –utilizando su cuerpo como escudo, la empujó hacia el sendero que conducía a la cabaña. Intentaba percibir algo a su alrededor, no sólo con los ojos, sino con todo su ser.

Sakura se movía rápidamente, intentando concentrarse en el fuerte sentimiento que crecía en su interior.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que les vigilaba silenciosamente a través del espeso bosque, despedía un odio tan oscuro e intenso que la hacía sentirse débil. El corazón martilleaba en su pecho, lleno de miedo. Esa cosa era siniestra, tan horrible y malvada que ella podía percibir la densidad de sus emociones en el aire fresco y húmedo por la lluvia.

A su derecha, una extraña bruma resplandeció, filtrándose a través de la lluvia, escurriéndose a través de los árboles. Avanzaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Sakura sintió el corazón en la garganta y se apoyó en la espalda de Shaoran, buscando su protección. Él se detuvo, aparentemente relajado, con los músculos tensos y preparados, como una pantera aguardando el momento perfecto para atacar. Ella podía percibir cómo se preparaba para el peligro mientras él permanecía inmóvil, completamente seguro de sí mismo.

A medida que bruma se acercaba, a escasos metros de ellos, la humedad comenzó a condensarse en el ambiente, formándose una gota tras otra que se unieron para formar la figura de un hombre. Sakura quiso gritar de miedo, pero permaneció muy quieta, temerosa de distraer a Shaoran.

La forma de Byron resplandeció débilmente durante un instante, dejando ver el árbol que había detrás a través de la bruma, para después volverse sólida por completo. Permanecía allí, de pie, con esa curiosa elegancia que caracterizaba a todos los hombres de su raza. Levantó la mirada del suelo para clavarla en la de Shaoran, que parecía hielo café.

—Hemos sido amigos durante siglos, Shaoran. No puedo recordar ninguna época de mi vida en la que no estuviésemos juntos. Me resulta muy extraño y triste que me mires de esa forma, como si no me conocieras.

A las espaldas de Shaoran, Sakura se removió, incómoda. El pesar de Byron parecía mayor de lo que él podía soportar. Quería acercarse a él, intentar aliviar aquel terrible sufrimiento que le invadía

— _¡No__! –_fue una orden tajante en su mente, clara, en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna.

Shaoran permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua de piedra. Las palabras de Byron parecían no conmoverlo en absoluto.

Byron se encogió de hombros, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Cuando creímos que habías muerto, buscamos tu cuerpo. Durante meses, incluso años. Jamás te olvidamos, jamás abandonabas nuestros pensamientos. Eras mi familia, Shaoran, mi amigo. Fue muy duro aprender a estar completamente solo. Yue y Eriol, e incluso Aidan, sobrevivieron a los siglos porque, aunque debían permanecer aislados, compartían un vínculo muy fuerte, un ancla que les amarraba a la cordura a través de los siglos de soledad. Tú eras la mía. Cuando desapareciste, mi lucha se hizo inmensa.

Como Shaoran permanecía en silencio, en alerta, Sakura le propinó un empujón en la espalda.

— _¿Es que no sientes su__ dolor? __Está intentando llegar hasta ti__. Aunque no puedas recordarle, ayúdale._

—_No sabes si se ha transformado o no_. — la reprendió Shaoran. –_Percibiste una presencia extraña y de pronto aparece él.__ Un vampiro puede aparentar una imagen de pureza, de cualquier cosa que elija. ¡Quédate detrás de mí!_

—Sólo quería decirte cuánto me alegro de que hayas vuelto, y lo feliz que me hace que hayas encontrado a tu _compañera_. Estuvo muy mal por mi parte sentir envidia de tu suerte, y debí haber sido mucho más cuidadoso al juzgar las cosas por las apariencias, sin mirar más allá. —Byron se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello. —Me marcharé de aquí por algún tiempo. Necesito reunir las fuerzas necesarias para sobrellevar los siglos de soledad que me quedan por vivir.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza lentamente.

—Acudiré al sanador para que intente reparar los daños de mi mente. He notado que la relación de Yue con Eriol parece fuerte, a pesar de que Eriol tiene una _compañera_. Desearía, si todo lo que has dicho es cierto, que cuando me haya repuesto podamos reanudar nuestra amistad.

La ferocidad del viento pareció calmarse. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el suelo con un zumbido constante, y el ambiente pareció cargarse de emociones intensas. Byron asintió con la cabeza cansadamente, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Os deseo lo mejor a los dos, y espero que tengáis muchos hijos. Intentad que sean niñas, por mi bien.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? —Preguntó Shaoran.

—En cuanto pueda. —La figura de Byron empezó a difuminarse, a desintegrarse de tal forma que podían ver a través de la transparente silueta.

El cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó, preparándose en un elegante movimiento apenas perceptible. Instintivamente, Sakura se echó hacia atrás para proporcionarle más espacio. Si tenía que pecar de algo, que fuese de prudente. Shaoran no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento, ya que ella se habría apresurado a intentar reconfortar a Byron. Sakura inhaló el perfume de la noche, sintiéndose deprimida de repente. Y con el aire llegó el virulento odio que impregnaba la oscuridad del bosque. Observó el rostro impasible de Shaoran. Él no parecía notar nada, mientras fijaba su atención en la bruma que se desvanecía a lo lejos. ¿No lo percibía? Y si Byron no era el causante, ¿por qué tampoco él lo había percibido? Su analítico cerebro se dedicó a estudiar la cuestión. Había dado por hecho que Shaoran no percibía esa presencia porque su mente estaba prácticamente destrozada, pero...

—Volveremos por un camino diferente, Sakura. No podemos quedarnos en la cabaña. — Shaoran enlazó la mano de Sakura con la suya y la arrastró a través de los árboles. —Ya no es segura.

Sakura percibía la vaga impresión de una sonrisa retorcida, malévola. Una risa silenciosa, una diversión maligna. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esa imagen, preocupada por estar sufriendo alucinaciones.

— ¿Shaoran? —Su voz tembló con incertidumbre.

Los dedos de él se apretaron alrededor de los de ella.

—No hay porque preocuparse, encontraremos un refugio adecuado. Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño. —Llevó su mano hacia la calidez de su boca con indiscutible ternura. —Percibes al no-muerto. ¿Es Byron?

—No sé si es Byron. Lo único que sé es que es perverso... Dejemos este lugar, vayamos a una ciudad, llena de luces brillantes y mucha gente.

La acurrucó protectoramente bajo sus hombros y acomodó su marcha a la de ella. Por instinto, sabía que serían vulnerables en la ciudad. Eran hombres de los Cárpatos, no humanos. Respiró profundamente, expulsando el aire lentamente, dándose tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Si el vampiro nos ha elegido como objetivo, estaremos poniendo a muchos humanos inocentes en peligro. Tienen muy pocas defensas contra el no-muerto.

—Nos está observando, Shaoran. Sé que no puedes percibirlo, pero está ahí cerca, en alguna parte.

Shaoran la creía. Buscó una vez más la imagen en su mente y pudo percibir el estridente sonido de una risa de burla resonando en su cabeza. Soltó un juramento en voz baja.

— ¿Estás segura de que Byron no tomó tu sangre cuando te encontró en el pueblo?

—Debería habértelo contado. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia mi garganta, pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello y cómo sus dientes tocaban mi piel, pero me aparté rápidamente. Apenas penetró en la piel. —colocó una mano sobre el lugar donde había estado el rasguño. —De todas maneras, se disculpó contigo. ¿No sentiste su tristeza? Casi me parte el corazón...

La abrazó con fuerza durante un momento y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Eres demasiado compasiva, mi amor, y demasiado confiada. Un vampiro puede aparentar ser el epítome de la belleza, ser la propia imagen de la integridad.

Ella se apresuró para poder seguir sus rápidas zancadas.

—No lo creo, Shaoran. Reconocí la belleza de tu interior cuando parecías ser un monstruo. Sabía que había algo más allá de las apariencias. Creo que también sería capaz de reconocer la maldad.

—Fue el reclamo de nuestras almas lo que reconociste. Somos _compañeros_, estamos unidos aunque permanezcamos a distancia.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero creo que me daría cuenta si Byron fuera realmente la criatura depravada que nos observa. Esa cosa nos odia.

—Únicamente Yue te dio su sangre. Y yo, claro.

—Más te vale no recordarme que me obligaste a tomar la hechizante sangre del sanador. —Se separó de él, fastidiada. — ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?

Le dirigió una mirada repleta de arrogancia masculina

—Tu salud está por encima de tu orgullo. —En realidad, le avergonzaba haberla obligado a tomar esa decisión, pero se alegraba de que todo hubiese terminado y ella no se encontrase en un estado tan débil.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. Espero que el sanador sangrase mucho tiempo antes de que se le cerrara la herida... Y no digas ni una palabra más, porque te estás poniendo muy arrogante, y no te aguanto cuando te pones así. — Mientras decía eso, tropezó. Sentía las piernas muy cansadas.

—Si hubieses hecho lo que te dije, ahora estarías como nueva, y tu cuerpo se habría liberado del suplicio que le atormenta. —señaló, dibujando la típica sonrisa de satisfacción masculina en su mente con la única intención de fastidiarla.

Ella dejó de caminar tan bruscamente que los brazos de él, que la tenía agarrada, casi la tiran al suelo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos? Porque yo estoy absolutamente perdida. Todo me parece igual. Y haz desaparecer esa sonrisa de listillo de mi mente. Si has creído que con ella ibas a hacer que me olvidara de todo, es que no me conoces bien.

Él tiró de su brazo, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, escudriñando el bosque. Aún percibía aquella maligna oscuridad a través de Sakura.

—Siempre podré hacer que olvides cualquier cosa, pequeña castaña. —contestó con ternura. —Eres incapaz de guardar rencor.

El sentimiento de odio llenaba el ambiente. La sutil fragancia de Shaoran era realmente reconfortante, y se sentía curiosamente agradecida por ello. Se agarró a su brazo.

—No te fíes de mi supuesto buen carácter, Shaoran. Recuerda lo que dicen sobre los castaños...

— ¿Que son unos magníficos amantes?

Sakura soltó una carcajada, a pesar de las oleadas de oscura maldad que se abatían sobre ella constantemente.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

En el momento en que la risa de Sakura salió de su boca, el aire se hizo más denso alrededor de ellos, tanto que, por un momento, el odio casi la paralizó. Incapaz de soportarlo un minuto más, y sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, se volvió bruscamente para gritarle al tétrico bosque que los rodeaba:

—Si tanto nos odias, maldito cobarde, muéstrate y da la cara. —y alzando la barbilla a Shaoran añadió. —Ya está bien, hombre. Puede que venga o puede que no, pero ahora ya no me siento como si fuese un animal al que estuviesen dando caza.

Shaoran pudo sentir cómo se estremecía detrás de él. Le preocupaba que, sin querer, la hubiese obligado a aceptar demasiadas cosas nuevas a la vez. Colocó la mano sobre la nuca de Sakura y la acercó a él, abrasándola con su penetrante mirada.

—Nadie te hará daño. Jamás. Y el que lo intente no vivirá para contarlo. —respiró profundamente antes de continuar. —No era consciente de que no eras de los nuestros, mi amor. En aquel momento, no era capaz de discernir muchas cosas, la verdad, y te convertí sin darme cuenta. Me gustaría decir que lo siento, pero en realidad, no sería cierto. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y me gustaría pensar que lo hubiese hecho de forma diferente si lo hubiese sabido, pero... tú eres mi vida, Sakura. La existencia no tendría ningún significado para mí si no estuvieses a mi lado. No me habría quedado nada más que la venganza, y me habría transformado en un no-muerto. No quiero ser un vampiro, un ser sin moral alguna que mata tanto humanos como gente de nuestra raza. Tú eres mi salvación.

Sakura le empujó para apartarle. La lluvia caía sobre su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él, cargada de humor.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso ha sido tu gran disculpa? Ya veo que no serás uno de esos que mandan flores y bombones... –y añadió rápidamente –No me dirijas la palabra, demente sin civilizar. No quiero ni escuchar el sonido de tu voz.

Shaoran se esforzó duramente por borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su boca. De alguna manera, Sakura conseguía que, incluso las situaciones peligrosas, pareciesen un divertido juego en el que las risas siempre estaban a flor de piel. Se las apañaba para hacer que su locura, la terrible e imperdonable manera en que la había tratado durante su primer encuentro, pareciese un acontecimiento sin importancia.

— ¿Puedo rodearte con el brazo? —aunque sus ojos la observaban seriamente, la diversión bailaba en las profundidades.

—Estás hablando... Te dije que no quería ni oírte. —Sakura intentó guardar las composturas, pero ante una afirmación tan ridícula, se deshizo en risas.

Shaoran la rodeó con el brazo y se inclinó para mirarla.

—Siento mucho haber hablado cuando me habías ordenado lo contrario, cielo. Vuélvete. Tendré que llevarte hasta arriba.

—No hables. Siempre te sales con la tuya cuando hablas. —caminó unos cuantos metros más y se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para observar un escarpado precipicio que parecía elevarse hasta el cielo. No lograba distinguir el límite entre el bosque y la roca a la que se enfrentaba. — ¿Arriba? ¿No te referirás a esto? —El sentimiento oscuro y malévolo se había debilitado, lo que fuera ya no los observaba. Estaba segura.

—Presiento que vamos a comenzar otra discusión. —no se apreciaba diversión alguna en su rostro, pero ella pudo percibirla en su mente. Shaoran se limitó a levantarla y cargarla sobre su hombro.

—De ninguna manera, hombre salvaje. Tú no eres Tarzán. No me gustan las alturas. Bájame.

—Cierra los ojos. ¿Quién es Tarzán? Espero que no sea un hombre...

El viento comenzó a azotarla a medida que aumentaban de velocidad. Se movían tan rápido que el mundo que les rodeaba se convirtió en un mero borrón. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a él con fuerza, temerosa de hacer algo más. La risa de Shaoran, feliz y divertida, entibió el corazón de Sakura, dispersando todo vestigio de miedo. Le parecía un milagro que él pudiera reír así, que estuviese feliz de nuevo.

—_Tarzán es el hombre por excelencia. Se balancea entre los árboles y consigue llevar a su mujer a la jungla. _

—_Un simple imitador. Yo soy el auténtico._

Ella apoyó la boca contra su espalda, jugando.

—_No hace falta que lo jures._

Shaoran percibió el amor que llenaba su voz, su ternura, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tenían un largo camino por recorrer antes de conocerse el uno al otro, antes de aceptarse mutuamente, pero el amor que les unía se fortalecería con cada momento que pasasen juntos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Goomen-ne por la tardanza es que como ya les deje me han limitado el tiempo en la pc._

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan*_

_Didi__*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	22. Chapter 22

"_Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El pasaje de entrada a la caverna era tan estrecho que Sakura tuvo que contener el aliento para abrirse paso. Le parecía que no acababa nunca, las paredes llenas de irregularidades le arañaban la piel, y la agobiaba la sensación de opresión de todas esas toneladas de roca sobre su cabeza, rodeando su cuerpo, como si estuviesen esperando para aplastarla. No podía mirar a Shaoran, quien, de alguna manera, había adelgazado su enorme cuerpo y tenía una apariencia muy extraña. La gente de los Cárpatos era capaz de hacer cosas en las que ella no quería ni pensar. ¿Cómo se habría metido en semejante lío?

Por el sexo. Había aparecido un hombre inmensamente guapo, con ojos negros y hambrientos, y ella había caído como una tonta enferma de amor. Sexo. Algo que arrastraba a la ruina a muchas otras mujeres cuerdas.

—Puedo leer tus pensamientos. —Su diversión era como una suave caricia que la acurrucaba en unos fuertes brazos.

—Era una mujer perfectamente cuerda y totalmente sensata hasta que te conocí. Y ahora mírame... Gateando dentro de una montaña. –De repente, se detuvo y guardó absoluto silencio. — Oigo algo. Dime que no me has traído a una caverna llena de murciélagos. Dímelo ahora mismo, Shaoran, o me voy de aquí.

—No te he traído a una caverna llena de murciélagos.

Sakura se relajó visiblemente. No es que fuera una remilgada, pero los murciélagos eran criaturas que estaban en el mundo para permanecer a una buena distancia de su camino. A una distancia de muchos kilómetros. Los murciélagos eran una de esas cosas a las que podría quedarse mirando atentamente, arriba en el cielo nocturno y pensar en lo interesantes y maravillosos eran... siempre que se quedaran allá arriba, a una gran altura por encima de ella y no se acercaran ni lo más mínimo. Arrugó la nariz. Los sonidos que estaba tratando de ignorar cada vez eran más fuertes. El corazón empezó a latir con violencia en su pecho, alarmado. Las paredes del pasaje eran tan estrechas que no podría moverse rápidamente, así que se sentía atrapada, como a punto de asfixiarse.

—Vuelvo atrás, Shaoran. No soy una mujer de las cavernas, está claro. —Hizo lo posible para que su voz sonara firme y segura, y no como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a gritar como una histérica, que era lo quería. Giró la cabeza con mucho cuidado, para no arañarse la cara con aquellas rugosas paredes.

Unos dedos masculinos rodearon su muñeca como un torno.

—_No hay que hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Si cualquier criatura sale de la cueva o advierte a otros de nuestra presencia aquí, podrían localizarnos_.

—_Ni una hoja de papel podría pasar por aquí, y menos una persona. Nadie va a entrar a tanta profundidad sólo para buscarnos_.

—_Un vampiro sabría que estamos aquí en el momento en que los murciélagos saliesen volando de la cueva_.

—_No pueden salir murciélagos volando de aquí porque me has dicho que no había ninguno, ¿recuerdas?_ –sonaba bastante razonable.

—_Confía en mí, pequeña castaña, ya falta poco para llegar_.

— _¿No intentarás obligarme a dormir bajo tierra, verdad? Porque no pienso hacerlo, ni aunque hubiese diez vampiros acechándonos_.

—_Los vampiros no pueden permanecer bajo la luz del amanecer, Sakura. Matar a sus presas provoca un cambio en su sangre, así que el sol les dejaría fritos instantáneamente. Podría desvelar nuestra posición a los sirvientes humanos con los que se ha aliado si hubiera marcado la entrada a esta caverna. O, simplemente, podrían estar esperando alguna señal, como por ejemplo unos murciélagos volando inesperadamente en el amanecer_.

— _¿Estás diciéndome que hay murciélagos aquí dentro?_

Él tiró de su muñeca.

—_Deja de comportarte como una cría. Puedo controlar a los murciélagos, y servirán como aviso ante cualquier pel__igro_.

Sakura hizo una mueca, pero le siguió. Con cada momento que pasaba, las habilidades de Shaoran, sus conocimientos y su poder, parecían aumentar. Se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo, casi al extremo de la arrogancia. Eso la irritaba tanto algunas veces que le daban ganas de tirarle algo, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de su increíble fuerza.

El pasaje comenzó a ensancharse a medida que descendían, como si se dirigiesen a las mismas entrañas de la tierra. Sakura podía sentir las gotas de sudor que cubrían su cuerpo y cómo se esforzaban sus pulmones por conseguir aire. Se concentró en respirar, era lo único que la conservaría cuerda.

Shaoran se percató de que estaba temblando, y de que sus dedos se retorcían nerviosamente entre los suyos. Su mente se abrió camino hasta la de ella y descubrió la razón de su desasosiego: un ridículo miedo a los murciélagos y a los lugares cerrados. La ponía nerviosa la habilidad de su gente para cambiar de forma. Hasta la delgadez que había adoptado para pasar con más facilidad a través del estrecho pasadizo, la ponía nerviosa. Acostumbrada a tener el control en cada situación, era muy duro para ella seguir sus indicaciones tan ciegamente.

—_Lo siento, pequeña. Te estoy metiendo en cosas que a mí me resultan perfectamente naturales, pero que a ti te confunden y te atemorizan. _

Su voz era una como una suave caricia que enviaba una espiral de calor a través de su cuerpo.

Únicamente su voz podía darle fuerzas. Enderezó sus hombros y le siguió.

—_Imagino que habrá una cama aquí dentro, en alguna parte, ¿verdad? —_Ella trató de añadir algo de humor a la situación.

El pasillo se ensanchó lo suficiente como para permitir que Shaoran recobrara su forma original, y lo hizo inmediatamente, esperando aliviar la inquietud de Sakura. Él también buscó un tema relajado del que hablar.

— ¿Qué opinas de Tomoyo?

—Creía que teníamos que guardar silencio. — Sakura miraba por todos lados buscando murciélagos.

—Los murciélagos saben que estamos aquí, Sakura, pero no te preocupes, los mantendré lejos de ti. —Lo dijo con toda tranquilidad, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo controlar los movimientos de los murciélagos... Tenía los dedos alrededor de su nuca, tanto para tranquilizarla como para evitar que escapara. Su pulgar acariciaba su piel de seda, encontrando su pulso rápido y alterado, y acariciándolo con suavidad para tranquilizarla.

—Tomoyo parece muy agradable, aunque esté casada con otro hombre tan salvaje como tú. Es probable que tenga un gusto pésimo en lo que a hombres se refiere, lo mismo que yo. –Continuó el razonamiento deliberadamente.

— ¿Y qué pretendes decir con eso? —Contestó él, tratando de sonar indignado y seguir la conversación para ayudarla a mantener el sentido del humor. Shaoran apreciaba su coraje, y esa inamovible determinación que la hacía mantenerse firme hasta el final, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

—Pues que es imposible que tenga mucho sentido común. Ese hombre es peligroso, Shaoran, aunque sea tu hermano. Y el sanador realmente da miedo.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Tú no? Sonreía y hablaba con amabilidad y serenidad, ¿pero te fijaste en algún momento en sus ojos? Es evidente que no siente ninguna emoción.

—Es uno de los antiguos. Yue es el más temido de todos los hombres de los Cárpatos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Yue es tan poderoso que sólo con su voz es capaz de hacer obedecer a hombres fuertes como los de su raza?

—Es el que tiene más conocimientos en todas las artes antiguas y modernas. Es el más letal y el más implacable. Es el cazador de todos los vampiros.

— ¿Y es lo suficientemente antiguo y solitario como para sucumbir a la oscuridad de un momento a otro? Vaya, eso hace que me sienta increíblemente segura... Y tú me obligaste a beber su sangre. Eso voy a tardar mucho en perdonártelo. —tropezó, sin darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Un grito resonó a través de la misma tierra, a través de la corteza terrestre. En realidad, se sentía más que se oía, un alarido de terror que ponía los pelos de punta. El sonido reverberó a través de sus cuerpos y de sus mentes, antes de volver a la propia tierra. Las rocas lo recibieron y lo propagaron, haciendo que resonara por todos los rincones.

Shaoran se quedó muy quieto, y sólo sus helados ojos ámbar se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido. Sakura se aferró a él, horrorizada. Aquel grito provenía de alguna criatura que agonizaba con una terrible necesidad, con un dolor tremendo y que sufría intensamente. Sin ser consciente de ello, Sakura buscó fuera de sí misma, tratando de localizar la fuente.

—El traidor. — Dijo Jacques con una voz que destilaba veneno, un grave tono de odio que prometía venganza. — Tiene a otra víctima en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo? Si sois tan poderosos, ¿cómo es posible que atrape a alguien de tu raza? — Sakura tiró de su brazo para atraer su atención. Le parecía un desconocido en ese momento, un depredador tan letal como el lobo, o como el mismo vampiro.

Shaoran parpadeó rápidamente, buscando una respuesta en su mente. Había sido atrapado por un traidor, ¿o no? Cómo había ocurrido aquello estaba enterrado en algún lugar de su fragmentada memoria. Hasta que no pudiera encontrar y unir las piezas, toda su gente correría peligro.

Sakura le acarició el brazo con la mano.

—No es culpa tuya. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Shaoran.

— ¿Reconociste la voz? —Su tono carecía completamente de expresión.

—Me pareció como un animal.

—Era Byron.

Sakura sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

—No puedes estar seguro.

—Era Byron. — lo dijo con convicción absoluta. — Acudió a mí buscando mi amistad y yo se la negué. Ahora el traidor le entregará a los asesinos humanos.

— ¿Por qué no se lo queda el vampiro? —intentaba comprender la situación mientras su mente ya se encargaba de trazar planes. No podía dejar a Byron o cualquier otro en las manos de carniceros y asesinos. Había perdido a un hermano que no llegó a conocer por culpa de esos locos. Y casi había perdido a Shaoran. — Si os odia a todos vosotros tanto como para querer torturaros y mataros, entonces ¿por qué no hace eso con Byron?

—El vampiro debe enterrarse antes de la salida del sol. A diferencia de nosotros, él no puede soportar la luz del alba. El amanecer le destruiría, y eso limita el alcance de sus acciones.

—Así es que él estaba en el bosque vigilándonos, tal y como me temía, ha debido seguir a Byron y de alguna manera ha logrado atraparle. Y tiene que entregar a Byron a los humanos antes del amanecer... Así que los humanos deben estar cerca.

—Yue dijo que la misma tierra gemía bajo sus botas.

—Así pues, este traidor no puede ayudar a los humanos mientras brille el sol.

—Desde luego que no. —Dijo él con convicción.

—Pero el amanecer no tiene ese efecto sobre nosotros. Podemos hacerlo, Shaoran. Si actuamos ahora, podremos encontrarle. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es rescatar a Byron y esconderlo hasta las cinco o las seis de la tarde, momento en el que recuperaremos las fuerzas de nuevo. Podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos. Sólo hay unos cuantos lugares en los que podría esconderse. Podemos soportar el sol del amanecer, y nadie estará esperándonos. Los humanos que lo tienen no pueden entrar en esta cueva; no pueden enterrarse, así que tienen que refugiarse en alguna parte. Tú conoces esta zona, y si no la conoces, los demás sí. Rescatemos a Byron. El vampiro podría enfadarse tanto que puede que abandone su escondite, cometerá un error, y los demás podrán atraparle. —Ella estaba tirando de su brazo, tratando de arrastrarle hacia atrás, hacia la entrada de la caverna.

—No dejaré que esos hombres te vean.

—Dame un respiro, Shaoran, lo digo en serio. Estamos juntos en esto. Odio tener que decirlo y dejar claro estás en obvia desventaja, pero puedo soportar el sol mucho mejor que tú.

Él acarició su nuca con la mano.

—Eso no significa que te de permiso para exponerte al peligro.

Sakura estalló en risas.

—Simplemente estar contigo es peligroso, estúpido. Tú eres peligroso. —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, levantando la barbilla provocativamente. — De todas formas, yo puedo percibir la presencia del vampiro y tú no. Nadie puede hacerlo salvo yo, por lo que parece, ya que ni siquiera Byron lo notó. Tal vez los demás tampoco serán capaces. Me necesitas.

A regañadientes Shaoran dejó que le arrastrara hacia la entrada de la cueva.

— ¿Por qué no gano nunca una discusión contigo? No puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro. Está amaneciendo y tendremos que enfrentarnos a asesinos brutales en el momento del día en que estamos más débiles. De día, Sakura, seremos completamente vulnerables, estaremos a su merced y a merced del sol. Ambos lo estaremos.

—Pues cuando llegue ese momento, tendremos que estar en un lugar seguro. Contacta con los demás, Shaoran, diles qué está pasando.

—Creo que lo que único que quieres es salir de esta cueva. Prefieres enfrentarte a un vampiro y a una panda de asesinos humanos antes que a unos cuantos murcielaguitos. —Dijo dándole un tirón de pelo.

Ella le miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa radiante.

—En eso tienes razón. Y te pido por favor que jamás te transformes en un murciélago — dijo con un estremecimiento—. Ni en una rata.

—Podríamos convertirnos en una especie de pervertidos y mirar cómo hacen el amor los murciélagos y las ratas. —sugirió en un susurro, con su cálido aliento rozándole el cuello.

—Estás enfermo, Shaoran. Muy, muy enfermo. —El pasaje se estrechaba otra vez, impidiéndole respirar. Al menos Shaoran había accedido, aunque se quejara un poco.

Shaoran separó su mente de su cuerpo, y pensó en Yue, en la forma en que se movía, en la forma que adoptó cuándo su ser se introdujo a través de Shaoran, curando las heridas de dentro a fuera. Construyó la imagen y lo llamó mentalmente.

—_Escúchame, sanador. Necesito que me escuches._

—_Debes estar en serios problemas si pides ayuda a aquéllos en los que no confías._

La voz resonó con claridad en su cabeza; la respuesta vino tan rápidamente que Shaoran sintió una oleada de triunfo. Se encontraba mucho más fuerte, con mucho más poder que el día anterior. Yue le había dado su sangre; fluía por sus venas, bombeando a través de su corazón, restituyendo el músculo dañado y los delicados tejidos. Había olvidado lo fácil que era comunicarse.

—_Oí gritar a Byron. El traidor lo ha atrapado. Tiene que entregarlo a los humanos antes de aman__ecer._

—_El amanecer está llegando, Shaoran. — _La voz de Yue permaneció tranquila, ecuánime a pesar de las noticias.

—_Entonces hemos de encontrarlo ahora. ¿Puede alguien rastrear a Byron? ¿Ha intercambi__ado sangre con alguno de vosotros?_

—_Sólo tú llegaste a un pacto con él. Si se transformara y fuese incapaz de entregarse al amanecer por sí mismo, querría que tú lo cazases, y viceversa. No querías que tu hermano ni yo cargásemos con la responsabilidad de destruirlo._

—_No puedo encontrar la conexión con él. — _Shaoran no podía ocultar su frustración y odiaba que se le notara en la voz.

— _¿Estás seguro que el grito era de de Byron?_

—_Sin duda. Estuvimos hablando varios minutos un poco antes. Sakura empezó a sentirse angustiada; dijo que alguien nos vigilaba. No pude detectar a nadie, y Byron no exteriorizó ningún tipo de inquietud._

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban a través del pasaje de la roca que iba estrechándose a medida que se acercaban hacia la entrada. Shaoran sintió la inquietud normal de su gente ante en la luz.

—_Haremos lo posible para encontrarlo mientras podamos._

—_La mujer de Eriol algunas veces puede rastrear a algunos que nosotros no percibimos. Tiene mucho talento. Nos reuniremos con vosotros en la cabaña. ¿Tenéis gafas oscuras y ropa que os proteja del sol?_

—_Sakura sí, y yo puedo crear las mías con bastante facilidad. Ella está todavía demasiado débil para intentar cambiar de forma y no quiere ni oír hablar de meterse bajo tierra. Así que yo tampoco lo haré—_. Shaoran oyó el eco de la burla de Yue. _—Hay que proteger a las mujeres de sus estúpidos deseos de estar en el centro del conflicto. _

—_Cuando encuentres a tu compañera, sanador, tal vez tus juicios no sean tan claros. _—se defendió Shaoran.

El amanecer estaba a punto de llegar, a punto de atravesar las nubes. La lluvia todavía era como una cortina de agua, y el viento silbaba ferozmente a través de los árboles. La entrada a la cueva los protegía, pero una vez que dejaran el acantilado, la fuerza de los elementos los golpearía sin piedad.

Shaoran se inclinó sobre la oreja de Sakura.

—La tormenta disminuirá los efectos del sol sobre nosotros. Puedo percibir la mano del sanador detrás de esta lluvia...

—No hay sol. ¿El vampiro podrá permanecer fuera?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ver el amanecer, ni aun a través de las nubes. A menudo usamos este clima para desplazarnos entre el amanecer y el atardecer. Nos permite mezclarnos mejor con los humanos, y nuestros ojos y nuestra piel no son tan castigados.

Él la sintió temblar e inmediatamente la atrajo bajo su hombro. El clima no le molestaba; los hombres de los Cárpatos podían regular la temperatura del cuerpo fácilmente. Pero Sakura tenía bastante que aprender, y para ello tenía que vencer su aversión a alimentarse y poder recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

—El sanador tiene razón, ¿sabes? Esto es demasiado peligroso para dejar que lo hagas. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—El sanador puede ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. —Le dijo Sakura a Shaoran por encima del hombro. — Puede que sea un buen traumatólogo, pero no sabe nada acerca de mujeres. No cometas el error de hacerle caso. Aún sin memoria, tú sabes mucho más que ese idiota.

Shaoran se descubrió riéndose otra vez y le plantó un beso en la nuca, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna vertebral.

—Con qué facilidad me engatusas. —No podía evitar sentir la oleada de posesiva satisfacción que lo atravesaba. Sakura podía admirar al sanador por sus habilidades, incluso podía desear aprender de él, pero su actitud chocaba con su naturaleza independiente. Shaoran descubrió que tenía un particular afecto a esa veta independiente.

—Eres un simple hombre, ¿qué esperabas? —Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. — Yo, sin embargo, soy una cirujana brillante y una mujer de muchos talentos.

—Los murciélagos empiezan a ponerse muy nerviosos. No estoy seguro de poder seguir controlándolos... —bromeó él malvadamente.

Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, pero se limitó a cogerle de la mano, asegurándose de tenerle bien cerca, y siguió con el tema anterior.

—Piensa en un lugar al que podamos llevar Byron una vez que le encontremos.

—La cabaña es demasiada peligrosa. Tendrá que ser una caverna, o en las profundidades de la tierra. Podemos llevarle hasta el sanador y encontrar después un lugar seguro en el que refugiarnos, quizá podamos regresar aquí.

—Eso no me hace ninguna ilusión, si te digo la verdad. Absolutamente ninguna.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan sarcástica?

Shaoran estaba bromeando al hacer la pregunta, pero una sonrisa amargada se dibujó en la boca de ella, y sus ojos reflejaron dolor.

—Aprendes rápidamente a protegerte cuando eres diferente, cuándo no te atreves a traer a casa a un compañero de clase porque tu madre se olvida de que existes, cuando se olvida de que todo el mundo existe. Algunas veces, permanecía inmóvil frente a la ventana durante días, literalmente. Ni siquiera me reconocía. —Sakura se detuvo. — ¿Crees que seré como ella, Shaoran? ¿Puedo convertirme en una sombra por el mero hecho de estar contigo?

—No de la misma manera. —respondió él lo más honestamente que pudo. — Algunas cosas están tan fragmentadas en mi memoria, que tengo que recopilar poco a poco la información. Sé que la mayoría de las parejas de _compañeros_ eligen vivir o morir juntos. Pero si un niño los necesitase, entonces el compañero que quedase se ocuparía de su bienestar, tanto emocional como físico. —No le dijo que esos niños eran entregados a otras parejas porque el ser que quedaba solo no podía enfrentarse a la vida sin su _compañero_. Sabía que el niño sería acogido y amado, porque la mayoría de la mujeres de los Cárpatos abortaban involuntariamente o perdían a sus bebés en el primer año de vida. —Y te conozco, Sakura. No importa las dificultades que tengas, siempre lograrás superarlas. No abandonarías a nuestro hijo como hizo tu madre. Nuestro hijo será amado y guiado a cada instante de su vida. Lo sé con toda seguridad.

Ella le apretó el brazo, al salir bajo la lluvia.

—Prométeme que si tenemos un hijo y algo me ocurre, te quedarás y lo criarás. Ámalo y guíalo cómo tendrían que haberme amado y guiado a mí. Prométemelo, Shaoran.

—Un niño de los Cárpatos es protegido y amado siempre, en cualquier circunstancia. No maltratamos a los niños.

—Eso no es lo que te he pedido.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, incapaz de mentir. Había estado solo demasiado tiempo. Nunca querría vivir sin ella.

—Sólo encontramos a nuestra _compañera_ una vez, pequeña castaña.

—Nuestro hijo, Shaoran. Si algo me ocurriera, no quiero un desconocido lo críe.

—Algunas veces, Sakura, una pareja que anhela tener un hijo se convierte en una mejor opción que un _compañero_ destrozado.

Su respiración entrecortada, y el fuerte muro que levantó para bloquear su mente le hizo percatarse de lo importante que era este tema para ella.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que un niño también puede quedar destrozado? Tener un padre que le apoye y le ayude a seguir adelante es mucho más importante. Ese empeño que tienes en elegir la muerte, cuando existe un niño u otros miembros que dependen de ti, es egoísta y morbosa.

—Te empeñas en juzgarnos según las costumbres humanas. —Dijo él quedamente— No tienes ni idea de los fuertes vínculos que nos unen. —Sus dedos apretaban firmemente los de ella, y alzó sus nudillos para llevárselos a la boca—. Quizá deberíamos dejar esta conversación para un momento más apropiado, cuándo estamos a salvo y sepamos que Byron también lo está.

Sakura era reacia a compartir sus pensamientos con él.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón, Shaoran. —Las lágrimas la escocían en los ojos, pero Sakura prefirió atribuirlas a su sensibilidad ante la luz del sol, y no a la conversación.

Siguió a Shaoran hasta la entrada sin hacer ni un comentario, pero manteniendo cuidadosamente el bloqueo mental a fin de que él no pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Podía entender por qué el preferiría escoger la muerte si algo le ocurriese a ella. Había estado demasiado tiempo solo y no podría enfrentarse a la vida sin un amarre, sin ella. Tal vez tuviese razón; tal vez sería demasiado peligroso para el mundo. Pero si Sakura tenía que aceptar eso, sabía que no podrían tener hijos. Y la eternidad era mucho tiempo para vivir con una cosa así. Ella no traería al mundo a un bebé sabiendo lo que pensaba Shaoran. Jamás se arriesgaría a hacerlo.

Sakura se mordió el labio, el cansancio la hacía tropezar una y otra vez. Automáticamente, se aferró a Shaoran, en busca de apoyo. Durante un momento había pensado que tendría una oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, quizá no con la normalidad que entendían los otros, pero con una estructura familiar, un niño y un marido.

—Basta, Sakura. Ahora no tengo tiempo para tranquilizarte y apaciguar tus miedos. No lo pienses más.

Asombrada de que él hubiera traspasado su bloqueo, contempló aquel rostro tan fascinante, tan intenso y seductor, que aún tenía señales de haber sufrido un tormento que ningún humano sería capaz de imaginar. Sus ojos, sin las gafas oscuras que él mantenía en su mano, recorrieron su cara, y ella pudo ver reflejado el amor que sentía, junto con el sentido de posesión y una oscura promesa de que duraría para toda la eternidad.

Los dedos acariciaron suavemente su barbilla, enviando llamarada de deseo que subiendo vertiginosamente a lo largo de su columna vertebral. El pulgar rozó su labio inferior, y un estremecimiento se enroscó en su estómago.

—Tu sitio está a mi lado, Sakura, somos las dos mitades de un mismo ser. Eres la luz que me guía en la oscuridad. Puede que sea cruel, puede que me vuelva loco, pero sé en mi corazón, y en mi propia alma, que no puedo existir sin ti. — besó sus párpados con suavidad. —No soy fácil de matar, castaña, y no permito que nadie dañe lo que es mío. El tormento que he vivido estos años me ha dado una fuerza de voluntad fuera de lo común.

Ella frotó su cara contra él, buscando un lugar en el que refugiarse de sus sentimientos.

—Somos tan diferentes, Shaoran... en todos los aspectos. Es fácil decir en el calor de pasión que todo irá bien, pero la convivencia puede ser sumamente difícil. Somos muy distintos.

Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apresurándola para que se dirigiese al refugio relativo que ofrecían los árboles. La lluvia caía con fuerza, empapándolos. Las nubes, oscuras y densas, formaban remolinos por encima de sus cabezas. Pero Shaoran podía percibir los primeros rayos de sol abriéndose paso a través de las nubes. Las primeras horas de la luz matinal siempre le intranquilizaban, haciéndole tomar conciencia de su terrible vulnerabilidad. Poniéndose las gafas oscuras, empezó a caminar con rápidas y largas zancadas. Si Sakura hubiera aceptado la sangre del sanador, podrían haber cambiado de forma y llegarían a la cabaña en un instante.

Shaoran sabía que ella había creído que al bloquear su mente había impedido que él conociera sus pensamientos, pero él jamás dejaría de saber lo que pensaba. Alguna parte de él estaría siempre en su mente, inmóvil, como una sombra, pero allí de todos modos. Sakura siempre había soñado con tener un hijo, para darle el amor que nunca había recibido. Ahora pensaba que ya no era posible. La pregunta del niño había sido de suma importancia para ella, pero los _compañeros_ no podían mentirse el uno al otro, no podían engañarse mutuamente. Él sólo podía rezar para ser capaz de elegir la muerte instantáneamente, sin escrúpulos y sin dudas, si algo le ocurría a Sakura. De otra manera temía convertirse en el monstruo que acechaba dentro de él, cerca de la superficie, un monstruo que ni los humanos ni su gente podrían llegar a imaginarse jamás. Había algo terrible en su interior, y sólo Sakura se interponía entre esa bestia y el resto de mundo.

No había manera de que ella deshiciese el vínculo que les unía. Lo sabía con cada célula de su cuerpo y eso le daba una idea de lo fuerte que era su unión. La furia, siempre tan cercana, tan mortífera, estaba bajo control de momento. Pero sólo mientras Sakura estuviera con él.

Pero ahora tenía que encontrar a Byron; se lo debía. La necesidad de hallarle y ponerle a salvo era muy fuerte, casi abrumadora, como si alguna parte de él, no su mente, pero algo profundo dentro de él, recordara la amistad que habían compartido. Debería haber dejado a Sakura en trance, debería haberle enviado la orden de dormir mientras él se ocupaba de todo, pero la verdad era que, simplemente, no podía soportar separarse de su lado. La quería cerca, donde pudiese protegerla. Y quería que fuera feliz... ¡Mujeres!

Sakura escuchó aquella irritada protesta claramente en su mente, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su boca.

— ¿Te estoy complicando la vida, Shaoran? —Preguntó dulcemente, con la voz cargada de esperanza.

Él se detuvo tan abruptamente que tiró de ella, haciendo que se detuviera. Shaoran aferró un puñado de pelo mojado y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el fin de que la lluvia se deslizara sobre aquella piel suave y cálida como la miel.

—La verdad es, Sakura, que me haces sentir tanto, que algunas veces no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo.

Su boca se aplastó contra la de ella, hambrienta y desesperadamente, devorándola como si pudiera tragársela y guardarla en su interior para siempre.

— _¡No quiero que te ocurra nada jamás! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? _—Las manos presionaban sobre su piel, con el cuerpo rígido por la tensión mientras su mente se debatía en un caos vertiginoso, lleno de miedo y hambrienta determinación.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sakura reaccionó instintivamente, rodeando el cuello de su _compañero_ con sus delgados brazos y adaptando el cuerpo suave y flexible contra la agresividad de él, con la mente tranquila y llena de ternura, un cálido refugio en el que su mente destrozada estaría a salvo. Lo besó sin reservas, poniendo todo su amor y su apoyo en ese gesto. Él levantó la cabeza a regañadientes y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

—No va a ocurrirme nada, Shaoran. Creo que te dan ataques de ansiedad. —le dijo alborotando su pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño, y sonriéndole con diversión. — ¿Los hombres de tu raza también van al psiquiatra?

Él rió suavemente, asombrándose de poder hacerlo cuando había estado tan aterrorizado unos segundos antes.

—Eres tan irrespetuosa como sólo puede llegar a serlo una mujer.

—Pero es que no soy cualquier mujer, tonto. Soy médico, y terriblemente brillante además. Todo el mundo lo dice.

— ¿En serio? —La mantuvo firmemente apretada contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera introducirla en su interior, abrigándola protectoramente con sus brazos.

— ¿Podrás aguantar lo que vamos a hacer, Shaoran? ¿Podrás enfrentarte a esos horribles carniceros de nuevo? ¿De verdad crees que serás capaz?

Levantó la cabeza para impedir que ella viese la sonrisa de depredador que se formó en sus labios, pero que no llegó a sus helados ojos ámbar.

—Estoy deseando volver a encontrármelos, te lo aseguro.

Sakura se introdujo brevemente en su mente, encontrando una sombría satisfacción al pensar en un enfrentamiento. Pero Shaoran era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle ver la furia, el odio y el ansia de venganza que manaban de él, amenazando con escapar de su control y hacerse cargo de la situación. Sakura era una sanadora, una mujer dulce que no podía imaginar una maldad como la que él había visto, como la que él mismo poseía. Entrelazó los suaves y delgados dedos de la mano con los suyos. Puede que jamás tuviese hijos, pero tenía a Shaoran. Quería alejarle del dolor y del tormento, alejarle de los hombres y de las criaturas que intentaran destruirle de nuevo. Estaba absolutamente decidida de mantenerle a salvo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Goomen-ne por la tardanza. Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan__*_

_Didi*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5*_

_Chika-Phantom-Li*_

_Thylane Leblanc*_

_Somewho*_

_Naddy*_

_Sarita Li*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	23. Chapter 23

_"__Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tomoyo permanecía de pie, bajo el precario abrigo que proporcionaba el porche, con el rostro elevado hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, y sus dedos se retorcían compulsivamente sobre su vientre. No se encontraba con los demás, estaba en algún lugar fuera de su cuerpo, absolutamente concentrada en intentar encontrar la localización de Byron.

De pie tras ella, estaba su oscuro e intimidante marido, con la mente obviamente unida a la de ella. Eriol era tan distinto a Shaoran que Sakura era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Cuando entró en el porche, tan sólo un paso por detrás de Shaoran, vio claramente que Eriol estaba furioso. Hervía de furia, con la violencia arremolinándose muy cerca de la superficie, aunque su postura era únicamente protectora. Se había colocado como escudo entre Tomoyo y la ferocidad de la tormenta.

Yue permanecía tan quieto como una estatua, su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva y sus ojos plateados parecían tan vacíos como la misma muerte, así que Sakura dio un amplio rodeo para esquivarle. Había algo peligroso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. A Sakura le parecía que no había manera de evaluar la complejidad de la naturaleza de los hombres de los Cárpatos. Yue miraba a Tomoyo con los ojos entrecerrados, inquietos, unos ojos que veían mucho más allá de la superficie. Y de repente soltó un juramento en voz baja y con un tono tan grave y cargado de veneno que resultó asombroso para alguien de su posición y poder.

— Ella no debe correr ningún riesgo. Está esperando un hijo. —Su mirada se clavó en la de Shaoran, plata fundida contra hielo café, y entre ellos hubo un total entendimiento.

Sakura unió su mente a la de Shaoran para intentar comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shaoran estaba embarazada, y que estuviese embarazada lo cambiaba todo, en lo que a los hombres se refería. Ella no pudo descubrir nada en la figura de Tomoyo que evidenciara la presencia del niño, la encontraba tan delgada como siempre, pero tampoco podía creer que el sanador se hubiese equivocado. Parecía infalible, completamente invencible.

El niño lo era todo, era lo más importante para los hombres. Y darse cuenta de eso la dejó asombrada, casi estupefacta ante el respeto infinito que mostraban por el embarazo. Era un milagro para ambos. Ese bebé era más importante que cualquiera de sus vidas.

Sakura se sentía muy confundida. A pesar de la escasa memoria que conservaba, la faceta protectora de Shaoran era extremadamente fuerte.

— Sabe lo que le está ocurriendo, pero no puede moverse. Incluso su mente está bloqueada e inmóvil. Le han paralizado de algún modo. —La voz de Tomoyo asustó a Sakura, llevándola de nuevo a concentrarse en la misión de rescate. Tomoyo hablaba claramente de Byron. — No puede ni moverse ni gritar, ni siquiera mentalmente. El lugar está muy oscuro y húmedo, y es consciente de que sufrirá enormemente. — Tomoyo se tambaleó, y sus manos se colocaron sobre el vientre, protectoramente.

El sanador se levantó inmediatamente, convirtiéndose en un mero borrón que de pronto se encontraba aferrándola del brazo y situándola bajo la lluvia. Yue agarró también a Eriol por la camisa y lo arrojó a la furia de la tormenta.

—Detente ahora mismo, Tomoyo. —ordenó Yue. Sacudió a Tomoyo, y también a Eriol. —Aléjate de él ahora mismo.

Shaoran saltó, agarró a su hermano, y lo golpeó en la cara una vez, y otra.

— ¡Vuelve! –dijo en un ronco gemido.

Sakura se mordió el labio, completamente aterrorizada. Parecía que la pareja se había quedado, de algún modo, atrapada en la trampa del vampiro junto a Byron. Yue colocó a Tomoyo de tal manera que la lluvia le diera de lleno, y Shaoran empujó a Eriol tras ellos.

Fue Eriol quien se recuperó primero. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hermano, para después observar todo lo que le rodeaba, como si de repente no supiese donde estaba. Entonces, instintivamente, buscó a Tomoyo.

—Tráela de vuelta, Eriol. Ve tras ella, y haz que regrese. Es demasiado peligroso para ella. Incluso a pesar de la unión que tiene conmigo, sigue atrapada. —Dijo Yue. —Estamos tratando con algo más que un simple vampiro. Éste es un experto en magia negra, así como en el uso de hierbas y piedras poderosas. Sé lo que ha hecho y cómo lo ha conseguido.

Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo con fuerza, y en sus ojos azules se reflejaba claramente la inmensa concentración que requería lo que estaba haciendo. Tomoyo parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Parecía muy sorprendida de encontrarse bajo la lluvia. Se llevó la mano a la nuca con un gesto de dolor.

— Por Dios, dejad de mirarme así. Me siento como una especie de monstruo de feria. —parecía herida y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Eriol, quien la abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndola entre sus brazos e inclinando la cabeza cariñosamente sobre la suya. Fue un gesto muy íntimo.

Sakura sintió que debía darse la vuelta para ofrecerles algo de privacidad. Para su disgusto, descubrió al sanador estudiándola. Se acercó a Shaoran, buscando inconscientemente algo de protección frente a aquel descarado escrutinio.

— Necesitas alimentarte. —dijo el sanador suavemente.

— Cuando tenga hambre, comeré. —contestó ella orgullosa. —No hace falta que te preocupes por todos nosotros. Yo sé cómo cuidar de mí misma.

Los ojos plateados resplandecieron ante tamaña mentira.

— Tu apetito es como un aura que rodea tu cuerpo, y tu debilidad nos pondrá a todos en peligro. — Dirigió su poderosa mirada hacia Tomoyo, que se removió visiblemente inquieta.

— Oh, cállate, Yue. — gruñó, y sus ojos azules lanzaban llamas al clavarse sobre él.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó a los labios de Yue, pero no llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

— No he dicho nada.

— Lo has dicho todo, y tú lo sabes. —dijo, alzando la barbilla desafiante. — Esa especie de sentimiento masculino de superioridad que te rodea es suficiente para que cualquier mujer sienta unos enormes deseos de gritar. Sinceramente Yue, toda esta fría lógica es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. —Permitió a Eriol que la llevara dentro del porche.

— La lógica funciona, no como las mujeres que se dejan llevar por las emociones. — Yue permanecía imperturbable. —Tu primera obligación es proteger a tu hijo. Y nuestra obligación es protegerte a ti. — Su mirada de plata estaba cargada de reproche al mirar a Eriol.

— No sabes con seguridad si estoy embarazada.

— No empieces con los jueguecitos, Tomoyo. En algunas ocasiones, esa rebeldía tuya me resulta decididamente aburrida. Sé que estás esperando un hijo. No puedes esconderme una cosa así. Eriol _sabe_ que es cierto, y _sabe_ que no puede permitir que te involucres en una misión tan peligrosa en semejantes condiciones.

Tomoyo se echó hacia atrás el pelo negro que le caía sobre la cara.

— No tengo que pedir permiso a nadie para hacer las cosas. Soy yo la que decido. Nací y me crié como una humana, Yue. — Señaló. — Y únicamente puedo ser yo misma. Byron es mi amigo, y se encuentra en un buen lío, así que tengo toda la intención de ayudarle.

— Si tu _compañero_ esta tan cautivado contigo que te permite hacer semejante estupidez...—replicó Yue suave y amenazadoramente. —... entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa que protegerte yo mismo.

— ¡No hables así de Eriol!—. Tomoyo estaba furiosa.

—_Realmente sabes cómo cavar tu propia fosa con las mujeres, ¿eh?_ — dijo Eriol, aunque entendía perfectamente a Yue y sabía que lo que hacía estaba totalmente justificado.

Yue ni siquiera le miró, se dedicó a observar fijamente la tormenta.

—_El hijo que ella lleva es mi compañera. Es una mujer y me pertenece._ —Había una inconfundible nota de advertencia en su voz, casi una amenaza.

En todos los siglos que llevaban juntos jamás había ocurrido una cosa así. Inmediatamente, Eriol cerró su mente a Tomoyo. Ella nunca sería capaz de entender cómo se sentía Yue. Sin una _compañera_ el sanador no tenía otra opción más que, al final, destruirse a sí mismo o transformarse en la encarnación de la maldad. En vampiro. En un muerto viviente. Yue había pasado siglos interminables esperando a su compañera, siguiendo adelante cuando otros más jóvenes que él se habían rendido. Había defendido a su gente, viviendo una solitaria existencia para mantener a salvo a su raza. Estaba mucho más solo que el resto de los de su especie y era mucho más susceptible a la llamada del lado oscuro, puesto que tenía que cazar y matar a menudo. Eriol no podía culpar a su viejo amigo por aquella faceta posesiva y protectora que demostraba hacia el bebé aún no nacido. Habló calmada y firmemente, esperando poder evitar un enfrentamiento. Yue había esperado durante tanto tiempo que la posible promesa de una compañera podría llevarlo al filo de una oscura locura si creía que existía algún peligro para la niña_. _

—_Tomoyo no es como las mujeres de los Cárpatos. Siempre lo has sabido y lo has aceptado. No querrá permanecer aislada durante el tiempo que dure el embarazo. Se marchitaría y moriría._

Yue dejó escapar un gruñido, un sonido resonante y amenazador que heló la sangre de Sakura, hizo que Shaoran se preparara para atacar y Eriol cambiara de posición para adoptar una mejor defensa. Tomoyo empujó el fuerte cuerpo de Eriol y, sin ningún miedo, puso una mano en el brazo del sanador. Cualquier otro pensaría que Yue podía transformarse en cualquier momento, pero él había estado esperando durante siglos, e, instintivamente, sabía que no les haría daño ni a ella ni a su hijo.

— Yue, no te enfades con Eriol. — Su voz era suave y delicada. — su primera obligación es velar por mi felicidad.

— Su primera obligación es protegerte. —La voz de Yue era una mezcla de luz y calor.

— De alguna manera, es lo mismo. No lo culpes por no aceptar al pie de la letra lo que tú consideras que deberían ser mis límites. No es fácil para él, como tampoco lo es para mí. Podríamos haber esperado para tener un hijo hasta que me hubiese acostumbrado más a las costumbres de los nuestros, pero eso habría llevado más tiempo del que tú dispones. Eres más que un amigo para nosotros, eres nuestra familia, una parte de nuestros corazones. No estamos dispuestos a perderte. Por eso, rezamos para que nuestro hijo fuese una niña y para que crezca y te ame y te aprecie como lo hacemos nosotros, para que sea tu otra mitad.

Yue se movió como si fuese a decir algo.

— _¡No digas nada! _–siseó Eriol en la cabeza del sanador. —_Ella cree que la niña tendrá elección._

Yue inclinó mentalmente la cabeza hacia Eriol. Si él permitía que su mujer creyera que la niña tendría elección en una cosa así, que así fuese.

Sakura estaba asombrada de que un hombre tan poderoso, un líder tan obvio como Eriol, permitiera tan tranquilamente que otro hombre le gruñera y hiciese unos reproches como los que Yue había hecho. Estaba empezando a sospechar que el hermano de Shaoran era un hombre de mucho carácter, y el amor y las fuertes emociones que había ambos hombres y Tomoyo hicieron que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Ésta era la familia de Shaoran, su legado, y había verdadero amor, verdadero cariño entre ellos, lo que les hacía capaces de soportar enormes sacrificios. Sakura deslizó su mano en la de Shaoran y se aferró a él, sintiendo que tenía algo en común con Tomoyo.

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo seguían fijos en Yue

— Si deseas examinarme para saber el sexo del bebé, puedes hacerlo. — Su barbilla se elevó. —Pero al igual que tú quieres que te acepte tal y como eres, con tu naturaleza depredadora, debes aceptarme tal y como soy. Mi corazón y mi alma pueden ser como los tuyos, pero mi mente es humana y nadie va a colocarme entre algodones, ni siquiera aunque mi marido y tú juzguéis que es necesario. Las mujeres humanas salieron de la edad de piedra hace mucho tiempo. Mi lugar está con Eriol, y yo debo tomar mis propias decisiones. Si crees que es necesario añadir tu propia protección a la de Eriol, estaré muy agradecida.

Se hizo un largo silencio, y las llamaradas rojas que resplandecían en las profundidades de los ojos plateados se apagaron lentamente. Yue sacudió la cabeza muy despacio, totalmente exhausto. Esta mujer era tan diferente a las de su especie... Temeraria. Compasiva. Rompiendo sin saberlo muchas de las normas y tabúes que existían entre los suyos. Colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Tomoyo, extendiendo sus dedos. Concentrándose en su objetivo, se envió a si mismo fuera de su cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración, y su corazón pareció derretirse. Deliberadamente, se movió para rodear al diminuto ser, uniéndose con su luz y su voluntad durante el tiempo que dura un latido. No iba a arriesgarse. Ésta era su _compañera_, y se aseguraría de ello con todos los medios a su disposición, desde el vínculo de la sangre hasta la unión mental. Nadie era tan poderoso como él. Esta niña era suya y sólo suya. Podría aguantar hasta que llegara a la edad adecuada.

— Lo hicimos, ¿no es así?— dijo Tomoyo suavemente, trayendo a Yue de vuelta a su propio cuerpo. — Es una niña.

Yue se alejó de Tomoyo, intentando tranquilizarse con todas sus fuerzas.

— Son pocas las mujeres de nuestra raza que llegan a la edad adulta. Las niñas raramente sobreviven al primer año de vida. No estés tan segura de que ya estamos a salvo. Debes descansar y dejar que cuiden de ti. La niña es lo primero. Byron opinaría lo mismo, y lo sabes. Eriol debe alejarte de este lugar, lejos del vampiro y los asesinos. Yo les daré caza, y libraré a nuestra gente del peligro mientras tu _compañero_ te protege. — La voz de Yue era muy grave, con resplandecientes tonos de plata y de luz que se derramaban por el ambiente. Prácticamente imposible de resistir. Tan serena, tan suave y razonable...

Tomoyo tuvo que sacudirse de encima el deseo de hacer lo que él le pedía. Lo miró fieramente.

— No intentes eso conmigo, Yue. —incluyó a Eriol en su mirada. — Y tú, estúpido, eres exactamente igual que él, todo un "macho dominante". Fíjate bien en ellos, Sakura, son imposibles. Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

— Ya lo había notado. —Era tranquilizador ver que Tomoyo había aprendido a mantenerse firme con esos hombres. Sakura se sentía cada vez más fuerte.

— No puedo dejar a Byron ahí afuera para que sufra el mismo destino que Shaoran. — insistió Tomoyo obstinadamente. Miro a Sakura, que estaba detrás de Yue, buscando apoyo. — No podemos.

Sakura sabía de primera mano lo que los carniceros humanos eran capaces de hacer y no podía abandonar a Byron a un destino semejante, de la misma forma que no podía alejarse de Shaoran. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Una vez que hayamos localizado a Byron, vosotros podréis ir a buscarle. Yo me quedaré con Tomoyo y os esperaremos aquí. El vampiro no puede salir mientras el sol siga en el cielo, y tenemos armas por si apareciesen los humanos.

— De cualquier forma, Eriol, sabes que puedes protegernos de los humanos, incluso a distancia. —le recordó Tomoyo.

— Sakura tiene razón, sanador. —apoyó Shaoran a las mujeres. Se lo debía a Byron. No podía permitir que nadie sufriera lo que él había sufrido. Miró a Yue. —Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieron problemas al unir sus mentes con Byron. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo puede atraparnos ese vampiro?

— Nos atrapó a Tomoyo y a mí a través de Byron, una hazaña bastante considerable —admitió Eriol. Y frotándose la mandíbula con un ligero disgusto añadió. — ¿No crees, hermanito, que te excediste un poco a la hora de golpearme?

Los dientes de Shaoran relampaguearon bajo su sonrisa. No pudo evitar admirar la frialdad que Eriol había mantenido bajo una amenaza mortal como la del sanador y el vampiro juntos. Su capacidad de bromear, de dejar a un lado el ego de los hombres de su estirpe, era prácticamente un milagro. De repente, algunos fragmentos de su memoria volvieron a unirse, trayéndole recuerdos de grandeza, de un poderoso ser completamente dedicado a la conservación de su pueblo. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de Sakura, su anclaje a la realidad, su puente entre el pasado olvidado y el presente. Sakura respondió inmediatamente, estaba tan unida a él que no necesitaba más indicaciones. Se apoyó contra su pecho, inundando la mente de Shaoran con calidez y un suave consuelo.

— Existe una raíz. —explicó Yue. —Se puede moler hasta convertirla en un fino polvo que se mezcla con dos tipos de bayas y salvia. Se hierve hasta que comienza a espesar, cuando el líquido se evapora, y la pasta resultante se mezcla con el veneno de un tipo de rana que vive en los árboles. Sé a ciencia cierta que es eso lo que el vampiro está usando. La receta es muy antigua, y totalmente desconocida para la mayoría de la gente, salvo para aquellos que estudian alquimia y magia negra. Sólo conozco otras dos personas, además de mí, que poseen esos conocimientos.

— Aidan. —Dijo Eriol suavemente. —O Julian.

— Imposible. —Negó Yue. —Percibiría su presencia si estuvieran aquí. Incluso transformados, reconocería a cualquiera de los dos.

—Exactamente, ¿qué efectos produce esa droga? —Preguntó Sakura. La identidad del vampiro parecía secundaria, estaba más intrigada con el resultado de la mezcla que Yue había descrito. Había estudiado las plantas y las hierbas ampliamente. Algunas bastante comunes, como la digital y los rododendros, podían producir parálisis. También sabía que el veneno de la rana podía ser letal por sí solo. Ciertas tribus, en varios lugares del mundo, habían descubierto sus propiedades y las habían usado en la punta de sus flechas y lanzas. De algún modo, la mezcla de raíces, bayas y toxinas podía paralizar el sistema nervioso, incluso afectar a la mente. — ¿Cómo se administra?

— Debe introducirse directamente en el torrente sanguíneo. —Dijo Yue.

— ¿Quién puede acercarse lo suficiente a los hombres de nuestra raza para inyectarla? Incluso un vampiro lo bastante hábil para enmascarar su propia naturaleza, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para vencer a alguien de la envergadura de Shaoran. Es inconcebible. —Dijo Eriol. — Shaoran era un cazador, uno de los encargados de impartir justicia. En una época en la que los crímenes estaban diezmando a nuestra raza, seguramente era doblemente precavido.

— El vampiro le tendió una trampa. Esa es el arma habitual de un impostor, ¿no?— explicó Yue con calma. —El amanecer ha llegado. Debemos darnos prisa.

La lluvia caía silenciosamente sobre el suelo mientras el viento zarandeaba los árboles. Shaoran miraba fijamente hacia el bosque. Distintas piezas de su memoria flotaban en su cabeza, susurrándole. "Sangre. Demasiada sangre". Aquellas palabras aparecieron de la nada. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente su cuello, y frunció el ceño.

— Fue una trampa de cazador, un alambre casi invisible. Me cortó la garganta.

Nadie se movió ni dijo una palabra por temor a romper la concentración de Shaoran. Sakura se dio cuenta de que conteniendo la respiración. Los recuerdos eran muy importantes para Shaoran, y ahora podían salvarle la vida a Byron. Podía percibir el dolor que aguijoneaba su mente, y sentir cómo lo bloqueaba, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en el intento de seguir recordando. Se frotó una ceja con el pulgar, y arrugó la frente.

— Me encontraba muy débil, y entonces él vino y me ofreció su sangre. No quería ofenderle, pero no quería tomar nada suyo. Él era... De alguna manera, no me fiaba de él. —Shaoran se derrumbó, frotándose las sienes fuertemente con los dedos. —No puedo verle. —Miró a Sakura con los ojos cargados de desesperación, angustiados. —No sé quién es.

Ella le envolvió mental y físicamente en sus brazos, odiando las marcadas líneas de sufrimiento que se reflejaban en su rostro.

—_Hace un par de días apenas podías mantenerte de pie, y eras incapaz de recordar nada. Esto es un milagro, Shaoran, lo que has logrado es un milagro._ —intentó infundirle confianza, sabiendo perfectamente que él aborrecía el hecho de no poder suministrar ningún otro detalle.

— Lo único que hay que hacer es unir las piezas. —dijo Yue, y su voz fue como un bálsamo. Colocó las yemas de sus dedos en las sienes de Shaoran, inspiró muy despacio y se concentró en su objetivo, enviándose a sí mismo fuera de su cuerpo.

Shea pudo percibir cómo se disolvía el dolor, permitiendo que Shaoran recuperara la calma. El poder de aquel sanador era extraordinario.

Ella quería ese poder, quería sentirlo moviéndose dentro de ella, aumentando hasta donde el sanador le permitiese aprender.

La voz de Yue rompió el hechizo.

— Creo que aceptaste su oferta. El veneno estaba en la sangre del traidor.

— ¿Y por qué al traidor no le afectaba? ¿Por qué él no estaba paralizado? — dijo Eriol en un venenoso siseo que produjo un escalofrío en la espalda de Sakura. Había algo seriamente peligroso en esos hombres, algo absolutamente letal de lo que carecían los humanos. Aceptaban la violencia con tanta naturalidad como las criaturas que habitaban en los bosques de los alrededores. Eran depredadores. Y ese algo se percibía claramente en la forma en que se movían, en su forma de ser, en sus pensamientos.

Yue trazó lentamente un círculo sobre el suelo del porche. Sakura encontró bastante interesante que los tres hombres se hubiesen colocado entre la luz del amanecer y las mujeres.

— Hay varias maneras de hacerlo, pero no tenemos tiempo para entretenernos con esta discusión; debemos actuar en este momento, si es eso lo que vamos a hacer. Tomoyo, mientras estuviste conectada con Byron, ¿captaste alguna dirección, algo que pudiera servirnos de ayuda?

— No estaba solo. Estaba en algún lugar bajo el suelo... una cueva, tal vez. Era un sitio húmedo, y olía a moho. Y no está muy lejos de aquí. —Tomoyo miró a Eriol con ojos tristes, tenía miedo de que esa información no fuese suficiente para encontrar al hombre a tiempo. Bastaba un día en compañía de esos dos carniceros humanos para que Byron sufriera una muerte horrible. Eriol entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tomoyo, y llevó sus nudillos hasta la calidez de su boca, como muestra de comprensión y afecto.

— El sótano, Shaoran. —Dijo Sakura de repente, muy nerviosa. —Le han llevado al sótano. No deben conocer estas tierras muy bien, así que se han limitado a volver donde ya llevaron a cabo sus fechorías con éxito anteriormente. Sé cómo son, muy arrogantes, particularmente uno que se llama Don Wallace. Sería muy propio de el usar el mismo lugar, pensando que se estaría divirtiendo delante de vuestras narices.

— Puede que ese lugar sea húmedo y huela a moho, de acuerdo, pero se darían cuenta de que el ataúd de Shaoran ha desaparecido. Sabrían que el lugar ha sido recientemente registrado. —dijo Eriol pensativamente.

— Cierto, ¿pero no les habrá dicho ya el vampiro que Shaoran está vivo? Él nos había visto a Jacques y a mí en el bosque, con Byron. — Dijo Sakura —Se sentirán a salvo, porque se supone que todos vosotros estáis a cubierto durante el día, y os aseguro que ésta es exactamente la clase de cosa que un tipo como Wallace haría. Cree que todos vosotros sois vampiros y no podéis salir durante las horas del día.

— Ese Wallace, —Dijo Eriol suavemente. —es el sobrino de Eugene Slovensky, enemigo de todos los hombres de nuestra raza. Nos hemos encontrado con anterioridad, aunque brevemente. Creo que la señorita tiene razón. Cree que es más inteligente y más hábil que nosotros.

— Aidan le habría hecho un enorme servicio a nuestra raza si le hubiese matado cuando tuvo oportunidad. —Observó Yue. —Pero ya teníamos suficientes problemas aquella noche, con Eriol herido y Tomoyo en manos de esos locos.

— ¿Puede ser que Aidan se haya transformado? —Especuló Sakura.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza lentamente.

— No se había transformado entonces, y tampoco ahora. Es tan poderoso como Eriol o como yo. El mundo se habría enterado si alguien de nuestra envergadura se hubiese transformado en la criatura más abominable de todas. No, no es Aidan. De cualquier manera, tiene un hermano gemelo, uno más poderoso incluso, que sabría inmediatamente si Aidan hubiese sucumbido al lado oscuro. —La voz de Yue era grave y cálida, repleta de seguridad.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para librarse del efecto hipnótico. El poder de Yue la asustaba. Su voz por sí sola podría lograr cualquier cosa, provocar la respuesta que quisiera en cualquiera de ellos. Nadie debería de tener esa clase de poder.

— ¿Y por qué no podemos detectar al vampiro cuando esta cerca? —preguntó Eriol sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. —He sondeado la zona y no he podido detectar a nadie de nuestra especie, ni siquiera a Byron.

— Sakura es capaz de detectar su presencia, incluso aunque yo no pueda hacerlo. —Dijo Shaoran. —Al principio no estaba seguro de que fuese real, pero pude percibir las imágenes que había en su mente cuando nos unimos.

Sakura levantó la barbilla con actitud desafiante.

— ¿Cómo explicas eso, sanador? ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer una cosa así?

Gregori dirigió todo el poder de su atractiva mirada plateada hacia ella.

— Puedo hacer que la tierra tiemble bajo tus pies y traer relámpagos desde los cielos para que cumplan mis órdenes. Puedo hacer que dejes de respirar con un solo pensamiento. Puedo tomar cualquier tipo de forma, desde un pequeño ratón hasta un lobo corriendo con la manada. ¿No es eso suficiente para que me creas? —Preguntó con delicadeza.

Su voz era pura magia negra. Eso era lo que Sakura creía. Temblando, se acercó a Shaoran. Todos confiaban en Yue, ¿no era el uno de los más antiguos? Todos le habían dicho que un vampiro podía enmascararse a sí mismo, parecer normal. Ninguno sospechaba de él. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era el más peligroso, poseía enormes conocimientos, adquiridos a través de los siglos, y era su sanador, les había dado sangre a todos. Su cerebro comenzó a analizar todas aquellas piezas del puzzle.

—_Es imposible_. —Shaoran había leído sus pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Sakura.

—_Eriol lo sabría. No sé cómo estoy seguro de ello, pero Yue no podría esconderle una cosa así a Eriol_

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de exasperación.

Shaoran ocultó la sonrisa que le producía aquella muestra de vanidad femenina. Estaba claro que Sakura realmente aborrecía que Yue se mostraba tan dominante con las mujeres.

— Hay un humano a pocos kilómetros de aquí. —Dijo Eriol —No puedo detectar a otros. Está en la dirección de la vieja casa de Shaoran. ¿Vamos?

En ese momento, la luz comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo, dejando ver trazos grises en lugar de negra oscuridad. Las nubes seguían moviéndose y la lluvia no paraba de caer.

— Ve, Eriol —insistió Tomoyo—. Debes ir, de otra manera siempre sentiré que tengo la culpa de su muerte. Si no vas será por mí.

— _Tienes que ir_ —Añadió Sakura mirando los ojos café de Shaoran. Él la miró a su vez; Sakura estaba totalmente decidida. Llegaría un día en el que Shaoran recordaría su juventud, la gran amistad que compartía con Byron, y cómo había retrocedido ante el intento de reconciliación de éste. Necesitaba hacer esto por su propio bien.

—_Lo sé._ —Su respuesta fue un suave asentimiento en la mente de Sakura mientras compartían sus pensamientos. —Yo iré, Eriol. —Dijo en voz alta — Tú quédate y protege a las mujeres. Es la única manera.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan__*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5__*_

_Chika-Phantom-Li__*_

_Naddy L*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	24. Chapter 24

_"__Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

— Puede que sea una trampa. —Advirtió Yue — Es más, lo más probable es que lo sea. De otro modo, sería muy descuidado de su parte para alguien que se considera tan hábil.

— Por eso todos debéis ir —Dijo Tomoyo—. Sakura y yo esperaremos aquí. Podemos encargarnos de destruir todas las evidencias de su investigación mientras esperamos.

Sakura no pudo evitar el grito que escapó de su garganta. Elevó la barbilla desafiante, no iba dejarse intimidar por estas poderosas criaturas. Sus ojos relampaguearon mientras les observaba.

— He dedicado muchos años de mi vida a reunir esta información. —Dijo furiosa.

Tomoyo le cogió la mano y le dio un ligero apretón de advertencia. Tiró de Sakura hacia la puerta de la cabaña para apartarla de Shaoran

— De acuerdo, Sakura, hablaremos de eso.

— Debes salir de aquí y ocultarte en un lugar seguro si se hace muy tarde o recibes un aviso nuestro. —le advirtió Eriol a su compañera. —No intentarás comportarte como una heroína. Dame tu palabra.

Tomoyo le sonrió mirándole a los ojos en un íntimo y tierno reconocimiento. Asintió.

— Jamás pondría en peligro a nuestro bebé, mi amor.

Eriol se acercó y acarició la cara de Tomoyo, deslizando la yema de sus dedos dulcemente sobre su piel, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a desdibujarse, retorciéndose mientras cambiaba de forma. La piel de sus brazos resplandecía, así como la de su espalda. Su poderosa figura se inclinó para dar un poderoso salto, aterrizando convertido ya en un impresionante lobo negro.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, atónita ante la rapidez de la transformación. Ver a un hombre convertirse en lobo era algo realmente fascinante. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que temía que explotara. No estaba segura si por la excitación o por puro pánico.

— _¡Shaoran!_

—_Tranquilízate, mi amor, todo va bien_. —Para calmarla, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente—. _Esta es la forma en que nuestra gente utiliza a los animales que nos rodean. Es algo natural para nosotros y nos ayuda a proteger nuestra piel y nuestros ojos de la luz del sol. _

—_Ya me encuentro perfectamente, hombre__ salvaje. Me pilló desprevenida, eso es todo._ —Sakura respiró profundamente para intentar calmar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente colgada de la mano de Tomoyo y, tímidamente, la soltó. Shaoran depositó otro beso sobre su frente antes de alejarse deliberadamente del porche para adentrarse en el denso bosque, asegurándose de estar fuera de la vista de Sakura antes de que su cuerpo empezara a cambiar.

Los ojos plateados de Yue se movieron sobre ambas mujeres, para posarse al final en Sakura.

— El bebé debe ser protegido. No sirve de nada apelar a la lógica de Tomoyo, puesto que no tiene, y Eriol está tan atontado con ella que no es capaz de llevar a cabo su primera obligación, así pues está en tus manos. Por el bien de todos nosotros, debes proteger a esta niña. ¿Comprendes?

Sakura se sintió seducida por aquellos ojos. Podía no entender totalmente sus motivos pero sintió su genuina urgencia. Asintió.

— Cuidaré de ella, sanador.

— No es sólo por mi bien, sino también por el de los humanos y el de la gente de nuestra raza. Este bebé debe sobrevivir, Sakura. —Repitió —Ella debe sobrevivir.

Sakura percibió claramente la advertencia y la súplica de su alma condenada. Este bebé era su única esperanza. Por primera vez, creyó que él no era el vampiro que estaban buscando. Tenía un miedo aterrador de transformarse y aquella niña era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sakura asintió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos para que él se diese cuenta de que era plenamente consciente del peligro.

Por consideración hacia ella, Yue también se adentró en el bosque antes de cambiar de forma y se dirigió hacia las ruinas de la vieja casa de Shaoran.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la cabaña, alejándose de la tormenta para introducirse hacia el abrigo de la habitación.

— Conseguirás acostumbrarte. La primera vez que vi a Eriol, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era. Creí que tenía poderes psíquicos, como yo. Créeme, me causó un verdadero impacto cuando lo descubrí. No podía ni imaginar que unas criaturas semejantes existieran.

Sakura le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Estar de vuelta en la cabaña era reconfortante, con todas esas cosas familiares a su alrededor.

— Todavía no estoy segura de creer en todo esto. Aún me espero despertarme en mi oficina de los Estados Unidos en cualquier momento. — Atrapó una toalla y se la lanzó a Tomoyo, tomando otra para ella misma. Tenía el pelo empapado, y le resultaba reconfortante hacer algo tan mundano como secarse con una toalla.

— Llevamos una vida relativamente normal, Sakura. Eriol y yo tenemos una hermosa casa en esta impresionante tierra. Eriol tiene muchos negocios. Tenemos amigos, buenos amigos. Viajamos. Lo que le sucedió a Shaoran fue una tragedia terrible para todos. Me alegro de que te tenga ahora, todos nosotros nos alegramos. —Tomoyo se acurrucó en un sillón. La luz del día estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo, ya sobrecargado por el embarazado.

Sakura se apoyó contra la cama y estudió a Tomoyo. Era una mujer hermosa, un poco pálida, con unos extraños ojos entre azules y violetas.

— Shaoran todavía está bastante enfermo. Se esfuerza por recordar su vida. Pero le resulta muy difícil. —empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro—. Me tiene muy preocupada. Cree que no siempre se comporta de manera civilizada. Hay tanto sufrimiento en su interior...

— _¿Sakura? ¿Me necesitas?_ —La voz de Shaoran sonó claramente en su cabeza. Parecía preocupado, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de que Shaoran era incapaz de liberarla completamente. Debería sentirse ofendida, agobiada, pero la verdad era que la hacía sentirse segura. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su proximidad.

—_Estoy bien, Shaoran. Ten mucho cuidado_. —Era una sensación estimulante el poder hablar a través del tiempo y del espacio, poder tocarlo siempre que quisiese o siempre que lo necesitase, el que siempre supiese si ella estaba en dificultades.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, notó su respiración agitada y automáticamente se acercó para tomarle el pulso. Tomoyo rió, y se removió.

— Mi marido está siendo travieso. Le gusta tenerme pensando en él cuando está lejos de mí. Estoy bien. Puede que te vuelvan loca, pero hay que reconocer que son siempre fascinantes, y en ocasiones muy divertidos. Y menos mal, porque viven muchísimo tiempo. ¿No sería un infierno estar atada durante siglos a alguien que al que encuentras increíblemente aburrido?

— ¿El sanador es muy peligroso?

Tomoyo inspiró bruscamente.

— La verdad es que Yue es el más peligroso de todos los hombres de los Cárpatos. Eriol cree que Yue es incluso más poderoso que él mismo, y es mucho decir... Sabe muchas cosas, más que ningún otro. Mi marido está muy preocupado por él. Si se convierte en vampiro, todos estaremos en grave peligro. Eriol lo ama. Ambos le amamos. Por eso decidimos tener un bebé ahora, y no esperar hasta más tarde. Para darle una _compañera_. Las mujeres de los Cárpatos ya no tienen niñas. Nadie sabe por qué, pero las niñas que nacen raramente sobreviven al primer año de vida. Eriol y Yue creen que una _compañera_ humana podría darles hijas, y creo que tienen razón. Yue dijo que este bebé es una niña. Lo sabe.

— Por eso mi padre deseaba tanto una hija. Mi madre no llegó a decirle que estaba embarazada, pero en su diario comentaba que él se había sentido defraudado cuando Meiling dio a luz un niño.

— Yo conocí un poco a tu padre. —dijo Tomoyo suavemente. —Se sintió muy turbado por la muerte de Meiling. Quería cazar a los asesinos, pero Eriol dijo que era demasiado peligroso, estaba demasiado involucrado. Le obligaron a dormir durante muchos años.

— ¿Se durmió sin más? —Sakura estaba furiosa por una razón que no podía identificar. Pensar en que ese hombre había estado durmiendo mientras su mujer yacía asesinada, su amante embarazada y sola, y mientras su hijo crecía sin su ayuda, la ponía realmente muy furiosa. Tenía la sensación de que no le habría gustado mucho su padre.

— Necesitas entender a esta gente, Sakura, la clase de poder que tienen, la clase de devastación de que son capaces. Pueden controlar la tierra, provocando terremotos que destruirían ciudades enteras. El autocontrol es un gran problema para todos ellos. Alguien como Yue es una bomba de relojería. Él lo sabe, Eriol lo sabe, todos lo sabemos. Fujitaka estaba tan alterado, que era un peligro para todos los que le rodeaban. Eriol hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor, tanto por la seguridad de los humanos como de los suyos. Fujitaka obedeció porque Eriol es su líder. Jamás pareció estar muy ligado a nadie, y menos a su hijo. Incluso ahora, es un solitario que rara vez se deja ver. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo bajo la tierra.

— Y Fujitaka no le dijo a nadie que mi madre existía...—dijo Sakura con amargura —La vida de mi madre quedó destruida, y él pudo haberlo impedido.

— Lo siento mucho, tuvo ser horrible para ti. Si tu madre era la verdadera _compañera_ de Fujitaka, debió ser incapaz de seguir viviendo sin él. Es un vínculo entre las almas. —Tomoyo suspiró, apartando la mirada de la aversión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sakura. — Meiling no era la _compañera_ verdadera de Fujitaka. Me gustaría creer que ella le amaba, pero todos pensaban que simplemente estaba simplemente obsesionada con él. No tengo ni idea de por qué Fujitaka siguió con ella. Meiling fue una estúpida por no esperar para conocer a su verdadero_ compañero_. Fujitaka es un hombre muy guapo. Debió confundir la lujuria con el amor.

— He querido decirle a Fujitaka que es un gusano inmundo desde el primer día que leí el diario de mi madre. Y no quiero sentir por Shaoran lo mismo que ella sintió por Fujitaka. No hasta el extremo de abandonar a un hijo, de vivir como si estuviese muerta, de limitarme a esperar hasta que ella fuese lo bastante mayor para arreglárselas sola para poder quitarme la vida.

— No todo el mundo tiene la fuerza necesaria para soportarlo, Sakura. — la consoló Tomoyo dulcemente. —Mira cuánto ha aguantado Yue sin compañera. Eriol y Shaoran, Aidan y su hermano Julian, todos han esperado mucho más que los otros. Muchos otros se han transformado porque no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir adelante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yue y no este vampiro? Lo que le ocurrió a tu madre no tiene por qué sucederte a ti, porque no eres la misma persona. Tú eres muy fuerte, y tu madre no tenía forma de saber lo que le sucedía.

Sakura recorrió la habitación de arriba abajo, de repente se sentía muy nerviosa. Aquella conversación le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿De verdad Yue era capaz de provocar un terremoto que destruyese ciudades enteras? Mantener a salvo al bebé que estaba por nacer era incluso más importante de lo que ella había pensado. Cientos, quizás miles de vidas, dependían de ello. Eso era lo que Yue había tratado de decirle: necesitaba a esa niña para seguir viviendo sin transformarse en un vampiro.

— Lo siento, Sakura. Te hemos arrojado a aguas profundas sin ni siquiera enseñarte a nadar. Desearía poder ayudarte. — Dijo Tomoyo suavemente.

— Siento que llevo tanto tiempo asustada que ya no conozco otra forma de vida. —le confió Sakura. — Shaoran depende de mí para mantenerse cuerdo, y encima ahora ocurre todo esto. Espero que tengas razón, Tomoyo. Espero ser muy fuerte.

Shaoran llegó hasta la linde del bosque, y encontró a Eriol andando con cuidado sobre una porción de tierra desprovista de hierba.

—_Trampas para lobos_ —dijo brevemente y continuó con la inspección.

—_Busca alambres muy delgados, quizás invisibles para nosotros_ —le advirtió Shaoran— _Él es capaz de ocultarlos._

El cuerpo de Yue se materializó entre destellos; se mantuvo inmóvil, inspirando el aire del amanecer.

—_Es una trampa gigantesca, amigos míos; me inquieta encontrar tan sólo a un humano junto a Byron._

—_Si es que Byron está dentro_ —apoyó la teoría de Yue—. _¿Dónde están los demás?_

—_El vampiro debe estar bajo tierra, alejado del sol_ —dijo Eriol—. _No hay nada que le permita soportar la luz del día una vez que ha sucumbido a la transformación_.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el compañero del humano? —preguntó Shaoran en voz alta.

Eriol encogió los hombros, él también se sentía intranquilo.

—Sugiero que nos aproximemos en silencio y de una manera invisible para el ojo humano.

—Separémonos de modo que podamos ayudarnos en caso de necesidad.

—El cable —dijo Yue con apenas un hilo de voz— está extendido, entrecruzando el prado a varias alturas. Es una especie de dispositivo preparado para atravesar la garganta; pero también esta dispuesto de forma que produzca innumerables cortes en diferentes lugares del cuerpo, con el fin de debilitarnos. Obviamente, no pensó en cualquier otra criatura, ni animal, ni humana que tuviera la desventura de pasar por aquí.

—Oh, es cierto... ahora lo veo. Muy astuto, nuestro vampiro —dijo Eriol—. Definitivamente, nos espera, aunque me temo, que no hasta esta noche. Quizás sus amigos humanos han ido a por provisiones, pensando que tienen todo el largo día para torturar a Byron sin que nadie los interrumpa o los atemorice.

—No lo sé, Eriol. Hay algo que me incomoda —advirtió Yue— Algo no va bien.

—Yo también lo percibo —estuvo de acuerdo Shaoran— aunque no sé explicar con exactitud de qué se trata. Me da la sensación de que todo está previsto, como si estuviéramos andando por la tela de una araña; conozco este lugar. Puedo sentir el dolor y el tormento como si todo estuviera sucediendo de nuevo —y de hecho lo sentía realmente, sus entrañas se retorcían y encogían de dolor. Era difícil mantener una apariencia calmada cuando su cuerpo se erizaba y el dolor lo atravesaba, haciendo añicos su mente hasta no distinguir lo que era real y lo que pertenecía a su interminable pesadilla.

—Quizá estés percibiendo el sufrimiento de Byron —sugirió Eriol con preocupación. El rostro de Shaoran permanecía impasible, pero se marcaban arrugas de tensión y una película carmesí comenzó a cubrir su frente.

—_Shaoran, ¿estás herido? Iré contigo_ —la suave voz de Sakura giró en su mente, captando fragmentos de los pensamientos de su _compañero_ y uniéndolos para reparar el daño. Era, como siempre, su única ancla a la realidad.

— _Quédate ahí, pero mantén el contacto conmigo, Sakura. Estar tan cerca de este lugar me desorienta. Te necesito para mantener la cordura_ —era un ruego, pero Shaoran no tenía otra opción; era su _compañera_, y la presencia de Sakura en su mente podía significar el éxito o el fracaso de su misión. Él no quería ser el causante de la muerte de los demás.

Una implacable sonrisa asomó a los sensuales labios de Yue, pero los ojos plateados carecían de humor y brillaban amenazantes.

—Intentan capturarnos, Eriol. A nosotros, los más poderosos de nuestra Estirpe; creo que necesitan una verdadera demostración de poder.

Shaoran miró a Eriol con incomodidad. Quizás se debiera a la forma en que su cuerpo recordaba cada quemadura, cada corte. Con los años el dolor se incrementaba, si es que uno podía sentir; al contrario que un vampiro, un hombre de los Cárpatos era capaz de tener intensas sensaciones. Shaoran había sufrido lo que ningún hombre, ni humano ni perteneciente a la estirpe de los Cárpatos, podría haber soportado. Ni siquiera fue en nombre de la ciencia, sino por el simple sadismo de infligir el mayor dolor posible.

—_Vuelve, Shaoran —_la voz de Sakura estaba cargada de preocupación.

—_No puedo; no puedo abandonar a Byron y que sufra mi mismo destino._

—_Percibo tu sufrimiento, Shaoran. Te cuesta mucho concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo; tu mente está fragmentada. ¿Qué ayuda vas a prestarle a Byron si te atrapan? Vuelve a mi lado._

—_Lo sacaré de ahí; pero quédate conmigo, Sakura —_Shaoran se concentró en ella, manteniendo su fuerza y su calidez en su mente para luchar contra el creciente dolor. La tierra parecía agitarse bajo sus pies; la lluvia caía con fuerza. Sentía su cuerpo arder, incluso olía el olor a carne chamuscada. Los cortes se abrían y sangraban profusamente; se agarró el pecho, cuando el dolor lo atravesó, desgarrando músculos y fragmentando huesos. Se le cerró la garganta, haciendo imposible la mera idea de respirar. Sintió su corazón latir tan rápido que pensaba que iba a estallar.

— _¡Shaoran!_ —pequeñas heridas escarlatas aparecían por el cuerpo de Shaoran, manchando su camisa de sangre. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y locura. —_Estoy aquí_ —Sakura cogió al vuelo la información de la mente de Shaoran y lo envolvió en la calidez de su amor— _Siénteme, Shaoran. Concéntrate sólo en mí, y en lo que sientes cuando me tocas, cuando me besas —_y se lo mostró desde su mente, transmitiéndole las imágenes, agarrándose a él de forma posesiva y tierna, mientras él besaba sus labios con avidez. Le mostró cómo se sentía, ardiente y suave como la seda por la pasión, le transmitió la necesidad que él despertaba en su cuerpo; su boca, tan hambrienta como los labios masculinos; sus manos, enterradas en el cabello oscuro— _Siénteme, Shaoran —_sintió cómo su susurro se deslizaba sobre su piel como el roce de unos dedos. Y Shaoran se concentró, bloqueando todo lo que no fuera el olor y el sabor de Sakura, las caricias de sus manos, y su voz sensual y suave. Ella se había convertido en su mundo, era su único mundo y siempre lo sería. Nada más era real; ella era su corazón, su aliento. La respiración de Sakura le devolvió a un ritmo pausado; los latidos del corazón de su compañera acompasaron los suyos hasta devolverle el ritmo normal. Tenía la piel abrasada, pero no por el sufrimiento o la tortura, sino por el hambre que Sakura había despertado en él.

El aliento de Sakura parecía rozar su oreja, su mente.

—_Te amo, Shaoran. Haz lo que debas hacer y vuelve después rápido a casa, conmigo —_y lo liberó entonces de mala gana, aunque la calidez de su amor lo acompañó durante un rato más.

Shaoran agitó la cabeza para volver a la realidad. En ese instante, la tierra se agitó bajo sus pies y el dolor intentó atraparlo de nuevo; pero el vampiro no lo pillaría dos veces en la misma trampa. Se sacudió violentamente hacia delante, concentrándose en el sabor de los labios de Sakura, en la curva de su cadera bajo su mano, en el brillo que sus ojos adquirían cuando estaba a punto de reírse. La mantuvo amarrada a su corazón, retuvo la visión de su melena salvaje delante de él, mientras se abría camino a través de los cables enmarañados para salir a terreno despejado.

—Bien —le felicitó Yue— Pero éste es muy hábil; no me gusta esto, Eriol. Es mejor que nos aproximemos desde el aire, sobre los alambres, cada uno desde una dirección diferente. Yo iré en primer lugar. Nuestra gente no puede permitirse perderos a ninguno de los dos.

—Yue —le recordó Eriol con suavidad— Si el bebé es tu _compañera,_ y haces algo arriesgado, la estarás condenando a muerte. Recuérdalo cuando entres a ese lugar de locura.

Los plateados ojos de Yue fulminaron a su viejo amigo.

— ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a lastimarla de alguna manera? La he esperado durante varios cientos de años; estos humanos no son nada. Han perseguido a nuestra gente demasiado tiempo. Mi intención es detenerlos.

Eriol asintió con un gesto. Sus ojos oscuros, tan diferentes a los de su hermano, eran puro hielo negro.

— ¿Estás preparado para esto, Shaoran?

La despiadada sonrisa de Shaoran era una promesa de venganza.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy deseándolo.

Eriol suspiró.

—Dos salvajes sedientos de sangre que aún se creen en la Edad Media.

Shaoran intercambió una mueca con Yue.

—Los Años Oscuros no fueron malos. Por lo menos, podíamos dispensar justicia sin preocuparnos de lo que pensaban las mujeres.

—Os habéis ablandado, los dos —dijo Yue intentando sofocar la risa— No me extraña que tengamos tantos problemas. Las mujeres nos gobiernan y vosotros dos, tortolitos entontecidos, las obedecéis al pie de la letra.

El cuerpo sólido de Shaoran se agitó y empezó a difuminarse en el aire.

—Ya veremos quién es el más sumiso, sanador —dijo mientras su cuerpo desaparecía por completo.

Eriol echó una mirada a Yue, se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano. No le gustaba esta situación; Yue era una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar; y sólo Dios sabía de lo que Shaoran era capaz. Era la peor forma de enfrentarse a un enemigo, justo cuando la luz del sol empezaba a hacer mella en ellos.

Yue esperó hasta que Eriol y Shaoran desaparecieron y sólo entonces se disolvió. Se elevó en cielo, estremeciéndose de dolor cada vez que los rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes oscuras, hiriéndole los ojos. Maldijo en silencio; Tomoyo estaba sola con una mujer que no sabía nada de las capacidades que poseía. Tomoyo estaba muy débil, y ese bebé representaba la única esperanza para su salvación. Era una estupidez rescatar a un hombre de los Cárpatos tan próximo a la transformación; en unos años, él estaría persiguiéndolo para darle caza.

Shaoran cruzó el prado muy por encima de los alambres que ahora brillaban a la luz del sol. Las gotas de rocío parecían bailar en los finos hilos como pequeñas lágrimas de cristal. Rodeó las ennegrecidas ruinas muy despacio, buscando la entrada oculta en el suelo; le molestaba no saber el sitio exacto o que los otros la encontraran antes que él. Le hacía sentir inútil, totalmente incompetente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan__*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5__*_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Naddy L__*_

_Didi*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	25. Chapter 25

_"__Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Una suave carcajada envió espirales de calor a su cuerpo.

— _¿Y desde cuando has sido tú un incompetente? Ya me volvías loca cuando estabas tumbado en la cama, supuestamente indefenso. La primera vez que me besaste, me olvidé hasta de mi nombre. Eso no es incompetencia._

Shaoran sintió cómo la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Sakura lo lograba con el simple sonido de su risa, con su calidez.

—_Estoy buscando la entrada al sótano. Pero el suelo parece estar intacto, no hay ningún indicio._

—_Cuando atravesé el claro, y me acerqué a las ruinas, la chimenea estaba a la derecha; rodeé todo el perímetro desde el lado derecho. La puerta estaba enterrada bajo la tierra, no pude verla, pero la encontré al tacto. Recuerdo que la chimenea estaba a la derecha, a unos tres metros más o menos._

—_Gracias, pequeña castaña —_ Shaoran se agazapó bajo la lluvia, y recorrió con la palma de la mano el barro resbaladizo.

—Allí hay algo —dijo Eriol en voz baja, buscaba trampas ocultas. Su cuerpo flotaba en el aire mientras examinaba el suelo— hay huellas, como si hubieran limpiado el suelo con una rama. Han apartado las rocas y el polvo.

—No lo toques —ordenó Shaoran bruscamente— La chimenea debería estar a tu derecha, y más alejada.

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar? —preguntó Yue con escepticismo.

— Sakura lo recuerda. Debe ser otra trampa; la lluvia habría borrado esas marcas.

—No dispusieron de mucho tiempo para colocar tales trampas —comentó Eriol— Se llevaron a Byron hace una hora como mucho.

—Puede que estemos subestimando a este vampiro, Eriol. Yo podría disponer todas estas trampas, igual que tú. Aidan y Julian también serían capaces, y sin duda alguna, Shaoran. ¿A quién más conocemos que posea este tipo de poder? —preguntó Yue con suavidad.

—Quedan pocos que superen los seiscientos años —dijo Eriol.

—Quizás se trate más del odio que siente que de la edad que tenga —aventuró Shaoran— Lo que me hicieron fue sin duda planeado para provocar el mayor dolor posible antes de que la muerte me reclamara. Eso es venganza y odio.

Eriol y Yue intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón, Shaoran —asintió Eriol en nombre de los dos antiguos— Un vampiro nos evitaría, intentaría no atraer nuestra atención. Entonces, ¿a quién enfadaste lo suficiente para ganarte todo este odio?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros con calma. Sentía un odio profundo y latente, una ira tan profundamente arraigada, que era consciente de que el demonio se alzaría en su interior en el mismo momento en que tuviera a la vista a cualquiera de los que estuvieron involucrados en su tortura y enclaustramiento. Quienquiera que fuese aquél que lo odiaba tanto, había sido el responsable de que el mismo sentimiento se extendiera en su interior, no sólo igualaba el odio del vampiro, iba mucho más allá de eso.

—Vosotros recordáis mi pasado mejor que yo, pero realmente no importa siempre que él crea que lo agravié —dijo Shaoran — Aquí está la puerta.

—El humano está medio dormido — Eriol tanteó con cuidado la mente del hombre— Confía por completo que nadie lo molestará.

Yue también tanteaba al humano.

—No me gusta, Eriol. Parece demasiado fácil; el vampiro sabe que podemos desplazarnos en las horas del amanecer. Quizás no estemos del todo en forma, pero aún debilitados podemos manejar con facilidad a un humano.

—Permanece escondido, Yue, y vigila nuestras espaldas —dijo Eriol — Obligaré al humano a que abra la puerta del sótano y nos deje bajar. Shaoran y yo buscaremos la trampa.

— Shaoran y yo entraremos ahí, Eriol. No podemos arriesgar tu vida; y lo sabes —dijo Yue sin esperar respuesta. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida protegiendo a Eriol, el brazo de la justicia de los suyos. Y aún con su _compañera_ casi en el mundo, Yue no se alejaría de su deber. Se apoderó de la mente del humano con facilidad y buscó la información que necesitaba.

Jeff Smith se despertó súbitamente con dolor de cabeza y una extraña inquietud. En su mente había algo que no le pertenecía, algo poderoso que le estaba exigiendo detalles de los últimos días, insistiendo en una repetición paso a paso de las últimas horas. Intentó resistirse, pero la cosa era demasiado poderosa para ignorarla; le dio todos los detalles. El vampiro transportando al hombre de los Cárpatos paralizado; Donnie quemando y acuchillando a la víctima; Slovensky riéndose e incitándolo aún más. El vampiro allí de pie, inmóvil, mirándolos con aquellos ojos vacíos y aterrorizando realmente a Jeff. Donnie y Slovensky marchándose en busca de provisiones, susurrándose cosas entre ellos y al vampiro.

El vampiro les había prometido que nadie los encontraría; sus hechizos protegerían el improvisado calabozo hasta el anochecer. Jeff estaba a salvo, y podía atormentar a la víctima a su antojo. Smith deseaba haber capturado a la mujer, a la doctora castaña; tenía pensamientos deliciosos de lo que habría hecho con ella durante las largas horas en las que la tendría a su disposición.

Shaoran hizo un ruido, no en voz alta, sino en su mente, e inmediatamente, rompió el contacto con Sakura. Ella no podía presenciar el momento en el que la bestia se alzara; los colmillos se expandieron en su boca y la neblina rojiza que exigía muerte se desarrolló en su interior con un propósito asesino. Un gruñido amenazador escapó de su garganta y advirtió a yue, con un simple siseo, que se apartara de su víctima.

Yue se interpuso entre los dos hermanos, sabía que la mente fragmentada de Shaoran estaba concentrada en una única cosa.

—_No intentes interferir, Eriol. Te atacará si lo haces; no está curado aún, y es muy peligroso. No podemos controlarlo, y ha apartado a la mujer. Ella es lo único que lo sujeta a la realidad. No podemos salvar a este humano_ —y se encogió de hombros como si le tuviera realmente sin cuidado.

Y así era. Si Eriol no hubiera estado con ellos, Yue ya habría dispensado su propia justicia.

Smith sintió que algo se apoderaba de su mente; no era el mismo ser que antes le exigía información. Esto era el ataque de un ser extraño, un puño de hierro que se aferraba a su cráneo hasta casi aplastárselo. Smith gritó, se giró para mirar de frente al hombre torturado que parecía estar indefenso delante de él. Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándolo fijamente, llenos de dolor, pero su mirada era malévola; estaba casi muerto. El vampiro le había asegurado que éste estaba tan paralizado, mental y físicamente, que podía sentir el dolor pero no podía gritar pidiendo ayuda a los de su especie o herir a los humanos de ningún modo.

Smith cogió una navaja, aún manchada con la sangre de la víctima, y dio un paso hacia el sangriento ataúd. De forma instantánea, fue arrojado contra la pared por una fuerza invisible, y la navaja giró en su propia mano, apuntando hacia su cuerpo. Chillando, Jeff arrojó el arma. Sentía un zumbido en la cabeza; pero aquél que provocaba todo esto, estaba fuera, exigiéndole que abriera la puerta. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, apretando con fuerza en un intento de resistir la compulsión, pero sus pies ya estaban moviéndose, obedeciendo al invisible tirano.

La criatura gruñó de impaciencia, y aplicó aún más presión. Jeff era consciente de encaminarse a su propia muerte mientras subía las carcomidas escaleras hasta la pesada puerta; cada paso acercaba más y más aquellos afilados dientes a su garganta. Pero era incapaz de detenerse. El ser le enviaba una imagen muy clara a su mente, y aún así no podía detenerse. Puso la mano en la puerta y tiró de ella.

La puerta de madera estalló y dos manos a modo de garras, lo agarraron, dejándolo bajo la lluvia. El trueno resonó y un relámpago cayó sobre un árbol, partiéndolo en dos con un ruido ensordecedor; una lluvia de chispas se extendió frente a ellos. La tierra se alejó mientras Jeff era arrojado hacia el cielo. Reconoció el rostro, era el mismo hombre que él había torturado durante días. El hombre que, intencionadamente, habían enterrado con vida siete años antes.

Aquellos ojos color whisky habían jurado matarlo, le habían perseguido durante años, y ahora eran hielo y fuego, bordeados de rojo. Los dientes brillaban, puntiagudos, mientras la saliva resbalaba por ellos; Jeff chilló cuando el ardiente aliento rozó su cuello; sintió que los dientes desgarraban su garganta para dejar expuesta la yugular; un fluido caliente le bajaba por el pecho, y al bajar la vista, reconoció su propia sangre derramándose por su cuerpo. Y entonces, la criatura lo devoró, mientras su corazón luchaba por aferrarse a la vida y su mente pedía a gritos otra oportunidad.

A su alrededor empezaron a aparecer los fantasmas de todas las mujeres a las que había violado y asesinado, de los hombres a los que Donnie le había animado a torturar. La lluvia golpeaba su rostro, vuelto hacia el cielo; la criatura lo arrojó al lodo, haciendo un sonido repugnante al caer en él. Jeff se revolvió e intentó arrastrarse, volvió la cabeza entonces y vio un lobo que se aproximaba desde la espesura; intentó hacer algún sonido pero sólo consiguió producir un resuello. Shaoran se agachó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin ningún sentimiento, observando la mirada vidriosa que aparecía en las profundidades de aquellos ojos.

—_Vas directamente al infierno que mereces, humano_ —susurró con desdén directamente a la mente del moribundo. Y permaneció allí agachado, junto a Jeff, mientras sus ojos ardían con rojos destellos y el demonio rugía en su interior, sediento de venganza.

Sabía que Byron estaba atrapado en el sótano, que este humano y sus amigos lo habían torturado igual que hicieron con él años antes. La adrenalina y la sensación de poder latían en su cuerpo.

Eriol caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro; Shaoran era en ese momento un animal, no un hombre; actuaba con los instintos atávicos de un depredador, de su garganta salían sordos gruñidos y Eriol sabía que su hermano ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Shaoran se agachó aún más, agarró al humano por la camisa manchada de sangre y lo acercó a él; en ese momento, la necesidad de matarlo explotó en su interior. La llamada era fuerte y salvaje; cada palabra que Sakura había dicho referida a este hombre y a su compañero y lo que ellos habían prometido hacerle a su _compañera_ resonaban en su cabeza. La necesidad de Shaoran de protegerla y la sed de venganza lo azuzaban, empujándolo a quitarle la vida.

Eriol podía ver la lucha que sostenía Shaoran. Sería muy difícil para él vivir con la muerte de un humano mientras se alimentaba con su sangre; Yue y él lo habían hecho, pero era una sensación muy adictiva y peligrosa. En el estado de Shaoran, causaría un daño irreparable. Eriol se acercó muy despacio.

— Shaoran, no lo hagas. Tienes mucho que perder.

Shaoran se giró con rapidez, mostrando los colmillos y lanzando gruñidos de advertencia que hicieron que Yue se interpusiera de nuevo entre ellos.

—Déjalo, Eriol. Es cosa suya matarlo y beberse lo que queda de la sangre de este idiota. Ya no es un niño al que debas proteger.

Eriol lanzó una maldición, enfadado con Yue por no darle importancia a la situación; muchos se habían perdido irremediablemente en un momento como aquel. Eriol había creído perdido a Shaoran una vez, y no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Y también conocía lo suficiente a Yue para saber que tendría que pasar por encima del cadáver del poderoso anciano antes de llegar hasta su hermano. Yue consideraba a Shaoran como un potencial peligro para todos ellos. Con un suspiro de resignación, Eriol se rindió ante lo inevitable. Yue fue testigo de que la lucha de Eriol llegaba a su fin, y se concentró en Shaoran, esperando su decisión.

Shaoran aspiró el tentador aroma de la sangre; su hambre estaba saciada, pero el sabor de la adrenalina y del miedo y la necesidad de venganza lo abrasaban hasta casi consumirlo. Y aún así, el viento fresco que simbolizaba Sakura le anclaba a la realidad; su cuerpo se agitaba con la necesidad de matar a la vez que bebía sangre, de sentir el momento en el que la vida del hombre se escurriera entre sus labios. Soltó con renuencia la camisa, Jeff Smith podía morir cuando quisiera, y Shaoran pasaría sin el poder supremo de dar muerte. Con una profunda y lenta inspiración, se alejó del desmadejado cuerpo, observando a sus hermanos los lobos acercándose a su víctima. Shaoran ahuyentó a la bestia, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el control de sus actos; le llevó un buen rato volver a reconocer a Eriol y a Yue como amigos, en lugar de como enemigos.

Yue le hizo una señal de asentimiento con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar al sótano con mucha precaución; analizaba el aire, buscando trampas ocultas. El lugar apestaba a sangre y miedo, a sudor y al hedor de la carne quemada. Byron yacía en un ataúd salpicado de sangre; su cuerpo estaba atravesado por numerosos cortes, y tenía múltiples quemaduras. Sus ojos buscaron los de Yue con avidez, ansioso y desesperado; Yue intentó llegar hasta su mente a través del vínculo común a todos ellos, pero la mente de Byron estaba paralizada; le resultaba imposible moverse o comunicarse con alguien. Pero por la mirada desesperada que tenían sus ojos, Yue supo que el sótano era un lugar peligroso para cualquiera de ellos.

Shaoran entró inquieto, el hedor le asqueaba. Captó la muda advertencia de Yue y no se aproximó al ataúd. Era demasiado sencillo; el vampiro sabía que ellos vendrían, y Jeff Smith sólo había sido un sacrificio premeditado. Los otros dos humanos eran conscientes de ello.

— _¿Qué opinas? _—inquirió Yue.

Shaoran luchaba por mantenerse bajo control; su cuerpo temblaba y la necesidad de matar era aún muy poderosa. Le resultaba difícil pensar, concentrarse; era consciente de los lobos, jubilosos al desgarrar el cadáver en el exterior. Le resultaba muy fácil entender su forma de vida salvaje; le llamaban, para unirse a la caza y la comida.

— _¿Qué opinas, Shaoran? —_ Yue usó su nombre deliberadamente para traerlo de vuelta de aquella necesidad de correr libremente, de cazar y matar y ser completamente libre.

—_Algo no va bien_ — Shaoran no tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser la trampa, pero sabía que había un peligro oculto. Los ojos de Byron eran muy elocuentes; parecía muy nervioso y la sangre manaba de sus heridas.

—Cálmate Byron, entrégate al sueño; ningún vampiro va a atraparnos. Eriol espera en el exterior; somos tres —la voz de Yue tenía una hermosa cadencia, pura y relajante—. Déjate llevar, ralentiza tu corazón, y permite a tu cuerpo que descanse. Te llevaré a un sitio seguro donde puedas sanar; mi sangre es poderosa, tu curación será muy rápida.

La sangre latía con fuerza en el cuerpo de Byron, cada vez más agitado. La voz de Yue se suavizó hasta convertirse en el agua, la tierra y el viento.

— Shaoran ha intercambiado su sangre contigo en numerosas ocasiones. Puede dártela de nuevo si prefieres ser fiel a vuestro pacto. No temas por nosotros; no hay ninguna trampa que el vampiro disponga que yo no pueda desentrañar. Duerme ahora, y deja que nos ocupemos de todo —era una orden.

Y aunque la mente de Byron era imposible de controlar, la voz hizo que cualquiera que la escuchara estuviera deseoso de obedecer; el joven estaba exhausto y el dolor era insoportable. Sintió que su conciencia se escurría, que su vida se alejaba y que no podía explicarles el diabólico y maquiavélico plan que el vampiro le había confesado mientras yacía allí completamente indefenso. Su única esperanza consistía en que lo esclarecieran a tiempo. Byron detuvo su corazón para frenar la circulación de la sangre; sus pulmones siguieron trabajando durante un instante y después, con un pequeño suspiro, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, como si estuviera realmente muerto.

Yue suspiró aliviado.

—Podía sentir su dolor.

—Yo lo he sentido ya —contestó Shaoran con brusquedad—. Es mejor que no sea consciente de nada hasta que podamos ver sus heridas.

—No quiere mi sangre —señaló Yue con su peculiar calma. Nada lo perturbaba; nada despertaba sus emociones. Curaba o mataba con la misma tranquilidad que mantenía una conversación.

—Soy consciente de tener un pacto con él. Lo mantendré —dijo Shaoran — Vamos a descubrir la trampa para poder salir de aquí. Este es un lugar maldito.

Yue estudiaba con atención el ataúd, buscando cables ocultos o algún tipo de bomba; deslizaba las manos con suma precaución sobre la burda madera del exterior.

—El humano que dejaron aquí no sabía nada; era totalmente prescindible para ellos. Esto ha de ser una trampa mortal —con extrema precaución, Yue inspeccionó el cuerpo inmóvil de Byron—. Está mal; debería haberse entregado al sueño de inmediato. Hay dos opciones: o buscaba una muerte rápida o sabía lo que ocurriría y quería advertirnos. De todas formas, el día avanza con rapidez y debemos llevarlo a la caverna para darle sangre y enterrarlo.

—Apártate, sanador y déjame sacarlo del ataúd. Él es mi amigo, aunque no logre recordarlo; debo cumplir el juramento que una vez le hice.

—Ve despacio, Shaoran. La bomba, si es que hay alguna, debe estar bajo su cuerpo —dijo Yue, acercándose en lugar de apartarse. Quería coger cualquier cosa de apariencia peligrosa y deshacerse de ella si fuera necesario.

—_Deprisa, Yue. La luz aumenta y me siento inquieto _—ordenó Eriol desde el exterior.

Shaoran pasó la mano, muy despacio y con extrema cautela bajo el cuerpo de Byron, sin importar que la luz del día pudiera afectarles. El olor de la sangre tomó al asalto sus fosas nasales, y el hedor de la carne chamuscada hizo que el estómago se le revolviera. Junto a las caderas de Byron, sintió una pequeña resistencia y se detuvo de inmediato.

—Aquí está, Gregori, un alambre dispuesto para tropezar con él, capaz de desgarrar. Lo siento incrustado en la muñeca; ¿lo ves? No me atrevo a moverme, hasta saber si está conectado a cualquier explosivo.

Yue se agachó para examinar el intrincado laberinto de cables.

—Una bomba muy tosca, bastante inofensiva. El vampiro sabía que me resultaría fácil desactivarla.

—Quizás sea un regalito para los humanos. Después de todo es una trampa diseñada por ellos —comentó Shaoran mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Yue resolviera el problema. Gracias a su enorme fuerza, sostenía el cuerpo muerto de Byron en una mano, sin ningún esfuerzo aparente—. ¿Ves algún dispositivo más? Quizá el primero sea tan sólo un señuelo.

La inquietud de Yue aumentaba por momentos. Él era un profesional del engaño, de la astucia; esto era demasiado complicado, un complot que no podía haber sido dispuesto en cuestión de una hora. Había sido elaborado con mucha anticipación; alguien había estado esperando la oportunidad para llevarlo a cabo. Pero, ¿con qué fin? Eriol también se sentía inquieto al igual que Shaoran. Algo no iba nada bien, pero ¿qué podía ser? Perplejo, estudió de nuevo el entramado de alambres, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura contemplaba el copioso aguacero a través de la ventana. Las gotas de agua se asemejaban a diminutas hebras plateadas que descendían como una cortina desde el cielo gris; tembló sin razón aparente y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho.

— ¿Algo va mal, Sakura?—preguntó Tomoyo suavemente, sin querer entrometerse.

—Shaoran bloqueó su mente por completo, rompió el contacto —contestó Sakura mientras tragaba con fuerza. Había estado segura durante todo aquel tiempo de que necesitaba sentirse libre del vínculo que existía entre ellos, y ahora que Shaoran se había alejado, apenas si era capaz de respirar—. No puedo entrar en su mente, no me lo permitirá.

Tomoyo se incorporó con el rostro muy tranquilo.

— _¿Eriol?_

—_Ahora no —_ordenó él. Tomoyo captó el temor de Eriol por la cordura de su hermano, el torbellino de ira que había brotado en los tres hombres de los Cárpatos justo en el momento en el que su _compañero_ había roto el contacto mental con ella. Se aclaró la garganta con cuidado.

—En ocasiones, intentan protegernos de los aspectos más violentos de sus vidas.

Sakura se giró para mirarla de frente, con las cejas alzadas, perpleja.

— ¿_Sus_ vidas? ¿No estamos unidas a ellas? ¿No es cierto que nos han hecho algo para unirnos irrevocablemente a ellos y no tenemos forma alguna de abandonarlos? No son sólo _sus_ vidas; ellos nos metieron en esto, y no tienen ningún derecho a decidir con total arbitrariedad lo que podemos y no podemos saber.

Tomoyo se pasó una mano por el cabello color azabache.

—Yo también me sentí igual que tú durante mucho tiempo —suspiró— La verdad es que todavía opino lo mismo; pero el fallo está en que insistimos en juzgarles por nuestros principios humanos y ellos, ciertamente, forman parte de otra raza. Son depredadores y tienen una concepción del bien y del mal completamente distinta a la nuestra —y siguió ceñuda—. Yo quería esperar para tener un bebé; pero Eriol ha estado notando cambios en Yue, y ambos sabemos que necesita un poco de esperanza para poder seguir adelante. Me preocupa tener un bebé ahora porque aún me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a su mundo.

Sakura cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a la silla donde estaba Tomoyo. Sentía el miedo que reflejaba la voz de la mujer y algo en su interior respondió de inmediato.

—Al menos, ahora somos dos. Podemos unirnos contra ellos.

Tomoyo soltó una suave carcajada.

—Mi vida es una lucha continua por mantener un poco de independencia junto a Eriol. Y me da la impresión de que será aún más posesivo durante el embarazo.

—Y, obviamente, el sanador estará detrás de ti todo el tiempo —señaló Sakura — Es más intimidante que el hermano de Shaoran.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Me gustaría poder decir que no es cierto, pero sé que Yue va a estar insoportable; aunque no puedo culparlo de todas formas.

—No entiendo lo que quiso decir, pero intuyo que me ordenó que te cuidara.

Tomoyo encogió las piernas bajo su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre ellas.

—Las mujeres de los Cárpatos tienen muy pocos bebés. Y algo les impide tener niñas.

La mente de Sakura se concentró de inmediato en reunir información.

— ¿Puedes decirme algo más?

Tomoyo intentó complacerla.

—El ochenta por ciento de los embarazos son de niños, y nadie sabe por qué. Y tan sólo el setenta por ciento llega a buen término; hay una alta tasa de abortos durante los tres primeros meses. Aunque pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento. Y de los bebés que nacen, muy pocos sobreviven más allá del primer año; y no se sabe el motivo. La última niña que sobrevivió nació hace quinientos años —dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro—. Los hombres están desesperados; Eriol y Yue tienen una teoría. Según ellos, las mujeres humanas con habilidades psíquicas pueden convertirse con el intercambio de sangre y compartir la química necesaria con un _compañero_. Pero aunque estén en lo cierto, el problema es enorme; sin mujeres y sin niños la especie no puede sobrevivir. Los hombres se transforman en vampiros porque no tienen esperanza.

—Quizá sea un método natural de control de población ya que tienen una larga vida —murmuró Sakura más para ella misma que para Tomoyo.

—La especie se extinguirá pronto si no descubren cuál es el problema —dijo Tomoyo con tristeza—. Yue es un gran hombre; ha dado mucho a los suyos y ha sufrido demasiado. Se merece algo mejor que transformarse en un vampiro y ser odiado y temido por el mundo. Y por supuesto, Eriol jamás dejaría que otro lo persiguiera para darle caza y destruirlo; pero hacerlo él mismo sería una agonía. De todas formas, no sé si existe alguien con suficiente poder como para poder vencer a Yue. Sería algo terrible para él ser cazado por los mismos a los que protegió y curó.

—Yue debe haber investigado el misterio de la no concepción de niñas durante tantos siglos. Estoy segura de que habrá encontrado el motivo; o al menos, tendrá algunas ideas al respecto —Sakura rabiaba por desarrollar una hipótesis de su propia cosecha. Y de repente quiso hablar con Yue, escuchar todos los datos que él había reunido durante los siglos.

—Estoy segura de que ha trabajado en el tema. Quizá sería bueno que ambos os pusierais de acuerdo y lo descubrierais —dijo Tomoyo con tacto— Pero Sakura, sabes que la información sobre los nuestros no puede caer en manos equivocadas. Cualquier tipo de documentación sobre nuestra raza puede ser potencialmente peligrosa; por el bien de todos ellos, debes destruir tus investigaciones.

—Pero en realidad no tengo datos sobre la Estirpe de los Cárpatos, Tomoyo. Jamás creí que existiese otra raza de personas; yo buscaba una enfermedad sanguínea y sabía que los habitantes de esta zona han sido tachados de vampiros durante siglos. Creo que muchas leyendas tienen un germen de verdad en algún lado, me parecía razonable que algo hubiera de verdad aquí. Eso, junto al hecho de que mi padre era oriundo de esta zona, me hizo decidir venir y echar un vistazo para ver si descubría algo. Sinceramente, Tomoyo, no hay nada en mis recopilaciones que indique la existencia de una raza con el tipo de poder que los hombres de los Cárpatos poseen. Se trata de datos puramente médicos.

—Pero aún así es peligroso para todos nosotros. Si cae en las manos de esos supuestos científicos, pueden imaginarse algo — Tomoyo puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sakura— Lo siento, sé que tus recopilaciones representan años de duro trabajo, pero ese trabajo era más para ti misma y tú ya tienes las respuestas que buscabas.

—El trabajo era para todos aquellos que tienen la misma enfermedad sanguínea que yo.

—No es una enfermedad, y no necesitan cura. Se trata de miembros de una especie totalmente diferente a la humana, y por cierto, una especie muy capaz. Trabajan muy duro para contribuir a la sociedad, pero jamás serían aceptados por los humanos. Si quieres hacer investigaciones médicas, investiga un problema real, como la alta tasa de abortos; o la muerte de nuestros bebés; o la dificultad de concebir niñas. Eso sería una labor inestimable. Créeme, todos los nuestros te estarían eternamente agradecidos; yo te estaría muy agradecida —dijo poniendo las manos de forma protectora sobre el vientre—. Si consigo acabar el embarazo, no podría soportar perder a mi hija después de haber dado a luz — Tomoyo se puso en pie súbitamente—. Apuesto a que puedes hacerlo, Sakura; tú puedes encontrar la respuesta. Apuesto a que puedes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Gommen-ne por la tardanza es que se me pasaron los Díaz y no había podido subir este cap_

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5*_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Naddy L__*_

_Didi*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	26. Chapter 26

_"__Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

— ¿No ha descubierto nada Yue durante todos estos años? Lo dudo. Me parece muy meticuloso —dijo Sakura incrédula.

—Yue propuso la teoría de las humanas con habilidades psíquicas y, en realidad, estaba en lo cierto. Tu madre y tú sois una prueba evidente; también cree que hay algo en la química de las mujeres de los Cárpatos que hace casi imposible que el cromosoma femenino se imponga al masculino.

—No me extraña que piense que el fallo está en la mujer —resolló con desdén— seguramente, sea el hombre el que determina el sexo del bebé, igual que en la raza humana; y son ellos los que no pueden producir niñas —dijo sonriendo a Tomoyo—. Los hombres son los causantes de su propia destrucción.

Tomoyo rió.

—Eriol jamás me dejaría volver a hablar contigo si nos escuchara ahora; ya cree que soy demasiado independiente e irrespetuosa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente—. Y probablemente sea verdad, pero es tan divertido... Me encanta la cara que pone, es adorable.

— ¿Adorable? Estoy segura de que no le gusta nada que digas eso —Sakura se puso en pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Se sentía inquieta sin el contacto de Shaoran; no, era mucho más que eso. Anhelaba la seguridad del roce de su mente— Quizás tengas razón; quizás debiera destruir esos papeles. Odio pensar que ese asqueroso Don Wallace encontrara una manera de usarlos en contra de alguien. Ese hombre es un psicópata; en serio, Tomoyo, está verdaderamente enfermo.

De mala gana, Sakura empezó a reunir fajos de papeles para echarlos a la chimenea. Dudó un instante cuando le llegó el turno a sus cuadernos; había reunido multitud de datos sobre folklore, hermosas historias junto a los datos científicos. No quería perderlas. Pero tomando un hondo suspiro, los arrojó sobre los troncos y encendió una cerilla para prenderlos.

Luchó para que las lágrimas no se escaparan; parecían quemar sus ojos y cerrarle la garganta hasta impedirle respirar. Sabía que no sólo se debían a la pérdida de sus documentos; también eran por la ausencia de Shaoran. Se sentía completamente sola, desolada; le resultaba cada vez más difícil concentrarse en algo sin la presencia de su _compañero_ en su mente. ¿Desde cuándo lo necesitaba tanto? Odiaba el sentimiento de aridez, de vacío que la asolaba. ¿Dónde estaba Shaoran? Quizás le había ocurrido algo; quizás había muerto, dejándola totalmente sola.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó Tomoyo con brusquedad—. Déjalo. No estás sola. A Shaoran no le pasa nada. Es sorprendente que su silencio te afecte tanto cuando lleváis separados tan poco tiempo.

Sakura se frotó los brazos, repentinamente helada. Le resultaba difícil respirar y tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Supongo que se debe a que Shaoran jamás me ha dejado sola; no soporta estar sólo.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Nunca?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio pensaba que me iba a volver loca; la mayoría de las ocasiones no caía en la cuenta, pero Shaoran sabía lo que yo pensaba y he de reconocer que me daba cuenta que estaba constantemente en mi mente. Ha estado tanto tiempo solo que necesita el permanente contacto conmigo para permanecer cuerdo.

—Debe ser terrible para él —dijo Tomoyo— romper el contacto contigo, debe estar en mitad de algo importante. Eriol también me ha dejado, como Yue. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, estaremos bien las dos juntas. Y si les ocurriera algo, lo sabríamos.

Sakura puso en funcionamiento el generador para poder encender el ordenador. Se sentía inquieta, molesta e incluso alarmada.

—Tomoyo tú no percibes que algo anda mal ¿verdad? —dijo tecleando su contraseña y esperando a que los archivos aparecieran en el monitor.

—No, pero yo sí estoy acostumbrada a rozar la mente de Eriol de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que está bien, y dejar que se aleje después. Ya llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y hemos desarrollado una especie de rutina; yo rozo su mente, y aunque no me permita entrar, ya sé que está ahí. Puedes intentarlo.

Sakura se concentró por un instante y tecleó la orden para borrar todos los datos. Con un suspiró, volvió junto a Tomoyo.

—No es ese tipo de inquietud; hay algo más. Al principio supuse que se trataba de mi falta de contacto con Shaoran, pero no es así. Tengo la sensación de que algo diabólico nos está vigilando.

Tomoyo comprobó los alrededores del bosque con sumo cuidado; percibió un ciervo a algo más de un kilómetro, y a los tres hombres de los Cárpatos mucho más alejados, en terreno despejado.

—Conejos, zorros y varios lobos en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda, pero nada de lo que debamos asustarnos, al menos, que yo pueda detectar —le confirmó con suavidad.

Sakura cogió el revólver y se aseguró de que estuviera cargado.

—Tengo ganas de vomitar, Tomoyo. Hay algo hay fuera.

—Es la separación de Shaoran. La primera vez que me ocurrió, apenas fui capaz de sobrevivir toda la noche; sinceramente, Sakura, es el peor momento para estar separado; está amaneciendo, cada vez estamos más débiles y sabemos que ellos están en peligro. Puede que hayamos sido humanas, pero ahora somos sus _compañeras_. Es normal que añoremos su contacto mental.

Sakura se esforzaba por creer a Tomoyo, pero igual que había percibido algo malévolo con anterioridad, percibió en ese instante que estaban en peligro. Se quedó mirando a Tomoyo; esta mujer era muy importante para todos ellos. Había prometido a Yue mantenerla a salvo y no quería estar desprevenida.

—Quizá —asintió en voz baja. No obstante, caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió al porche, comprobando el bosque.

Nada. La lluvia cada vez más fuerte y en la distancia, el ruido del trueno. Los relámpagos cruzando el cielo, y el temblor en su cuerpo; de forma inconsciente, su dedo se acercó al gatillo del revólver. Sorprendida de sí misma, volvió al interior, puso el revólver bajo la ventana e intentó recuperar el control. Su comportamiento le resultaba inaceptable. Le resultaba imposible creer que necesitara tanto a Shaoran, le afectaba incluso físicamente, y tenía la impresión de estar en peligro tan sólo porque necesitaba el roce de su mente. Sakura no quería pensar que tan sólo era una ilusión, un truco de su mente, pero aún así le parecía el menor de los dos males.

—Estás muy pálida, Sakura. Necesitas alimentarte —dijo Tomoyo con cuidado, sabiendo, por su propia experiencia, que era un tema espinoso.

Sakura tragó con fuerza; se sentía mareada y débil. Quizás era eso lo que le sucedía y no tenía nada que ver con la ausencia de Shaoran.

—Lo sé; lo que pasa es que no soy capaz de afrontarlo todavía. Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero aún es demasiado nuevo para mí.

—No te imaginas mordiendo el cuello de alguien ¿verdad? —se rió Tomoyo suavemente—. Yo tampoco. Qué asco, bueno… —dijo sonrojándose, un suave tinte rosado que se extendía sobre su piel cremosa—. Eriol lo hace de tal modo que… —y su voz se perdió.

Sakura se sonrojó también.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir; Shaoran parece hacerlo también de la misma manera —dijo mientras agarraba de nuevo la pistola e intentaba suavizar los latidos de su corazón. El miedo le secaba la boca.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo de reojo. Estaba acurrucada, muy tranquila. Maldijo en silencio. Algo iba terriblemente mal; lo percibía, en lo profundo de su mente lo sabía pero no era capaz de explicarlo, ni a sí misma ni a Tomoyo.

— ¿Has intentado abandonar a Eriol alguna vez?

Tomoyo la miró perpleja; sonreía levemente.

—No puedes abandonar a tu _compañero_. Uno, él sabe lo que estás pensando, y dos, puede encontrarte en cualquier sitio. Además, no puedes estar lejos de él durante mucho tiempo; es incómodo física y mentalmente. Si abandonaras a Shaoran, lo que sientes ahora aumentaría, iría a peor. No puedes dejarle, Sakura; debes aprender a vivir con él.

—Lo sé; no quiero abandonarle —admitió Sakura. Estaba a punto de llorar; la sensación de maldad se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero no sabía cómo podía percibirla. Se sentía dividida; quería que Shaoran estuviera cerca de ella, pero este mundo era demasiado enorme y atemorizante; se encontraba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Tomoyo se levantó de un salto y pasó un brazo alrededor de Sakura, malinterpretando su inquietud.

—No te ha hecho daño ¿verdad? —Preguntó mientras examinaba los desvaídos moratones y las heridas del cuello de Sakura—. Él te hizo esto, ¿no?

Casi inconscientemente, Sakura se llevó una mano a la garganta para tapar las marcas.

—No quiso hacerlo; no siempre sabe lo que hace. Pero no es del tipo de hombre que haría daño a una mujer; he estado en su mente lo suficiente para saber eso; y yo tampoco se lo permitiría —dejó que la otra mujer la abrazara porque necesitaba que la reconfortaran. —Es que estoy asustada todo el tiempo; tengo miedo de cualquier cosa, y yo no soy así. Y además tengo ganas de llorar... y yo jamás lloro —lo que sea que estuviera al acecho, se acercaba. Ardía en deseos de llamar a gritos a Shaoran.

—Has pasado una experiencia muy traumática, Sakura, y tu cuerpo también. Estás agotada y necesitas alimento —Tomoyo la liberó de su abrazo y se alejó un poco—. Yue es un gran sanador. Sé que piensas que él puede ser el vampiro; lo veo en tu cara cuando lo observas; pero él daría su vida por ti, por mí y por Eriol. Es un gran hombre; y puede ayudarte mucho si se lo permites.

—Es el hombre más atemorizante que he conocido jamás —admitió Sakura— Si tuviera una hija, no querría que fuese su marido.

—Entonces es que no sabes mucho sobre _compañeros_. Si mi hija es su _compañera_ y lo elige (puedes estar segura de que podrá elegir a pesar de lo que Yue y mi esposo piensen) ella será la mujer más protegida del mundo. Y una vez que aprenda a manejarlo, la más feliz.

—Tienes más fe que yo.

—Porque hace tiempo que los conozco. Date tiempo y por amor de Dios, baja esa pistola; no hay nada ahí fuera —reprendió Tomoyo— Sólo estás nerviosa porque Shaoran no está contigo.

Un relámpago cayó muy cerca de la cabaña, haciéndola temblar bajo el ensordecedor rugido del trueno. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la silla.

—Algo está pasando, con total seguridad. Esto es obra de uno de los nuestros.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la garganta; no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de inminente peligro mortal. Se dio la vuelta para hablar con Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que es uno de los nuestros? — ¿por qué habría accedido a quedarse para cuidar de Tomoyo? Algo malvado las vigilaba y no lograba saber lo que era.

—_Shaoran, ¿Dónde estás?_

—El trueno y el relámpago —contestó Tomoyo con facilidad—. Uno de nuestros hombres está molesto.

—Genial. Un berrinche, eso es lo que nos hacía falta —dijo Sakura malhumorada. Shaoran aún no le había contestado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Es que no sentía su necesidad?

Tomoyo se rió.

—Pero son unos berrinches sensacionales, ¿verdad?

La puerta se abrió dando un fuerte golpe, y la madera, recientemente reparada, se hizo astillas. Sakura se giró dando un paso de forma instintiva para interponerse entre la entrada y Tomoyo. En el vano de la puerta se encontraba Don Wallace, con una escopeta en una mano y un hombre mayor tras él. Sakura escuchó las maníacas carcajadas de los dos hombres y percibió la malicia y el odio en sus ojos.

— ¡Shaoran! —gritó su nombre a la vez que el destello anaranjado brotaba de la escopeta.

La metralla la hirió en el brazo y en el hombro, impulsándola hacia atrás, tambaleándose sobre Tomoyo. El impacto del disparo había recaído sobre Tomoyo, golpeándola con tal fuerza que se estrelló de espaldas contra la pared. Sakura yacía en un gran charco de sangre. La sangre la rodeaba, estaba bajo su cuerpo, sobre el pecho y el estómago de Tomoyo, esparciéndose sobre el entarimado del suelo. Tomoyo estaba inmóvil, sin vida, con el rostro blanco y sin pulso cuando Sakura intentó encontrárselo.

Don Wallace la agarró del pelo y la apartó del cuerpo. Estaba riéndose cuando apartó con desdén de una patada el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

—Sabía que te atraparía, doctora. El mundo es muy pequeño ¿verdad?

— _¡Shaoran! ¡Dios mío, ha matado a Tomoyo! ¡Yue! Lo siento, no pude salvarla._

Sakura se debatía peleando, daba patadas y puñetazos, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que Wallace la golpeó varias veces en la cara.

— ¡Cállate! Deja de gritar o te dejaré inconsciente —la golpeó dos veces más— Malditos vampiros, se creen muy listos. Pero fue muy fácil, ¿verdad, tío Eugene?

Sakura sollozaba incontrolablemente, casi era inmune al dolor de los tirones que Wallace le daba en el brazo herido. La calidez invadió su mente.

— _¿Sakura? Necesitamos que mires al hombre que te tiene atrapada, mira muy despacio por toda la habitación y dibuja en tu mente exactamente todo lo que estás viendo _—la voz de Shaoran era tranquila, sin rastro de furia o rabia, un frío aliento de lógica— _Los tres estamos unidos a ti y podemos ayudarte._

— _¡Tomoyo está muerta! ¡Le han disparado! _—gritaba histérica en su mente, tenía miedo de moverse o de llamar la atención y poner en peligro a Shaoran de alguna manera.

—_Sólo haz lo que te digo, amor. Mira alrededor de la habitación. Observa con atención a tu enemigo y guarda cada detalle en tu mente para que nosotros podamos verle_ — Shaoran estaba tranquilo, respirando pausadamente para ayudarla a recuperar el ritmo de su propia respiración— _Bloquea todo lo demás; no importa lo que él diga, no importa lo que haga. Danos los datos que necesitamos._

Sakura inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos e intentó hacer lo que Shaoran le había dicho. Era muy difícil sobreponerse al horror de la violenta muerte de Tomoyo, a la pérdida del preciado bebé. Dejó a un lado los sonidos, la risa maliciosa, las amenazas sexuales y las insinuaciones. Wallace estaba de pie a su lado, con una mano la agarraba del pelo, retorciéndoselo, y con la otra inspeccionaba las sangrantes heridas de su brazo. Dejó a un lado el dolor de las heridas y la hinchazón palpitante de su rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos para mirar primero el cuerpo desmadejado de Tomoyo; yacía en medio de un enorme charco de sangre. Su pelo negro le cubría la mejilla como un velo. Sakura se obligó a continuar; barrió la habitación con la mirada, se detuvo en Eugene Slovensky. Estaba arrodillado junto a Tomoyo, examinándola para comprobar que estaba muerta; se puso de pie y se alejó de ella aclarándose la garganta y dándole una patada al cuerpo. Estiró el brazo para coger una bolsa de lona y la abrió. Alegremente, sacó una estaca afilada y gruesa y la sostuvo en alto para que ella la viera.

—Puta del diablo —susurró demencialmente— Estás unida al que mató a mi hermano. Hoy mueres mientras él duerme ajeno a todo esto; tengo suerte de que el Buitre te odie, igual que odia al que te creó, tanto como yo os odio a ambos. No sé por qué quiere a la otra con vida, pero, también coincidimos en eso.

—No tan rápido, tío Eugene. Ésta nos la quedamos para nosotros; me prometiste que esta vez mataríamos al Buitre como a los demás —protestó Don Wallace.

Slovensky elevó la estaca, apuntando al pecho de Tomoyo.

—Esto me proporciona más placer del que jamás puedas imaginar.

— ¡No! —Sakura intentó lanzarse sobre Slovensky, incapaz de soportar la idea de aquellos dos hombres profanando el cuerpo de Tomoyo con una burda estaca de madera.

— _¡Concéntrate! _—le espetó Yue con una voz tan poderosa que incluso a través de la distancia, alejó a Sakura de los puñetazos y golpes que Don Wallace intentaba darle.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Slovensky, grabando su imagen en la mente. Vio el júbilo en sus ojos, el odio, la enfermedad, el placer perverso que sentía al elevar la estaca sobre el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Y entonces, su expresión cambió, de placentera a alarmada. El rostro adquirió un tinte rojizo que se convirtió en un oscuro púrpura. Tosió, escupiendo sangre por la boca y por la nariz. Volvió a toser, y dejó caer el brazo a un lado, soltando la estaca, que se escurrió entre los insensibles dedos.

— ¿Tío Eugene? —la sonrisa se había borrado de la boca de Wallace. Se acercó a su tío— ¿Qué ocurre?

Slovensky intentó hablar, pero el único sonido que salió de su garganta fue un gruñido. La sangre volvió a burbujear en su boca, cayendo sobre su pecho en una oleada espumosa.

Sakura apartó la visa asqueada.

— _¡Míralo! _—la orden de Yue era imposible de ignorar. Era uno de los antiguos más poderosos que aún seguía con vida y podía obtener su sumisión sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, manteniendo su mente concentrada en lo que él quería ver. Shaoran y Eriol lo ayudaban prestándole cada uno su fuerza y su poder.

La aterrorizada mirada de Sakura volvió al anciano como le habían ordenado; estaba macilento, y su cuerpo se agitaba de forma inestable. De repente, cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Maldita sea viejo! —Wallace parecía asustado— No me hagas esto. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Estás teniendo un ataque al corazón? —pero no se acercaba a su tío, de hecho, se alejaba arrastrando a Sakura con él, mirando frenéticamente alrededor, temeroso de no estar solos.

Slovensky se ahogaba con la sangre que manaba de su garganta; se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando apartar unos dedos invisibles que le apretaban cada vez más. Acto seguido, sus manos fueron hasta el corazón cuando sintió que le desgarraban el pecho. Sakura chilló, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada puesto que Yue la estaba obligando a obedecer su mandato. Entonces, de forma intempestiva, cuando el corazón de Slovensky fue arrojado de su cuerpo con un brusco movimiento y el anciano cayó boca abajo al suelo, Sakura fue liberada.

Wallace emitía ruidos extraños, pequeños lloriqueos mezclados con maldiciones. Obligó a Sakura a ponerse de rodillas de un tirón y la arrastró tras él hacia la puerta. Sakura le daba la espalda, y durante un instante se sintió curiosamente agradecida; jamás había matado ni herido a otro ser humano; había jurado salvar vidas y todos sus instintos le pedían a gritos acercarse a Tomoyo y ver si aún podía hacer algo por ella. Incluso acercarse al anciano loco y tratar de ayudarle; el asesinato estaba completamente fuera de su esfera.

—_Tú no le mataste _—dijo Shaoran para calmarla.

—_Pero fui el instrumento que usasteis para hacerlo —_protestó. Cuando Wallace la arrastró al exterior, la luz hirió sus ojos y gritó al sentir miles de cuchillos atravesando su cráneo.

—_Mira a ese hombre, mira la mano con la que te agarra, cualquier cosa que pueda usar _—ordenó Shaoran bruscamente. Él percibía el rechazo de Sakura, el horror que le producía.

—_No puedo, Shaoran, no puedo pensar —_era cierto, su mente estaba plagada de grotescas imágenes de muerte y sangre.

Pero en esta ocasión no fue Yue quien tomó el mando; Shaoran forzó su mente con una voluntad de acero, forzando su sumisión. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que Sakura jamás hubo imaginado, y tenía suprema confianza en sus habilidades, incluso bajo las horas de la mañana. Se estaban acercando, y aún cargando con el peso del cuerpo de Byron, se movían en grupo con mucha rapidez hacia la cabaña.

De mala gana, Eriol se separó del grupo con el cuerpo muerto de Byron entre sus brazos, se alejó del bosque para dirigirse a la cueva donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual de cura. Pero estaba totalmente concentrado en su mujer y en su bebé; no daba cabida a ninguna otra emoción. Mantenía sus tenues vidas a flote, en su mente, atrapadas para no darles opción a morir antes de que el sanador estuviera junto a ellas para ayudarlas.

Shaoran concentró todo su odio en el hombre que lo había torturado con tanta crueldad, y que ahora tenía a Sakura entre sus repugnantes manos. Su resentimiento consumía todo lo demás, se concentró en él, y lo usó a través de Sakura; ella podía ver la neblina rojiza que siempre levantaba el deseo de matar, la necesidad y el ansia de ver al hombre muerto, el placer que supondría para Shaoran. Se concentró en la única parte del cuerpo de Wallace a la vista de Sakura.

Don Wallace sintió una repentina sensación de calor, bajó la mirada y vio que salía humo de su brazo, hasta que estalló en llamas rojas y anaranjadas. El humo subía haciendo espirales, tomando la forma de un rostro malévolo y sonriente. Wallace conocía aquel rostro, él había creado todas aquellas arrugas de dolor. Con un grito, empujó a Sakura apartándola de él para intentar sofocar las llamas que abrasaban la carne, dándose golpes con la otra mano. Podía oler su propia carne quemada, igual que todas las víctimas a las que había torturado.

Sakura cayó con fuerza, sujetándose el brazo e intentando permanecer tumbada en el suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; pero la compulsión era demasiado fuerte y no pudo evitar sentarse y mirar fijamente al hombre. Don Wallace se encontró de forma inesperada flotando en el aire con la escopeta debajo de su cuerpo, en el suelo. Las llamas cesaron repentinamente, de la misma forma que habían comenzado, pero su brazo era una masa sanguinolenta de carne quemada. Aún chillando, forcejeaba con una mano para sacar el revólver de la funda que llevaba en el hombro. Lo dejó aterrorizado el hecho de que el objeto tomara vida propia y lentamente le apuntara. Su propio dedo buscó el gatillo y de forma compulsiva lo acarició.

Sakura dejó escapar un sonido; era una escena sacada de una película de terror, pero no podía apartar la vista. Un enorme lobo negro salió de los matorrales, corriendo casi pegado al suelo. Saltó en el aire, dejando a la vista las relucientes mandíbulas que se cerraron en torno a la pierna de Wallace. Los huesos crujieron, quebrándose como ramas cuando el lobo arrojó al hombre al suelo para hincar los colmillos en la desprotegida garganta.

Sakura fue liberada de la compulsión mental y se puso en pie tambaleándose, corriendo hacia el lobo que desgarraba el cuello del hombre que aún luchaba bajo el animal.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! —por un momento, el lobo giró la cabeza para mirarla y el tiempo se detuvo. Sakura reconoció los gélidos ojos de Shaoran y sintió el júbilo de él en su mente.

Yue aferró su brazo cuando salió del bosque a la carrera, aún con forma de lobo, transformándose en hombre mientras seguía corriendo.

—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo. Maldita sea, Sakura, te necesito. Eres médico, una sanadora. Ven conmigo

No soltó su brazo, y una vez más fue obligada a entrar en la casa a la carrera, subiendo los escalones a toda prisa. Yue apartó de una patada el cadáver de Slovensky para dejar paso.

—Escúchame, Sakura. Debemos hacer esto juntos; Tomoyo ha mantenido sus sistemas vitales paralizados todo lo que ha podido. Eriol está manteniéndola con vida, a ella y al bebé. Tomoyo está muy débil y la niña tiene problemas; tú te encargarás de las heridas de Tomoyo y yo me ocuparé de salvar a la niña.

Sakura estaba atónita.

—Pero, ¿aún vive? —Intentó apartarse de Yue— Sólo conozco la medicina humana, no tengo idea de lo que vas a hacer. Podría matarla si hago algo mal.

—Está dentro de ti. Eres una sanadora, Sakura, los sanadores nacen con el don, nadie les enseña. Puedes hacerlo; yo te guiaré. No tenemos tiempo para discutir, Sakura y no puedo hacerlo solo. Eriol dice que Tomoyo perderá al bebé en unos minutos. Debe poner a trabajar sus pulmones y su corazón para que la niña siga con vida, pero eso dará lugar a una hemorragia, y ambas morirán por la pérdida de sangre. Tomoyo, el bebé y Eriol; los perderemos a todos —la presionó. Sus ojos la desafiaron— ¿Harás esto conmigo?

Sakura temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, pero alzó la barbilla.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré.

Yue asintió satisfecho.

—Debes bloquear todo lo externo. Tu cuerpo físico. Eres luz y energía, nada más. Una vez que te veas como la luz que eres, podrás penetrar en el cuerpo de Tomoyo y buscar las heridas más graves. La curarás desde el interior hacia el exterior. Lo más importante es detener cualquier hemorragia y después reparar los órganos vitales. Es muy difícil y estás débil; necesitarás alimentarte en algún momento, Shaoran regresará y te dará su sangre cuando haya acabado con su trabajo. No puedes fallarnos, Sakura. Sé que puedes hacer esto, si necesitas mi ayuda, estaré en tu mente.

Protestar no serviría de nada, debía hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, convertirse de algún modo en luz y energía. Tenía que intentarlo; Yue creía en ella, y ella también lo creería. Se lo debía a Tomoyo y al bebé, se merecían una oportunidad. De cualquier modo, ella era médico ante todo, estaba en su naturaleza curar a los demás.

—_Lo haremos juntos_ —la guió Yue con suavidad, su voz era un bálsamo relajante en mitad del caos de su mente. Podía sentir su respuesta a la plateada cadencia de aquella voz, a la pureza y la bondad de su entonación. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo, junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Tomoyo. Cerró los ojos y buscó un lugar tranquilo en su mente para relajarse. Al principio, todo parecía impedir su concentración, pero Yue estaba allí con ella, enseñándole como debía canalizar sus pensamientos y volver a concentrarse. De repente, la habitación se alejó, junto con el tiempo y el espacio. Sakura sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante la extraña sensación, pero la suave letanía de la voz de Yue la ayudó a permanecer tranquila y a flotar sobre el mundanal caos. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se hizo pequeño, muy pequeño, diminuto, hasta que solo quedó su alma; su luz y su energía; su poder.

—_Vamos juntos. Mantén tu atención en Tomoyo y en sus heridas; no pienses en ti misma o en lo que podría pasar. Ten fe en ti. Si comienzas a desmoronarte, conecta tu mente a la mía _—la poderosa luz de Yue parecía inundar el alma de Sakura de confianza y calidez.

Sólo percibía al sanador, todo lo demás fue dejado a un lado. Había tanta entrega en él y un alma tan pura que Sakura no pudo más que maravillarse. Siguió a Yue sin ningún tipo de duda. Él era la personificación de lo que ella siempre había querido ser, un verdadero sanador, con un don tan preciado y extraño que se sentía humilde en su presencia.

Sólo mucho más tarde recordó que Yue era un poderoso anciano, capaz de hacer que los demás vieran tan sólo lo que él quería que viesen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Goomen-ne por la tardanza es que comencé a trabajar y ya no tengo el mismo tiempo libre que antes Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan__*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5__*_

_Chika-Phantom-Li*_

_Naddy L__*_

_Didi__*_

_Thylane Leblanc__*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._

P.D.: Participen de la campaña "Hagan a esta adaptadora feliz" no creo que le queden mas de 4 o 5 caps mas o menos a este ficc y me gustaría llegar a los 200 reviews APOYEN ESTA SUPER CAMPAÑA la manera de colaborar es dejando un simple y pequeñito review gracias n.n


	27. Chapter 27

_"__Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura tenía la sensación de estar flotando sobre el cuerpo de Tomoyo; su mundo se redujo a la mujer que yacía totalmente inmóvil sobre el suelo. En un principio, Tomoyo parecía estar muerta, con toda su energía vital desaparecida por completo. Pero muy despacio, aún con aquella quietud, Sakura sintió, con la nueva percepción que había adquirido, que una pequeña descarga de energía se extendía por el cuerpo inerte. El color volvió a su rostro, pero muy desvaído, y con tendencia a desvanecerse.

—Ahora, Eriol —ordenó Yue.

Pronunció las palabras en voz alta, no obstante, Sakura las escuchó tan sólo con la mente. Entonces fue consciente de no haber visto a Eriol. El hermano de Shaoran estaba en algún sitio, con Byron, manteniendo a Tomoyo con vida a través de la distancia. Sakura quería disculparse por haber permitido que ocurriera aquello, pero la luz en la que se había convertido su cuerpo ya estaba sobre Tomoyo; se sintió sorprendida porque parecía saber de forma inconsciente lo que tenía que hacer, entonces percibió que no estaba sola. La esfera de pura luz blanca que estaba junto a ella guiaba sus movimientos. Canalizó todos sus pensamientos hacia el cuerpo de Tomoyo. No importaba nada más. Sintió cómo Eriol daba a Tomoyo la orden de volver al estado de inconsciencia humano.

La sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones de las heridas; el corazón de Tomoyo latía muy lentamente, y Sakura lo sentía a través de la luz. Se encontró a sí misma flotando en el torrente sanguíneo, se había convertido en una luz candente que cauterizaba las heridas más graves; trabaja con rapidez, su concentración era total, tenía que restañar la hemorragia antes de que Tomoyo muriera. El cerebro de Sakura evaluaba los daños internos de cada órgano a la par que seguía trabajando; reparaba los tejidos a través del pensamiento. Cada puntada era meticulosa, cada extracción de los fragmentos de metralla era precisa y extremadamente cuidadosa. No era muy diferente de operar sobre la mesa del quirófano, pero sí era mucho más extenuante. Mantener el estado de concentración necesario durante una intervención tan larga era agotador. Aún así, no percibía el paso del tiempo. Exactamente igual que le sucedía en el quirófano, Sakura estaba absorta en el trabajo que tenía entre manos. Incluso sentía el sudor correr por su cuerpo y que una enfermera le secaba la frente.

Este era el mundo que ella conocía, su mundo. Tenía la paciencia necesaria para tratar heridas extensas; tenía el conocimiento y la habilidad para hacerlo. Más aún, tenía una aguda determinación. Jamás perdería a un paciente si había una mínima posibilidad de éxito. Las heridas de Tomoyo eran horribles; Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida por la resistencia de la mujer. Ni aún en un centro médico cualificado la habrían salvado, tenía numerosas heridas mortales. Y el bebé… ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir el bebé?

Yue se acercó al minúsculo ser con mucho cuidado; la extensión de las heridas era enorme. La vida de la niña se extinguía junto con la sangre que escapaba del cuerpo de su madre. El sanador podía sentir los deseos de la pequeña criatura de alejarse del dolor y del ultraje al que su diminuto cuerpecito había sido sometido. Yue sólo podía confiar en que Sakura detuviera la hemorragia con rapidez, él debía concentrarse en el bebé. Era tan pequeña, casi no existía y aún así, él podía percibir su dolor y su confusión. Ya conocía el miedo y el dolor antes de haber nacido; llevaría en su mente la evidencia de que la vida no era no era segura, ni siquiera en el vientre de una madre.

Yue le susurraba con suavidad para reconfortarla. Ya la había bañado con anterioridad en su luz y ahora ella lo reconoció, acercándose a él para buscar aliento. Con muchísimo cuidado, Yue cerró la herida de la arteria que le proporcionaba alimento. Muy pronto le daría su propia sangre, sellando el destino de este pequeño ser al suyo. La placenta tenía varios desgarros que cerró con meticulosidad; la niña se asustó cuando la luz se acercó más a ella y Yue le envió oleadas de cariño y promesas de tranquilidad. Tenía un corte en el muslo derecho, le dolía y la sangre se extendía por el líquido amniótico que la rodeaba. Yue cerró la herida con el más ligero de los roces dejando sus dedos allí un poco más de lo necesario para tranquilizarla. Su letanía, la cadencia de su voz, se introdujeron en el corazón de la niña, en su mente y en su alma. Yue le hablaba mientras hacía su trabajo, la pureza de su entonación la cautivaba, la calmaba y quiso quedarse junto a su madre en lugar de dejarse llevar por el flujo de sangre que se escapaba.

Yue sintió la fuerza de la pequeña, su determinación. Sin duda era hija de Eriol y Tomoyo. Si ella decidía marcharse, se iría; pero si decidía permanecer junto a su madre, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas. Yue se aseguró de que ella quisiera luchar; le murmuraba con su voz más seductora, prometiéndole un futuro fascinante, cautivándola con los secretos y la belleza del universo que le esperaba. Le prometió que jamás la dejaría sola; que siempre estaría junto a ella para guiarla, protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Antes de poder completar su trabajo, percibió el temblor de Sakura, su repentina conciencia del dolor de su brazo, de sus propias heridas. Asegurando al bebé que volvería, salió del cuerpo de Tomoyo llevando a Sakura con él. Sakura se tambaleaba aún de rodillas, estaba pálida y exhausta, su rostro casi gris. Aunque las heridas de su brazo y de su hombro no eran graves, la pérdida de sangre había sido importante.

Shaoran la sujetaba, sosteniéndola sobre su pecho e impidiendo con sus brazos que se desplomara en el suelo. Ella parecía no darse cuenta y se limitaba a empujar a Shaoran sin lograr ni siquiera moverlo.

— No he acabado. ¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta Yue? —protestó extrañada. Su único pensamiento era volver con su paciente.

— Debes alimentarte o no serás capaz de continuar —le aconsejó con suavidad—. Y Tomoyo necesita sangre —los ojos del sanador buscaron los de Shaoran que asintió con la cabeza.

Shaoran unió su mente a la de Sakura sin dudarlo, ordenándole a la vez que se alimentara. Estaba tan agotada que apenas podía levantar la cabeza para alcanzar el cuello de Shaoran. Al sentir su aliento tan cálido sobre su piel, el cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó, acercándola aún más para sentir como sus pequeños dientes acariciaban y mordisqueaban su garganta. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido y maldecir la profundidad de la sexualidad de su gente, la culpable de que su cuerpo se endureciera dolorosamente de necesidad cuando estaba rodeado de sangre y muerte.

Sakura susurró algo sobre su piel, algo dulce, casi un suspiro que invadió el cuerpo de Shaoran, dejándolo hambriento de caricias más íntimas. Consiguió reprimir un gemido de placer y de ansia cuando Sakura hundió sus dientes en su cuello; la sangre se encendió en sus venas, quemando sus músculos y sus nervios. Buscó la cintura de Sakura, su espalda, su cuello, y acunó su cabeza, acercándola más a él. Su cuerpo necesitaba la satisfacción que sólo ella podía darle. Jamás había sentido una necesidad tan ardiente ni tan intensa.

Yue hundió los dientes en su propia muñeca y conectó mentalmente con Eriol; juntos lograron la sumisión de Tomoyo, no sin gran esfuerzo. Era aún una simple aprendiz, con tan sólo cincuenta años, pero poseía una enorme fuerza. Ambos tuvieron que emplearse a fondo para someterla y lograr que se alimentara de alguien que no fuese Eriol. Durante un instante, logró resistir la compulsión.

— Por nuestra hija, pequeña—susurró Eriol en un suave murmullo, consiguiendo que la voluntad de Tomoyo se doblegara ante la dulzura de su voz—. Debes hacerlo por nuestra hija.

Yue añadió algo para reforzar la orden de Eriol.

— Jamás, en estos años de amistad, te he pedido nada Tomoyo. Sólo te pido esto_._

Tomoyo consiguió vencer la repulsión que la idea le inspiraba y permitió que ambos hombres la sumieran en un trance que le permitiera aceptar el fluido vital que, tanto ella como su hija necesitaban con desesperación.

Yue se concentró en el bebé. Estaba tan indefensa, era muy pequeña y se encontraba demasiado asustada; pero ya era un pequeño ser con conciencia. Él podía sentir la confusión y su repentino despertar a la soledad en la que se encontraba; le envió oleadas de cariño para reconfortarla. Su sangre, que ya circulaba por el pequeño cuerpecito, estrecharía el vínculo que ya les unía y aseguraría que la química de la niña respondiera a la suya. Llevaba toda una vida preparando este momento, el instante en el cual tuviera una oportunidad de elegir a su _compañera_. Siempre había sabido que sería una hija de Eriol; cuando Tomoyo fue atacada años atrás y herida mortalmente, él se aseguró de proveerla con su propia sangre para salvarla. De esta forma, con su poderosa sangre, había puesto los cimientos de un futuro vínculo con la niña que Tomoyo podría concebir algún día al ser humana. Ahora tenía la opción de reforzar ese vínculo y unir a esa niña a él para toda la eternidad; ella estaba unida a él en cuerpo y alma, y él a ella. Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, Yue sintió la esperanza; y para un hombre de los Cárpatos cercano a la transformación en vampiro, la esperanza era lo único que quedaba.

Sakura cerró la herida en el cuello de su _compañero_ con una sensual caricia de su lengua, se apartó ligeramente y parpadeó con los ojos aún ligeramente nublados. Súbitamente, su expresión cambió y empujó a Shaoran para alejarlo de ella. No era por haberla obligado alimentarse, Sakura sabía que era necesario si quería salvar a Tomoyo y al bebé. Era por la forma en que Shaoran la había usado para matar a los hombres; por la forma tranquila y sosegada en que él lo había ordenado.

— _Siempre has conocido los demonios que habitan en mi interior, castaña._

Sakura se pasó una mano por el rostro y se apartó el pelo, totalmente desordenado, como si de aquella forma pudiera alejar a Shaoran.

— _Siempre he pensado que te comportarías como un hombre, no como un animal salvaje sediento de sangre._

— _Está en nuestra naturaleza dar muerte; somos depredadores._

— _Pero aunque estuvieras salvando mi vida y sintieras la necesidad de matar a Wallace, no tenías necesidad de utilizarme de un modo tan depravado. Aléjate, Shaoran, tengo trabajo que hacer y me siento muy cansada._

Shaoran no se apartó de su lado. A pesar de la lluvia, era de día en el exterior y la luz aumentaba. Aún con la intensa tormenta que él se encargaba de alimentar, la luz empezaba a afectarles; les quedaba poco tiempo, sus cuerpos exigirían en poco tiempo el sueño de los inmortales. Más tarde sería capaz de convencer a Sakura de que él no era ningún monstruo. En este momento, su trabajo consistía en proteger a todos los que se encontraban allí. Escudriñaba los alrededores de forma constante; alimentaba la ferocidad de la tormenta de forma que la zona no fuera un lugar seguro para que alguien se le ocurriera deambular; sostenía a Sakura, cuyo cuerpo se tambaleaba, y vigilaba al sanador, que cada vez aparecía más pálido y demacrado. Lo que estaban llevando a cabo era un misterio para Shaoran; se sentía orgulloso de Sakura, de que fuera capaz de realizar semejante milagro; en secreto, le complacía que el sanador necesitara la ayuda de su _compañera_. Shaoran sabía que Eriol estaría enfermo de la preocupación y se estaría sintiendo casi inútil; pero había sido lo más natural llevar a Byron hasta la caverna y enterrarlo hasta que el sanador pudiera ocuparse de él. Eso había significado que Eriol mantuviera a Tomoyo con vida desde la distancia, un logro que era extenuante después de un tiempo. Además, él hubiera querido dar a su _compañera_ y a su hija la sangre que necesitaran y protegerlas de cualquier otro peligro.

Shaoran maldijo en silencio; tres hombres de los Cárpatos no deberían haber permitido que unos humanos los engañara. ¿Por qué no habían sido capaces de detectar la presencia de aquellos dos hombres en el bosque? ¿Por qué no habían descubierto la amenaza que se cernía sobre Tomoyo y Sakura? Contempló el brazo de su _compañera_, enrojecido y con las heridas en carne viva, y maldijo de nuevo. Había jurado protegerla y hacerla feliz; menudo _compañero_ había resultado ser. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que olvidara el sufrimiento de aquel día y que imaginara la felicidad de su vida juntos? En ese momento, fue consciente de la presencia del cadáver de Eugene Slovensky; con un suspiro, se alejó de Sakura y se echó al hombro el cuerpo para arrojárselo a los lobos. Lo último que Sakura necesitaba era ver cualquier repugnante resto de la matanza cuando acabara con la dura operación.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo, repentinamente consciente de su cansancio. Su relación con Sakura había ido mal desde el principio; la había convertido de forma inadvertida, sin su consentimiento, y ni siquiera la había ayudado a soportar el duro proceso físico. Aún peor, había abusado de ella cada vez que su mente se había hecho pedazos. Y ahora, lo siguiente en su larga lista de pecados, era haber disfrutado utilizándola de forma depravada como instrumento para eliminar a sus enemigos. No había sido el mejor de los maridos. Intentó usar sus recién adquiridos poderes y buscar en su memoria el recuerdo de la época en la que Eriol había convertido a Tomoyo; él también lo había hecho con premura, en un intento de salvar su vida y sin el consentimiento de Tomoyo, ella tampoco sabía de la existencia de su raza, y ni siquiera Eriol estaba seguro de que aquello fuese a funcionar. Tomoyo había sido obligada a acostumbrarse a una nueva forma de vida.

Un pequeño sonido lo hizo volverse y acercarse con rapidez a Yue, que se alejaba tambaleándose del cuerpo de Tomoyo. Sakura se desplomó en el suelo, junto a ella y se mantuvo inmóvil. Ambos sanadores parecían exhaustos y casi indefensos.

— Necesitas sangre —dijo Shaoran a Yue — Le diste demasiada a Tomoyo.

— Ella la necesitaba —contestó Yue con cansancio. Se estiró en el suelo, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo para protegerlos de la creciente luz.

— Permíteme ofrecerte la mía. Hoy me he alimentado bien —ofreció Shaoran con las palabras rituales. El sol ascendía con rapidez a pesar de la furia de la tormenta.

— Te lo agradezco, Shaoran, pero estoy condenadamente cansado. Esta es la antigua cabaña de Eriol. Busca la entrada a la cámara, estará oculta.

Shaoran sopesó sus fuerzas, buscando el antiguo vínculo mental que lo unía a su hermano.

— _¿Eriol? Están demasiado cansados para continuar. Tendrás que proteger a Byron y yo protegeré a los demás. Debes tener una cámara privada en esta cabaña ¿Dónde está?_

— _Bajo la mesa hay una trampilla que lleva al sótano. Ten cuidado, no es demasiado segura. Pero si descubrieran la casa o la incendiaran, puedes cerrar la entrada, ocultándoos en las profundidades de la tierra y sobrevivir._

— _El sanador no aceptará mi sangre hoy. Pero la necesita._

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras Eriol conectaba con Yue para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

—_Sobrevivirá. Ocúpate de ponerlos a salvo._

Sintiéndose de nuevo como un verdadero hombre de los Cárpatos, Shaoran se dirigió a la cámara oculta bajo la casa. Era poco usual para ellos compartir el lugar de descanso, jamás permitían a los demás conocer el emplazamiento exacto donde dormían. Tan vulnerables eran durante las horas diurnas que tomaban todas las precauciones posible para ocultar su situación; Shaoran se sentía incómodo con el arreglo, y sabía que el sanador aún lo sentiría más.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban ahora que el sol estaba bien alto, Shaoran llevó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Tomoyo a la cámara subterránea y la colocó sobre un colchón. Después de cerrar la cabaña, asegurar las ventanas y apagar el generador, Shaoran tomó el ligero cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta, pero deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran y se acomodó contra su cuerpo confiadamente. Estaba casi dormida cuando bajaron al sótano.

Yue se dejó caer tras ellos, demasiado exhausto para molestarse en bajar flotando. Permaneció tumbado junto a la entrada a la guarida, donde había caído. Junto a Shaoran, murmuró la orden para que la tierra se cerrara sobre ellos, ocultándolos de la luz del día, y pronunció los hechizos que los protegerían de cualquier intruso. Antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, recordó el prado y los alambres que lo cruzaban por completo, y envió una silenciosa advertencia a cualquiera que osara acercarse al lugar. Más tarde se ocuparía de desmantelar la peligrosa trampa.

Shaoran colocó emplastos de tierra y saliva sobre las heridas del brazo de Sakura y sobre las de Tomoyo. Sólo entonces, se acurrucó alrededor de su _compañera_, para protegerla de cualquier peligro y ordenó a su cuerpo deslizarse en un profundo sueño.

La lluvia persistió durante todo el día; la tormenta había amainado, dejando paso a una fina llovizna que envolvía la tierra en una tonalidad grisácea y depresiva. Pocos animales se aventuraban a salir de sus madrigueras, tras la implacable y peligrosa tormenta. En el bosque que rodeaba la pequeña cabaña, una especie de inquietud advertía a todos los seres vivientes que se alejaran del lugar. Pocos humanos se aventuraban en las profundidades del bosque a causa de los animales, la salvaje naturaleza y las leyendas.

En la cámara del sótano, Yue se despertó varias veces, siempre alerta, siempre en guardia, dormido o despierto cuidaba de aquellos que estuvieran a su alrededor, vigilando los contornos. Buscó a la niña con su mente; era valiente e inteligente, un ser cálido y vivo que irradiaba un aura de luz para iluminar su implacable oscuridad. Sus penetrantes ojos plateados penetraron el velo de oscuridad y se quedaron fijos en el techo de tierra. Estaba tan próximo a la transformación, mucho más de lo que Tomoyo o Eriol pudieran sospechar. Su alma pendía de un tenue hilo; todos los sentimientos lo habían abandonado hacía ya mucho, tanto, que no podía recordar lo que era el cariño o la felicidad. Sólo le quedaba la sensación de poder al matar y los recuerdos de la amistad de Eriol para sostenerse. Giró la cabeza para mirar el esbelto cuerpo de Tomoyo.

— _Debes vivir, cosita. Debes vivir para salvar a los nuestros y a toda la humanidad. No existe ningún ser en este mundo que pueda detenerme. Vive para mí, hazlo por tus padres._

Algo se agitó en la mente de Yue, dejándolo aturdido por el tremendo poder que un ser tan minúsculo poseía y por su extrema inteligencia. No obstante, era cierto que sentía una diminuta presencia en su mente, insegura y vacilante. Ese pequeño ser estaba allí, y Yue se aferró a él, manteniendo a esa niña al abrigo de su corazón durante todo el tiempo que pudo resistirse al sueño.

Shaoran despertó en el mismo momento en que el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Yue ya se había marchado y surcaba el cielo buscando una presa. Shaoran se unió a él en la caza, necesitaba el sustento. Ambos trabajarían hoy con Byron y Shaoran necesitaría alimentarse en varias ocasiones. Se recreó en la sensación de cruzar el cielo, sintiendo cómo su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y la sangre corría veloz por sus venas. Se sentía vivo.

— _No podemos dejar desprotegidas a las mujeres, Shaoran —_dijo la voz de Gregori de forma vibrante en su mente—. _El vampiro estará furioso al no haber conseguido su objetivo._

Shaoran lanzó una llamada al cielo gris que se extendió silenciosamente en un radio de varios kilómetros. Tres cazadores se acurrucaban junto al fuego en una pequeña cabaña oculta entre la espesura de los árboles. Al sentir su presencia, Shaoran cambió inmediatamente su rumbo y Yue se deslizó juntó a él. La caza era para ellos un acto reflejo y sencillo, atraer a una presa era algo cotidiano. Pero en esta ocasión, era mucho más oportuno que ellos mismos se desplazaran hacia esa cabaña, en lugar de esperar pasivamente a que los hombres se aproximaran.

Sakura fue consciente de una voz; yacía desorientada, sin recordar dónde se encontraba. Por un instante, los lejanos recuerdos parecían formar parte de una pesadilla. Pero al fijarse en el sótano, supo que estaba en una cámara bajo tierra. Junto a ella, Tomoyo yacía inmóvil, parecía muerta; alguien había esparcido tierra y hierbas aromáticas sobre su cuerpo. Con mucha precaución, Sakura comprobó sus fuerzas, se incorporó para sentarse y se apartó el pelo que caía desordenado sobre su rostro. Sentía un profundo dolor en el brazo, que aún se veía inflamado y con múltiples heridas; se palpó el hombro y notó como la mano se le quedaba pegada a la sangre y a la tierra. Estremeciéndose ante lo que encontró, se inclinó para examinar a Tomoyo. Parecía no tener pulso, no encontraba los latidos de su corazón; tenía el rostro muy pálido pero con una expresión de serenidad, se la veía muy hermosa. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Tomoyo tenía la misma apariencia que Shaoran cuando dormía. Incapaz de hacer nada por ella, Sakura se puso en pie y se desperezó. Se sentía inquieta por Shaoran y quería contactar con él, pero sabía por instinto que él estaría buscando su alimento. Estudió la cámara hasta que descubrió la entrada.

En un principio, se esforzó en buscar el mecanismo oculto que permitía abrirla; recorrió la superficie centímetro a centímetro. Empezó a sentir claustrofobia y el corazón le latía a ritmo frenético; no pudo más que sentarse y reflexionar. Shaoran jamás la hubiera enterrado viva, debía haber una salida. Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo de tierra y se concentró.

— _¡Ábrete ahora!_ —vio la imagen con total claridad en su mente y su orden fue imperiosa. Aún así, se quedó totalmente turbada cuando el techo se abrió y vio el entarimado de la cabaña. Nerviosa y animada, subió hacia la trampilla, abriéndola con otra enérgica orden. Sintiéndose orgullosa de sus recién descubiertos poderes, emergió en la cabaña. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha para poder recobrar la ilusión de la normalidad; aunque dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera desechar por completo las costumbres humanas.

Muy lejos de allí, Shaoran alzó la cabeza, alarmado; la sangre caía en un reguero cálido desde el cuello del cazador hasta el hombro. Maldiciendo, Shaoran se inclinó para seguir alimentándose. ¿Cómo había podido Sakura despertarse sin su permiso? ¿Tan fuerte era que podía resistirse a sus órdenes? Todavía debería estar durmiendo y sin embargo se encontraba fuera de la protección de la cámara subterránea. Tenía que darse prisa en volver.

Sakura dio un paso, alejándose del porche; se había puesto ropa limpia y el pelo aún estaba húmedo por la reciente ducha. Era imposible encontrar algún rastro de la lucha a vida o muerte que había tenido lugar esa misma mañana. Por lo tanto, deducía que Yue y Shaoran habían borrado todos los indicios; entonces se le ocurrió que los hombres de los Cárpatos habían hecho lo mismo durante cientos de años y que a estas alturas serían verdaderos expertos. Estos pensamientos le revolvieron el estómago y comenzó a deambular bajo los árboles; las gotas de lluvia que aún quedaban sobre las hojas goteaban cayendo sobre su cabeza, pero a Sakura no le importaba porque aquello le hacía sentir que formaba parte de la naturaleza. No quería alejarse demasiado por si Tomoyo la necesitaba, por eso se dedicó a pasear por el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el jardín de las hierbas medicinales. Se inclinó para tocar una hoja maltrecha y estrujada por la violenta tormenta; en ese instante, una sombra oscura y siniestra cruzó por su mente haciéndola estremecerse y temblar de forma incontrolable. Se incorporó con rapidez y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al extraño, un hombre pálido y muy alto que salía del bosque.

La belleza de aquel hombre robaba el aliento; ella jamás había visto un hombre más guapo. Sus ojos eran profundos, oscuros y magnéticos; era imposible decir su edad; su sonrisa dejaba ver una disculpa.

— Siento haberte alarmado. Percibo los alarmados latidos de tu corazón.

Sakura se alejó de forma involuntaria, dando un paso hacia atrás, principalmente porque sintió la necesidad de acercarse aún más a él. Su magnetismo era muy fuerte, y se encontró atrapada en un hechizo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —susurró asombrada.

— ¿No me conoces? He recorrido el mundo buscándote. ¿Por qué no respondiste a mi llamada? —su voz era dulce, pero encerraba un atisbo de ira.

Sakura recuperó la compostura, tenía la boca seca.

—Lo siento; no le conozco. Jamás le he visto.

—Te despertaste cuando te llamé. Viniste a mí. Eres mi amada Nadeshko; si tu deseo era castigarme con tu silencio, lo has logrado por completo. Ahora debes perdonarme y venir conmigo lejos de este lugar y del hombre de cuyo hedor estás impregnada —en esta ocasión su voz acabó siendo un suave gruñido.

Sakura luchó contra el deseo de llamar a Shaoran.

— ¿Eres Fujitaka?

Él se acerco aún más y Sakura sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no me conozcas? ¿Has estado herida? ¿Acaso el Oscuro ha borrado tus recuerdos, implantando otros nuevos en su lugar?

Sakura presionó una mano sobre su estómago, que seguía protestando, y dio otro paso hacia el bosque, en un intento de poner más distancia entre ambos.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué llamas a Shaoran el Oscuro? Pensaba que el Oscuro era el sanador.

El hombre dejó escapar un siseo mortal.

—Es malvado, Nadeshko. Su hermano y él intentaron destruirnos. Pensé que te habían alejado de mí y estaba en lo cierto. El loco planeó esta venganza y te arrastró, seduciéndote, hasta este lugar de muerte y ahora estás atrapada en su red de mentiras —dijo avanzando de nuevo. Y, como en una macabra danza, Sakura volvió a dar un paso atrás.

¿Este ser era su padre? ¿Éste era Fujitaka? ¿Habría estado buscando a Nadeshko todo aquel tiempo creyendo que estaba viva? Parecía muy atormentado, muy sincero y ella quiso reconfortarlo, quería abrazarlo pero aún así, algo se lo impedía, alejándola de él.

—Creo que me confundes con mi madre. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Si te llamas Fujitaka, entonces eres mi padre.

— Has estado con él, Nadeshko. Sabes que es muy capaz de envolver tu mente, de doblegar tu voluntad. Ha introducido recuerdos en tu cabeza que tú crees que son reales. Pero no es así; él quería vengarse por la muerte de su hermana. Me culparon porque te amaba. Me obligaron a enterrarme y te castigaron al separarnos. Esa es la verdad. Incluso apartaron a mi hijo de mi lado y se lo entregaron a otro para que lo criara, volviéndolo en mi contra para que les fuese totalmente leal.

La mente de Fujitaka estaba confusa, sumergida en una especie de neblina que no le permitía pensar con claridad. El hombre la acechaba ahora, cada paso que Sakura daba alejándose de él, era seguido por un nuevo acercamiento por parte del hombre, que cada vez más, inclinaba su cabeza hacia su garganta. Debería dejar que se alimentara ¿no? Aunque no fuese Nadeshko, ella era la hija de ese hombre, y parecía muy solo y torturado; podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre el cuello, su voluntad doblegando su mente, su hambre golpeándolos a ambos. Pero ella no quería realmente que todo aquello sucediera; ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo que se quedaba allí quieta esperando que Fujitaka tomara su sangre cuando cada célula de su cuerpo le decía a gritos que se alejara lo más rápido posible?

— _¡Sakura! Por Dios, mi amor, aléjate de él. No sé qué está tramando, pero estás en peligro. No dejes que beba tu sangre —_la voz de Shaoran resonó con fuerza en su mente.

Sakura se alejó de un salto, poniendo de nuevo una considerable distancia entre ella y el apuesto hombre.

—Me estás asustando —y como siempre le sucedía, cuando sus emociones la atenazaban, era su cerebro el que tomaba el control, el que encontraba la salida—. Ya no sé qué creer; ¿Estás diciendo que Sakura y Eriol planearon separarnos porque tú no amabas a su hermana? — Sakura unió las manos, en un gesto de súplica, sus enormes ojos verdes rogaban descaradamente una explicación.

Fujitaka se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, visiblemente más relajado ahora que ella imploraba respuestas.

—Ellos me culpan por la muerte de Meiling, porque la dejé desprotegida mientras estaba contigo. Slovensky y sus amigos la asesinaron.

— ¿Tú conocías a Slovensky? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja, incapaz de respirar. ¿Sería su padre el culpable de todas las muertes? ¿Sería él el vampiro?

—Si alguna vez me hubiese encontrado con ese hombre le habría partido el cuello al instante. Él es el único responsable de la muerte de Meiling. Quizá no llegué a amarla, pero ella me dio un hijo —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo aún más difícil ignorar su misteriosa y oscura mirada.

Sakura buscó a tientas el tronco de un árbol para apoyarse, necesitaba tocar algo real y sólido. Le parecía estar envuelta en una gigantesca tela de araña, tan atrapada en la intriga que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Algo no iba bien. Empezaba a sentirse confusa y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas; de forma deliberada, presionó la palma de la mano sobre la corteza del árbol, intentando canalizar sus pensamientos hacia algo que pudiera romper el hechizo que él creaba a su alrededor.

— _Yo soy tu _compañero_, amor mío. Yo soy el único al que puedes pedir ayuda cuando la necesites_ —la voz de Shaoran era segura, estaba cerca.

Sakura se sacudió en su mente; le daba la sensación de que tiraban de ella en dos direcciones opuestas. Sabía que era la hija de Nadeshko. Quizás Fujitaka creyera lo que decía, pero ella sabía quién era. ¿Verdad?

Fujitaka suspiró con suavidad.

—Todos somos capaces de implantar nuevos recuerdos, Nadeshko. Es muy razonable que te hayan hecho creer que eres tu propia hija, de esa forma se asegurarían de que no hubiera ninguna opción para que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Acaso no ves que es un plan brillante, un engaño para completar la venganza? Un engaño que duraría toda la eternidad.

—Un miembro de la raza de los Cárpatos sólo tiene un _compañero_. Yo soy la _compañera_ de Shaoran —dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, y, al darse cuenta de lo temblorosa que estaba, la ocultó tras la espalda.

—Ha tenido mucho tiempo para trabajar en tus recuerdos. Años. Tomó el control de tu mente de forma desapercibida y después te poseyó. ¿Crees realmente que haya podido vivir todos esos años encerrado en ese sótano? —su voz era suave y usaba un tono razonable.

Sakura sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, apenas podía pensar. Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió descubrió de nuevo a Fujitaka cerniéndose sobre su garganta, se había deslizado sin hacer ningún ruido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Participen de la campaña "Hagan a esta adaptadora feliz" no creo que le queden mas de 4 o 5 caps mas o menos a este ficc y me gustaría llegar a los 200 reviews APOYEN ESTA SUPER CAMPAÑA la manera de colaborar es dejando un simple y pequeñito review gracias n.n

_Goomen-ne por la tardanza es que como les conté en el cap anterior comencé a trabajar y ya no tengo el mismo tiempo libre que antes asi que comenzare a actualizar una vez a la semana en mi único día libre el domingo._

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan__*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5__*_

_Naddy L__*_

_Didi__*_

_Thylane Leblanc__*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	28. Chapter 28

_"__Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

— _¡Aléjate!_ —las palabras sonaron ásperas y muy claras; y Sakura se tambaleó, alejándose mientras tropezaba y se caía sobre un tronco derribado. Shaoran estaba furioso, y su ira era algo horrible. Se dejó caer, silencioso como un fantasma, desde el cielo, alcanzado a Sakura antes que Fujitaka. La aferró por el brazo, de forma posesiva e inflexible. Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, tiró de ella y la escondió tras su cuerpo, enfrentándose a su padre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Fujitaka? —le espetó, su voz era un negro presagio.

Fujitaka sonrió tranquilamente.

— ¿Y ahora me matarás a mí también? Eres uno de esos sedientos de sangre, ¿no? Afirmas que soy su padre y aún así estás deseando quitarme de en medio —dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Sakura —. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido? —preguntó con voz triste—. ¿Tiene sentido que quiera matar a tu padre?

—Intentas confundirla de forma deliberada —el rostro de Shaoran, surcado de preocupación y cansancio, se endureció con la ira.

Sakura se encontró estudiando cada rasgo de ese amado rostro. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que Fujitaka no era tan apuesto. Parecía haber algo siniestro en su apariencia perfecta y en sus labios delgados y sonrientes. No había ninguna emoción en él, parecía no tener vida, su sufrimiento no era real. En contraste, el musculoso cuerpo de Shaoran temblaba con emociones volcánicas; su mente estaba velada por una neblina rojiza provocada por el miedo y la furia de perderla, por haberla puesto en peligro sin proponérselo. Dirigía la ira sobre Fujitaka, por haber traicionado a su propia hija.

Fujitaka suspiró de nuevo e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Qué fácilmente te rindes antes los trucos de este oscuro vampiro. En tu propio cuello llevas la evidencia que buscas; tienes heridas aún sin cicatrizar. ¿Quién se alimentaría de forma tan descuidada, sino un vampiro? ¿Abusaría de esa manera un apasionado compañero? Cuando asesinó esta mañana, usando tu inocencia, tu mente y tu alma como ayuda, ¿no sintió un enorme júbilo? Cuando le rogaste que se detuviera, ¿no continuó? Y cuando fue a ti con sangre en las manos, ¿acaso no viste el deseo oscuro y el hambre de su mente, no lo viste en sus ojos, en su cuerpo? ¿No viste la oscura atracción que ejerce la muerte? Los vampiros son astutos, querida mía, y has caído bajo su hechizo.

Shaoran miró a Fujitaka con ojos vacíos, oscuros.

— ¿Me estás desafiando?

Sakura jadeó; ¿Shaoran y su padre? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, presionando. No podía soportar este enfrentamiento, luchaban por ella como dos perros por un hueso. Ya no distinguía la verdad de la mentira.

—_Sí la distingues, pequeña castaña. Está intentando hechizarte; pensaba que yo estaría ocupado ayudando a Byron y que podría atraerte, alejándote de la seguridad que te proporcionamos. No aceptará un desafío justo_ — Shaoran intentaba darle ánimos, reconfortarla. Sakura luchaba por recuperar la calma, pero los sufrimientos de los últimos días habían hecho mella en ella. Shaoran estaba convencido de que Fujitaka no sólo había planeado todos esos sufrimientos, sino que contaba con el hecho de que llevarían a Sakura al estado confuso en el que se encontraba ahora, y de esta forma podría controlarla.

Fujitaka esbozó una relajada sonrisa.

—No desearía causar más dolor a Nadeshko. Pero ten en cuenta, Oscuro, que serías perseguido y destruido si Eriol no fuese tu hermano. Has engañado y herido a la mujer que amo, y no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya. Pero no seré yo quien le cause más sufrimiento.

Shaoran enseñó sus colmillos.

—Estaba seguro que dirías algo así. Prefieres hacer el trabajo sucio usando trucos y engaños.

Fujitaka alzó una ceja.

—Escúchalo, querida mía. Lo próximo será acusarme de confabularme con los asesinos humanos. ¿Vas a decir que fui yo quien intentó matar a Byron? ¿Y a Meiling? Quizás fui responsable también de lo que os ocurrió a ti y a mi propio hijo. Tú eres el vampiro, Shaoran, y eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para engañar a alguien tan capaz como Yue. Sería un tonto si luchara contigo cuando tienes a Nadeshko como rehén.

Sakura se aferró a la espalda de la camisa de Shaoran.

— Fujitaka, estás equivocado acerca de Shaoran. Me parezco mucho a Nadeshko, pero soy tu hija. Y yo sabría si Shaoran fuese un vampiro.

Fujitaka la miró con tristeza.

— ¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado qué es él? ¿No has sentido su alegría cuando asesina? La busca, le da la bienvenida, y se alimenta con voracidad. No puedes negarlo; ¿Quién mejor que Shaoran ingeniaría toda esta maquinación? Meiling era su hermana, y él la adoraba. Apartó a los demás de ti y de la mujer de su hermano; mató a los humanos porque eran los únicos que podían identificarle —dijo bajando la cabeza con cansancio—. No puedo convencerte, lo sé. Pero con el tiempo comprobarás que tengo razón. Dime, Nadeshko, ¿no me ves ahora distinto a como me viste por primera vez hace un rato? ¿No me ves casi como un ser ruin? Y yo me pregunto, ¿quién está proyectando esa imagen? Dudo que me conviniera hacerlo.

—Su mente está mucho más despejada ahora que yo estoy aquí, y lo sabes. Márchate, Fujitaka, vuelve al agujero desde donde te arrastraste —dijo Shaoran con un gesto, su rostro se ensombreció con la anticipación y su cuerpo se tensó esperando el ataque de Fujitaka.

Pero Fujitaka se limitó a desvanecerse ante ellos, su suave carcajada hizo que por la espalda de Sakura se deslizara un profundo escalofrío. Instantáneamente, se alejó de Shaoran, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Con suaves caricias, Shaoran le elevó la barbilla, obligándola a alzar la mirada.

—Te amo, Sakura. No tengo forma de luchar en contra de las mentiras que te ha contado hasta que esté libre de mi deuda con Byron. No me juzgues hasta que pueda zanjar este asunto contigo.

Su voz era tan dulce, sus caricias tan tiernas, que el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco; se encontró perdida en las profundidades de sus ojos ámbar. Quería hacer todo lo que él le pidiera. Su cuerpo respondía al de él, a su mirada atormentada, al hambre desesperada que lo asaltaba. Sakura sintió que su cuerpo cobraba vida de nuevo y clamaba por el de Shaoran, derritiéndose con la anticipación. Sentía los pechos doloridos y ardientes, deseando sus caricias. Pero apartó bruscamente su mirada y se alejó para que el calor que despedía el cuerpo masculino no la afectara, para que la corriente de electricidad que los unía, haciendo crujir el aire entre los dos, se rompiera. Temblando, se llevó una mano insegura al pelo y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo piensas convencerme, Shaoran? ¿Con sexo?

Shaoran sentía su cuerpo arder por la necesidad, su ansia por poseerla jamás sería saciada. Una vez que se alzaba, crecía hasta que la urgencia lo dominaba por completo. Ella era humana aún en esencia y no entendía, no sabía cómo actuaba la pasión que unía a dos _compañeros_.

—Amor, eres lo suficientemente inteligente. Puedes descubrir por ti misma quién está diciendo la verdad. Fujitaka está enfermo. Me gustaría que fuera de otro modo, pero si verdaderamente creyera que tú eres Nadeshko, me habría atacado de inmediato. Un _compañero_ no puede hacer más que proteger a su mujer; es así desde el principio de los tiempos. Ningún hombre podría estar con ella. Él intenta usar tu ignorancia acerca de nuestras costumbres; no necesito convencerte de lo que siente mi corazón, ni de lo que siente el tuyo. Sé que estoy herido, y tú lo sabes también. Pero si fuera malvado, ya lo habrías sabido. No tendría modo de ocultarlo, lo sabrías —entonces le tendió una mano. — Piénsalo con ese cerebro tan lógico que posees. Confío en que encuentres tus propias respuestas.

— Shaoran... —dudó Sakura. Quería acariciarlo, lo necesitaba, pero tenía miedo de perderse en la atracción sexual a la que era incapaz de resistirse—. ¿Cómo voy a pensar por mí misma cuando siempre estás en mi mente?

—Tendrás que solucionarlo tú misma, Sakura —sus ojos ámbar recorrieron su rostro con una mirada tierna—. Me conoces mejor que nadie, y nunca te he ocultado nada. Si piensas que soy un monstruo, te creeré —su sonrisa fue delicada y reconfortante.

Sakura inspiró profundamente y entrelazó los dedos con los de él en un gesto natural. Con el contacto, pequeñas chispas saltaron desde la mano de Shaoran hacia la suya y el pulso de Sakura se aceleró mientras paseaban tranquilamente por el bosque, feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Shaoran era una parte de ella, era el aire que respiraba. Lo aceptó porque la hacía sentirse completa.

Yue era una figura impresionante. Sakura le miró mientras se arrodillaba junto a Tomoyo. Toda su atención parecía concentrada en la mujer que yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo.

— ¿Has atendido a las heridas de Sakura? —la pregunta sorprendió a Sakura. Se dirigía a Shaoran, preguntándole al _hombre_, como si ella no estuviese delante de ellos.

—_Las heridas se están cerrando _—le aseguró Shaoran —. _Fujitaka atrajo a Sakura hacia el bosque. Él es el traidor, sanador. Me alejé de él porque está conectado con Sakura. Podría hacerla sentir cualquier cosa que yo le hiciera. Es muy peligroso, pero no puedo ser yo quien le juzgue. Sakura nunca me perdonaría._

—No hagas eso, Shaoran —dijo Sakura con algo de rencor. Estaba exasperada con él— Sé que estas hablando con Yue. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo en alto para que pueda oírte. Crees que Fujitaka es el vampiro, ¿no?

El pensamiento estaba en su mente también, y la hacía sentirse desleal. Sabía que Fujitaka no era trigo limpio. Quizá la muerte de Nadeshko había trastornado su mente de tal manera que él seguía viviendo en el pasado. Pero algo de lo que había dicho Fujitaka en el transcurso de su extraña conversación le molestaba. Algo de lo que no podía estar segura.

Yue pasó una mano sobre el vientre de Tomoyo, extendiendo los dedos por toda la superficie. Permaneció así por un momento, con un gesto sorprendentemente tierno reflejado en el rostro y luego se volvió hacia Sakura.

— Shaoran sabe cuáles son sus obligaciones hacia ti, Sakura. Ese hombre, Fujitaka, tu padre biológico, jamás ha formado parte de tu vida. Aférrate a la realidad, no a las fantasías de tu infancia.

Sakura — ¡Maldita sea! Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi infancia, fantasía o no –le espetó Shea, estimulada por aquella tranquila actitud de superioridad. Yue la sacaba de quicio. Ella sospechaba que era porque él siempre usaba la lógica. Era _ella_ la que debía hacer eso. —Tengo mi propia mente, Yue, y te aseguro que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Quizás la primera vez que nos encontramos te di una impresión falsa. No soy una mujer histérica que huye al primer signo de peligro. No me desmayo a la vista de sangre, y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Si te he causado la impresión de que pensaba esas cosas sobre ti, creo que debería disculparme —dijo Yue cortésmente—. No es ésa mi impresión. Tienes mucho valor, y eres una sanadora, pero tienes muy pocos conocimientos sobre nuestra forma de vida. Cuesta mucho mantener un cuerpo saludable, y tú tienes esa dichosa aversión de los humanos a beber sangre, igual que Tomoyo.

Ella levantó su barbilla.

—Soy consciente de que tengo un problema con ese tema, pero me ocuparé de él cuando esté preparada. Hay otras cosas mucho más importantes por el momento. –detrás de ella, Shaoran se movió como si fuese a protestar, pero guardó silenció.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, mujer. Nada es más importante que eso —contestó Yue, con esa voz suave que era en sí misma una fuente de poder—. Tu salud es esencial para todos los miembros de nuestra raza. Tú eres una mujer. Puedes crear vida dentro en tu interior. Tú representas una esperanza para cada varón que no tiene _compañera_.

—No tengo ninguna intención de tener hijos.

Se hizo un absoluto silencio en la habitación. Yue dirigió toda la fuerza de su mirada plateada hacia el rostro de ella. Sus ojos derribaron y atravesaron cada una de sus defensas hasta que Sakura sintió que estaba leyéndole el alma. Él dejó escapar un suspiro lentamente.

—Entiendo por qué piensas de ese modo, Sakura. Lo que te hicieron fue una abominación. Pero también veo el dolor que te causa tomar esa decisión. Si eres capaz de esperar a que Shaoran se recupere del todo, antes de dejar atrás un sueño tan importante, creo que descubrirás que nuestra raza ama y aprecia a sus hijos, y que los considera un regalo y un tesoro. Sentimos por ellos lo mismo que por nuestras mujeres.

— ¿Por eso Fujitaka abandonó a mi madre? ¿Por eso permitió que otra persona criara a su hijo? ¿O es que sólo os interesan las niñas?

Yue suspiró.

—Todos nuestros hijos, niños y niñas, son amados y protegidos por igual, Sakura. No comprendo a Fujitaka, en realidad, nunca lo he hecho. Lo único que puedo decirte por el momento es que creo que es muy peligroso, y que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Colocó trampas de alambres en el prado, no sólo para matar a los nuestros, sino también a los humanos y a los animales. Te aseguro que me ha costado bastante desmantelar todos los dispositivos. No podemos permitir que continúe con ese comportamiento desquiciado, y tú lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que no quieres reconocerlo.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Puedes juzgarle culpable sin saber lo que ha pasado en realidad? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que ha sido él? —Sakura se dio cuenta de que se estaba retorciendo los dedos mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa para su padre. Recordó su aliento sobre el cuello, pero apartó esa imagen de su mente rápidamente, sintiéndose desleal de nuevo.

—Porque ninguno de nosotros percibió su presencia en el bosque —le contestó Shaoran amablemente. Había una sombra en la mente de ella, y él percibía claramente el conflicto entre su cerebro y sus emociones—. Sólo tú la percibiste, Sakura. Fue capaz de despertarte, a pesar de la fuerte orden que envié para que durmieses. Te atrajo deliberadamente hacia el bosque mediante engaños, y trató de tomar tu sangre para fortalecer su dominio sobre ti.

—Tal vez esté enfermo... o confundido. Pudo haberme forzado, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no me forzó, Shaoran? Ciertamente, podría haberlo hecho —apuntó ella—. Es mucho más fuerte que yo, y además me sentía aturdida, como si estuviera en un sueño. ¿Por qué no se limitó simplemente a obligarme a hacer lo que él quería si es que es realmente un vampiro?

—Porque a un _compañero_ no se le puede forzar a elegir. Debe hacerlo libremente. De otra manera, no se establece un verdadero vínculo. Y él lo sabe —Shaoran extendió la mano hacia ella—. Esa información está codificada en sus genes, mucho antes de su nacimiento.

Sakura se alejó de él frotándose las sienes, que palpitaban con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué todo lo que tiene relación con vosotros es siempre tan complicado, Shaoran? No me pasaba nada parecido cuando era humana.

—Tú sólo eras mitad humana, Sakura —le recordó Shaoran con cuidado— y sabes que te encontrabas en serio peligro incluso entonces. Tu madre sabía que debía esconderte de esa sociedad de científicos chiflados que te perseguía.

Sakura se estremeció y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor.

—Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí, Shaoran, y dejar todo esto atrás. Necesito encontrar la manera de perdonarte para usarme para matar a esos hombres.

La silueta de Eriol se materializó ante los ojos de Sakura, y casi le da un infarto. Él le dirigió una radiante sonrisa.

—Debo agradecerte que me devolvieras a mi amor. Sin ella, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno. Has demostrado ser un importante miembro para nuestro pueblo. Es una pena que hayas sido introducida sin la preparación suficiente para hacer que la transición fuese más sencilla, pero son tiempos difíciles para nosotros. —le acarició el brazo suavemente—. Por favor, perdónanos por usarte para detener a Slovensky y Wallace. No podíamos permitirles que mataran a Tomoyo o que te secuestraran, como era su intención. Tomoyo no podía ayudarnos, así que recurrimos a ti. Estuvo muy mal por nuestra parte usarte sin tu consentimiento, pero la escasez de tiempo para actuar no nos permitía el lujo de pedir permiso. Tu _compañero_ no podía hacer nada, excepto proteger tu vida y, desde esa distancia era imposible hacer nada sin verles a través de otros ojos —Eriol fue elocuente y sincero, y Sakura no pudo enfadarse con él.

Sakura suspiró y se mordió los labios.

—Desearía que no hubiera ocurrido de esa forma, Eriol, pero me alegro mucho de que Tomoyo siga con vida.

—No entiendo cómo esos dos humanos lograron pasar desapercibidos, ocultándonos su presencia. Tenía a Tomoyo controlada continuamente —dijo Eriol. —Jamás deberíais haber estado en peligro. Sondeé los alrededores, al igual que Yue y Shaoran. Puede que un vampiro sea capaz de confundirnos, pero los humanos no.

—Yo también hice un sondeo. —añadió Tomoyo débilmente, con apenas un hilo de voz— Y no detecté ningún posible peligro. Pero Sakura se encontraba inquieta, y desde un principio estaba convencida de que no estábamos solas. Deseché sus miedos, pensando que la causa de sus nervios era la separación de Shaoran.

—Sólo Sakura fue capaz de detectar al vampiro en el bosque —dijo Shaoran.

De pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención. De forma instintiva, se acercó Shaoran, y él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—Sé que todos pensáis que es Fujitaka. Pero no quiero que sea él... Quiero formar parte de una familia.

—Ya formas parte de una familia —dijo Eriol con suavidad. —Yo soy tu familia. Tomoyo es tu familia. Nuestro hijo lo será en cuanto nazca y, por supuesto, tienes a Shaoran. Algún día tendréis hijos. —hizo un pequeño ademán señalando a Yue. —Incluso puedes considerar al sanador como tu familia. Nosotros lo hacemos, a pesar de que a él no le hace ninguna gracia. Permanecemos juntos, y siempre estamos cerca. Estos últimos años no hemos sido un buen ejemplo de lo que supone nuestra existencia. Estamos siendo atacados y debemos defendernos. La mayor parte del tiempo, nuestra vida es muy parecida a la de los humanos. No nos juzgues por lo que veas en esta época. Son tiempos excepcionales.

—Quizás Byron pueda decirnos quien le traicionó —añadió Sakura desesperadamente— ¿No podemos esperar a escuchar lo que dice antes de condenar a Fujitaka? — ¿Qué era lo que la incomodaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Fujitaka?

Shaoran la mantuvo junto a él.

—Nadie quiere que sea Fujitaka, pequeña castaña, y puedes estar segura de que nadie actuará sin tener una prueba.

Sakura sabía que estaba intentando tranquilizarla, a pesar de que sospechaba que su padre era el traidor. Y una parte de ella sabía que tenía que ser verdad. Ahora que estaba lejos de la influencia de Fujitaka, era capaz de ver las cosas claramente. No era sólo un hombre confundido y atormentado por la muerte de su madre. Podía ser un asesino frío y calculador.

Sakura cerró los ojos, incapaz de afrontar la dirección que seguían sus pensamientos. No debía ser Shaoran quien acabara con la vida de Fujitaka. Simplemente no podía serlo. Una suave calidez se extendió por su mente, y él la rodeó de manera protectora con sus brazos.

—_No hay ninguna necesidad de que sea yo el que dé caza a Fujitaka, si se demuestra que es el vampiro que está asesinando a nuestra gente. Los otros puedes encargarse de eso. Podemos alejarnos de este lugar si eso es lo que deseas, mi amor._

Si Fujitaka era el vampiro, el traidor, Shaoran tendría más razones que ningún otro para querer destrozarlo. Pero, aun así, ella no podía soportar la idea.

—_Gracias Shaoran. No quiero que seas tú el que le mate, si realmente es necesario llegar hasta ese punto. _

—_Vayamos a ver cómo está Byron para que pueda cumplir con mi pacto. Más tarde, buscaremos un lugar para descansar._

Sakura hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y moviendo la cabeza contra su pecho. Podía oír el tranquilizador latido de su corazón, sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo, que parecía atravesar el espacio para introducirse en el de ella. Él era de carne y hueso, completamente real, y ella debía encargarse de que las cosas fuesen despacio y de tomar las decisiones más razonables para ambos. Aunque en ese momento, Sakura no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer una cosa así. Su brillante intelecto no parecía funcionar muy bien últimamente.

—Vamos a ver a Byron, sanador. ¿Vienes? —preguntó Shaoran.

A desgana, Yue dejó a Tomoyo con Eriol. Pero tenía que tener en cuenta que una mujer no podía ser reclamada antes de su décimo octavo cumpleaños...

Cada momento de la existencia del sanador sería una dura prueba, un infierno viviente, hasta que la niña alcanzara esa edad. Cazaría, se alimentaría y se abstendría de matar, a menos que tuviese que encargarse de impartir justicia. Ése sería el momento más peligroso de todo: el instante en que tuviese que alejarse del poder que se experimenta al tomar una vida. Y en algún lugar, cerca de allí, Fujitaka estaba esperando.

En el momento en que Yue se disponía a seguir a Shaoran y a Sakura, Eriol le detuvo.

— ¿Es posible que los humanos hayan encontrado algún tipo de química les permita ocultarnos su presencia? Porque si han logrado una cosa así, todos estamos en serio peligro, y deberemos prepararnos para enfrentar este nuevo reto.

—Cualquier cosa es posible, pero lo más probable es que el vampiro esté usando un hechizo de ocultamiento. Es muy antiguo y casi está olvidado, lo encontré en el Libro Perdido de Shallong. Lo enterré, junto a sus diabólicas referencias, en la Montañas de las Almas. Creí que ningún otro se atrevería a ir hasta allí. — Yue miró a Sakura para asegurarse de que no le oía—. Es muy posible —continuó Yue —, incluso probable, que Fujitaka se despertara hace más de siete años, encontrara a la madre de Sakura muerta y sucumbiera a la oscuridad. En su odio, él os culpa a ti y a Shaoran. Podría haber estado estudiando las Artes Antiguas y regresar después, hace siete años, para dirigir a Slovensky y a su sobrino en su empresa para asesinar a nuestra gente. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que se había despertado, así que nunca fue un sospechoso. Shaoran cree que conocía al traidor, estuvo cerca de él una vez. Y Fujitaka formaba parte de su familia, a través de Meiling.

— ¿Crees que Fujitaka torturaría a su propio hijo, que sería capaz de mutilarlo?

—El hijo de Meiling, Eriol. Si Fujitaka es tan malvado como sospecho, fue él quien ayudó a los humanos a cometer los asesinatos que ocurrieron hace siete años. Todos nos encontramos en peligro, pero especialmente Shaoran. El único de los nuestros que podría escapar de la muerte es Sakura, y ella sufriría enormemente.

—Él sabe que ahora intentaremos cazarle, y tratará de huir.

Yue hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, ha invertido demasiado tiempo en preparar su venganza. Es puro odio, Eriol. Él vive para matar, y nosotros somos sus presas. Permanecerá aquí, y seguirá intentando poner a Sakura de su parte.

—Avisa a Shaoran.

—No hay ninguna necesidad. Shaoran ya lo sabe. Mantendrá a Sakura constantemente a su lado. Shaoran es muy peligroso, Eriol. Insistes en pensar en Shaoran como el hermano pequeño al que debes seguir protegiendo, pero él ha desarrollado un enorme poder. Fujitaka le subestima. No reconoce al monstruo que él mismo ha creado.

—No estoy seguro de que me guste que te refieras a mi hermano como a un monstruo –la voz de Eriol tenía un dejo de humor.

— ¿No? Pues deberías escuchar lo que digo de ti a tus espaldas... —dijo Yue mientras extendía los brazos, que ya se estaban transformando en alas.

La carcajada de Eriol se escuchaba a lo lejos cuando el pájaro empezó a atravesar el cielo nocturno.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Participen de la campaña "Hagan a esta adaptadora feliz" no creo que le queden mas de 4 o 5 caps mas o menos a este ficc y me gustaría llegar a los 200 reviews APOYEN ESTA SUPER CAMPAÑA la manera de colaborar es dejando un simple y pequeñito review gracias n.n

_Goomen-ne por la tardanza es que como les conté en el cap anterior comencé a trabajar y ya no tengo el mismo tiempo libre que antes asi que comenzare a actualizar una vez a la semana en mi único día libre el domingo._

_Bueno heme aquí con este cap espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5*_

_Naddy L__*_

_Didi*_

_4Sakura__*_

_Yo*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	29. Chapter 29

_"__Deseo Oscuro"_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La cueva de curación era más pequeña que la mayoría de las cavernas dispuestas a lo largo del laberinto de túneles subterráneos. La tierra era rica, oscura y fértil. El olor que reinaba en el ambiente era muy agradable: el aroma de las hierbas mezclado con la fragancia natural de la tierra. Sakura introdujo una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Shaoran, una forma de permanecer en contacto mientras inspeccionaban la extensión de las heridas de Byron. Sakura tenía una insistente sensación de _déjà vu_. Smith y Wallace no le habían torturado tanto como a Shaoran, pero, de todas maneras su cuerpo estaba ennegrecido por las quemaduras y cubierto de cortes.

Sakura encontró la mano de Shaoran y enlazó los dedos con los de él, temiendo mirarle a los ojos. La imagen del cuerpo torturado de Byron debía de traerle unos recuerdos espantosos. Intentó mostrarse divertida.

—Bueno, por lo menos hay que agradecer que sean poco imaginativos a la hora de inflingir torturas. Tiene prácticamente las mismas heridas que tú, así podré ayudarle basándome en la experiencia.

Shaoran no quería que tocara al otro hombre. La emoción era aguda, terrible y sobrecogedora. Intentando calmarse, respiró profundamente, colocando instintivamente su enorme cuerpo entre Byron y su compañera.

Sakura le acarició el rostro con sus suaves dedos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –tenía una voz preciosa, tan clara y fresca, tan suave que Shaoran se sintió realmente avergonzado por sus mezquinos pensamientos, pero no podía mentirle.

—No lo sé... Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no podré soportar que le toques. ¡Dios, Sakura, me odio por esto!, pero no puedes hacerlo. –Encerró la cara de ella entre sus manos, mirándola con un inmenso pesar—. No puedo permitir que te acerques a él.

— ¿Qué es lo que crees que pasará si toco a este hombre? ¿Es que ahora te crees las historias de Fujitaka? ¿Crees que has influido en mí de algún modo, y que lo que hay entre nosotros no es real?

—Sólo sé que si tocas a este hombre perderé el control. La bestia de mi interior logrará imponerse y mi mente se romperá en tantos fragmentos que no creo que sea capaz de volver a ser el mismo de nuevo.

Sakura podía percibir la aversión de Shaoran por esos celos irracionales, y también su miedo a que ella desestimara su súplica y algo terrible sucediera. Se dio cuenta de que todavía sabía muy pocas cosas sobre la gente de los Cárpatos, que Shaoran estaba al límite de su cordura, y que en ese momento era más un animal que un hombre. Enroscó los dedos alrededor de su brazo y le sonrió.

—Supongo que podemos esperar al sanador.

Shaoran pudo sentir cómo la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo

—Creo que será lo mejor.

Sakura se puso de puntillas para recorrer su cuello con los dedos, dándole un suave masaje, sugestivo y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Él reaccionó aplastándola contra su cuerpo, capturando la boca de Sakura con sus labios duros y dominantes. Fue un beso totalmente posesivo, y su cuerpo se mostraba tan exigente como su boca.

—Te necesito ahora mismo, Sakura. Siento que mi cuerpo va a estallar en llamas, y me duele como el maldito infierno. Tenemos que conseguir quedarnos a solas o creo que voy a morir.

La risa de ella quedó sofocada contra su pecho.

—Nadie ha muerto nunca por desear hacer el amor —pero no estaba tan segura. Su propio cuerpo estaba ardiendo, clamando por unirse al de él.

Yue se materializó de pronto, y con un suave suspiro, les observó fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

Como si fuesen unos colegiales a los que han pillado haciendo algo malo, ambos se separaron bruscamente.

El sanador dijo:

—Estará débil, Shaoran. Puede que intente resistirse a ti. Está cerca de la transformación, y lleva así bastante tiempo. Háblale de la hija de Tomoyo, y de tu fe en que Sakura también será capaz de traer hijas al mundo —le aconsejó suavemente Yue—. Debes intentar controlarle en todo momento. Puedo percibir claramente su oposición a que no le dejemos morir.

Shaoran asintió. Deseaba que Sakura se alejara de Byron, así que ella se dirigió al fondo la estancia en cuanto le leyó el pensamiento. Le dio las gracias mentalmente y concentró toda su atención en su viejo amigo.

Sakura le observaba, sintiéndose de pronto muy orgullosa de él. Puede que él no soportara que ella tocara a otro hombre, pero no se sentía bien consigo mismo por ello. Y podía percibir su total determinación por salvar a Byron. Sabía que él no podía decirle mentiras que le hiciesen quedar mejor ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera había intentado ocultarle su lado oscuro, sino que quería que ella encontrara una forma de poder amarle a pesar de saber que lo tenía.

Y lo había hecho. Puede que no lo comprendiese del todo, pero amaba todo lo que formaba parte de él. Jamás huía ante sus responsabilidades. Hacía frente al demonio que había en su interior a cada momento. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, una cosa tras otra. A Sakura le había llevado mucho tiempo asimilar toda la información, pero la única cosa consistente era que Shaoran permanecería a su lado. Era sincero en todas las cosas, incluso para reconocer la terrible necesidad que sentía por ella.

Byron gimió, atrayendo la atención de los hombres que se inclinaban sobre él. Yue permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua, completamente concentrado en el destrozado cuerpo. Shaoran había colocado su muñeca sobre la boca de Byron. A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago, pero no apartó la vista.

Byron se resistía a tomar la sangre, implorándoles con la mirada.

—Debes tomar mi sangre. Las mujeres están a salvo; la trampa de la que nos avisaste falló —la voz grave de Shaoran era como una dulce melodía de notas que se esparcían en el aire. Sakura se unió a él para incrementar su fuerza. Pudo percibir la sorpresa de Shaoran cuando añadió su voluntad a la de él para obligar a Byron a aceptar lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

—La mujer de Eriol lleva a una niña en su vientre —dijo Shaoran suavemente—. Sakura también es una humana, y será capaz de traer hijas al mundo. Ahora hay esperanzas para el futuro, Byron. Queremos que te unas a nosotros en la búsqueda de esas mujeres humanas con habilidades psíquicas que nuestro pueblo necesita. No puedes desperdiciar tu vida. ¿Qué pasaría si, por nuestro vínculo de amistad y sangre, fueses el _compañero_ de mi hija? ¿Qué le pasaría a nuestra hija? Acepta lo que te ofrezco libremente, viejo amigo, y sálvate. Eres fuerte. Sobrevivirás mientras reconstruimos nuestra raza.

Byron observó atentamente las profundidades de los oscuros ojos de Shaoran durante un buen rato, como buscando algo, que evidentemente encontró. Cerró su boca sobre la muñeca que se le ofrecía y bebió voluntariamente. Por primera vez, Sakura no encontró repulsivo aquel acto. Había algo muy hermoso en el modo en que Shaoran entregaba su sangre tan libremente a Byron. Era algo mucho más personal que la mera donación de sangre de los humanos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con un tórrido deseo y, sin darse cuenta, envolvió la mente de Shaoran con su calor. Pudo observar cómo se agitó el cuerpo de él, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado físicamente. Se sintió culpable durante un segundo, pero al momento percibió un roce en la garganta, y aquella caricia mental fue casi tan estimulante, en su estado de excitación, como si la hubiese tocado realmente.

Yue se enderezó muy despacio e, inspirando profundamente, se volvió para mirar a Shaoran.

—_Coge a tu mujer y encuentra un lugar lejos de nosotros. Sabes lo peligrosos que pueden llegar los hombres de nuestra raza en este estado. Ocúpate de tus necesidades, __Shaoran__. _

—_No sé muy bien hacia dónde dirigirme. Por si no lo recuerdas, nuestro hogar ha sido invadido, y el vampiro sabe dónde está. _

—_Dirígete hacia las profundidades de la tierra. La caverna continúa hasta llegar casi hasta el mismo núcleo, donde hay aguas termales. Estarás a salvo allí. Y a solas._

— _¿Y Byron?_

—_No puede hablar. De la misma forma que te ocurrió a ti, su voz esta paralizada. De todas formas, dudo mucho que recuerde quién le traicionó. Le pondré bajo tierra para que se recupere. Y saldré a buscar a Fujitaka. Nuestro príncipe ha dictado la sentencia sobre ese traidor. Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que es culpable antes de destruirle. _

Shaoran se agachó y rozó el hombro de Byron.

—Duerme el sueño de los nuestros, Byron. Regresaré cada día para asegurarme de que estás bien alimentado y de que tus heridas se van curando. ¿Confías en mí?

Byron asintió cansadamente y cerró los ojos. Dio la bienvenida al descanso que le proporcionaba la tierra curativa. La sangre fluía ya a través de sus venas, dándole las fuerzas necesarias para iniciar el proceso de cicatrización. Se sentía mejor sabiendo que, de alguna forma, había logrado advertir a los demás de la trampa que el vampiro había preparado. Le habían utilizado para separar mediante engaños a los hombres de las mujeres. El vampiro incluso le había murmurado al oído su plan para sacrificar a Smith mientras Slovensky y su sobrino mataban a Tomoyo y raptaban a Sakura. La tierra se abrió de repente, y su cuerpo ingrávido flotó para introducirse en el agujero. La tierra que le rodeaba trataba de alcanzarlo, acogiéndolo. Y él se dejó llevar por el sueño y la tierra que le envolvía.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza brevemente para despedirse de Yue y extendió la mano hacia Sakura. En el mismo momento en que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de ella, una descarga eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos. Él la sacó de la caverna y la arrastró hacia el túnel.

Horrorizada, Sakura descubrió que, en lugar de regresar al bosque, Shaoran la estaba llevando hacia abajo, hacia las mismas entrañas de la tierra. El túnel era lo suficientemente ancho para que pudieran caminar juntos, pero ella no parecía moverse todo lo rápido que a él le gustaría. A cada paso que daban, el cuerpo de Shaoran se ponía más tenso y dolorido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a jadear, la levantó en sus brazos y empezó a correr por las galerías.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Shaoran? –dijo Sakura, medio en broma medio en serio, rodeando su cuello fuertemente con los brazos.

—Llevarte hacia un lugar en el que podamos estar a solas –dijo sin titubear. Llevaba deseándola durante horas, días en realidad... Parecía que la deseaba desde hacía una eternidad. Tenía que poseerla inmediatamente.

Sakura enterró la cara en el hueco de su hombro, mientras su cuerpo respondía rápidamente a la urgencia de su voz, a su respiración entrecortada y a los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Colocó la boca sobre el punto en que se notaba el pulso y dejó que su aliento le calentara la piel. Pudo sentir cómo él se estremecía y, deliberadamente comenzó a explorar aquel lugar suavemente con la lengua.

—Mmm, qué bien sabes...

—Maldita sea, Sakura, te juro que si continuas con eso, jamás llegaremos a los manantiales.

—No sabía que hubiese unos manantiales por aquí –susurró ella distraídamente mientras mordisqueaba juguetonamente su garganta. Deslizó lentamente la boca hacia su oreja.

—Hay manantiales de aguas termales. Están sólo un poco más allá –dijo con un gemido, pero inclinó la cabeza para permitirle el acceso.

Ella deslizó la mano por la parte delantera de su camisa, jugando con los botones y desabrochándolos lentamente, a fin de conseguir que sus manos descansaran sobre su ardiente piel.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente caliente, Shaoran –susurró perversamente junto a su oreja, acariciándole el lóbulo con su lengua—. Desde luego, yo ya lo estoy.

Él se detuvo bruscamente y, apoyándose contra la curvada pared, permitió que los pies de ella descendiesen hasta el suelo. No había palabras que pudiesen describir el hambre que le atenazaba, la urgencia de su cuerpo o el caos que reinaba en su mente. Se inclinó sobre ella, forzándola a arquear el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras él se apoderaba de su boca. Colocó las manos rodeando su garganta, elevándole la barbilla con los pulgares para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios.

Sakura percibió cómo se estremecía el suelo bajo sus pies. Una extensa gama de colores flotaban en su mente mientras las llamaradas de deseo consumían su cuerpo. Apenas podía soportar el roce de la ropa contra la piel, estaba demasiado sensible. Sentía los pechos hinchados y doloridos, y podía notar cómo se erguían sus pezones contra el tejido que los cubría.

Shaoran estaba ardiendo, sentía los vaqueros tan ajustados que casi no podía respirar, así que se limitó a romperlos para liberar su cuerpo de aquel restrictivo material y desgarró el algodón que la cubría a ella.

—Tengo que poseerte ahora mismo, Sakura —dijo con voz ronca. Sus manos estaban en todas partes... Y al fin llegaron hasta su torso, sujetando sus firmes pechos mientras sus pulgares acariciaban los pezones sin descanso, convirtiéndolos en durísimas y tentadoras perlas de carne.

Mordisqueó la esbelta línea de su garganta, y siguió descendiendo hacia las cremosas colinas que formaban sus pechos. Rápidos jadeos escapaban de la garganta de Sakura mientras él se daba semejante festín, hambriento y dolorido por la necesidad. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con las manos para sujetarla mientras rasgaba la pequeña camiseta de algodón para poder contemplar su piel desnuda. Los gemidos casi salvajes que ella emitía no hacían más que aumentar su deseo, llevándole casi a la locura.

—Estás fuera de control, hombre salvaje –murmuró Sakura suavemente, mientras sus manos le instaban a apresurarse. Eran una antorcha viviente, y hasta el mismo aire que les rodeaba parecía estar ardiendo.

Shaoran le arrancó los vaqueros con una mano mientras con la otra la colocaba rápidamente sobre el suelo, cubriéndola inmediatamente con su enorme cuerpo.

— ¿Tú crees? –sujetó las caderas con las manos, levantándolas para enterrarse en ella profundamente, sin más preámbulos. El placer que les invadió estaba a camino entre la exquisitez y el dolor, entre el alivio y la felicidad infinita. Ella estaba ardiendo, completamente preparada para recibirle, y sus músculos se tensaron alrededor de él, apretándole como una cálida vaina de seda. Shaoran sentía la boca de Sakura contra los fuertes músculos de su pecho, su cálido aliento, sus suaves gemidos de placer, y su propio cuerpo se estremecía como respuesta, haciéndole moverse más rápido, más profundamente dentro de ella. Un pequeño estallido de dolor se convirtió rápidamente en el más sublime de los placeres cuando los dientes de ella penetraron en su piel. Sintió cómo su sangre se derramaba en la boca de ella, sensual y picante, mientras su cuerpo penetraba profundamente en ella una y otra vez, de la manera dominante y posesiva que caracterizaba a los hombres de su raza. Salvaje. Hambriento. Insaciable.

Entraba y salía de ella, consumido por el deseo, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en todos los sentidos, dejando que sus almas y corazones volaran libres. Shaoran no quería salir de ella jamás, quería que ese placer abrumador durara toda la eternidad. El corazón le golpeaba en el pecho mientras su cerebro se deshacía con erótica indulgencia. Los colmillos empezaron a crecer rápidamente dentro de su boca, queriendo tomarlo todo de ella. Mientras Sakura se alimentaba, inclinó la cabeza para apoderarse de su garganta.

Sakura dejó escapar un grito cuando sintió cómo los dientes se clavaban profundamente en su garganta a la vez que su cuerpo penetraba en ella una y otra vez, aumentando la sensación de placer mientras su mente seguía envuelta en una espiral de colores. Pasó la lengua por la herida del pecho y se aferró a él como un ancla, abrazándole con fuerza cuando empezó a sentir que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el cielo. Shaoran la envolvió con los brazos y se hundió en ella hasta el fondo, encajando sus cuerpos tan perfectamente que sus mentes y sus corazones se fundieron, como las mitades de un solo ser. En ese momento, era imposible decir dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Unieron sus bocas, compartiendo su fuerza vital en el instante en que atravesaban el límite y se dejaban llevar a un lugar más allá del tiempo y del espacio.

Sakura yacía totalmente exhausta en sus brazos, ajena a todo salvo a la belleza y la paz que la envolvían. La tierra sobre la que se encontraban parecía suave y acogedora, y el redondeado túnel se había transformado en una especie de santuario para ellos. El cuerpo de Shaoran, fuerte y musculoso, había sido su único punto de anclaje durante aquella salvaje tormenta de amor. Por una vez, se sentía completamente saciada. En el calor del momento, se había alimentado bien, tomando lo que Shaoran ofrecía libremente. Ahora entendía lo que él había querido insinuar cuando le dijo que había algunas maneras de evitar su repulsión por sus hábitos alimenticios. Acarició con la mano los músculos perfectamente definidos de su espalda, inhalando la agradable combinación de fragancias que despedía su cuerpo. Por primera vez en muchos días, Sakura se sentía verdaderamente en paz.

Shaoran la estrechó con fuerza, agradeciendo que, de momento, aquella urgente y deliciosa agonía hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza y acarició su cabello con ternura.

—Parece que no conseguimos llegar a los manantiales...

— ¿Qué manantiales?

Su voz sonaba soñolienta y sensual después de haber hecho el amor. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón, y sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a endurecerse de anticipación.

—Este túnel conduce a unos manantiales de aguas termales, un lugar precioso donde podemos descansar por algún tiempo. Me dirigía hacia ese lugar cuando me sedujiste.

Sakura rió suavemente.

— ¿Eso hice? Si todo lo que necesito hacer para seducirte es abrir tu camisa, me parece que vamos a tener a menudo estas salvajes sesiones de amor.

Shaoran frotó la cara contra la calidez de su cuello, deslizando perezosamente su boca hacia sus incitantes y deliciosos senos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que eres...

—No, pero puedes decírmelo si quieres —le animó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Sakura cerró los ojos, deleitándose con la maravillosa sensación que le producía la lengua de Shaoran sobre sus pezones.

—Te amo, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar —dijo él de pronto, levantando su cabeza para clavar su oscura mirada en los sorprendidos ojos verdes—. Lo digo en serio, Sakura. No sólo te necesito, te amo. Lo sé todo sobre ti, he estado en tu mente, compartiendo tus recuerdos, tus sueños y tus ideas. Sé que crees que te necesito y que por eso estoy contigo, pero es mucho más que eso. Te quiero –de repente, su boca esbozó una sonrisa radiante mientras acariciaba con los dedos el labio inferior de ella—. Y lo que es más, sé que tú me amas. Te engañas a ti misma, pero lo he visto escondido en un pequeño rincón de tu mente.

Sakura miró fijamente la traviesa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y le dio un ligero empujón en el pecho.

—Te lo estás inventado.

Shaoran se apartó de ella, y se agachó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por todos lados, pero no hizo ningún intento de recuperarlas. La camiseta de Sakura aún colgaba sobre sus hombros, completamente abierta, y tenía los vaqueros alrededor de los tobillos. Sonrojada, se los subió.

Shaoran colocó las manos sobre las de ella, impidiendo que se los abrochara.

—No te molestes, Sakura. Las termas están sólo un poco más adelante –avanzó en esa dirección unos pasos y, de repente, se volvió ligeramente para mirarla sobre un hombro—. No me lo he inventado, y sé que ahora me estas mirando el trasero.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su melena castaña flotara en todas las direcciones.

—Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio miraría ese espectacular trasero tuyo, así que no es necesario que añadas eso a tu arrogante lista de virtudes. Y mantente alejado de mi mente a menos que yo te invite –seguía mirándole fijamente, pero es que no podía evitarlo... Tenía que reconocer que era un magnífico ejemplar masculino.

Shaoran estiró una mano hacia atrás para tomar la de Sakura y entrelazar los dedos con los de ella.

—Pero es que encuentro las cosas más interesantes en tu mente, mi amor. Cosas que tú no pareces dispuesta a contarme.

Sakura empezó a escuchar un ruido. No era el goteo del agua que se filtraba por la tierra para caer al túnel, sino un sordo rugido que aumentaba de volumen a cada paso que daban. Miró cautelosamente a su alrededor, preocupada de que el techo de la cueva fuera a venirse a bajo. Shaoran tiró de su brazo, instándola a seguir adelante.

Tras pasar el siguiente recodo, él se agachó para introducirse por una pequeña abertura, y Sakura, de mala gana, le siguió. En el momento en que se incorporó de nuevo, la visión que había ante ella la dejó sin aliento. Era una estancia enorme, con cristales de roca que tapizaban las paredes, inundando el vaporoso ambiente con un suave resplandor. Las termas se encontraban a distintos niveles, separadas por simétricas paredes de piedra. El vapor emergía desde el agua, dando a la estancia una apariencia etérea. Una larga cascada de agua espumosa se derramaba sobre la más profunda de las termas. Los enormes bloques de piedra que separaban las termas, tenían una superficie lisa y llana formando cunas naturales en las que sentarse o tumbarse.

Sakura contempló aquel paraíso subterráneo absolutamente maravillada.

—Es tan hermoso... ¿Cómo es que nadie conoce este lugar?

Shaoran rió suavemente.

— ¿Te refieres a los humanos? —se volvió hacia ella, y tomándola por la nuca inclinó la cabeza para apoderarse de su boca. Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba demasiado tentadora con aquel aspecto desaliñado y el pelo revuelto.

El cuerpo de Sakura se volvió instantáneamente suave y flexible, disolviéndose con el suyo, más fuerte y duro. Su boca era cálida e incitante, y sus pechos presionaban contra su vientre desnudo. Shaoran levantó la cabeza, y trazó con el pulgar un sendero descendiente desde sus labios, pasando por la garganta, hasta el pezón de su pecho derecho.

—Estas cuevas son muy profundas y sus túneles continúan kilómetros y kilómetros. Resulta muy fácil perderse y desaparecer. Muy pocos humanos se acercan a este lugar. Tiene la reputación de ser muy peligroso –deslizó la mano sobre su piel en una suave caricia—. Quítate los pantalones.

Ella le sonrió.

—Ya veo que es muy peligroso... Y dime, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo que obviamente me iba a meter en grandes problemas?

Shaoran deslizó la mano por su cintura, siguiendo después la línea de sus costillas. Podía sentir cómo ella se estremecía bajo su contacto.

—Porque te deseo. Porque quieres complacerme.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, y arqueó las cejas.

—Vaya, ¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que quiero hacer?

Él inclinó la cabeza solemnemente.

—Sobre todas las cosas.

Se apartó de un poco de él, incitándole deliberadamente.

—Ya veo... No lo sabía, pero muchas gracias por decírmelo.

—De nada –contestó él gravemente, siguiendo con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sakura era elegante y seductora, una sirena que le invitaba a seguir adelante. Shaoran sintió cómo su propio cuerpo se estremecía y, con arrepentimiento, decidió que las termas serían un lugar más seguro desde el que vigilarla. Se introdujo en las cálidas aguas que estaban más cerca, sobresaltándose cuando las burbujas contribuyeron a aumentar la sensación de hormigueo que le recorría la piel.

La risa traviesa de ella llegó flotando hasta él, provocando una descarga de sus terminaciones nerviosas con la misma eficacia que una llamarada. Sakura sintió que una súbita oleada de poder recorría su cuerpo. Shaoran era un hombre invencible, pero aún así, ella podía observar cómo se estremecía su cuerpo, y escuchar los salvajes latidos de su corazón por encima del rugido de la cascada. Y todo por ella. Deliberadamente, se quitó lentamente los pantalones, dejando a la vista su esbelto cuerpo, y el descarado triángulo de rizos castaños que clamaba por él, incitándole. Lo que quedaba de su camiseta llegó flotando hasta el suelo, y ella levantó los brazos hacia arriba, como una seductora que estuviese tentando al mismo cielo.

El cuerpo de Shaoran se endureció con sólo mirarla. Su oscura mirada no se perdió ni uno de los sensuales balanceos de sus caderas, ni uno de los rítmicos movimientos de su esbelta figura. Sakura entró en el agua caminando lentamente, dejando que las burbujas lamiesen su piel como si fueran una húmeda lengua de agua. Desapareció bajo la superficie y nadó hacia el centro de la piscina para emerger algo después como una elegante y resplandeciente nutria. Shaoran se sentó al borde de una roca, colocando las piernas bajo el agua y permitiendo que las burbujas juguetearan alrededor de sus caderas. La observó mientras nadaba de un lado a otro, con el cuerpo brillando sobre el agua, hasta que desapareció una vez más bajo la superficie.

Cuando sacó la cabeza para respirar, Sakura recorrió con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Él permanecía absolutamente inmóvil, como si formara parte de la propia roca. Tenía unos músculos poderosos y bien definidos, y su cuerpo daba la sensación de estar preparado para atacar. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de ella mientras nadaba lentamente hacia él.

—Así que crees que quiero complacerte...

—Definitivamente —la palabra salió como un ronco gruñido. Le resultaba muy difícil respirar.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que encerraba una provocativa y femenina promesa.

—Tienes razón, quiero complacerte. Pero, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no has utilizado conmigo esa capacidad de sugestión tuya? ¿Cómo sé que es algo que yo quiero hacer y no algo que tú deseas que haga?

Él tuvo que realizar un considerable esfuerzo para lograr recuperar la voz, pero aún así, sonó como si se estuviese atragantando.

—No me importaría hipnotizarte para que cumplieses mis órdenes, pero creo que puedes complacerme sin esa ayuda –se le hacía muy difícil pensar correctamente, ya que su mente era un furioso torbellino de deseo. El agua acariciaba sus caderas a medida que ella se le acercaba.

Sus pechos le acariciaron las piernas, enviando llamaradas de fuego que hicieron que su sangre hirviera en las venas. Sakura empujó sus rodillas, forzándole a separarlas para que pudiese acomodarse entre ellas. Acercó la barbilla a su regazo.

—Tengo que pensar en cuál es la mejor forma de complacerte. Tienes un montón de ideas interesantes rondando por tu cabeza, pero creo que debo decidirme por una ¿o no? —Su cálido aliento sobre la piel logró que su cuerpo se endureciese aún más. Ella atrapó con la lengua una gota de agua, y cerró los ojos para saborearla.

Shaoran gimió ante el súbito placer que atravesó su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Rodeó con las piernas el cuerpo desnudo de ella, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus suaves labios estuvieron a la altura del extremo aterciopelado de su miembro, que se erguía hacia ella descaradamente. Deliberadamente, impulsó poco a poco su cuerpo hacia delante. Las burbujas explotaban a su alrededor, el cabello de Sakura se enredaba entre sus piernas, acercándoles aún más. Shaoran se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, incapaz de respirar.

Cuando ella finalmente le acarició con su cálida boca, la mente de Shaoran pareció disolverse, su cuerpo se estremeció, y el corazón explotó dentro de su pecho. Le parecía que todo su ser se estaba deshaciendo. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, no tenía ningún control sobre él. Sakura jugaba con él, arrancándole gemidos y proporcionándole un infinito placer. Lo único que podía hacer era observarla indefenso, atrapado en aquella telaraña de belleza y amor.

La agarró del pelo para sujetarle la cabeza. Nadie ni nada, en todos los siglos que había vivido, le había preparado para la intensidad de las emociones que ella despertaba en él. Ahora sabía lo que significaba decir que uno daría gustosamente su vida por alguien.

El pulgar de Shaoran levantó su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos, para que ella pudiese leer lo que había en su alma. A pesar de todos sus defectos, a pesar de lo mal que había iniciado su relación, ella debía saber lo que guardaba en su interior. La alzó fácilmente en sus brazos, atrayéndola contra su pecho para acunarla con una deliciosa ternura, abrazándola con fuerza, deseando guardarla para siempre dentro de su corazón.

Deslizó la boca por su piel satinada, recolectando las pequeñas gotas de agua que había sobre ella.

—Ámame como yo te amo, Sakura. Eres el aire que respiro. No tengas miedo de hacerlo. –estrechó su esbelto cuerpo contra el de él, acariciando cada línea de su cuerpo, recorriendo cada uno de sus lugares íntimos.

Cada vez que Sakura se inclinaba sobre él, el agua se derramaba desde su cuerpo hasta el de Shaoran, cálida y húmeda. Ella recorrió su garganta con la boca, dándole suaves y cariñosos besos destinados a volverle loco. Esta vez él se comportó con delicadeza, con ternura, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando de su capacidad para llevarla hasta las alturas, de hacerle alcanzar el cielo. El agua salpicaba con fuerza alrededor de ellos, y el vapor les envolvía, abrigando sus cuerpos como una manta.

Shaoran deslizó la mano por aquella brillante cabellera, y besó los párpados, las mejillas y la comisura de sus labios. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura le pertenecía, y el adoraba cada centímetro. Cuando por fin se hundió en ella, los ojos de ella reflejaban el mismo mensaje que los suyos: su nombre estaba grabado a fuego en el alma el mismo mensaje, y en su corazón.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Muy Feliz Navidad para tods espero que lo hallan pasado muy bien, he aquí mi pequeño regalito este cap un día antes de lo planeado espero que les halla gustado…**_

Participen de la campaña "Hagan a esta adaptadora feliz" no creo que le queden mas de 2 o 3 caps mas o menos a este ficc y me gustaría llegar a los 200 reviews APOYEN ESTA SUPER CAMPAÑA la manera de colaborar es dejando un simple y pequeñito review gracias n.n

_Muchas gracias a:_

_chii hime chan*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5*_

_Didi*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	30. Chapter 30

_"__Deseo Oscuro" Penúltimo cap_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shaoran se estiró perezosamente; no quería levantarse, pero el hambre aumentaba y necesitaba desesperadamente el sustento. Tenía que alimentar a Sakura, a Byron y a sí mismo, sus heridas aún estaban sanando; tendría que salir en busca de alimento en varias ocasiones para poder cumplir con todos los que le necesitaban. Con mucho cuidado, separó su cuerpo del de Sakura, que dejó escapar un gemido suave y alzó sus largas pestañas.

—Es imposible que quieras más —le había hecho el amor a menudo y a conciencia durante las horas anteriores, y no estaba muy segura de poder volver a moverse.

Shaoran pasó un dedo travieso por el vientre liso de Sakura.

—Siempre quiero más; la palabra que me define es _insaciable_ —tras decir esto, suspiró y se levantó de mala gana mientras se estiraba—. Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras me alimento, estarás a salvo.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso no conocen todos los hombres de los Cárpatos este lugar? Debería ir contigo —quería mantenerle a salvo de cualquier peligro. Si Fujitaka era el vampiro, odiaría a Shaoran más que a ningún otro.

Shaoran se aseguró de que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción. Sakura mantenía la ilusión de estar cuidándolo aún y su intento de protegerlo hizo que sintiera oleadas de inesperada calidez. Amaba esa parte de ella, pero no era tan estúpido como para olvidar que Sakura no sería capaz de matar una mosca.

—Si hicieses el esfuerzo de aprender a sondear los alrededores, sabrías si hay alguno de los nuestros en las cercanías. Puesto que estamos aquí, nadie invadiría nuestra intimidad —dijo de forma brusca.

—El vampiro puede ocultar su presencia, ¿lo has olvidado? —Preguntó con sospecha—. Creo que lo que intentas hacer es salir en su busca para darle caza.

Shaoran le pasó una mano por el pelo con mucha ternura.

—Voy a alimentarme, pequeña castaña. No es mi labor cazar vampiros. Yue ha sido elegido para perseguirlos y no le envidio. Y con respecto al vampiro que te preocupa, te diré que no percibo ningún rastro de él en los alrededores y que tú no muestras ningún signo de inquietud, por lo tanto, no está cerca. Quédate aquí y espérame; ya sé dónde encontrar comida y sólo me llevará unos minutos.

Sakura alzó la mirada y dijo con enfado

—Es mejor que no intentes engañarme.

—La mentira no existe entre _compañeros —_dijo estirándose de nuevo para inclinarse después y darle un beso—. No vayas a investigar las cuevas, Sakura, y no rompas el contacto conmigo. No quiero encontrarme ninguna sorpresa desagradable a mi regreso. De cualquier forma, si te mantienes en contacto conmigo sabrás que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sólo voy a alimentarme.

Sakura se estiró junto al estanque de agua caliente y jugueteó perezosamente con los dedos sobre la superficie del agua. Sentía el cuerpo agradablemente dolorido, y en realidad, no quería moverse.

—De acuerdo, hombre salvaje, pero que conste que no soy yo la que siempre se mete en problemas. Y si te encuentras con Fujitaka, déjalo —se dio la vuelta, totalmente inconsciente de la vista de su cuerpo que estaba ofreciendo a Shaoran—. Puede que sea mi padre biológico, y como cualquier niña es cierto que he podido tener fantasías y soñar con un padre perfecto, un padre de cuento de hadas, pero no quiero que te arriesgues. He estado pensando mucho sobre todo esto.

— ¿Sobre qué? —la animó Shaoran. Quería que ella misma solucionara ese problema.

—Sobre la razón por la cual yo percibo al vampiro aunque él oculte su presencia. La razón por la cual yo pude sentir la presencia de los humanos cuando Tomoyo fue incapaz de hacerlo.

—Nosotros deberíamos haber sido capaces de detectarlos —dijo Shaoran animándola a que siguiera hablando. Se agachó junto a ella. El cerebro de Sakura era inusual y si se le daba suficiente tiempo, Shaoran sabía que dejaría a un lado sus emociones y encontraría la solución a ese problema.

—La sangre. ¿No es así como funciona todo? ¿No es a través de la sangre que se producen los vínculos telepáticos? Os rastreáis gracias a los intercambios de sangre que realizáis unos con otros ¿verdad? Por esos los hombres casi nunca intercambian sangre entre ellos. Fujitaka no ha intercambiado sangre con ninguno de vosotros ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Shaoran contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No. Fue muy cuidadoso y jamás lo hizo. Pero entonces tenía una _compañera_, no necesitaba intercambiar y además se supone que no podía transformarse en un vampiro.

—Pero Meiling no era su verdadera _compañera_, ¿no? Él siempre lo supo, aunque ninguno os dierais cuenta. Quizás más tarde sí lo comprendisteis, pero él no había establecido la costumbre de intercambiar sangre con vosotros. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de la transformación y se protegió de esa forma —Sakura sintió que estaba redimiendo a su madre—. Nadeshko era su _compañera_; Eriol nos dijo que Fujitaka había despertado un par de años atrás, pero que no informó a nadie. Eso tuvo lugar justo después de los asesinatos.

—Si es así, entonces Fujitaka no puede ser el culpable de esas muertes.

—Pero sólo si es así. Imagina que se despertó antes de esa época y descubrió que mi madre había muerto. Me dijiste que un _compañero _viudo elige normalmente morir. ¿Qué ocurre si no lo hace? ¿Qué sucede si elige seguir viviendo?

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras Shaoran asimilaba lo que Sakura daba a entender.

—Eriol pensó que Fujitaka estaría bien, puesto que Meiling no era su verdadera _compañera_. Pero si Nadeshko lo fue, y ya estaba muerta cuando él fue en su busca, habría sucumbido a la transformación. Pero tenía a su hijo, podría haber aguantado para protegerlo —dijo Shaoran tomando aire de forma brusca—. Pero ser capaz de esconder su presencia con un hechizo… Hay muy pocos con ese poder.

— ¿Cómo quién? —preguntó Sakura con interés

—Eriol es el más viejo de los nuestros. Yue le sigue, es cincuenta años más pequeño. Aidan y su hermano gemelo Julian son un siglo más jóvenes, y tras ellos, Byron y yo. De nuestra edad hay unos cuantos más, pero tienen _compañeras _y por tanto, no son sospechosos. Está Dimitri, pero vive muy lejos de aquí. Sólo un anciano tiene el poder suficiente para ocultar su presencia —Shaoran no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba recordando, pero Sakura era consciente y eso hizo que el sufrimiento por la traición de Fujitaka fuera más llevadero.

—Pero Fujitaka pudo encontrar la manera de hacerlo —insistió Sakura—. Tiene sentido, Shaoran. No me gusta, de hecho me repugna, pero su sangre es mi sangre, no hay otra explicación. Percibí su presencia en el bosque porque somos de la misma sangre. Tiene que ser eso.

—Pero antes te oponías a esa teoría, Sakura —dijo Shaoran extendiendo la mano sobre el vientre de su _compañera_. No podía remediarlo, tenía que tocarla y el derecho de poder hacerlo le maravillaba.

—No quería enfrentar esa posibilidad, Shaoran, pero he tenido tiempo para pensar. Es la única explicación razonable: quiere que yo sea Nadeshko y me quiere para él, pero en realidad sabe que no soy ella. Y tiene que matarte. Quiere verte muerto, igual que a Tomoyo e incluso a Eriol —Sakura inspiró con fuerza—. Y además, Fujitaka dijo algo que me dejó preocupada, pero no podía recordar qué era. Ahora ya sí. Habló de Byron y en realidad no debería saber que fue a él a quien torturaron los humanos porque nadie se lo había dicho y Byron no puede comunicarse con él. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran brillaron como la obsidiana.

—No lo había pensado. Tienes razón. Sabía lo de Byron, lo nombró.

Sakura se pasó una temblorosa mano por el pelo, sus ojos tenían una infinita tristeza cuando alzó la vista para mirar a Shaoran.

—Dios mío, Shaoran ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Es el responsable de que Don Wallace y Jeff Smith mataran a mi hermano. Ellos lo torturaron, mataron a su propio hijo. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien esté tan perturbado, que tenga tanta sangre fría?

—Lo siento, Sakura. Un vampiro no tiene capacidad de tener sentimientos reales. Los no-muertos han elegido entregar su alma. Es un ser diabólico, malvado —Shaoran sentía algo extraño en la garganta, una especie de nudo. Y tenía el corazón oprimido. Admiraba la fuerza de Sakura, su valor al exponerle todas sus conclusiones—. La razón por la que los humanos tienen esas leyendas desde tiempos inmemoriales es porque algunos de ellos tuvieron un encuentro real con un vampiro y saben de lo que es capaz. Me gustaría que fuese de otro modo. Daría cualquier cosa por evitarte este dolor.

—A mí también me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no es así. Y creo que te encuentras en verdadero peligro: aunque Fujitaka no sea el vampiro, es un hombre enfermo, amargado y te odia. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. No quiero que te haga daño —sus grandes ojos verdes dejaban ver su ansiedad. Se incorporó para sentarse y rodeó el cuello de Shaoran con sus brazos—. Quiero guardarte en una urna de cristal para que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño jamás.

Shaoran rompió rápidamente el contacto con ella. Sakura insistía en creer que estaba en peligro, y no se le ocurría que después de todo lo que había vivido junto a él, de lo que había sido testigo, él podía ser el agresor en la batalla que estaba por venir. No se le pasaba por la cabeza que él ansiaba esa pelea con el ser que lo traicionó, que disfrutaría cada instante de ella. Por mucho que lo conociera, aún no había aceptado que él era un depredador por naturaleza. Si eso era lo que le faltaba por conocer antes de aceptar su relación por completo, quería que Sakura lo entendiera paso a paso.

Esa era la belleza del vínculo de los _compañeros_. Todo estaba ahí, pero dependía del otro el tomarlo y utilizarlo de un modo u otro. Shaoran sabía que era capaz de darle la luna a Sakura, de caminar sobre el agua o de atravesar a nado un mar de lava hirviente si eso la hacía feliz. Ella era su vida, y tenían siglos por delante para conocerse a fondo; no había ninguna necesidad de que ella afrontara todos sus instintos asesinos cada vez que se despertara.

Shaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y le acarició el cuello con ternura con los pulgares. Moría de amor por ella.

—Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

—_Mucho_ cuidado —insistió Sakura.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que sus labios, normalmente con un rictus duro, se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Seré muy, _muy_ cuidadoso —aclaró él.

Sakura dibujó la sonrisa de Shaoran con su dedo.

—Siento mucho haberme negado a que el sanador me diera su sangre, pero no podía soportarlo, apenas si podía imaginarlo. Cuando estamos juntos, es distinto, es algo hermoso y natural, pero saber que otro… —su estómago protestó ante la idea y ella dejó de hablar.

Los labios de Shaoran acariciaron el rostro de Sakura durante un breve e inquietante instante.

—Lo entiendo. Ahora estoy más fuerte, pequeña castaña. Puedo cuidar de ti.

Sakura frunció el ceño y después alzó las cejas.

—Eso no es a lo que me refería, así que no te pongas tan machito conmigo. Eso me pone aún más enferma que buscar un lindo chico humano del que alimentarme.

Sakura le estaba tomando el pelo, Shaoran lo sabía, pero durante un instante, una neblina rojiza, provocada por los celos, nubló su mente. Supo de inmediato que era afortunado por tener una _compañera_ que no quisiera alimentarse de ningún otro hombre. Había algo en su mente hecha añicos que no podía soportar la idea, o quizás sólo se tratase de su naturaleza posesiva. Pero la verdad era que, ningún humano, ningún hombre de los Cárpatos estaría a salvo a menos que él aprendiera a controlar su miedo a perderla. Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Me queda mucho trecho hasta volver a ser normal.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Nadie ha dicho que fueras normal alguna vez, Shaoran.

Sintió la oleada de calidez invadiendo su cuerpo al comprender que ella bromeaba y le gustó.

—Quédate aquí, pequeña castaña. Mantente a salvo por mí.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose de espaldas sobre la roca plana. Su cabello castaño estaba esparcido a su alrededor como hebras de seda. Las curvas de su cuerpo, sus generosos pechos, sus muslos y los rizos café de su entrepierna lo hechizaban, incitándolo.

Shaoran se alejó de ella, tenía mucho que aprender acerca del autocontrol en los próximos cientos de años. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se marchó caminando. Una vez en el estrecho pasadizo que llevaba de vuelta al túnel, cambió de forma y se apresuró a través del laberinto de pasajes. Su cuerpo se comprimió, disminuyendo de tamaño hasta que se convirtió en la pequeña criatura que aterrorizaba a Sakura. Las pequeñas alas lo impulsaron con rapidez por la red de túneles y le ayudaron a llegar al mejor atajo. Una chimenea minúscula labrada por el agua en la roca después de muchos siglos deslizándose a través la fisura. Subió por ella y salió repentinamente al cielo nocturno. Con la misma rapidez, su cuerpo volvió a cambiar de forma en pleno vuelo, transformándose en la poderosa figura de un búho. Las garras afiladas, el pico curvado, las gruesas plumas y los penetrantes ojos le venían de perlas. Sobrevoló el bosque hacia la cabaña donde se refugiaban los tres cazadores.

Shaoran había conseguido su sumisión y les había forzado a permanecer allí esa noche. Ninguno de ellos sabía por qué era tan importante quedarse una noche más, pero no podían luchar contra la sugestión hipnótica de Shaoran. Al haber tomado su sangre, podía controlar sus mentes y ordenarles cualquier cosa, sometiéndolos a su voluntad. Los cazadores no pretendían demorarse más, puesto que el paraje era inhóspito y empezaban a creer en las supersticiones de la zona. Shaoran sabía que los recuerdos que había implantado en sus cerebros perdurarían durante todo el tiempo que él quisiera y que siempre estarían dispuestos a someterse a sus órdenes si lo deseaba.

La belleza de la noche, vista a través de los ojos de un búho, era increíble. Allá abajo, en el bosque, los animalillos corrían buscando refugio. El dosel de ramas que proyectaban sombras sobre el suelo, se movía, danzando con el viento siguiendo una hermosa coreografía. La brisa agitaba sus plumas, elevándolas y empujándolo mientras volaba, se sentía completamente feliz y poderoso. Divisó la cabaña a lo lejos y descendió hacia el lugar. Casi de inmediato percibió que algo no andaba bien. No había humo procedente de la chimenea y en una noche tan fría como aquella, lo más lógico era que los cazadores quisieran estar en un sitio caldeado.

El búho hizo un giro brusco y planeó hasta el suelo extendiendo las garras. Su cuerpo volvió a tomar la forma humana al pisar la tierra, y todos sus sentidos, alertados, despertaron barriendo la zona en busca de cualquier peligro. No captó signos de vida, muy al contrario, percibió el olor de la muerte. El hedor llegaba a sus fosas nasales, junto con el desagradable olor del terror. Alguien había tenido una muerte violenta, y había sido consciente de que se acercaba su final. Shaoran se movió con mucho cuidado, ocultando su presencia a los humanos. No detectaba a ninguno de ellos en las cercanías, pero de igual forma, tampoco había percibido ni a Smith ni a Wallace. No sentía ninguna amenaza, y siguió acercándose a la lóbrega cabaña.

Encontró el primer cuerpo junto al porche; el hombre tenía la garganta abierta con una herida brutal, la misma herida que habría hecho un animal salvaje. No había ni una gota de sangre en el cadáver. Shaoran se detuvo un instante junto al cuerpo del cazador, enfadado consigo mismo por haber puesto innecesariamente en peligro al hombre. Por supuesto Fujitaka sabía que necesitaría alimentarse varias veces; había localizado su fuente de alimento y la había eliminado.

Shaoran permaneció inmóvil mientras estudiaba los alrededores. La muerte era reciente, apenas hacía unos minutos que el hombre había sido asesinado puesto que el cuerpo aún estaba caliente. El vampiro se encontraba en algún lugar cercano, esperándole. No le cabía la menor duda de que él sería el próximo en la lista. No podía percibir el menor rastro de Fujitaka pero tenía la certeza de que alguien le acechaba. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones a conciencia y dejó que la bestia de su interior despertara con un horrible rugido. Shaoran sintió la pequeña agitación en su mente, la suave y cálida interrogación.

—_No intentes contactar conmigo, Sakura. El vampiro me está tendiendo una trampa. No puedo distraerme._

— _¡Entonces iré junto a ti! _—la voz de Sakura sonaba muy angustiada. Shaoran casi podía ver su rostro, los enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par por la preocupación, y la barbilla elevada con testarudez.

—_Harás lo que te ordeno, Sakura. No puedo preocuparme por ti mientras estoy en peligro y pretender salir bien parado de esto —_dijo con su voz más firme, a la par que enviaba una orden mental reforzando su mandato. Podía percibir su renuencia a obedecer, pero Sakura no volvió a protestar temiendo que lo pondría en peligro.

Shaoran subió los escalones sigilosamente. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta y el viento la agitaba con suavidad. Los goznes eran viejos y estaban oxidados, así que cada ráfaga de aire les arrancaba un chirrido. Shaoran se deslizó hacia el interior, percibiendo el olor a muerte y miedo, junto con el abrumador aroma de la sangre.

El suelo de la cabaña era un charco de sangre negra aún líquida, pegajosa y espesa. Los dos cuerpos habían sido arrojados con descuido una vez el vampiro se hubo saciado de la sangre aderezada con el poderoso sabor de la adrenalina. Deliberadamente, había dejado que el resto del líquido vital se derramara, para que el olor incrementara el hambre de Shaoran. De igual modo, se había asegurado que no quedara lo más mínimo para que saciara su ávido y corrosivo apetito que crecía por momentos, debilitando su cuerpo y haciendo mella en su fuerza.

—_No, Jacques. No es así —_la voz de Sakura era una dulce y nítida melodía en su cabeza—. _No eres débil, eres fuerte, muy fuerte y estás curado. Es otra trampa del vampiro. Sal de la cabaña, sal al aire libre. Eres joven y fuerte. No puede hacerte nada _—tenía plena confianza en él, no había lugar en la mente de Sakura ni para un asomo de duda o preocupación. Creía en él. Shaoran no podía hacer sino seguir el criterio de Sakura y tener confianza en sí mismo.

Registró cuidadosamente el interior de la cabaña en busca de cualquier trampa. Cuando sentía que el presentimiento de fatalidad comenzaba a extenderse en su mente, conectaba con Sakura, buscando su reconfortante presencia. Ella siempre estaba allí, leal y decidida a hacer que se viera como ella lo veía. Su fe en él le ayudó a descubrir la trampa que el vampiro había dispuesto para adueñarse de su mente. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sonriendo amargamente, sin pizca de humor. Reconoció el poder del vampiro y su maestría en crear ilusiones, pero fue Sakura la que rompió el hechizo con su inquebrantable fe en sus posibilidades. Shaoran era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse con el no-muerto. Sólo era cuestión de detectar las trampas y los espejismos.

Shaoran salió a la frescura de la noche. El viento movía su ropa y le desordenaba los largos mechones de pelo. Un lobo solitario aulló llamando a su compañera. El sonido lo atrapó, rozando una parte muy profunda en su interior que le hizo elevar la cabeza y empezar a susurrar una especie cántico. El lobo se encontraba lejos de sus compañeros, solo, desterrado de aquellos que no entendían sus instintos depredadores.

Un sonido atrajo la atención de Shaoran, un simple murmullo provocado por las hojas de los arbustos, pero suficiente como para volver su mente hacia el enemigo que le acechaba y alejarse del lobo. Se agachó hasta ponerse en cuclillas y se concentró en el ataque. Al volver la cabeza, Fujitaka salió al claro, estaba cubierto de sangre y mostraba los colmillos. Tenía los ojos ribeteados de rojo y sus uñas eran largas garras afiladas. La piel, rosada gracias a las recientes muertes, se pegaba a los huesos del cráneo haciéndole parecer un cadáver viviente.

—Sabía que abandonarías a tu novia para darte un festín con los humanos. No puedes resistir la llamada de la sangre —dijo Fujitaka con una voz que destilaba odio.

Las cejas de Shaoran se alzaron un instante.

—Parece que te apropias de cualquier cosa que se te antoja. ¿Eso incluye también a las _compañeras_ de otros hombres?

La boca de Fujitaka se contorsionó en una horrenda mueca.

—Tú me apartaste de mi _compañera_. Tú y tu hermano. Y ahora los dos habéis encontrado lo que jamás me dejasteis tener; destruiré a Eriol y a esa mujer y te quitaré lo que me pertenece por derecho.

—Nadeshko está muerta, Fujitaka, y tú eres el único culpable. Dejaste a Meiling en manos de esos carniceros mientras corrías a ver a tu _compañera_, y no tuviste el valor de traerla ante Eriol y presentarla como tal. Aún estaría viva si lo hubieras hecho.

—Meiling la habría matado. Amenazó con hacerlo en numerosas ocasiones.

—Eriol jamás lo habría permitido, y lo sabes. Fue tu falta de valor lo que la mató. Cualquier hombre de los Cárpatos que se precie hará frente a lo que se interponga entre él y la que ha elegido como _compañera_. Fujitaka, ¿es posible que el haberte acostado con tantas mujeres te hubiese pervertido hasta el punto de no querer completar tu compromiso con Nadeshko? Quizás te gustaba tener a ambas mujeres, quizás también disfrutabas burlándote de Meiling. Quizás teníais una relación retorcida y pervertida, y no te sentías capaz de abandonarla por algo puro y delicado.

Rand rugió con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, emanaba odio y sufrimiento.

—Has ido demasiado lejos, Oscuro. ¿Crees que no sé lo que eres en realidad? Eres un asesino. Entre nosotros nos distinguimos con facilidad. ¿No sientes la necesidad de destruir? ¿No disfrutas con tu poder? Eres igual que yo, aunque no quieras verlo. Tu naturaleza es oscura y desagradable, como el mundo en el que me forzasteis a vivir tu hermano y tú. No necesito destruir a alguien como tú porque tú mismo te buscarás tu propia ruina. La mujer acabara dándose cuenta.

—Sakura sabe perfectamente lo que soy, y desea vivir conmigo. Tú elegiste tu propia vida y tu propio destino, Fujitaka. Te despertaste antes de tiempo…

— ¡Sentí que me partía en dos cuando mi _compañera_ eligió la muerte!

—Esa no es una excusa para eximirte de tu responsabilidad. Ella no habría elegido la muerte si tú hubieses sido lo suficiente hombre como para llevarla ante Eriol y mostrarle al mundo que era tuya. Y también podías haber elegido seguir su camino, pero de nuevo la dejaste que se enfrentara sola a lo desconocido. Y ahora culpas a los demás de tus propios errores y buscas venganza. Dime, Fujitaka, ¿por qué entregaste a tu propio hijo a esos carniceros? Era un niño, sólo tenía dieciocho años. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un destino tan horrible?

El rostro de Fujitaka se convirtió en una horrenda máscara, dejando ver todo su odio.

—Le di la oportunidad de unirse a mí para vengarnos de ti y de Eriol. Yo, su propio padre, me acerqué a él y le expliqué mi plan. Pero le habíais lavado el cerebro y me acusó de ser un vampiro. Me di cuenta de que habíais doblegado su mente y no me escucharía; no podía permitir que viviera para traicionarme. Mis esclavos se encargaron de él. Pensaban que podían controlarme, pero era yo el que controlaba sus pensamientos a voluntad. Me llamaban Buitre y pretendían acabar conmigo una vez me hubieran usado. Era divertido enfrentarlos entre ellos y obligarlos a ayudarse unos a otros para asesinar. Wallace y Slovensky eran malvados y fáciles de engañar. Smith era débil, un simple seguidor, un buen sacrificio.

—Hiciste que torturaran y mutilaran a tu propio hijo. ¿Y a los demás? ¿Qué hicieron los demás para merecer ese final?

Fujitaka dejó ver una diabólica parodia de sonrisa.

—Lo hice por simple diversión, por supuesto, para practicar. Yue piensa que es el único que puede utilizar los secretos oscuros, pero no es tan listo como se cree.

— ¿Y también está en tus planes matarlo?

—No necesito arriesgarme de ese modo. Pronto sucumbirá a la oscuridad —dijo con satisfacción—. No elegirá la muerte, si eso es lo que crees. Ha luchado durante demasiado tiempo y es muy poderoso. Destrozará este mundo, y eliminará a todo aquel que intente destruirlo. Aidan y Julian tendrían una oportunidad si trabajaran juntos, pero también están muy cerca de la transformación. Todos juntos gobernaremos a los humanos, como deberíamos haber hecho desde un principio. Ha sido tu hermano el que ha mantenido alejada a nuestra raza del lugar que le corresponde. Los humanos no son más que ganado para saciar el hambre, para satisfacer nuestras necesidades, y nosotros nos ocultamos de ellos como cobardes. Los otros me odian en este momento, pero pronto se unirán a mí todos los ancianos.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo este plan?

—Se convertirá en uno de los nuestros cuando tú mueras. Su sangre es la de Nadeshko y me pertenece. No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

— ¿Y crees que puedes vencerme si luchamos? — Shaoran sentía la mente despejada, la bestia luchaba por liberarse, y quería regocijarse en la emoción de la batalla. Odiaba a ese hombre, él había sido el culpable de la pérdida de su inocencia, de la destrucción de su familia, de sus recuerdos y de sus creencias. Era un odio salvaje el que sentía por ese hombre que había creado un ser oscuro y peligroso donde antes había un hombre de los Cárpatos amable, y ese odio se extendía en ese momento por su alma como una mancha negra.

—Tú te destruirás a ti mismo, oscuro. Tu mujer está unida a mí. Cuando me golpees, ella sentirá mi dolor. Cada corte, cada tajo que me inflijas la hará sangrar igual que a mí, y sentirá el placer que tú sientas. Por fin sabrá lo que eres, y descubrirá que necesitas infligir dolor y dar muerte. Verá el monstruo que vive en tu interior. Te verá matar a su padre, sentirá tu alegría al hacerlo y sentirá cada uno de tus golpes.

El dolor explotó en las sienes de Shaoran al intentar recordar si lo que decía el vampiro podía ser cierto. ¿Sentiría Sakura el dolor a través de Fujitaka? ¿El vínculo sanguíneo que compartían era suficiente para hacerlo? Necesitaba la respuesta de inmediato. Fujitaka lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

Pero antes de que Shaoran pudiera enviar la pregunta y resolver el dilema, el vampiro se lanzó a enorme velocidad hacia su yugular, el movimiento fue tan rápido que el ojo apenas si logró captarlo. Shaoran se apartó de un salto, pero sintió el dolor ardiente en la garganta cuando las puntas de las garras de Fujitaka lograron hacer un rasguño. Se vengó sin pensar, hundiendo sus uñas en el rostro del vampiro.

Fujitaka gritó por el dolor, por el miedo y por el odio. Shaoran se movía a su alrededor, en un torbellino, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vista mientras desgarraba el pecho del vampiro para disminuir su fuerza a base de hemorragias. Mantuvo su mente cerrada con fuerza a la de Sakura. No podía pensar que ella estaba en peligro, que su salvaje lucha podía hacerle daño de algún modo. El placer creció en él hasta que su mente y su cuerpo se sintieron totalmente vivos a través de la sensación de poder. El vampiro cayó de espaldas tras su brutal ataque y en un último intento de inclinar la batalla a su favor, desapareció de la vista para dirigirse hacia la linde del bosque, ordenando a los cielos hacer su voluntad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Muy Feliz Año nuevo y un buen comienzo de este 2011 para tods espero que lo hallan pasado muy bien, he aquí mi pequeño regalito este cap un día antes de lo planeado espero que les halla gustado…**_

Participen de la campaña "Hagan a esta adaptadora feliz" no le queda mas de 1 cap mas a este ficc y me gustaría llegar a los 200 reviews APOYEN ESTA SUPER CAMPAÑA la manera de colaborar es dejando un simple y pequeñito review gracias n.n

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Chii hime tsuki*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5__*_

_Didi*_

_Naddy L__*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


	31. Chapter 31

_"__Deseo Oscuro" Ultimo cap_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Deseo Oscuro" de la maravillosa escritora de la saga de los Cárpatos Christine Feehan_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Christine Feehan, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar y con simples fines de entretención asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales (a veces recuerdos)_

-diálogos

Ahora a leer

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un relámpago golpeó con fuerza la tierra, ennegreciendo el suelo cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Shaoran y chamuscando las puntas de sus cabellos. Otro más cayó en el mismo sitio donde había estado hasta ahora, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y antes de que alcanzara el suelo ya estaba sobrevolando los árboles con las poderosas alas por encima de donde se ocultaba Fujitaka. Descendió en picada y desgarró el pecho del vampiro con las garras buscando el corazón.

— _¡Sakura! ¡Escúchame! ¡Únete a mí! ¡Sálvame ahora! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Debes unirte a mí y salvarme de este monstruo que desgarra mi carne como un loco!_

Shaoran alcanzó el corazón, lo sacó del pecho y lo alejó del vampiro.

—Estás muerto, vampiro, y ahora espero que encuentres algo de paz. Los crímenes que has cometido contra mi familia y contra mí están vengados. Ve a encontrarte con Dios y su misericordia; ya no tienes ningún efecto sobre mí. Te habrías llevado a Sakura si hubieras tenido la oportunidad. La justicia de los Cárpatos se ha ejecutado.

Fujitaka se tambaleó hacia delante, su rostro gris no tenía ninguna expresión, la sangre maldita manaba de sus heridas. Movía los labios de forma convulsiva. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Shaoran se apartó rápidamente del machacado cuerpo, poniendo mucho cuidado en que las garras no le tocaran, y en que ni una sola gota de sangre cayera sobre él. Le ardía la mano que había arrancado el corazón mientras se la limpiaba sobre la hierba marchita.

El aire se detuvo a su alrededor, no había viento. La misma tierra parecía gemir; un vapor espectral, mezclado con un nauseabundo olor, se elevó del cuerpo que aún se convulsionaba. Shaoran se alejó aún más de forma instintiva. Los vampiros tardaban en morir, luchaban contra la muerte usando todo tipo de trucos. La sangre maligna se extendía por el suelo, acercándose cada vez más a las botas de Shaoran, el moribundo vampiro la dirigía usando sus últimos pensamientos. Shaoran contempló sin asomo de emoción cómo el vampiro se arrastraba hacia él, centímetro a centímetro se aproximaba con el rostro contorsionado por el odio y la depravación.

Shaoran movió la cabeza.

—Te odias a ti mismo, Fujitaka. Te has odiado durante todos estos años. Lo único que tenías que hacer era buscar el valor para reunirte con ella. Nadeshko habría salvado tu alma.

Unos gruñidos lastimeros escapaban de la inmunda boca mientras la sangre seguía brotando y Fujitaka se detenía exhausto delante de él, con la intención de agarrarlo y matarlo mientras tuviera fuerzas.

Shaoran tomó aire con fuerza, era su primera bocanada de aire fresco y limpio, y supo que el vampiro había muerto. Con un pequeño suspiro sacó los cuerpos de los cazadores y los llevó hacia un claro. Acercó todas las ramas secas que pudo encontrar. No podía dejar evidencias de lo que había sucedido. El vampiro también tenía que ser consumido por el fuego de modo que la sangre maldita no encontrara forma de devolverle la vida; el poder de la sangre de un vampiro era increíble.

Su propia debilidad empezaba a preocuparle. Había usado sus últimas fuerzas en la lucha y aún tenía que crear una violenta explosión en mitad de un bosque todavía húmedo por la lluvia.

El lobo volvió a aullar, ahora mucho más cerca, se aproximaba sin duda a la escena de muerte y destrucción, quizás atraído por el olor de la sangre. Shaoran creó un relámpago que golpeó el suelo siguiendo el reguero de sangre. Ninguna criatura necesitaba la locura que proporcionaría ese fluido en su estómago.

Un extraño lobo, enorme y de pelaje dorado salió al trote de entre los árboles, rodeando el claro con precaución para sentarse después sobre sus cuartos traseros a poca distancia de Shaoran. Lo observó atentamente con aquellos extraños ojos ambarinos, sin demostrar ni pizca de miedo. No parecía afectarle el fuego, ni el relámpago, y no temía a Shaoran. Éste también lo contempló con atención, estaba seguro de que estaba observando a un ser que era más que un simple lobo. La criatura no hizo ningún intento de comunicarse mentalmente a través del vínculo que todos los hombres de los Cárpatos compartían. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, captando la grotesca escena que había tenido lugar, sin mover los ojos dorados ni una sola vez.

Una sonrisa falta de humor curvó la severa boca de Shaoran.

—Si buscas acción esta noche, estoy demasiado cansado y hambriento para darte gusto.

El cuerpo del lobo se contorsionó, alargándose y emitiendo destellos a través del humo del fuego. La silueta esbelta y musculosa de un hombre apareció ante Shaoran. Tenía una larga y espesa melena de color dorado, los ojos ambarinos y un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado.

—Eres Shaoran, el hermano de Eriol. Oí que estabas muerto.

—Es el rumor que se extendió, sí —asintió Shaoran con cautela.

— ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Julian, el hermano de Aidan. He estado lejos todos estos años. Mi hogar está en las montañas más alejadas, donde no llegan los humanos.

—Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas luchando en algún lugar lejano.

—Cuando estoy de humor, lucho allí donde me necesitan —asintió Julian— Veo que tú también lo haces. El vampiro está muerto y tú estás más pálido de lo que imaginas.

La sonrisa de Shaoran fue triste.

—No dejes que el color de mi piel te engañe.

—Todavía no soy un vampiro, y si alguna vez me encontrara cerca de la transformación recurriría a Aidan para que me destruyera, si es que no encontrara las fuerzas para hacerlo yo mismo. Si deseas alimentarte, te lo ofrezco libremente. El sanador me conoce. Puedes preguntar a Yue si soy de confianza —dijo con la más sutil de las sonrisas, medio burlándose de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —preguntó Shaoran, aún no se fiaba del todo de ese hombre.

—Me dirigía hacia los Estados Unidos cuando escuché que los carniceros habían aparecido de nuevo; pensé que podría servir de ayuda en algo, para variar

Shaoran cayó en la cuenta de que admiraba las respuestas de Julian. Era un hombre totalmente despreocupado de la opinión que los demás pudieran tener de él. Estaba en paz consigo mismo, y era un ser independiente. No le preocupaba el hecho de que Shaoran sospechara de él, ni que le asaltara a preguntas.

—_Sanador, escúchame. Necesito sangre y este hombre que se presentó ante mí, Julian, el gemelo rubio, afirma que tú responderás por él._

—_Nadie puede responder por alguien como Julian. Es un ser solitario que sigue sus propias leyes, pero su sangre no está manchada. Si alguna vez llegara a sucumbir a la oscuridad, sólo Aidan o yo le daremos caza, nadie más. Sírvete de lo que te ofrece._

— ¿Me ha recomendado bien? —dijo Julian con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—El sanador nunca da buenas recomendaciones. No eres su favorito, pero está de acuerdo en que tu sangre no me hará ningún daño.

Julian se rió suavemente, se llevó la muñeca a la boca y se mordió ofreciendo con indolencia su sangre a Shaoran.

—Me parezco demasiado a él. Soy un solitario, y estudio más de lo que debiera. Me meto en asuntos que sería mejor dejar a un lado. Me temo que para Yue soy una causa perdida —pero no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

Shaoran casi se tambaleó cuando se acercó hasta la muñeca de Julian. Acercó la boca a la herida y succionó con avidez. La sangre fluyó por las marchitas y sedientas células. El torbellino de poder y fuerza fue increíble. No se había percatado de lo exhausto que estaba su cuerpo hasta que el sustento lo reanimó. Le costó mucho trabajo contener su avidez y no darse un festín con aquel poderoso alimento.

— No te preocupes. Esta noche no tengo ninguna obligación. Toma lo que necesites, cazaré en la ciudad antes de marcharme —dijo Julian sin darle importancia.

Shaoran se obligó a alejarse de la muñeca de Julian. Cerró la herida con cuidado y contempló los hermosos rasgos del curtido rostro. Se adivinaba inteligencia, frialdad, confianza en sí mismo y algo más. Shaoran era consciente de la peligrosa tranquilidad que emanaba de aquel hombre. Julian siempre estaba preparado para lo inesperado.

—Gracias, Julian. Si alguna vez lo necesitas, espero poder devolverte este favor —afirmó Shaoran con sinceridad.

—Yo limpiaré lo que queda —se ofreció Julian—. Es una pena que estos tres hombres murieran esta noche. Cuando notifiquen su desaparición y los equipos de búsqueda no puedan encontrar sus cadáveres, las leyendas de vampiros que acechan a los viajeros aumentarán.

—Debería haber supuesto que Fujitaka los utilizaría en mi contra. Sabía que los mantendría aquí para poder alimentarme — Shaoran lamentaba amargamente sus muertes.

—Tú no los mataste, fue el vampiro quien lo hizo. Tú libraste al mundo de un monstruo. Tanto los humanos como nosotros estamos en deuda contigo. Créelo, Shaoran. Te deseo un buen viaje y una larga vida.

—Buen viaje y una larga vida a ti también, Julian —contestó Shaoran usando la antigua fórmula de despedida.

Shaoran entró en el laberinto de túneles, moviendo su cuerpo a una velocidad sobrenatural. Podía escuchar cada sonido, el agua goteando, los agudos gritos de los murciélagos, incluso el ligero movimiento de la propia tierra. Pero no podía detectar lo que más deseaba oír. No había ningún sonido procedente de las termas. Ni el movimiento del agua, ni murmullos, ni la suave respiración procedente del sueño. Ni el latir de un corazón.

Sakura esta tumbada, inmóvil, encima de una roca cuando Shaoran entró en la cámara subterránea. Se quedó parado, quieto en la entrada, temeroso de moverse o hablar. Ella no había respondido a su llamada telepática. Si la había perdido, Fujitaka habría ganado la batalla, al fin y al cabo. Nadie estaría seguro otra vez hasta que Shaoran no fuera destruido. Sacudió la cabeza. No, si ella estuviera muerta, no la dejaría enfrentarse a lo desconocido sin él. Fujitaka no ganaría. Shaoran la seguiría, la encontraría. Pasarían su vida en el otro mundo juntos.

Se aclaró la garganta con cuidado, ruidosamente, deseando que ella se volviese para mirarle. Pero no se movió, su cuerpo permanecía absolutamente inmóvil. Shaoran inspiró profundamente y pudo percibir la sutil fragancia de la sangre. Salvó la distancia que los separaba de un solo salto, a una velocidad tan enorme que casi fue incapaz de detenerse antes de caer de cabeza al agua. Se balanceó precariamente al borde de la roca antes de recobrar el equilibrio.

Había sangre sobre la roca junto al cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, y una débil línea carmesí descendía entre sus pechos. Shaoran gritó, desplomándose de rodillas a su lado, y recogiéndola del suelo para abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho. Su corazón no latía. No podía percibir su pulso ni ningún otro signo de vida en ella.

— ¡No! –el ronco alarido resonó a lo largo de toda la cueva. Su voz parecía desolada y perdida, y tenía el corazón tan destrozado como el de Fujitaka.

— _¿__Shaoran__?_ —la voz sonó débil y lejana, pero era sin lugar a dudas la de Sakura.

Shaoran contuvo la respiración por un momento, temeroso de haber perdido la razón realmente.

— _¿Sakura?_ —respiró su nombre en un susurro tan suave como la sensación de su pelo contra su piel.

—_Esa__ luz..._

— _¿Dónde estas, amor? Vuelve conmigo._

Shaoran presionó su frente contra la de ella y colocó la mano sobre su corazón. Sintió el primer latido fuerte bajo su palma, el primer movimiento de su sangre mientras recorría las arterías y las venas. Aplastó la boca de Sakura con la suya y para tomar el primer aliento de sus pulmones. Su propio corazón empezó a latir de nuevo, y sus pulmones empezaron a moverse. Sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué te paso ahí fuera? —pregunto ella suavemente, aferrándose a él.

—El vampiro y yo luchamos —dijo contra la melena castaña. Cogió un mechón con la punta de su lengua y lo recorrió con la boca. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

—Lo sé. Era Fujitaka. Sentí como le herías. Podía sentir su odio. Era terrible, como si estuviese dentro de mi cuerpo. Cuando le golpeabas, podía sentir su dolor. Fue entonces cuando comencé a sangrar. Sabía que él usaría eso en tu contra de alguna manera, así que trate de hacer lo que me dijiste que hacía la gente de los Cárpatos –observó con renuencia las manchas de sangre que había a su alrededor— Me llevó un tiempo descubrir cómo se hacía, pero al final fui capaz de obligarme a mí misma a dormir.

Ella le dejaba sin aliento con su valor.

— ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto conmigo?

—Tenía miedo de distraerte, Shaoran. Sabía que estabas luchando por tu vida. Lo último que necesitabas era preocuparte por mí.

—Todavía estás sangrando —señalo él, apartándose un poco para examinarla bien.

—En realidad, ya casi no me duele, ahora que estás de vuelta sano y salvo —le aseguró.

—Siento mucho que fuese tu padre. Sé lo mucho que habría significado para ti tener un padre, a un miembro de tu familia vivo —inclinó la cabeza sobre el feo corte que ella tenía en el pecho izquierdo. Acarició la herida suavemente con la lengua, y con las propiedades cicatrizantes de su saliva se cerró en un instante. Su piel, que hacía un momento se encontraba fría y sin vida, empezó a calentarse. El vapor les rodeaba, envolviéndolos en su abrazo. —Mi familia tendrá que ser tu familia —añadió suavemente—. Tendremos nuestra propia familia.

Sakura frotó la cara contra su pecho como un gatito, y dejó que su boca vagara sobre su garganta.

—Son una extraña familia, Shaoran, todos ellos. Imagino que tendremos que ser los únicos cuerdos.

Él adoraba la diversión que se percibía en su voz. Con todo lo triste que debía estar en ese momento, sabiendo que había sido su padre el culpable de tanta muerte y odio, aún encontraba en su interior la fuerza necesaria para intentar hacerle sentirse mejor. La rodeó con los brazos con fuerza, como si no fuera a soltarla jamás.

—Supongo que no podemos decirles que nos parecen extraños...

—Mejor no. Creo que ellos tienen la equivocada impresión de que somos nosotros los que estamos mal de la cabeza —Sakura movió la cabeza, y retiró el cabello que le cubría el cuello para dejar expuesto un profundo y largo arañazo.

Inmediatamente, Shaoran inclinó la cabeza para complacerla. Saboreó con la lengua la dulce esencia de la vida, acariciándola juguetonamente, recorriéndole el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja. Mordisqueó esa zona con cuidado, y pudo sentir cómo se estremecía el cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos. Tenía la piel cálida y suave, dando vida a la suya propia.

—Podremos crear nuestra propia familia con el tiempo, Sakura. Nuestro hijo —cuando sintió que se ponía tensa, la sujetó firmemente, y añadió en un suave y acariciante susurro—. Ahora no, Sakura. Más tarde, cuando te encuentres con las fuerzas suficientes y segura de ti misma dentro de nuestro mundo, y yo esté completamente recuperado. Nuestro hijo. Hijos. Tus sueños se han convertido en los míos. Y podremos hacerlos realidad, Sakura.

—No, Shaoran —dijo Sakura.

—Podremos hacerlo, mi amor. Cada vez recuerdo más cosas y sé que, a medida que estemos más unidos, seré capaz de sentir lo que tú sientes. Quiero un hijo tuyo. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero darte una familia. No te niegues en redondo a la idea. Tenemos siglos para tomar esta decisión, pero hay algo que debes saber: yo también lo quiero.

—Cuando puedas prometerme que te quedarás a su lado, le amarás y ayudarás a crecer a nuestro hijo si algo me ocurriera, entonces y sólo entonces, aceptaré gustosamente formar nuestra propia familia.

Shaoran mordisqueó suavemente su cuello.

—Gracias a ti, he recuperado la fe en mí mismo. Algún día seré capaz de hacerte esa promesa. Y también podré decirte que, si algo te ocurriera, nuestro hijo será mi esperanza en esta tierra, y que, una vez que él o ella tenga su propia familia, estaré encantando de poder reunirme contigo.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Entonces, no podría ser más feliz, Shaoran. Jamás podrías hacerme un regalo más hermoso como el que me acabas de dar. Aunque nunca llegues hasta ese punto, te amaré siempre por intentar lograrlo y esforzarte para ello.

—Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí.

—Tu olor es diferente, Shaoran —Sakura inhaló su fragancia, y se apartó para mirarle a los ojos. — ¿Por qué?

Él rió débilmente.

—No es una mujer, castaña. ¿Por qué eres tan suspicaz? Encontré a otro de nuestra raza en el bosque. Necesitaba sangre y él me ofreció su ayuda.

— ¿Y aceptaste? —estaba atónita. Desde luego, Shaoran había dejado de ser el ser desconfiado, oscuro y peligroso que era cuando le conoció. –No le conocías de nada, y aún así permitiste que te ayudara.

—Tú también eras una desconocida y te permití mucho más —se burló él, apoyando su cálida boca en la comisura de la de ella—. De hecho, me has dado un montón de interesantes ideas sobre cómo podrías complacerme mejor...

—Yo no he hecho eso. Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que únicamente era tu médico, y no me hiciste ni caso. Sabes, Shaoran, ésa es una de tus malas costumbres: no hacerme caso.

La boca de él volvió a colocarse junto a su oreja, y el mero hecho de sentir su aliento alteraba la sangre de Sakura.

—Prometo remediar esa situación tan pronto como me sea posible—susurró con la magia de un hechicero.

Sakura podía sentir que su aliento la recorría de arriba abajo, y fue entonces cuando descubrió el feo corte que tenía en el hombro. Inclinó la cabeza para curarlo y saboreó el sabor único de Shaoran. Percibió su estremecimiento involuntario y arrastró su cuerpo deliberadamente más cerca del suyo. Saboreó su esencia y la adrenalina, saboreó el primitivo placer que le había proporcionado la batalla, y saboreó su dolor.

—Tan pronto como te sea posible, ¿eh? —meditó—. No sé si me gusta esa manera de decirlo. No me parece que eso vaya a costarte mucho trabajo. —rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella. Hambrienta, Sakura devoró su boca. Puso en ese beso todo su amor, su miedo, la aceptación de sus costumbres, su deseo y su necesidad de él... todo lo que sentía.

Los brazos de Shaoran se estrecharos posesivamente. Apretó su boca contra la de ella, deseando alimentarse de su dulzura y de su pureza, para hacer desaparecer de una vez a la bestia de su interior. El cuerpo de ella se plegaba junto a él, acogedor, y su boca estaba tan hambrienta como la suya. Las ropas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, y la sujetó para atraerla aún más cerca. Ese movimiento les desestabilizó, y después de tambalearse precariamente durante un instante al borde de la roca, cayeron ruidosamente al agua.

Juntos, llegaron hasta el fondo del estanque, todavía besándose, compartiendo la risa en sus mentes. Shaoran movió sus piernas con fuerza para subir a la superficie mientras Sakura le rodeaba la cintura con las suyas. Sus cabezas emergieron del agua, produciendo ondas que se desplazaron hasta las orillas. Riendo, ella encerró su rostro entre las manos.

—Eres increíblemente romántico, Shaoran. Casi consigues que me ahogue...

Él deslizó las manos hacia abajo para atrapar sus nalgas y masajearlas sugestivamente. Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ha sido culpa mía? Mujer, yo nunca pierdo el equilibrio. Tuve que caer al agua contigo para evitar que te sintieses humillada.

Ella llevó la mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cintura, y las deslizó hacia abajo siguiendo la línea de sus caderas.

—Yo creo, hombre salvaje, que me necesitas mucho —presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, encontrando la caliente y rígida evidencia de su deseo—. Mucho, mucho —Sakura tensó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se acomodó sobre duro miembro, introduciéndolo con cuidado en su interior.

Shaoran soltó un gemido cuando sintió que el ardiente fuego de ella le envolvía. Clavó los dientes en su cuello, manteniéndola inmóvil para penetrarla hasta el fondo. Fue un momento tan hermoso que se sintió como si estuviera atrapado en el tiempo, en otra dimensión. El pelo de ella flotaba a su alrededor como un mar de seda y sus firmes senos pujaban contra los fuertes músculos de su pecho. La sentía suave y flexible, envolviéndole con su calor, y los músculos de su interior se contraían compulsivamente para mantenerle dentro de ella.

El agua se agitaba a su alrededor, siguiendo el movimiento de sus cuerpos, rozando sus sensibilizadas pieles como una delicada caricia. Sakura era su mundo en ese momento, el verdadero significado de la vida. Una asombrosa multitud de brillantes colores le rodeaban. Pero no había gris. El desolado e inhóspito mundo en blanco y negro en el que había vivido durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido. Los sentimientos eran fuertes, las emociones profundas, y su corazón se estremecía ante una maravilla semejante a la vez que todos sus instintos protectores y su enorme capacidad para amar encontraban refugio en su alma. En contraste con su mundo de dolor y furia, de interminable frío y desolación, el amor que sentía por ella le parecía un milagro. Ella jamás entendería todo lo que significaba para él, aunque leyera su mente, porque la profundidad de sus sentimientos era infinita. Había estado hambriento y necesitado durante muchísimo tiempo, sin esperanzas, pero en ese momento ella se encontraba entre sus brazos, con sus cuerpos formando un solo ser mientras su corazón y su alma quedaban irrevocablemente unidos a los de él.

Shaoran sabía, mientras su cuerpo se movía suavemente dentro de ella, mientras sus caderas embestían para enterrarse en su interior cada vez más profundamente, que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Tendría un hogar, una familia e hijos. Y tendría el amor y la risa flotando a su alrededor durante todos los días que decidiera permanecer sobre la tierra. Él poseería su cuerpo, su corazón y su pureza para lograr apaciguar su naturaleza depredadora. Su infierno se había transformado en un paraíso que, de algún modo, había conseguido alcanzar a pesar de todos sus errores.

Debido a que ella era capaz de interpretar su mente con facilidad y a que rara vez él la abandonaba completamente, Sakura podía percibir todos sus sentimientos.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que la creciente explosión la invadiera por completo. Apretó los brazos alrededor de Shaoran, como si fuese su anclaje, su único amarre a la realidad. Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, fuera lo que fuese a lo que tuviesen que enfrentarse, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, y eso era todo lo que ellos desear.

Shaoran consiguió llevarles hasta las nubes, y, juntos, surcaron el cielo mientras el agua seguía salpicando con fuerza a su alrededor. Encerró el rostro de ella entre sus enormes manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo, Sakura. Y siempre te amaré –le juró suavemente.

—Yo también te amo, Shaoran —susurró ella.

Él se inclinó hacia su boca, buscando esa cálida dulzura que sólo ella podía proporcionarle, y la besó hambriento.

Unidos en un fuerte abrazo, se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta que el agua se cerró sobre sus cabezas. Riendo, tosiendo, se separaron y nadaron hasta la superficie, mientras los horrores de los días pasados se ahogaban en las profundidades de su amor.

_**Fin**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Bueno que he de decirles…**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía que ha sido la adaptación de este grandioso libro del primer al último cap espero que el final les halla agradado y si quieren la adaptación del siguiente libro que no es el de Yue sino otro avísenme o si quieren que me salte al libro que habla sobre Yue avísenme y díganme el nombre de la pareja qui quisieran para Yue o si simplemente quieren la adaptación de cualquier otro libro también háganmelo saber…**_

_**A todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo del ficc no me queda más que decirles**_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Chii hime tsuki__*_

_cainat06__*_

_vmi5__*_

_Didi__*_

_Naddy L__*_

_Johanna*_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos reviews__._


End file.
